Return of House Emerys: Merlin and the Basilisk
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey Guys, Tek here, sorry for the delay, but here is a few chapters of the second part of Return of House Emerys, I hope you enjoy, also disclaimers, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, but I do own the Decks that the main characters use, Bye for now.
1. Chapter 1: Previously

They arrived outside of the Quinjet and Tek wiped some sweat of his brow, "That took more out of me than I thought, I need to start working out again" Harry chuckled "Now off you go, we'll see you during the summer, and don't forget to set up your side of the Floo Network, yeah?" Harry smiled "Not a problem, see ya Sal" "See ya Myrddin".


	2. Chapter 2: Merlin, Sal and the Avengers

(Stark Tower-30 Minutes after they left Tek and Mel)

Harry, Bruce, Thor and Tash all got out of the Quinjet to see Tony, Steve, Clint, Maria and Nick Fury stood there waiting for them, Tony walked over "So this is the Mini-Hulk?" Harry smirked "My alter ego is called Mordem actually" the group looked confused and surprised, Nick was the first to recover "And how do you know that young man?" "Simple, I have contacted him where I can find him" he pointed to his mind "He is generally near the back of my consciousness, so it's easy enough to find and communicate with him" Harry shrugged, Tony looked at Bruce "Why didn't you do that?" Harry turned to him "Simple, his alter ego is much more aggressive than mine, actually why didn't we get Tek to look at him to see if we could calm him, dammit" he face-palmed at his own stupidity 'Tek, could you come and see if you can reason with the Hulk in Dad's mind' 'Sure but couldn't you do it' 'I don't want to chance Mordem and Hulk meeting in one mind' 'fair enough, I'll be right over' Harry nodded and turned to Thor, Bruce and Tash "Mum, Dad, Thor, Tek is on his way" Thor automatically had a massive grin on his face looking around, the others were going to question it when a voice spooked them "These guys wouldn't last two seconds in one of our wars, they would all be dead right now if I was an enemy" the five jumped and turned around, Steve had his shield, Nick and Maria had their guns and Clint had an arrow pointed at Tek whole was filing his nails, he then looked up "What do you think Harry? How long would they last?" Harry looked thoughtful "Well with the way you move and fire, they all would have been corpses before they turned around, then it was only Thor, Mum and Dad, Mum would have been next down going off of your style, then Hulk as he would have been by then and finally Thor" everyone looked at him in disbelief "You have absolutely no idea who we work, one this guy couldn't touch the Hulk" Tek raised his left eyebrow at Tony "You have no idea what I can do, I just got here undetected and you doubt me already, okay, I'll show you how I would have killed the Hulk, it will only be two words" he looked at a bird on the railing of the balcony **"Avada Kadavra"** the green light hit the bird and it dropped dead "That is the Killing curse, not nice, not much can block it and it kills whatever it touches, only one person has ever survived it, and he is standing right there" Tek points at Harry, the others look between the bird and Tek "So that green light hits and your Dead, just like that" "yep, the theory is that the curse rips out the soul of the person it hits, my theory is that it doesn't rip out the soul, it completely destroys the connections between the souls and the body, forcing death because the body cannot contain a soul, now I'm here to reason with the Hulk, now Dr Banner, I need you to hold still and keep eye contact with me" Bruce nodded and instantly felt a presence in his mind.

(Bruce's mindscape)

Tek looked around the house that was Bruce's mindscape until he came to a dark green door, he opened it to see the Mountain Troll on steroids also known as the Hulk "So you are the Hulk, I'm not impressed" "HULK SMASH PUNY HUMAN!" as Hulk ran at him he lift his finger and pointed at the Hulk **"Petrafis Totalus"** the Hulk crashed down to the ground completely immobilised "Now can we talk, blink once if we can, blink twice if you're going to be stubborn" the Hulk blinked twice "*Sighs* well then, this is how it is going to be, you are going to work alongside Banner, no problems, you are going to control yourself, so as not to hurt innocents, is that understood?" at the same time he changed into his giant snake form although didn't use his fatal or paralysis stare, the Hulk blinked once, Tek changed back into his Human form "Good" he then released the Hulk and left the Mindscape.

(Avengers Tower)

Tek looked around at the others, the Hulk should be a lot more cooperative" Bruce looked inside the room and saw a calmer but more disgruntled Hulk, he then looked at Tek "You're a flipping miracle worker, he is calm" Nick perked up at this "Young man, we could use you in the Avengers" "Sorry captain, I'm still in school and I'm coming up 12, there is no way I am ready for saving the world and my school is about 9-10 months out of the twelve for the next 6 years" Nick seemed to deflate before he eyed Tek and Harry "So then you two have just finished your first year at Hogwarts" Tek and Harry both froze up and eyed him with suspicion "And how sir, would you know about that?" Tek said in a chilling ominous voice as he slipped his Wand into his Hand, Harry followed in suite "I'm Nickolas.J. Fury, level 10 clearance in S.H.I.E.L.D" Tek put away his Wand and nodded at Harry, Harry then put away his Wand, Nick looked at the two "So I guess, Tek is the Leader and Harry you and whoever else you spend time with follow him?" the teens looked at each other and laughed "No, Harry is our leader, I am just more up to date on things and have a much bigger knowledge bank than he does so he goes to me for advise also he knows that I have his back anywhere, anytime" Harry nodded "And it works all ways, our entire group is like that, we would fight against the world for each other" Tek nodded "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get home to me sister so we can go see my other sister, see ya soon Myrddin" he popped away with a "Bye Sal" from Harry.

Nick turned to Harry now why did you call him Sal and why did he call you Myrddin, you said his name was Tek" Harry blanched "Shit, well his name is Tek which is short for Tekuya, now onto the other names we used, who has read my Heritage sheet?" Tony, Bruce, Tash and Steve raised their hands "Yeah, I noticed that Myrddin came up as your name on that along with Hadrian Clint Banner and Hadrian James Potter" Tony's eyes widened "Reincarnation, I saw reincarnation of Myrddin written in the powers section" everyone turned to Harry before Thor spoke up "I also saw reincarnation on Tek's sheet" Harry nodded we are both reincarnations of people who haven't walked this earth in over 1000 years, now my reincarnation is of Myrddin Emerys also known as" "Merlin, there is only one Emerys, that is Merlin" Tony looked between Nick and Harry "Wait, Wait, Wait, you're telling me that Merlin was real?" Harry's eyes lit up with mischief "Of course, I'm stood right here" Tony looked him up and down "I can't see you with the long white beard and Phoenix" Harry sighed and raised his arm out, Hed flamed onto it "The Beard is my most memorable moment in time because it is when I defeated Morgause and saved Camelot" "Wait wasn't it Morgana, you defeated?" Harry looked shocked, then offended then horrified "Of course not, Morgana is…was my Wife, she had one Sister, Morgause and one brother Salazar" "Wait as in Salazar Slytherin, the mass murdering Dark Lord, who thought Purity of Blood was everything who was then defeated by his old friend Godric Gryffindor" Harry shook his head in disbelief and sadness "*Sighs* What has history done to you Sal? Godric would never fight Salazar to the death, sure they had their Duels and that one time that they were arguing over the fact that Godric tickled and woke a sleeping dragon but never to the death and Sal never killed without good reason, his son Solstice is a different story, he was the start of Blood Purity and it is something that Sal has guilt and regretted for 1000 years, then again as I told Sal, it can't be your fault if you get hit by an AK in the back" "AK?" "The spell he demonstrated to you before" "So he got hit by it and has now been reincarnated?" "yep".

Tony looked very confused "Who is this Salazar Slytherin?" "Salazar was a famous/infamous Wizard known for a few distinct things, e and three others, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw made a school for magic when they were 18 years old, it's the same school that me and Tek go to now, he was also known for delving into the Dark arts or hidden arts as they were called at that time, he is also known for a genetic magic known as Parselmagic or Parseltongue, this magic allows him to speak the language of reptiles, he mostly spoke to snakes though and cast his spells with more speed and power, example his water casting spell instead of the simple stream could be cast as a river coming from his Wand or hand as he is known for his skill using Wandless magic" "now that that's over Hello Mini-Merlin, I'm your Godfather Tony Stark, that is your Godfather Steve Rogers, that over there is your Godfather Clint Barton, you have already meet your Godfather Thor Odinson and that lovely lady over there is your Godmother Maria Hill" Harry then spent the next few hours getting to know his new family and if asked he'd say it was the best time of his life.


	3. Chapter 3: The Duel Monsters Tournament

(One Month and 3 weeks later)

Harry was stood talking to his Parents when they heard someone chuckle, they turned to see Tek stood there "So Myrddin, ready for the Tournament?" Harry smirked "Damn right, I have packed my Decks, my Stark credit card, that Tony said was a 'necessity' and I'm ready to go, you said in your last letter that your other Sister is also going to the Tournament, is she that good?" "well she has beaten me twice and Mel a few times so I'd say she is ready" the two shared a laugh, before Tek turned to Natasha and Bruce "If you want I can hook up your T.V. so that you can watch the Tournament" Tash and Bruce smiled "That would be very much appreciated, thank you" Tek smiled and walked over to the T.V., he carved a few ruins into it, then placed his Wand against it **"Iungo"** , it glowed blue for a second before going back to normal, he then turned back to the adults "Turn it on in about 20 Minutes and the Tournament should appear on the screen" they nodded as Harry grabbed Tek's arm and they apparated to the Tournament.

(New Domino City)

Harry and Tek arrived to see everyone in their little group standing there, Mel and Daph were conversing with Tracy and Luna about Duel Monsters card types were as Draco and Hermione were discussing the Muggle and Magical aspects of Duel Monsters, Nev, Sue, Fred and George were discussing their Digimon partners and how things had been going and Astoria was just looking around, when she caught site of them she rushed over and hugged Tek "Hey, took you long enough" "Well I had to set up the T.V. so that Harry's family could watch the Tournament" Luna turned to them "Hello Salazar, hello Myrddin, shall we go and sign up?" Tek nodded and smirk "Of course Morgana, after you" they all followed Luna to the sign-up stations "Name?" "Morgana" "Okay, you are signed up your number is 57, go on, name?" "Salazar" "Could you possibly spell that for me?" "It is how it sounds SAL-A-ZAR" "Thank you, your number is 58, please go on, name?" "Myrddin, M-Y-R-D-D-I-N" "Thank you, your number is 59, name?" "Helga" "Is that one L or two?" "One" "Number 60, name?" "Godric, like it sounds" "Is that a C or a K?" "C" "Thank you, number 61, name?" "Draco" "Fair enough, go ahead number 62, name?" "Hermione" "Go on number 63, name?" "Daphne" "number 64, go ahead, name?" "Tracy" "Number 65, go head, name?" "Tori" "Tori with an I or Tori with a Y?" "Tori with an I" "Fair enough, go ahead number 66, name?" "Melody" "Like music?" "Yep" "Good to hear, go ahead number 67, name?" "Fred" "Go number 68, name?" "George" "Go head number 69".

(Duel Monsters Warning)

The sign-ups continued until there were 80 Duellists "Welcome one and all to the 168th New Domino Duel Monsters Tournament, now your numbers have been up in a random selector which will display your Duels momentarily, be reminded that only 20 Duellists can make it to the Finals, let the Duelling begin" the machine started dialling numbers until 63 and 21 came up and our first Duel is Hermione vs Jesse, can both Duellists come to the Duelling arena" Hermione looked at the other "Wish me luck?" Tek gave her a thumbs up "Always", she nodded and walked up to the arena, across from her was a teen with bright blue hair "Duellists begin" "LETS DUEL" **(Hermione: 8000, Jesse: 8000)** Hermione picked up her Hand first "I'll go first, I draw" she looked over her cards "First I'll activate _**Pot of Greed**_ this allows me to draw 2 cards, now I'll activate the Field Spell _**Aliens-Dablura Galaxy**_ this card allows me to add 1 _**Alien**_ or _**Aliens**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Aliens-Nexu (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1100)**_ and when this puppy is Summoned, I can Special Summon another _**Aliens**_ or _**Alien**_ Monster from my Hand as long as it is Level 4 or lower so allow me to introduce _**Aliens-Chest Burster (Tuner, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1200)**_ now I'll tune my Level 4 Nexu, with my Level 4 Chest Burster, Man of Metal, power of god, appear on this land to destroy all who oppose me, Synchro Summon, Level 8 _**Aliens-Junkshot (Synchro, Level 8, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:3200, DEF:2800)**_ and with that I end my turn".

Jesse looked at her Giant man of metal loaded to the teeth with weapons, stood in her Galaxy field Spell "Damn you don't do thing half way, I know a guy in the Tournament that would love to Duel someone with your enthusiasm" Hermione smirked "He might get to fight one of my group, we all have amazing enthusiasm when it comes to Duel Monsters" "Perfect, I draw, first I'll activate my Field Spell, _**Ancient City-Rainbow Ruins**_ now I'll Normal Summon _**Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (Level 3, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:400)**_ then I'll equip her with the equip Spell _**Crystal Release**_ this gives my Kitty 800 ATK points _**(ATK:2000, DEF:400)**_ now I'll let my cat's effect activate it can attack you directly for half damage" **(Hermione: 7000, Jesse: 8000)** "and with that I'll end my turn with a face down, your move".

Hermione chuckled at his friendliness "I draw, first I Summon _**Aliens-Dracosus (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1300)**_ and with this cards effect I re-Special Summon _**Aliens-Nexu**_ who in turn Special Summons _**Aliens-Chest Burster**_ who I will then use to Synchro Summon, by paying 500 life points **(Hermione: 6500, Jesse: 8000)** I can Synchro Summon using this Monster and 1 in my Hand, I tune my Level 4 _**Alien-Hypno (Gemini, Level 4, Water Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:700)**_ with my _**Aliens-Chest Burster**_ Warrior of Old, Power almighty, return to the planet to face the ultimate prey, Synchro Summon, Level 8 _**Aliens-Predator (Synchro, Level 8, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can pay 500 life points then the top three cards of your Deck are sent to the Graveyard" **(Hermione: 6000, Jesse: 8000)** _**Crystal Tree, Dark Hole**_ and _**Raigeki**_ went to the Graveyard "Now I use my two level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, reflexes of a cat, and acid blood, stake your enemies and take them down at lightning speeds, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Aliens-Xenomorph (XYZ, Rank 4, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ now, the final Summon I will do".

(Outside of the Duel)

Tek turned to the others "Isn't that?" they nodded "That poor sod, he doesn't even know what's about to happen" they nodded again as they turned back to the Duel.

(Back to the Duel)

"I banish my _**Aliens-Xenomorph, Aliens-Predator**_ and my _**Aliens-Junkshot**_ to Fusion Summon, Unstoppable prey, ultimate warrior and metal man of a distant planet, combine to create the ultimate destroyer, Fusion Summon, Level 12, _**Aliens-Quaturi Salandru, The Universal Destroyer**_ this cards ATK and DEF for each _**Alien**_ and/or _**Aliens**_ monster in my Graveyard x700" _**(ATK:2800, DEF:2800)**_ "then when it is Summoned, I can pay 500 life points, then send all other Monsters on the Field to the Graveyard so bye Kitty **(Hermione: 5500, Jesse: 8000)** Now Attack, with Planetary alignment beam" **(Hermione: 5500, Jesse: 5200)** "Your move".

"Well I can't say I'm not impressed though you probably should have waited a little longer before bringing out that beast, it doesn't really seem worth it if you look at its stats" Hermione shrugged "You have a point, but it's effects more than make up for it" "True, first I play _**Crystal Blessings**_ to place my cat in my Spell and Trap zones, then I Summon the _**Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (Level 4, Wind Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1200)**_ and with his effect I can place 1 _**Crystal Beast**_ Monster from my Deck in my Spell and Trap zones so I choose _**Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle (Level 3, Light Attribute, Fairy-Type, ATK:300, DEF:300)**_ next I activate the Spell card _**Crystal Beacon**_ this allows me to Special Summon 1 _**Crystal Beast**_ Monster from my Deck as long as I have two or more _**Crystal Beast**_ Monsters in my Spell and Trap zones, so I Special Summon _**Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1000)**_ now I activate the Spell card _**E-Force**_ this allows me to select 1 _**Crystal Beast**_ in my Spell and Trap Zones and Special Summon it, so I choose _**Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle**_ and when Ruby is Special Summoned I can Special Summon all the other _**Crystal Beast**_ Monsters in my Spell and Trap Zones so come on back _**Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat**_ , now I attack your Giant beast with my Topaz Tiger, and when he attacks he gains 400 ATK, then I tribute the _**Crystal Protector (Pendulum 2, Level 4, Fire Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1800)**_ to activate his effect, if a _**Crystal Beast**_ I control is battling another Monster, I can double its ATK and DEF _**(ATK:4000, DEF:2000)**_ so good bye destroyer" **(Hermione: 4300, Jesse: 5200)** "Oh, you fool, I activate my monsters effect, when it is destroyed I can shuffle all other Cards in my Graveyard into my Deck, then gain 400 life points for each **(Hermione: 5900, Jesse: 5200)** , then I can Special Summon the Monsters used to Summon this card from the Banished Zone" "Okay, I'll admit that is a very sweet effect, but still my Cat attacks you directly **(Hermione: 5300, Jesse: 5200)** and with 1 Face down, I'll end my turn".

Hermione shook her head in disbelief and chuckled "Well my good sir, you are certainly entertaining, I draw, I'll Summon _**Aliens-Trilobite (Tuner, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1400)**_ and with this Monsters effect I can Special Summon another _**Aliens**_ or _**Alien**_ Monster, so I Summon _**Aliens-Batrek (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1800)**_ then I tune my Level 4 Batrek with my Level 4 Trilobite, destroyer of civilisations, mass of tentacles, form on this planet to conquer this planet, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Aliens-Cerr'K'Ta (Synchro, Level 8, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:3100, DEF:2600)**_ now Cerr'K'Ta will attack your Ruby **(Hermione: 5300, Jesse: 2400)** then my Xenomorph will attack your cat **(Hermione: 5300, Jesse: 1100)** then my Predator will destroy your Tiger **(Hermione: 5300, Jesse: 0)** "and Hermione wins the first Duel". This continued until the last 20 were left "Now that only twenty contestant are left we will name them, the remaining Duellists are Jayden Yuki, Weevil Underwood, Yuya Sakaki, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Rex Raptor, Tyranno Hassleberry, Salazar, Godric, Myrddin, Helga, Morgana, Tori, Daphne, Melody, Tracy, Draco, Hermione, Fred and George, now the Duels are being shown on the screen" Salazar vs Weevil, Myrddin vs Jayden, Daphne vs Melody, Tracy vs Yuya, Tyranno vs Fred, Rex vs George, Morgana vs Joey, Mai vs Tori, Draco vs Godric and Hermione vs Helga.


	4. Chapter 4: Sal vs Weevil, Myr vs Jay

"So, would Tek and Weevil come up to the arena" Tek and Weevil got into position "LET'S DUEL" "I'll go first, I Summon the _**Basic Insect (Level 2, Earth Attribute, Insect-Type, ATK:500, DEF:700)**_ then I equip it with _**Level 2 Power Boost**_ and _**Insect Armour with Laser Cannon**_ raising its ATK by 1900 and it's DEF by 200 _**(ATK:2400, DEF: 900)**_ then I lay 1 card face down and end my turn".

Tek raised an eyebrow at the insect "Nice boost, very nice, doesn't matter though, I draw, first I play the Field Spell _**Cybertron**_ " "I thought you played that other Deck, _**Anomaly**_?" "We play multiple Decks, it throws people off, then I'll activate it's effect, I send _**Cybertron-Onslaught (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1300)**_ from my Deck to the Graveyard, then I activate the Spell card _**Pot of Greed**_ and draw 2 card, I will then Normal Summon _**Cybertron-Ratchet (Level 4, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1000)**_ and with his effect I can Special Summon another _**Cybertron**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard as long as it is Level 4 or lower so I Special Summon _**Cybertron-Frenzy (Tuner, Level 2, Dark Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1300, DEF:200)**_ I then tune my Level 4 _**Cybertron-Ratchet**_ with my Level 2 _**Cybertron-Frenzy**_ Scientist of Evil and Destroyer of lives, come now to blast away your foes, Synchro Summon, Level 6, _**Cybertron-Shockwave (Synchro, Level 6, Dark Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2300)**_ and because it was Summoned using Frenzy it gains 1000 ATK and let's not forget my Field Spell with that extra 400 ATK and DEF _**(ATK:3900, DEF:2700)**_ also thanks to his effect I can Special Summon 1 _**Cybertron**_ Monster from my Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**Cybertron Ratchet**_ from my Graveyard then activate his effect to Special Summon _**Cybertron-Wheelie (Tuner, Level 2, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:200)**_ then I'll tune my Level 4 _**Cybertron-Ratchet**_ with my Level 2 _**Cybertron-Wheelie**_ , Second in command and owner of the Hammer, strike down now, all who stand in your way, Synchro Summon, Level 6, _**Cybertron-Ultra Magnus (Synchro, Level 6, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:2300)**_ now because of Wheelie and my Field Spell this Monster gains ATK and DEF, _**(ATK:3800, DEF:2700)**_ then this Monster Special Summons a _**Cybertron**_ Monster from my Hand, so I Special Summon _**Cybertron-Grimlock (Level 8, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2900)**_ now I activate the Continuous Spell _**Cybertron-Matrix of Leadership**_ , I'll then activate its final effect allowing me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**Cybertron**_ Monster from my Hand, then I can Special Summon 1 _**Cybertron**_ Tuner Monster from my Deck so I Special Summon _**Cybertron-Swindle (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1100)**_ , from my Hand, then I'll Special Summon _**Cybertron-Frenzy**_ from my Deck, and thanks to Swindle's effect I can add _**Cybertron-Blast Off (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1000)**_ from my Deck to my Hand, I now tune my Level 8 _**Cybertron-Grimlock**_ with my Level 2 _ **Cybertron-Frenzy**_ , Form of the ancients and lasers of Unicron's Blood, descend from orbit to destroy all life, Synchro Summon, Level 10, _**Cybertron-Trypticon (Synchro, Level 10, Dark Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:3900, DEF:3300)**_ and because of Frenzy and my Field Spell he gains a Power boost _**(ATK:5300, DEF:3700)**_ and because of his effect all face-up cards on your Field go to the Graveyard, now Trypticon and Shockwave finish this" **(Salazar: 8000, Weevil: 0)** "and just like that Salazar rips through Weevil with an OTK, Salazar will be moving on to the next round, next Duellists to the Field will be Myrddin and Jayden".

Harry and Jayden walked to their positions "So do you have super sweet Decks like the rest of your Group, I caught a few of their Duels but not all of them" Harry chuckled "You'll just have to find out" "LET'S DUEL" **(Myrddin: 8000, Jayden: 8000)** Jay draws his first five "Sweet, I draw, first I'll activate the Spell card _**Polymerization**_ fusing my _**Elemental Hero Avian (Level 3, Wind Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1000, DEF:1000)**_ with my _**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (Level 3, Fire Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:800)**_ to Fusion Summon my _**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (Fusion, Level 6, Wind Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2100, DEF:1200)**_ then I'll lay 2 face-downs, your move, so what do you think?".

Harry smiled at his energy "I quite like your Hero Deck, one of my friends has a Deck based on Heroes too, but enough of that, I draw, first I play the Field Spell, _**DBZ-Kami's Lookout**_ with this cards effect I can add 1 _**DBZ**_ card from my Deck to my hand, so I'll add _**DBZ-Master Roshi (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1700)**_ now I will Normal Summon _**DBZ-Master Roshi**_ and with his effect I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**DBZ**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard as long as it is not _**DBZ-Master Roshi**_ so I Special Summon _**DBZ-Krillin (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1600)**_ now I will activate Krillin's effect to Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**DBZ**_ Monster from my hand, I Special Summon _**DBZ-Yamcha (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1700)**_ I then banish these three Monster to Fusion Summon, Warriors of the earth fuse together to bring about the ultimate race, Fusion Summon, Level 9, _**DBZ-Kale the Berserker (Fusion, Level 9, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:3500, DEF:3000)**_ when this card is Summoned all Monsters on your field have their ATK halved _**(Flame Wingman-ATK:1050, DEF:1200)**_ I'll then activate my Monsters effect, by selecting your Monster, I can negate it's effects then my Monster gains 200 ATK plus the 500 ATK from my Field Spell _**(Kale-ATK:4200, DEF:3000)**_ also I have gained life points for each _**DBZ**_ Extra Deck Monster I have Summoned thanks to my Field Spell **(Myrddin: 9750, Jayden: 8000)** now my Berserker destroy his Hero **(Myrddin: 9750, Jayden: 4850)** and with that I will end my turn, your move" "Oh my good your Monsters are cool as heck, I want to see more of what they can do, I draw, I will activate the Spell card _**Fusion Recovery**_ to add _**Polymerization**_ and _**Elemental Hero Avian**_ back to my Hand, I then activate _**Polymerization**_ to fuse my _**Elemental Hero Avian**_ with my _**Elemental Hero Clayman (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:800, DEF:2000)**_ to Fusion Summon _**Elemental Hero Great Tornado (Fusion, Level 8, Wind Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2800, DEF:2200)**_ and because of his effect, your Monsters ATK and DEF are halved _**(Kale-ATK:2100, DEF:1500)**_ now Great Tornado destroy Kale" **(Myrddin: 9050, Jayden: 4850)** "Sorry Jay, when Kale battles an Opponent's Monster she can't be destroyed by Battle" "Damn, *Sighs* alright then, your Move".

"I'll draw, I Normal Summon _**DBZ-Chi Chi (Tuner, Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1500)**_ and with her effect I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**DBZ**_ Monster except _**DBZ-Chi Chi**_ from my Hand or Graveyard, so I Special Summon _**DBZ-Yamcha**_ now I tune my Level 4 _**DBZ-Yamcha**_ with my Level 4 _**DBZ-Chi Chi**_ , Warrior of the Saiyans, First of the Female Supers, descend now and show your Power, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**DBZ-Caulifla (Synchro, Level 8, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:3300, DEF:2400)**_ and when she is Summoned I gain life points equal to half of my Monsters ATK **(Myrddin: 10,700, Jayden: 4850)** , then with her effect I target the _**Polymerization**_ in your Graveyard, and banish it, then I activate her other effect I target the _**DBZ-Chi Chi**_ in my Graveyard and the Great Tornado on your Field, then shuffle them into the respective Decks now Battle and because of my Field Spell my new Monster gains 500 ATK _**(Caulifla-ATK:3800, DEF:2400)**_ now Kale attack **(Myrddin: 10,700, Jayden: 2750)** now DBZ- _ **Caulifla**_ end this, attack Jay directly" **(Myrddin: 10,700, Jayden: 0)** "Look at that folks, Myrddin wins with an enormous gap in the life points, the next Duellists are Helga and Hermione, please come to the arena"


	5. Chapter 5: 'Mione vs Hel, Draco vs Ric

Hermione and Susan looked at each other before Susan drew 5 cards "Now I draw, I'll activate the Field Spell _**Hogwarts-Room of Requirements**_ this allows me to add 1 _**Hogwarts**_ card from your Deck to your Hand, so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Susan, Embodiment of Hufflepuff (Tuner, Level 4, Earth Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1400)**_ now I'll Summon _**Hogwarts-Susan, Embodiment of Hufflepuff**_ she will allow me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**Hogwarts**_ Earth Attribute Monster from your Hand or Graveyard so I then Special Summon _**Hogwarts-Teddy, Prankster of Hufflepuff (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1600)**_ then I activate the effect of Susan, this allows me to add 1 _**Hogwarts**_ card from my Deck to my Hand as long as I control another _**Hogwarts**_ card, so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Crest of Hufflepuff**_ which I will then activate, I now activate the effect of _**Hogwarts-Hannah, Gossip of Hufflepuff (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1300)**_ , as long as I control Susan, I can Special Summon this card from my Hand, now I activate her effect and with this I will add _**Hogwarts-Dagger of Hufflepuff**_ from my Deck to my Hand, I then activate the effect of Teddy" Susan looked at the top card of her Deck, it was _**Hogwarts-Fat Friar, Ghost of Hufflepuff (Level 6, Earth Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2200, DEF:2200)**_ and with his effect I make Teddy level 6 until the End Phase of this turn, now, I use my two Level 6 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Wings of Leather and Appetite for meat, fly down to bring your wrath, XYZ Summon, Rank 6, _**Hogwarts-Threstral, Omen of Death (XYZ, Rank 6, Earth Attribute, Winged-Beast, ATK:2900, DEF:2400)**_ when this beautiful is Summoned I can draw 1 card, if it is a Spell card I gain 1000 life points, if it is a Monster, I can Special Summon it, if it is a Trap, I take 700 points of damage" She drew "It was _**Hogwarts-Ernie, Rumours of Hufflepuff (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1400)**_ so I Special Summon him to my Field, now I tune my Level 4 Ernie and my Level 4 Hannah with my Level 4 Susan, Loyal to a fault and mother of all creatures, return now to teach these fools your Lessons, Synchro Summon, Level 12, _**Hogwarts-Helga, Founder of Hufflepuff (Synchro, Level 12, Earth Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4200)**_ and wit that I end my turn" _**(Field Spell Counters: 7) (Continuous Spell Counters: 4) (Threstral-ATK:3900, DEF:3400, Helga-ATK:4700, DEF:4900)**_.

Hermione looked at her Opponents field "You never do thing half way, do you?" "No, that would be boring" "Fine, I draw, first I activate the Field Spell _**Time War-Tardis**_ this allows me to add 1 _**Time War**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Time War-Vashda Nerada (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Alien-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1300)**_ and when this card is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**Time War**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard except _**Time War-Vashda Nerada**_ so I'll Special Summon _**Time War-Clockwork Robot (Tuner, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Alien-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1300)**_ now I'll tune my Level 4 _**Time War-Vashda Nerada**_ with my Level 4 _**Time War-Clockwork Robot**_ , statues of stone, angels of time, pounce when your victim blinks, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Time War-Weeping Angel (Synchro, Level 8, Dark Attribute, Alien-Type, ATK:3100, DEF:2700)**_ and with my Field Spells power boost it gets stronger _**(ATK:3900, DEF:3600)**_ now Weeping Angel attack that leather Pegasus, now I'll end my turn".

Sue chuckled "Nicely done 'Mione, I draw, first I'll Normal Summon another _**Hogwarts-Susan, Embodiment of Hufflepuff**_ then with her effect I'll Special Summon _**Hogwarts-Leanne, Friend of Hufflepuff (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1600, 1300)**_ from my Hand, then using her effect I can Special Summon 1 _**Hogwarts**_ Earth Attribute Monster from my Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon Teddy from my Graveyard, also because of her continuous effect all Earth Attribute _**Hogwarts**_ monsters gain 400 ATK and DEF, now I'll activate Teddy's effect" She looks at the top card of her Deck "It's _**Hogwarts-Nymphadora, Auror of Hufflepuff (Level 6, Earth Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:2200)**_ now I'll activate her effect by targeting a Monster in my Graveyard with less or equal ATK to this card and Special Summon it, so I'll Special Summon _**Hogwarts-Susan, Embodiment of Hufflepuff**_ from my Graveyard, now I Tune my Level 6 _**Hogwarts-Nymphadora, Auror of Hufflepuff**_ with my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Susan, Embodiment**_ , Master of Beasts and Friend of Dumbledore, I call on you once more, Synchro Summon, Level 10, _**Hogwarts-Newt Scamander, Beast Tamer (Synchro, Level 10, Earth Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:3300, DEF:3000)**_ when Newt is Summoned I can add one _**Hogwarts**_ card from my Deck to my Hand so I'll add _**Hogwarts-The Elder Wand**_ from my Deck to my Hand, now I'll Tune my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Teddy, Prankster of Hufflepuff**_ with my other _**Hogwarts-Susan, Embodiment of Hufflepuff**_ , Riding the wilds, Running with the pack, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Hogwarts-Graphorn, Defender of Hogwarts (Synchro, Level 8, Earth Attribute, ATK:2900, DEF:2600)**_ now I activate the effect of my Continuous Spell, I will remove 4 Counters from it to Special Summon Susan from my Graveyard, now I remove 3 Counters from my Field Spell, now I additionally Normal Summon _**Hogwarts-Amelia, Lady of Hufflepuff (Level 6, Earth Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2400)**_ by Tributing Leanne, her effect then activates banishing 1 Monster from your Graveyard, so I banish your Clockwork Robot, now I Tune my Level 6 _**Hogwarts-Amelia, Lady of Hufflepuff**_ with my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Susan, Embodiment of Hufflepuff**_ , on the Wings of death, glide down now to collect the Souls of the Wicked, Synchro Summon, Level 10, _**Hogwarts-Dementor, Eater of Souls (Synchro, Level 10, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:3800, DEF:?)**_ " she shivers from the close proximity to the dementor "Now I know I can't destroy your Monster by Battle, so I'll activate my Dementor's effect, I select your Weeping Angel, and equip it to my Monster, then my Monsters DEF becomes equal to the combined ATK and DEF of your equipped Monster _**(Dementor-ATK:3800, DEF:5800)**_ now I'll attack you directly with my Dementor, and because of its effect your life points are halved then his attack goes through **(Hermione: 200, Helga: 8000)** now Helga finish this **(Hermione: 0, Helga: 8000)** "Look at that Folks, Helga has beaten Hermione, now it is Godric vs Draco, can you two Duellists come to the arena"

Neville and Draco stood across from each other "You ready Draco?" "I'm ready" "LET'S DUEL" **(Godric: 8000, Draco: 8000)** Draco drew his cards "I draw, I'll Normal Summon _**Dragon Tamers-Deino (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1400)**_ and when this little fella is Summoned, I can Special Summon one _**Dragon Tamer**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard so I'll Summon _**Dragon Tamers-Dratini (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1400)**_ and with his effect I can add 1 _**Dragon Tamers**_ Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Dragon Tamers-Trapinch (Tuner, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1400)**_ now I will use my two Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, King of the seas and horse of the Oceans, emerge now and destroy, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Dragon Tamers-Kingdra (XYZ, Rank 4, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:2600, DEF:2300)**_ now because he was Summoned the top two cards of your Deck go to the Graveyard" _**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_ and _**Hogwarts-The Sword of Gryffindor**_ went to the Graveyard "Now I'll end my turn, have fun mate".

Nev smirked "Thanks, now I draw, first I'll activate the Field Spell _**Hogwarts-Gryffindor Common Room**_ with this card's effect I can add 1 Hogwarts Fire Attribute Monster from my Deck to my Hand so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Fred, Prankster of Gryffindor (Level 4, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1200)**_ , then I activate the Spell card _**Double Summon**_ then, oh what the hell I'll activate _**Pot of Greed**_ to draw 2 more cards now I'll Normal Summon _**Hogwarts-Harry, Golden-Boy of Gryffindor (Tuner, Level 4, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster, ATK:1900, DEF:1600)**_ and with Harry's effect I can add 1 _**Hogwarts**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Neville, Warrior of Gryffindor (Level 4, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1400)**_ now I will Normal Summon it, then I'll activate Neville's effect, I send _**Hogwarts-Ron, Strategist of Gryffindor (Level 4, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1300, DEF:1500)**_ from my Hand to the Graveyard, then I'll activate _**Hogwarts-Points Hourglass**_ straight from my Deck, now I'll Tune my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Neville, Warrior of Gryffindor**_ with my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Harry, Golden-Boy of Gryffindor**_ , Voice of Music, Flames of rebirth, descend now to show the world your immortal fire, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Hogwarts-Fawkes, the Phoenix (Synchro, Level 8, Fire Attribute, Winged-Beast-Type, ATK:2600, DEF:2300)**_ now I equip Fawkes with _**Hogwarts-The Elder Wand**_ and _**Hogwarts-The Invisibility Cloak**_ now I activate the effect of my Field Spell, I Special Summon _**Hogwarts-Fred, Prankster of Gryffindor**_ now I activate his effect, I can Special Summon 1 _**Hogwarts-George, Prankster of Hogwarts (Level 4, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1200)**_ now I use these two Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Wings of white, eyes of amber, swoop down and snatch your prey for your master, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Hogwarts-Hedwig, Harry's Faithful Familiar**_ now with her effect I can look at one card in your Hand, and if it is a Monster, send it to the Graveyard and if it is not, Banish it, I chose the one closest to your Deck" it was revealed as _**Dragon Tamers-Dragon's Rage**_ it was sent to the Banished Zone. "Now Fawkes attack his Kingdra and because of the Hourglass my Monsters are gaining attack for each Counter on it _**(Hourglass Counters: 4) (Field Spell Counters: 6) (Fawkes-ATK:4000, DEF:2700, Hedwig-ATK:2900, DEF:2400)**_ **(Godric: 8000, Draco: 6600)** now Hedwig attack him directly **(Godric: 8000, Draco: 3700)** and I lay two cards face down, Your Move Draco".

Draco shook his head in Disbelief "I draw, Now I Normal Summon _**Dragon Tamers-Trapinch**_ then thanks to his effect I can Special Summon 1 _**Dragon Tamer**_ Monster of the same level from my Hand or Graveyard, so I Special Summon _**Dragon Tamer-Dratini**_ from my Graveyard, I then tune my Level 4 _**Dragon Tamer-Dratini**_ with my Level 4 _**Dragon Tamer-Trapinch**_ , Waves of the ocean and owner of the name atrocious, emerge and destroy your Opponents with your Dragon's Rage, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Dragon Tamers-Gyarados (Synchro, Level 8, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ and when he is Summoned he sends all Set cards on the Field to the Graveyard" "Not so fast, in chain I activate _**Hogwarts-Call of the Deathly Hallows**_ and _**Hogwarts-The Resurrection Stone**_ now by Banishing _**Hogwarts-The Elder Wand, Hogwarts-The Invisibility Cloak**_ and _**Hogwarts-The Resurrection Stone**_ I can Special Summon _**Hogwarts-Embodiment of Death (Level 10, Divine Attribute, Creator-God-Type, ATK:?, DEF:?)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, all Face-up Monsters are sent to the Graveyard, then this card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each _**Hogwarts**_ Monster in my Graveyard with a different name _**(EoD-ATK:3000, DEF:3000)**_ now continue" "Damn you, I lay 1 card face-down and end my turn" "Thanks buddy, now I'll Set one Monster face-down and End my turn".

"Shit, I lay 1 Monster face down and end my turn" "Yeah, I activate **Hogwarts-The Elder Wand** and equip it to _**Hogwarts-Embodiment of Death**_ then I tribute my Face down Monster to set another Monster _**(EoD-ATK:4500, DEF:3500)**_ now death attack and destroy his face-down" _**Dragon Tamers-Swablu (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1400)**_ "Now because of _**Hogwarts-The Elder Wand**_ I get to draw 1 card and because of Death here, you take damage equal to the ATK of the Monster it destroyed **(Godric: 8000, Draco: 2300)** your turn" "Fine I Set one Monster face down and activate the Field Spell _**Dragon Tamers-Dragonic Valley**_ this card allows me to add 1 _**Dragon Tamers**_ card from my Deck to my Hand so I'll add _**Dragon Tamers-Twister**_ an activate it, this card allows me to add 1 _**Dragon Tamers**_ Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Dragon Tamers-Magikarp (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:800, DEF:1600)**_ your Move".

"Fair enough, now I got an idea from a friend and added a new card into my Deck before the Duel, do you want to see what I added?" "Sure" "Good, I activate the Spell Card _**H-Heated Heart**_ this card gives my Monster 500 ATK and allows it to do Piercing Damage until the End Phase _**(EoD-ATK:5000, DEF:3500)**_ now Death, end this" _**(Godric: 8000, Draco: 0)**_ "And there we have it folks, Godric wins using Death? Anyways, can Morgana and Joey come to the arena".


	6. Chapter 6:Raven's vs RedEyes, AN vs Dino

Luna and Joey stood opposite each other "Good luck" **(Morgana: 8000, Joey: 8000)** "You too Joey Wheeler, I draw, I will activate the Field Spell _**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_ then I will activate _**Hogwarts-Crest of Ravenclaw**_ , now I Normal Summon _**Hogwarts-Luna, Brilliance of Ravenclaw (Tuner, Level 4, Wind Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1700)**_ when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Wind Attribute _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Hand as long as it is Level 4, so I then Special Summon _**Hogwarts-Cho, Flirt of Ravenclaw (Level 4, Wind Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1400)**_ and when she is Summoned, I can add 1 Wind Attribute _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard to my Hand so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Penelope, Prefect of Ravenclaw (Level 4, Wind Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1200)**_ from my Deck to my Hand, now using Cho's second effect I will additionally Normal Summon _**Hogwarts-Penelope, Prefect of Ravenclaw**_ and when she is Summoned I can Special Summon _**Hogwarts-Roger, Prefect of Ravenclaw (Level 4, Wind Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1400)**_ from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, now I Tune my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Cho, Flirt of Ravenclaw**_ with my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Luna, Brilliance of Ravenclaw**_ , Wings of Lightning and black as night, Swoop down on my Enemies and annihilate them with your infinite Thunder, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Hogwarts-Ravenclaw's Lighting Bird (Synchro, Level 8, Wind Attribute, Winged-Beast-Type, ATK:3100, DEF:2700)**_ now I will use my two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Wings of Black and a blue and bronze scarf, swoop down to assist your master, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Hogwarts-Rowena's Raven (XYZ, Rank 4, Wind Attribute, Winged-Beast-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and when this bird is Summoned, I can add 1 Level 6 or lower Wind Attribute Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Garrick, Wandmaker of Ravenclaw (Level 6, Wind Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:2400)**_ "Now I activate the second effect of Luna, Once per turn I can Special Summon her from my Graveyard, but I can't Special Summon again unless it is a Wind Attribute Monster so I Special Summon _**Hogwarts-Garrick, Wandmaker of Ravenclaw**_ and when this card is Summoned I can shuffle my entire Hand into my Deck, then draw the same amount of cards plus one" shuffles Hand into Deck, then draws the same amount of cards plus one, so I now Tune my Level 6 _**Hogwarts-Garrick, Wandmaker of Ravenclaw**_ with my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Luna, Brilliance of Ravenclaw**_ , Daughter of a Founder and Holder of Knowledge, return now to blast your enemies away, Synchro Summon, Level 10, _**Hogwarts-Helena, Daughter of Rowena (Synchro, Level 10, Wind Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:3800, DEF:3400)**_ and when she is Summoned, I can select 2 random cards in your Hand, send 1 to the Graveyard and shuffle the other into your Deck, so I'll chose the card nearest to your Deck to go to the Graveyard" _**Baby Dragon (Normal, Level 3, Wind Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:700)**_ was sent to the Graveyard "And the one closest to your Extra Deck to be Shuffled, now I'll End my Turn" _**(Field Spell Counters: 9) (Continuous Spell Counters: 9)**_.

"Joey looked at the Field in front of him in Shock "Damn, you don't hold back, I draw, now I activate the Spell Card _**Polymerization**_ fusing my _**Summoned Skull (Normal, Level 6, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2200)**_ with my _**Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Normal, Level 7, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:2000)**_ to create, the infamous _**Black Skull Dragon (Fusion, Level 9, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:3200, DEF:2500)**_ now I'll use the Spell Card _**Pot of Greed**_ so that I can draw 2 cards, then, I'll activate the Spell Card _**Ancient Rules**_ this will allow me to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my Hand, so I'll Special Summon the _**Red-Eyes Black Dragon**_ in attack mode" "Well I have to admit those are some Beautiful Dragons you have I know my friend Neville has a Dragon in his Extra Deck and that Draco's two Decks are Dragon based, but I will admit they are Beautiful" "Why thank you, now _**Black Skull Dragon**_ attack and destroy that Raven" "See now I may take damage but by removing 1 Counter from my _**Hogwarts-Crest of Ravenclaw**_ I can negate the destruction of my Monster _**(Continuous Spell Counters: 8)**_ " **(Morgana: 7300, Joey: 8000)** "Well then I'll End my turn with a Face-Down".

"Well then I activate the Spell Card _**Polymerization**_ fusing my _**Hogwarts-Ravenclaw's Lightning Bird**_ with my _**Hogwarts-Rowena's Raven**_ , Creature of darkness, death to all it touches, come forth and destroy, Fusion Summon, Level 9, _**Hogwarts-Obscurus, Bringer of Death (Fusion, Level 9, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:?, DEF:?)**_ When this card is Summoned, I can destroy all non- _ **Hogwarts**_ Spells and Traps on the Field, so say goodbye to your Face-Down, then this cards ATK and DEF become equal to the number of cards in the Graveyard x200 so how many are in your Graveyard Joey?" "Seven cards in mine, you?" "I have seven as well so its ATK and DEF are 2800" _**(Obscurus-ATK:2800, DEF:2800)**_ "now I remove 5 Counters from my Field Spell _**(Field Spell Counters: 4)**_ to give all my Monsters 500 ATK until the End Phase _**(Helena-ATK:4300, DEF:3400, Obscurus-ATK:3300, DEF:2800)**_ , now Helena attack over the _**Black Skull Dragon**_ **(Morgana: 7300, Joey: 6900)** now Obscurus attack over that _**Red-Eyes Black Dragon**_ **(Morgana: 7300, Joey: 6000)** and I will lay 1 card face-down, your move Joey".

Joey sighed "I want to ask; how many cards are in that Arctype that you are using?" Luna looked thoughtful for a second "About 100 different cards are in this Arctype, does that answer your question Joey?" "It does, thank you Morgana, I draw, I'll Lay 1 Monster face-down and 1 card Face-down, your move".

"Thank you, now I draw, I will activate the Spell card Know as _**Hogwarts-The Sorting Hat**_ and with its effect I choose the Attribute Wind, now all _**Hogwarts**_ Monsters I Summon become Wind Attribute Monsters, then I activate the Continuous Spell _**Hogwarts-Points Hourglass**_ now I Normal Summon _**Hogwarts-Cho, Flirt of Ravenclaw**_ , this allows me to add _**Hogwarts-Gilderoy, Ego of Ravenclaw (Level 6, Wind Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2300, DEF:2300)**_ from my Deck to my Hand, then using her other effect I Additionally Normal Summon _**Hogwarts-Gilderoy, Ego of Ravenclaw**_ by tributing Cho, now his effect come into play, I can add 1 _**Hogwarts**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Ravenclaw's Diadem**_ then because I control other _**Hogwarts**_ Monsters I gain 400 life points for each Hogwarts Monster that I control **(Morgana: 8500, Joey: 6000)** then I activate the Field Spell _**Hogwarts-Ravenclaw Common Room**_ and activate it's effect, the first is that I can add 1 _**Hogwarts**_ Wind Attribute Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Sue Li, Determination of Ravenclaw (Level 4, Wind Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1400)**_ , then I will activate its final effect, allowing me to Special Summon 1 Level 6 or lower _**Hogwarts**_ Wind Attribute Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**Hogwarts-Quirrell, Evil of Ravenclaw (Level 6, Wind Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2500)**_ and using his effect, I can shuffle your face-down monster into your Deck, then because I control another _**Hogwarts**_ Monster I can destroy you other Face-down, I now use these two Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, King of Spider, Speaker of the Human tongue, come forth and feast on your enemies, XYZ Summon, Rank 6, _**Hogwarts-Aragog, King of the Acromantulas (XYZ, Rank 6, Earth Attribute, Insect-Type, ATK:2600, DEF:2600)**_ then I activate his effect, when he is Summoned I choose two Zones on your Field, those Zones cannot be activated whilst he is on the Field, so I choose both your Monster and your Spell and Trap zone next to your Graveyard and Deck, then I activate the second effect of Luna Special Summoning her from the Graveyard, then I activate her effect, Special Summoning _**Hogwarts-Sue Li, Determination of Ravenclaw**_ from my Hand, then I'll activate Sue Li's effect, adding a _**Hogwarts**_ Spell Card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Slytherin's Locket**_ now I use my two Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Born of Eagle and Lion, to roam the Skies and the Earth, descend now to defeat my enemies, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Hogwarts-Buckbeak, the Rogue Hippogriff (XYZ, Rank 4, Wind Attribute, Winged-Beast-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:2000)**_ and when my friend here is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Hogwarts**_ card from my Graveyard to my Hand, so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Garrick, Wandmaker of Ravenclaw**_ from my Graveyard to my Hand, now all of my Monsters gain ATK and DEF for all the Counters on my Hourglass _**(Hourglass Counters: 8)**_ _**(Helena-ATK:4600, DEF:4200, Obscurus-4400, DEF:4400, Aragog-ATK:3400, DEF:3400, Buckbeak-ATK:3200, DEF:2800)**_ now I'll equip my Obscurus with both of the equip Spells that I added to my Hand this turn _**(Obscurus-ATK:9900, DEF:9900)**_ , __Battle, Obscurus end this Duel" **(Morgana: 8500, Joey: 0)** "Wow, folks, 9900 life point win, Morgana has moved on to the next round, now would Fred and Tyranno please come to the arena".

Fred and George stood at the opposite side, "you ready mate?" "You can bet your behind, I'm ready, let's do this private" "LET'S DUEL" **(Tyranno: 8000, Fred: 8000)** "As the higher ranked officer, I'll go first, I Special Summon _**Gilasaurus (Level 3, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:400)**_ now I'll tribute him to Summon my _**Dark Driceratops (Level 6, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:1500)**_ front and centre, now I'll lay 1 card face-down and call it a turn, you move soldier".

Fred looked at his opponents field "Smart, using _**Gilasaurus**_ on the first move so I couldn't benefit, fine, I draw, first I'll activate the Field Spell _**A.N-Crypt of the Ancient Nords**_ this card allows me to add 1 _**A.N**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**A.N-Hulking Draugr (Tuner, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Zombie-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:0)**_ now I Summon _**A.N-Hulking Draugr**_ and with this Monsters effect I can Special Summon a Zombie-Type Monster with 0 DEF from my Hand or Graveyard as long as it's not _**A.N-Hulking Draugr**_ so I'll Special Summon _**A.N-Draugr (Level 3, Dark Attribute, Zombie-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:0)**_ now I activate the continuous Spell card _**A.N-Shrine of the Dragon Priests**_ I tune my Level 3 _**A.N-Draugr**_ with my Level 4 _**A.N-Hulking Draugr**_ , bones of old, risen from the beyond, lurking in the shadows, waiting to strike, Synchro Summon, Level 7, _**A.N-Vokun (Synchro, Level 7, Dark Attribute, Zombie-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and when this Beauty is Summoned, you Continuous Spell gives me 700 life points **(Tyranno: 8000, Fred: 8700)** , then my Monsters effect activates, I target your _**Gilasaurus**_ and equip it to my Monster, then I select 1 Monster in my Graveyard and equip it to my Monster, now my Monster is gaining ATK from both my Field Spell and the amount of Counters on my Continuous Spell, which gains Counters from my Monsters being sent to the Graveyard, so it ATK is _**(Vokun-ATK:3100, DEF:2000)**_ now Vokun destroy his Dino **(Tyranno: 7300, Fred: 8700)** and now I'll end my turn". "Well Soldier, I didn't think it possible to see Zombie work so well, you have proven me wrong, I Draw, I activate the Spell Card _**Monster Reborn**_ to Special Summon my _**Dark Driceratops**_ I then tribute _**Dark Driceratops**_ for _**Super-Ancient Dinobeast (Level 8, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:2700, DEF:1400)**_ then I lay 2 cards face down, your move".

"Nice beast, I draw, first I'll normal Summon _**A.N-Draugr Thrall (Tuner, Level 3, Dark Attribute, Zombie-Type, ATK:1300, DEF:0)**_ then with its effect, I'll Special Summon the _**A.N-Draugr**_ then with its effect I'll Special Summon the _**A.N-Restless Draugr (Level 3, Dark Attribute, Zombie-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:0)**_ I'll then use my _**A.N-Restless Draugr**_ and my _**A.N-Draugr**_ to construct the Overlay Network, Restless bones and a thrill for murder, rise up to kill your enemies, XYZ Summon, Rank 3, _**A.N-Krosis (XYZ, Rank 3, Dark Attribute, Zombie-Type, ATK:2000, DEF:1800)**_ I will then equip Krosis with _**A.N-Ancient Nord Axe**_ , I equip Vokun with _**A.N-Ancient Nord Sword**_ and I equip _**A.N-Draugr Thrall**_ with the _**A.N-Ancient Nord Bow**_ _**(Thrall-ATK:2300, DEF:400, Krosis-ATK:3000, DEF:2200, Vokun-ATK:3500, DEF:2400)**_ now Battle, Vokun destroy that Dinobeast **(Tyranno: 6500, Fred: 9400)** now the other two will attack **Tyranno: 1200, Fred: 9400)** your move" Tyranno looked at his Opponents field before sighing with a smile "I surrender, I can't out beat you General" "And just like that Tyranno surrendered, Fred moves on to the next round, can George and Rex please come to the arena"


	7. Chapter 7: George vs Rex, Mel vs Daph

Rex sneered and looked down on George "Maybe you should just quit like that loser Hassleberry, you can't win" George just smirked and raised an eyebrow at him "LET'S DUEL" **George: 8000, Rex: 8000)** "I'll go first, I activate the Field Spell _**Wastelands**_ lay 1 Monster face down then lay 2 cards face-down, your move".

"I'll draw, I activate the Field Spell _**Tamriel-Skyrim**_ this card allows me to add 1 _**Tamriel**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Tamriel-Shrine of Talos**_ next I'll activate _**Tamriel-Shrine of Talos**_ , then I Normal Summon _**Tamriel-Sabre Cat (Tuner, Level 4, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1400)**_ and when this card is Summoned I can Special Summon another _**Tamriel**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**Tamriel-Wolf (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1200)**_ then with its effect I Special Summon _**Tamriel-Bear (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1300)**_ then I Tune my Level 4 _**Tamriel-Bear**_ with my Level 4 _**Tamriel-Sabre Cat**_ , Call of the Blizzard, Hunter of the Skies with Death on your Wings, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Tamriel-Odahviing (Synchro, Level 8, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ , and when he is Summoned I can destroy 1 card in your Hand, the one closest to your Deck, then you take 1000 points of damage **(George: 8000, Rex: 7000)** now I activate the second effect of Odahviing, I select the two Monsters in my Graveyard, Special Summon them in defence position, their effects are negated and they cannot attack, now I will use them to construct the Overlay Network, Cursed wings glide, never to Die, descend upon the Wicked Souls, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Tamriel-Durnehviir (XYZ, Rank 4, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and when this guy is Summoned, I can destroy 1 of your Spell or Trap cards so I chose the face down closest to your Deck, then I remove 3 Dovah counters from my Shrine to give my Monsters 500 ATK and Piercing damage until the End Phase, the ATK of my Monsters has risen _**(Odahviing-ATK:4400, DEF:2900, Durnehviir-ATK:3900, DEF:2400, Wolf-2900, DEF:1600)**_ so Battle, Wolf attack his face-down" _**Miracle Jurassic Egg (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:200, DEF:2200)**_ was revealed and destroyed **(George: 8000, Rex: 6300)** "now my other two will attack you directly" "Not so fast, I reveal my Trap card _**Survival Instincts**_ I banish my Egg to give me 400 more life points) **(George: 8000, Rex: 0)** "And George wins by OTK, will Melody and Daphne please come to the arena"

Mel looked over at Daph "Just cause we're friends doesn't mean I'm going to go easy" "Oh I know, bring it" "LET'S DUEL" **(Melody: 8000, Daphne: 8000)** Daph took a slight bow "Ladies first" Mel smiled brightly "Why thank you, I draw, first I'll activate the Field Spell _**Beacon Academy**_ this allows to add 1 _**Beacon**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add the equip Spell _**Beacon-Crescent Rose**_ , now I'll Normal Summon _**Beacon-Ruby Rose (Tuner, Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1500)**_ when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Beacon**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, except _**Beacon-Ruby Rose**_ so I Special Summon, _**Beacon-Weiss Schnee (Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1400)**_ now I activate Ruby's effect, I equip her with the _**Beacon-Crescent Rose**_ in my Hand and the card in your Hand closest to your Deck is sent to the Graveyard" _**Grimm-Beowolf (Tuner, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Grimm-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1600)**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Now I tune my Level 4 _**Beacon-Weiss Schnee**_ with my Level 4 _**Beacon-Ruby Rose**_ , Leader of the tribe, the one-winged bird, strike down your foes in the dead of night, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Beacon-Raven Branwen (Synchro, Level 8, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ when she is Summoned I can Special Summon 1 _**Beacon-Yang Xiao Long (Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1900, DEF:1900)**_ from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard and when she is Summoned I can Special Summon 1 _**Beacon**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so return now _**Beacon-Weiss Schnee**_ , now I will use these two Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Maiden of Summer, Warrior of the Silver Eyes, Thus Kindly I Scatter, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Beacon-Summer Rose (XYZ, Rank 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon _**Beacon-Ruby Rose**_ from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, so return to the Field Ruby, now I activate her effect, Special Summoning 1 _**Beacon**_ Monster from my Hand, so I'll Special Summon _**Beacon-Neo (Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1500)**_ and when she is Summoned I can Special Summon another _**Beacon**_ Monster so come on out _**Beacon-Penny (Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1800)**_ now I'll activate Neo's effect equipping her with _**Beacon-Crescent Rose**_ from the Graveyard, this allows me to Shuffle the card in your Hand closest to the Extra Deck into your Deck, now I'll activate the Spell card _**Pot of Greed**_ allowing me to draw 2 cards, next I activate Penny's effect equipping her with _**Beacon-Politan**_ from my Hand, this inflicts 700 points of damage to you **(Melody: 8000, Daphne: 7300)** now I use these three Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Eyes of emeralds and cold as ice, teach your enemies who is in charge, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Beacon-Glynda Goodwitch (XYZ, Rank 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2800, DEF:2400)**_ and when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Beacon-Weiss Schnee**_ from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, now I activate Glynda's effect by detaching 1 XYZ Material from her, I equip her with the _**Beacon-Crescent Rose**_ in my Graveyard, this then sends the top three cards of your Deck to the Graveyard" _**Grimm-Boartusk (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Grimm-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1500)**_ , _**Grimm-Beetle (Tuner, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Grimm-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1500)**_ and _**Grimm-Creatures of Grimm**_ were sent to the Graveyard "also I activate the effect of my Field Spell, when a _**Beacon**_ equip Spell is activated, I can Special Summon 1 _**Beacon**_ Monster from my Hand or Deck, so I choose to Summon _**Beacon-Ruby Rose**_ , now I tune my Level 4 _**Beacon-Weiss Schnee**_ with my Level 4 _**Beacon-Ruby Rose**_ , Birds of a feather flock together, Bad luck reigns supreme, Hunting the Grimm for eternity, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Beacon-Qrow Branwen (Synchro, Level 8, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:3200, DEF:2600)**_ and when he is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Beacon-Blake Belladonna (Level 4, Light attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1600)**_ from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, now I end my turn, go on Daph".

Daphne blinked at the five Monsters on Melody's Field "Wow Mel, you don't hold back, fine neither will I, I Draw, First I'll play the Field Spell, _**Grimm-Salam's Realm**_ This allows me to add 1 _**Grimm**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Grimm-Ursa (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Grimm-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1700)**_ now I Normal Summon _**Grimm-Ursa**_ who then lets me Special Summon 1 _**Grimm**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I'll target the _**Grimm-Beowolf**_ in my Graveyard, then it allows to Special Summon another _**Grimm**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon the _**Grimm-Boartusk**_ in my Graveyard, then with its effect I'll Special Summon the _**Grimm-Beetle**_ in my Graveyard, now I tune my Level 4 _**Grimm-Ursa**_ with my Level 4 _**Grimm-Beowolf**_ , born from hate, with eyes that glow like the devils, rise to destroy humanity, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Grimm-Wyvern (Synchro, Level 8, Dark Attribute, Grimm-Type, ATK:3000, DEF: 2500)**_ and when this card is Summoned all of your Spells and Traps are destroyed, so goodbye _**Beacon Academy**_ , next I activate its effect, I target the _**Grimm-Ursa**_ in my Graveyard, shuffle it into my Deck, then you take damage equal to its level x400 **(Melody: 6600, Daphne: 7300)** next I use my two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, born of Hate, tusks of evil, born to crush all happiness, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Grimm-Goliath (XYZ, Rank 4, Dark Attribute, Grimm-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ , now my Monsters Battle _**(Wyvern-ATK:3500, DEF:2500, Goliath-ATK:3000, DEF:2000)**_ now Wyvern destroy her Summer **(Melody: 5600, Daphne: 7300)** now I'll end my turn".

Melody sighed "First I activate the Field Spell _**Beacon Academy**_ now Battle, I attack your Wyvern with my Qrow **(Melody: 5300, Daphne: 7300)** now I activate his effect, by Banishing him, Glynda, Summer and Raven, I Fusion Summon, Leader of the Hunters and Headmaster of _**Beacon**_ , rise to defeat the swelling Darkness, Fusion Summon, Level 12, _**Beacon-Ozpin, Leader of the Grimm (Fusion, Level 12, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:5500, DEF:5500)**_ now when he is Summoned I can equip up to two equip Spells from my Graveyard, so I equip _**Beacon-Crescent Rose**_ and _**Beacon-Politan**_ from my Graveyard to Ozpin _**(Ozpin-ATK:6700, DEF:6000)**_ now Oz kill that Goliath" **(Melody: 5300, Daphne: 3600)** "Sorry but whilst my Goliath has XYZ Materials, it cannot be destroyed by Battle" "now I'll end my turn" "Fine, I switch Goliath to defence and end my turn" "Well then I equip Ozpin with _**Beacon-Myrtenaster**_ _**(Ozpin-ATK:7200, DEF:6000)**_ now I activate Ozpin's effect, I shuffle Weiss from my Graveyard into my Deck, then Ozpin's name and effect become Weiss's, now Ozpin can attack you directly because he is equipped with _**Beacon-Myrtenaster**_ so Oz end this" **(Melody: 5300, Daphne: 0)** "Melody defeats Daphne with a 7200 direct attack, will Tori and Mai please come to the arena".


	8. Chapter 8: Tori vs Mai, Tracy vs Yuya

Tori looked at Mai "Well shall we start?" "Sure kid" "LET'S DUEL" **(Mai: 8000, Tori: 8000)** Mai picked up her cards first "My turn, I draw, I Summon _**Harpie Lady (Normal, Level 4, Wind Attribute, Winged-Beast-Type, ATK:1300, DEF:1400)**_ then I equip her with _**Aero Nail**_ raising its ATK by 300 _**(Harpie Lady-ATK:1600, DEF:1400)**_ I lay 2 cards face-down, your move".

Tori smiled "You play _**Harpies**_ one of the two Women's pride Decks, fine I won't hold back, I draw, first I activate _**Pot of Greed**_ allowing me to draw 2 cards, then I activate the Field Spell _**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_ then I activate my Continuous Spell _**Hogwarts-Points Hourglass**_ now I Normal Summon _**Hogwarts-Blaise, Player of Slytherin**_ , when he is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Hogwarts-Daphne, Ice-Queen of Slytherin**_ or _**Hogwarts-Tracy, Energy of Slytherin**_ so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Daphne, Ice-Queen of Slytherin**_ , now I use Blaise's second effect to additionally Normal Summon 1 Water Attribute _**Hogwarts**_ Monster, so I Normal Summon _**Hogwarts-Daphne, Ice-Queen of Slytherin**_ now I Tune my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Blaise, Player of Slytherin**_ with my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Daphne, Ice-Queen of Slytherin**_ , "Serpent of evil, hidden from sight, appear now to destroy your masters plight, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Hogwarts-Salazar's Basilisk**_ now I remove the three House Counters on my Field Spell _**(Field Spell Counters: 0)**_ to add 1 _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Draco, Prince of Slytherin**_ from my Deck to my Hand, next I play the Spell Card _**Hogwarts Fusion**_ using it and three Monsters in my Hand I Fusion Summon, Fur of Iron and Breath of Death, ponce upon your victims and leave nothing left, Fusion Summon, Level 10, _**Hogwarts-The King of Felines, Nundu (Fusion, Level 10, Dark Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ , when this Monster is Summoned, I can send 1 _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Deck to my Graveyard, so I'll send _**Hogwarts-Severus, Head of Slytherin (Level 8, Water Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ , next I activate it's other effect, by sending 1 _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Deck to my Graveyard, I can half the ATK and DEF of your Monster, so I'll send _**Hogwarts-Pansy, Follower of Slytherin**_ and your Monster is Halved _**Harpie Lady-ATK:800, DEF:700)**_ next I activate my Basilisk's effect, by removing 2 of the House Counters on it, I destroy your Equip Spell _**(Harpie Lady-ATK:500, DEF:700)**_ , now my Monsters are ready for Battle _**(Hourglass Counters: 6)**_ _**(Nundu-ATK:4600, DEF:4600, Basilisk-ATK:3700, DEF:3100)**_ now my Basilisk destroy her _**Harpie Lady**_ **(Mai: 3900, Tori: 8000)** now Nundu end the Duel **(Mai: 0, Tori: 8000)** "Look at that folks, Tori took down Mai's Harpies with a Snake and a Panther? Either way, Tori will be moving on to the next round, can Tracy and Yuya come to the arena".

As Tracy and Yuya walked into the Arena, Tek's bag started glowing slightly, he looked inside to see the Golden box glowing again, he looked inside to see two new Decks and Apparatus "Well new Duellists to find". Tracy looked over at Yuya with a raised eyebrow and a smile "So is that the newest style or did you mess up the dye?" Yuya blushed "It's neither, my Hair is Natural" "wait really? that is the most unique hair I've ever seen, anyways let's do this" "LET'S DUEL" **(Yuya: 8000, Tracy: 8000)** Tracy bowed "Crazy haired people first" Yuya shook his head in mock exasperation "Fine, I draw, first I play the Spell Card _**Double Summon**_ , this allows me to Normal Summon twice this turn, so I Normal Summon _**Performapal Corn (Level 3, Light Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type, ATK:600, DEF:1000)**_ then I Normal Summon _**Performapal Hip Hippo (Level 3, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:800, DEF:800)**_ but he won't be sticking around, thanks to his effect, I can tribute Summon 1 Level 7 or higher Monster in addition to the Summons I've made this turn so I tribute my _**Performapal Hip Hippo**_ and my _**Performapal Corn**_ to Summon my main actor _**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Pendulum, Scale:4, Level 7, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ next I play 1 card face down and end my turn".

"Well, I'm impressed, I draw, first I play the Field Spell _**Feline-Pride's Rock**_ this allows me to add 1 _**Feline**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Feline-Tiger Cub (Tuner, Level 3, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:1200)**_ now when this little one is Summoned I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**Feline**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I Special Summon _**Feline-Panther Cub (Level 3, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1300, DEF:1300)**_ now with this little beauty's effect, I will Special Summon another _**Feline**_ Monster from my hand, so appear _**Feline-Puma (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1600)**_ now with this Monsters effect, I will Special Summon 1 _**Feline**_ Monster from my Hand, so come on out _**Feline-Wildcat (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1500)**_ now I use these two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Fur of Pitch, eyes of emeralds, prowl now, and hunt your prey, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Feline-Black Panther (XYZ, Rank 4, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ now when he is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Feline**_ Monster from my Deck, so come on out _**Feline-Lioness (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1700)**_ now I Tune my Level 3 _**Feline-Panther Cub**_ with my Level 3 _**Feline-Tiger Cub**_ , Cat of the Blizzards, prowling in the snow, come forth to feast on the unworthy, Synchro Summon, Level 6, _**Feline-Siberian Tiger (Synchro, Level 6, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:2300, DEF:2200)**_ now I activate _**Black Panther**_ 's effect, by detaching 1 XYZ Material and tributing my _**Lioness**_ , I destroy your face-down, now Battle _**(Panther-ATK:2900, DEF:2400, Tiger-ATK:2900, DEF:2800)**_ now _**Black Panther**_ destroy that _**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**_ **(Yuya: 7400, Tracy: 8000)** now _**Siberian Tiger**_ attack him directly **(Yuya: 4500, Tracy: 8000)** with that I'll end my turn".

Yuya laughed "Oh my, that is a brilliant way to entertain the audience, maybe you should get into Dueltainment, my turn, I draw, now I use my Scale 8 _**Xiangsheng Magician (Pendulum, Scale:8, Level 4, Light Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:500, DEF:1500)**_ and my Scale 3 _**Xiangke Magician (Pendulum, Scale:3, Level 7, Dark Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:500)**_ to set the Pendulum Scale, I'm taking control of this Duel starting now, swing Pendulum of my soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon, _**Performapal Silver Claw (Pendulum, Scale:5, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:700)**_ , _**Performapal Whip snake (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:500)**_ and my _**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**_ now I activate _**Whip Snake**_ 's effect your Panthers ATK and DEF are switched, now I use my two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Formed from Pitch-Black Darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs, descend now, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon**_ now, I activate it's effect by removing its two XYZ Materials, I can halve the ATK of your Monster _**(Black Panther-ATK:1200, DEF:2900)**_ then I activate my _**Xiangke Magician**_ 's Pendulum effect, by targeting my _**Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon**_ until the end of this turn, its Rank becomes its Level" Yuya's eyes turn glowing red "Next I activate my _**Xiangsheng Magician**_ 's Pendulum effect, by targeting both of my Dragons they both become _**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**_ 's Level" Yuya's hair stands up straight and a shadow aura shrouds him "now I use my two Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Dragon of Dual-coloured eyes, eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath, XYZ Summon, Rank 7, _**Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (XYZ, Rank 7, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500), the Supreme King Black Dragon**_ now because I used _**Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon**_ as one of his XYZ Materials, his effect activates, I destroy all Level 7 or lower Monsters on your Field" _**Siberian Tiger**_ was destroyed "Then you take 1000 points of damage for each card destroyed **(Yuya: 4500, Tracy: 7000)** now Battle, _**Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon**_ attack and destroy her _**Black Panther**_ with Rebellious Wrath Strike DISOBEY! **(Yuya: 4500, Tracy: 5200)** and because his effect was successful before, he can attack three times this turn, so now attack her directly twice and end this Duel, Rebellious Wrath Strike DISOBEY!" **(Yuya: 4500, Tracy: 0)** "And it's over, Yuya goes on to the next round".


	9. Chapter 9: The Next Round

Tracy walked back over to the others "Well I definitely wasn't expecting that, his Dragon is tough" Tek nodded "It also has major advantage over most of our monsters bar the people who are using the _**Hogwarts**_ Arctype, so Nev, Tori, Luna and Sue, stick to your _**Hogwarts**_ Decks, the rest of us will have to figure something else out" "They have announced the next set of Duels" Salazar vs Myrddin, Rowena vs Helga, Godric vs Morgana, Melody vs George, Fred vs Yuya "Ouch, good luck" "Will Salazar and Myrddin come to the arena" Tek and Harry nodded at each other before walking to the arena.

Harry and Tek stood opposite each other "No holding back" "Obviously, good luck Myrddin" "You too Sal" "LET'S DUEL" **(Myrddin: 8000, Salazar: 8000)** "I'll go first, I draw, first I play the Spell Card _**Pot of Greed**_ to draw 2 cards then I activate the Field Spell _**Mythic-Forest of Mysteries**_ this allows me to add 1 _**Mythic**_ card from my Deck to my Hand so I'll add _**Mythic-The Book of Legends**_ with I now activate, then I Normal Summon _**Mythic-Fairy**_ now when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower _**Mythic**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard so I Special Summon _**Mythic-Kirin (Level 4, Light Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1300)**_ and when it is Summoned I can do the same thing again, so I'll Special Summon _**Mythic-Unicorn (Tuner, Light Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1400)**_ and again, so I'll Special Summon _**Mythic-Kitsune (Level 4, Light Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1500)**_ now I activate _**Fairy**_ 's effect, I'll send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Mythic-Banshee**_ was sent to the Graveyard "So now you take half of its ATK as damage then I gain what you took as life points **(Myrddin: 8700, Salazar: 7300)** next I activate my _**Unicorn**_ 's effect, sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard again" _**Mythic-Imp (Tuner, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:900)**_ "So now you have to send a card from your Hand to the Graveyard" _**Cybertron-Brawl**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Now I activate _**Kitsune**_ 's effect by sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Mythic-Attack of the Kraken**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Oh well nothing happens then, so I'll Tune my Level 3 _**Mythic-Fairy**_ with my Level 4 _**Mythic-Kirin**_ , Heads of Lion, Goat and Dragon, Tail of the Serpent's Head, Descend upon your foes with all the Hate of your creators, Synchro Summon, Level 7, _**Mythic-Chimera (Synchro, Level 7, Dark Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:2700, DEF:2000)**_ and sorry Sal but when it is Summoned, I can target 3 _**Mythic**_ cards in my Graveyard, like my _**Mythic-Attack of the Kraken, Mythic-Fairy**_ and _**Mythic-Kirin**_ , shuffle them into my Deck, then shuffle up to three cards on your Field or in your Hand, into your Deck, so the three closest to your Deck are shuffled, now I Tune my Level 4 _**Mythic-Kitsune**_ with my Level 4 _**Mythic-Unicorn**_ , born of Flames and rises from the ashes, let none stand in the way of your harmonious power or your searing flames, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Mythic-Phoenix (Synchro, Level 8, Light Attribute, Winged-Beast-Type, ATK:3100, DEF:2500)**_ and now I shuffle my _**Mythic-Kitsune, Mythic-Unicorn**_ and _**Mythic-Imp**_ into my Deck to send the last card in your Hand to the Graveyard" _**Cybertron-Ratchet**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Now I'll end my turn".

"Tek shook his head in disbelief "Damn, oh well, I draw, I activate the Spell Card _**Graceful Charity**_ allowing me to draw 3 cards, but I have to discard 2" _**Cybertron-Blast Off**_ and _**Cybertron-Grimlock**_ were sent to the Graveyard, next I activate the Spell Card, _**Card Destruction**_ sending all cards in our Hands to the Graveyard then we draw the same amount as we discarded, then I play the Spell card _**Pot of Greed**_ allowing me to draw 2 cards, then I play the Field Spell _**Cybertron**_ then I activate its effect sending _**Cybertron-Jetfire (Level 4, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1400)**_ now I banish _**Cybertron-Jetfire, Cybertron-Ratchet, Cybertron-Arcee (Level 4, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1400), Cybertron-Grimlock**_ and _**Cybertron-Blast Off**_ from my Graveyard to Fusion Summon, Leader of the Constructicons, and destroyer of Autobot City, unite to crush your enemies, Fusion Summon, Level 12, _**Cybertron-Devastator (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:5000, DEF:5000)**_ now when he is Summoned" "Now let me stop you right there, I activate the effect of my _**Mythic-phoenix,**_ negating your Monsters Special Summon and then my Monsters ATK is increased by the attack of the negated Monster _**(Phoenix-ATK:8100, DEF:2500)**_ until the End Phase" "*Sighs* fine, I end".

"Right, now I draw, I Normal Summon _**Mythic-Minotaur (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type, ATK:2000, DEF:0)**_ then with his effect I Special Summon _**Mythic-Grim (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1900, DEF:1600)**_ now I activate the effect of my _**Grim**_ , by sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Mythic-Imp**_ was sent to the Graveyard "I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap on your Field, so goodbye _**Cybertron**_ , now I use my two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Terror of the seas, Guardian of Atlantis, crush all in your path, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Mythic-Kraken (XYZ, Rank 4, Dark Attribute, Sea-Serpent-type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ , now when this fella is Summoned, I can send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Mythic-Unicorn**_ was sent to the Graveyard "And then send the top three cards of your Deck to the Graveyard" _**Cybertron-Dark Star Sabre, Cybertron-Swindle**_ and _**Cybertron-Vortex**_ were sent to the Graveyard "Now Battle _**(Phoenix-ATK:3900, DEF:3300, Chimera-ATK:3400, DEF:2700, Kraken-ATK:2900, DEF:2400)**_ my Monsters will attack you directly ending the Duel, sorry Sal" **(Myrddin: 8700, Salazar: 0)** Tek shrugged and laughed "Good luck in your next Duel" Harry nodded "And there you have it folks, Myrddin moves on, can Rowena and Helga please come to the arena for their Duel" Sue and Tori looked at each other and nodded before walking to the arena.

Tori looked at Sue "You ready Hel?" Sue nodded "LET'S DUEL" **(Helga: 8000, Rowena: 8000)** "I'll go first, I activate the Field Spell _**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_ next I Normal Summon _**Hogwarts-Susan, Embodiment of Hufflepuff**_ now with _**Susan**_ 's effect I will Special Summon _**Hogwarts-Teddy, Prankster of Hufflepuff**_ now I activate the effect of the _**Hogwarts-Hannah, Gossip of Hufflepuff**_ in my Hand, Special Summoning itself if I control _**Susan**_ , now I tune my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Hannah, Gossip of Hufflepuff**_ and my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Teddy, Prankster of Hufflepuff**_ with my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Susan, Embodiment of Hufflepuff**_ , Loyal to a fault and mother of all creatures, return now to teach these fools your Lessons, Synchro Summon, Level 12, _**Hogwarts-Helga, Founder of Hufflepuff**_ now I lay 1 Face-down, your turn".

Tori looked at the Face-down "I think I know what that is so, I activate the Quick-Play Spell _**Twin Twisters**_ by sending _**Hogwarts-Draco, Prince of Slytherin**_ from my hand to the Graveyard, I destroy both your Spell and Traps" "I activate the Trap card _**Hogwarts-Fiendfyre**_ by paying 1500 life points **(Helga: 6500, Rowena: 8000)** I negate your Spell Card is negated and destroyed" "I thought so, now I play the Field Spell _**Hogwarts-Slytherin Common Room**_ and when this card is activated, I can add 1 Water Attribute _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Blaise, Player of Slytherin**_ , now I Normal Summon _**Blaise**_ , then with his effect, I'll add _**Hogwarts-Daphne, Ice-Queen of Slytherin**_ , then with _**Blaise**_ 's other effect, I additionally Normal Summon _**Daphne**_ now I Tune my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Blaise, Player of Slytherin**_ with my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Daphne, Ice-Queen of Slytherin**_ , Guardian of Tartarus, Mongrel of tri-heads, feast on your enemies and strike fear into my Opponent, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Hogwarts-Fluffy the Cerberus (Synchro, Level 8, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:3100, DEF:2600)**_ and when this puppy is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Hogwarts**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Narcissia, Mother of Slytherin**_ , next I activate the final effect of my Field Spell, I Special Summon _**Daphne**_ from my Hand, then I activate _**Fluffy**_ 's effect, Special Summoning 1 _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my hand, so come on out _**Narcissia**_ and when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon _**Draco**_ from my Hand or Graveyard, so come to my Field _**Draco**_ , and when he is Summoned, I can add 1 Water Attribute _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I add _**Hogwarts-Vincent, Guard-Dog of Slytherin (Level 4, Water Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:1700)**_ , now I tune my Level 6 _**Hogwarts-Narcissia, Mother of Slytherin**_ with my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Daphne, Ice-Queen of Slytherin**_ , 'Sorry Daph', Champion of the Dark, Heir of Slytherin, Leader of the Death Eater, return from the dead to strike fear into those lower than yourself, Synchro Summon".

(Outside of the Duel)

Daphne looked at Tek "Please tell me she isn't" "Unfortunately, she is, He is her Level 10, Synchro, trust me I don't like it any more than you do" Daph nodded and looked at Harry, he had his fists clenched at his sides staring almost imperiously at the Holographic Monster zone that He would appear in.

(Back to the Duel)

"Level 10, _**Hogwarts-Voldemort, Leader of Evil (Synchro, Level 10, Dark Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:3500)**_ and when he is Summoned, 7 House Counters are placed on him, now I activate the Continuous Spell _**Hogwarts-The Sorting Hat**_ and I chose the Attribute Water, now I equip _**Fluffy**_ with the equip Spell _**Hogwarts-Ravenclaw's Diadem**_ , this increases his ATK and DEF by 500 for each _**Hogwarts**_ Spell and Trap on the Field, that's 4 so 2000 ATK and DEF _**(Fluffy-ATK:5100, DEF:4600)**_ now _**Fluffy**_ attack _**Helga**_ **(Helga: 5400, Rowena: 8000)** now I'll end my turn".

Sue shook her head and chuckled "You never do things half way, I draw, I activate the Spell Card _**Pot of Greed**_ to draw 2 cards, then I activate a new Field Spell _**Hogwarts-Hufflepuff Common Room**_ and because I activated it, I add 1 Earth Attribute _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Leanne, Friend of Hufflepuff**_ , now I activate the effect of my Field Spell, Special Summoning _**Teddy**_ from my Graveyard, then I Normal Summon _**Leanne**_ and when she is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Deck or Graveyard to my Hand, so I add _**Hogwarts-Nymphadora, Auror of Hufflepuff**_ from my Deck to my Hand, now I use my two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Familiar of Helga, Creature of Loyalty, appear here to support the Hufflepuffs, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Hogwarts-Helga's Badger Familiar (XYZ, Rank 4, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and when this little one appears, I can excavate the top 3 cards of my Deck, add 1 to my Hand, shuffle one into my Deck, then send the last one to the Graveyard" _**Hogwarts-Expecto Patronum**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Now I activate the Quick-Play Spell _**Hogwarts Fusion**_ fusing my _**Hogwarts-Helga, Founder of Hufflepuff**_ with my _**Hogwarts-Helga's Badger Familiar**_ , Coat of Black and White, Size of a Bear, Loyalty of a Badger, Come, and defeat your enemies, Fusion Summon, _**Hogwarts-Wolvadger, Loyalty of Hufflepuff (Fusion, Level 11, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK?, DEF?)**_ , now when this fella is Summoned, I can send 3 Earth Attribute _**Hogwarts**_ Monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Hogwarts-Amelia, Lady of Hufflepuff, Hogwarts-Fat Friar, Ghost of Hufflepuff**_ and _**Hogwarts-Cedric, Loyalty of Hufflepuff**_ were sent to the Graveyard "Then all Face-Up Monsters on your Field are Shuffled into your Deck, so goodbye _**Draco, Voldemort**_ and _**Fluffy**_ , this Monsters ATK and DEF are equal to the number of Earth Attribute _**Hogwarts**_ Monsters in my Graveyard x600 _**(Wolvadger-ATK:3600, DEF:3600)**_ now my beast, attack her directly with LOYALTY CLAW! **(Helga: 5400, Rowena: 4400)** , your move".

"Fair enough, I draw, I activate the Spell card _**Pot of Greed**_ to draw 2 cards, next I activate the effect of my Field Spell, Special Summoning _**Daphne**_ from my Graveyard, next I Normal Summon _**Hogwarts-Vincent, Guard-Dog of Slytherin**_ and with his effect, I will Special Summon his companion _**Hogwarts-Gregory, Guard-Dog of Slytherin (Level 4, Water Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:1700)**_ now I Tune my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Vincent, Guard-Dog of Slytherin**_ and my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Gregory, Guard-Dog of Slytherin**_ with my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Daphne, Ice-Queen of Slytherin**_ " Tori smiled 'Its Time my Love' "Master of the Dark and Cunning of the Four, appear here to teach these fools your power, Synchro Summon, level 12, _**Hogwarts-Salazar, Founder of Slytherin**_ and when he is Summoned, the top 3 cards of your Deck are sent to the Graveyard" _**Hogwarts-Teddy, Prankster of Hufflepuff, Hogwarts-Dagger of Hufflepuff**_ and _**Hogwarts-The Elder Wand**_ were sent to the Graveyard "Then you take 500 points of damage for each Monster sent **(Helga: 4900, Rowena: 4400)** now I equip my lovely Monster with two equip Spells, _**Hogwarts-Slytherin's Locket**_ giving my Monster 500 ATK and DEF for each _**Hogwarts**_ Monster on the field, so 1000 ATK and DEF, and _**Hogwarts-The Elder Wand**_ giving him another 1000 ATK _**(Salazar-ATK:6400, DEF:5200)**_ now I activate _**Salazar**_ 's effect, I shuffle 1 Water Attribute _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Graveyard into my Deck, then draw 1 card, so I'll shuffle _**Draco**_ into my Deck, and now I lay 2 cards face-down now Battle _**Salazar**_ attack that overgrown fluff ball with AVADA KADAVRA! **(Helga: 2700, Rowena: 4400)** now I end my Turn".

Helga looked at the Holographic Salazar with barely hidden mirth "I draw, I Set One Monster face-down and switch my _**Wolvadger**_ into Defence mode, I know you don't have Piercing damage, and I'll lay 1 Face-down myself, I end".

Tori looked at her curiously "I draw, I equip My Monster with the equip Spell _**Hogwarts-The Invisibility Cloak**_ next I activate my face-down card, _**Hogwarts-Call of the Deathly Hallows**_ and then I chain that card with _**Hogwarts-The Resurrection Stone**_ , now I Banish _**Hogwarts-The Elder Wand, Hogwarts-The Invisibility Cloak**_ and _**Hogwarts-The Resurrection Stone**_ and pay half of my life points **(Helga: 2700, Rowena: 2200)** to Special Summon _**Hogwarts-Embodiment of Death**_ who sends all other face-up Monsters on the field to the Graveyard" _**Salazar**_ and _**Wolvadger**_ were sent to the Graveyard "Now Battle _**(EoD-ATK:3000, DEF:3000)**_ now _**Death**_ attack that face-down with JUDGEMENT SCYTHE!" _ **Hogwarts-Ernie, Rumors of Hufflepuff (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1400)**_ was destroyed "And now you take your Monsters ATK as damage **(Helga: 1000, Rowena: 2200)** and with that I'll end my turn" Helga looked at it "There is no way I can win this one, I play a Monster I get burned to.

death, I don't play a Monster I get hit directly by that Scythe, I surrender" **(Helga: 0, Rowena: 2200)** "There you have it folks, Rowena moves on to the next round, can Godric and Morgana come to the Arena".


	10. Chapter 10:Ric vs Morgana, Mel vs George

Godric stood opposite Morgana "LET'S DUEL" **(Godric: 8000, Morgana: 8000)** "I draw, I activate the Field Spell _**Marvel-Avenger's Tower**_ , now I will activate the Continuous Spell _**Marvel-Avengers Initiative**_ , now I Normal Summon _**Marvel-Captain America (Tuner, Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:2000)**_ and when he is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Marvel**_ Monster from my Hand, then switch this card into defence mode, also I gain life points from my Continuous Spell **(Godric: 9200, Morgana: 8000)** now I Special Summon _**Marvel-Director Fury (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1600)**_ now I gain more life points from my Spell **(Godric: 10400, Morgana: 8000)** now I Tune my Level 4 _**Marvel-Director Fury**_ with my Level 4 _**Marvel-Captain America**_ , Caller of Lightning and Ruler of Thunder, descend now from Asgard to smite your foes, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Marvel-Thor (Synchro, Level 8, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ now three effects chain at once, _**Captain America**_ 's first, I gain life points equal to half of the combined ATK and DEF of the Summoned Extra Deck Monster, then _**Fury**_ 's effect inflicts 300 points of damage to you for each Material I used in the Summoning of the Extra Deck Monster, then my Continuous Spell activates, so I gain 300 life points x my Monsters Level then I draw a card cause it was Summoned from the Extra Deck, then my Field Spell send cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard equal to the Materials I used to Summon my Extra Deck Monster" _**Digi-Dorumon (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1600)**_ and _**Digi-Digivice**_ were sent to the Graveyard **(Godric: 15,050, Morgana: 7400)** "then I equip him with _**Marvel-Cap's Shield**_ , this gives him 700 DEF and he cannot be destroyed by Battle or Card Effects once per turn _**(Thor-ATK:3000, DEF:3200)**_ and with that I'll end".

Luna looked at Thor and winked, the holographic Thor blushed "Well it seems I can seduce your men, but enough of that, I draw, first I play the Field Spell _**Digi-Digital Plains**_ , when this card is activated I can add 1 _**Digi**_ card from my Deck to my hand, so I'll add _**Digi-Blacksalamon (Tuner, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1400)**_ and when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon another Level 4 _**Digi**_ Monster except another _**Digi-Blacksalamon**_ , so come on out _**Digi-Keramon (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1600)**_ , then like with _**Blacksalamon, Keramon**_ allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**Digi**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard as long as it isn't another _**Keramon**_ , so return from the Graveyard _**Digi-Dorumon**_ , now I Tune my Level 4 _**Digi-Dorumon**_ and my Level 4 _**Digi-Keramon**_ with my Level 4 _**Digi-Blacksalamon**_ , Guardian of the North, and protector of the innocent, emerge from the forest to destroy those who would threaten the peace, Synchro Summon, Level 12, _**Digi God-Ebonwumon, Guardian of the North (Synchro, Level 12, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ now when he is Summoned, all Face-Up Spells and Traps are sent to the Graveyard, then you take 400 points of damage for each Spell and Trap sent to the Graveyard **(Godric: 13,450, Morgana: 7400)** now my mighty Guardian destroy his Asgardian with DOUBLE-DRAGON WAVE! **(Godric: 12,450, Morgana: 7400)** now I activate his effect, by sending 1 _**Digi**_ Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, he cannot be destroyed by Battle or Card Effects until the End of your Turn, so I'll send _**Digi-Kudamon (Tuner, Level 4, Light Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1400)**_ now I end my turn".

Neville shook his head in disbelief "I summon a God and you wipe it out with an even stronger god, I draw, first I Normal Summon _**Marvel-Agent Hill (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1100)**_ and when she is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon _**Marvel-Director Fury**_ from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, so return from the Graveyard, next I activate the Spell Card _**Double Summon**_ letting me have another Normal Summon this turn, so I Normal Summon _**Marvel-Iron Man Lv 4 (Level 4, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1300)**_ , now I use my three Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, God of mischief and Master of lies, descend from Asgard to prank your foes to oblivion, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Marvel-Loki (XYZ, Rank 4, Dark Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ , When they were used _**Agent**_ Hill and _**Director**_ Fury's effects activated, so I gain life points for the Materials used and you lose life points for the Materials used **(Godric: 13,350, Morgana: 6500)** this Monster gains 200 ATK for each XYZ Material attached to him, giving him 600 ATK extra, then I equip him with the Equip Spell _**Marvel-Mjolnir**_ giving him an extra 1000 ATK but he cannot attack you directly _**(Loki-ATK:4100, DEF:2000)**_ your move".

Luna smiled "Why, thank you kind sir, I draw" the Holographic Loki looked at her and saw Mischief in her eyes and shuddered "I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, then I activate the Spell Card _**Digi-Egg Power**_ this allows me to Send 1 _**Digi**_ Monster from my Hand to my Graveyard, then draw 2 cards, now I Normal Summon _**Digi-Impmon (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1200)**_ now as with the others this Monster allows me to Special Summon another Level 4 _**Digi**_ Monster as long as it's not _**Impmon**_ , so return now _**Digi-Kudamon**_ , then again another Special Summon, return now _**Digi-Keramon**_ , now I Tune my _**Digi-Impmon**_ and my _**Digi-Keramon**_ with my _**Digi-Kudamon**_ , Guardian of the East and Beast of the Warrior Ways, Prowl now and destroy those who threaten the peace, Synchro Summon, Level 12, _**Digi God-Baihumon, Guardian of the East (Synchro, Level 12, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ my Field Spell increases the ATK and DEF of my Monsters by their Level x100 _**(Ebonwumon-ATK:5200, DEF:5200, Baihumon-ATK:5200, DEF:5200)**_ , now Battle _**Baihumon**_ destroy his god of mischief with IRON-ARMOURED CLAWS! **(Godric: 12,250, Morgana: 6500)** now _**Ebonwumon**_ attack him directly with DOUBLE-DRAGON WAVE! **(Godric: 7050, Morgana: 6500)** now I activate _**Ebonwumon**_ 's effect by sending 1 _**Digi**_ Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Digi-Agumon (Tuner, Level 4, Fire Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1400)**_ was sent to the Graveyard __"it is unable to be destroyed until your End Phase, next I activate _ **Baihumon**_ 's effect, sending a _**Digi**_ Monster from my Deck to my Graveyard to send up to two cards from your Hand to the Graveyard" _**Digi-Lunamon (Tuner, Level 4, Light Attribute, Fairy-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1400)**_ was sent to the graveyard "since you only have 1 left it goes bye-bye, now it is your move".

"I draw, I activate he Spell Card _**Pot of Greed**_ to draw 2 cards, now I activate the Spell Card _**Soul Charge**_ , I pay 2000 **(Godric: 5050, Morgana: 6500)** life points to Special Summon _**Marvel-Thor**_ and _**Marvel-Captain America**_ , I Tune my level 8 _**Marvel-Thor**_ with my Level 4 _**Marvel-Captain America**_ , born of Gamma, with the strength to destroy all, emerge from your shell to annihilate your enemies, Synchro Summon, Level 12, _**Marvel-The Hulk (Synchro, Level 12, Earth Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type, ATK?, DEF?)**_ this Monsters ATK and DEF are equal to the number of _**Marvel**_ Monsters in my Graveyard x500 _**(Hulk-ATK:3000, DEF:3000)**_ I equip him with the Equip Spell _**Marvel-Mjolnir**_ giving him another 1000 ATK _**(Hulk-ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ now, end this will ya".

Luna smiled and nodded "I draw, I Normal Summon _**Digi-Veemon (Level 4, Light Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1500)**_ and like the others he Special Summons another Level 4 _**Digi**_ Monster, so I'll Special Summon _**Digi-Demidevimon (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:1100, DEF:1300)**_ and again I Special Summon _**Digi-Blacksalamon**_ , I Tune my Level 4 _**Digi-Demidevimon**_ and my Level 4 _**Digi-Veemon**_ with my Level 4 _**Digi-Blacksalamon**_ , Guardian of the South, and Phoenix of destruction, descend now to vaporise those who would destroy the peace, Synchro Summon, Level 12, _**Digi God-Zhuqiaomon, Guardian of the South (Synchro, Level 12, Fire Attribute, Winged-Beast-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ and when this bird is Summoned, all other Face-Up Monsters on the Field are sent to the Graveyard, and you take 400 points of damage for each one sent **(Godric: 3850, Morgana: 6500)** now my Phoenix attack him directly with CRIMSON BLAZE!" **(Godric: 0, Morgana: 6500)** "And there you have it, Morgana wins, can Mel and George come to the arena".

Mel stood opposite in the arena "LET'S DUEL" **Fred: 8000, Melody: 8000)** "I draw, I activate the Field Spell _**Tamriel-Skyrim**_ with this I can add 1 _**Tamriel**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Tamriel-Wolf**_ now I Normal Summon _**Tamriel Wolf**_ this allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**Tamriel**_ Monster from my hand or Graveyard except _**Tamriel-Wolf**_ so I'll Special Summon _**Tamriel-Bear**_ , the I will do the same thing again by Special Summoning _**Tamriel-Sabre Cat**_ now I will use my 3 Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Wings of Cruelty rise with the powerful ambition of an Overlord of the Sky, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Tamriel-Paarthurnax (XYZ, Rank 4, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:2800, DEF:2400)**_ , now I end my turn".

"I draw, first I activate the Field Spell _**Beacon Academy**_ allowing me to add 1 _**Beacon**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Beacon-Politan**_ , now I Normal Summon _**Beacon-Neo**_ , and when she is Summoned I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**Beacon**_ Monster so I'll Special Summon _**Beacon-Coco Adel (Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1900, DEF:1900)**_ , and again like _**Neo**_ , I can Special Summon another Level 4 _**Beacon**_ Monster, so I'll Special Summon _**Beacon-Ruby Rose**_ now I equip _**Neo**_ with the Equip Spell _**Beacon-Politan**_ , this activates _**Neo**_ 's effect, shuffling 1 Random card in your Hand, into your Deck, so the one closest to your Extra Deck is shuffled, now I Tune my Level 4 _**Beacon-Neo**_ with my Level 4 _**Beacon-Ruby Rose**_ , Leader of the tribe, the one-winged bird, strike down your foes in the dead of night, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Beacon-Raven Branwen**_ , when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Beacon-Yang Xiao Long**_ from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, so I Special Summon her, now with her effect I Special Summon the _**Ruby Rose**_ in my Graveyard, now I activate _**Coco**_ 's effect equipping her with the _**Beacon-Politan**_ in my Graveyard and because I did that I can target the Level 4 _**Beacon-Neo**_ in my Graveyard and Special Summon it in Defence mode, now I use my Level 4 _**Coco, Neo**_ and _**Yang**_ to construct the Overlay Network, Eyes of emeralds and cold as ice, teach your enemies who is in charge, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Beacon-Glynda Goodwitch**_ , and when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Beacon-Weiss Schnee**_ from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon her, now I Tune my Level 4 _**Beacon-Weiss Schnee**_ with my Level 4 _**Beacon-Ruby Rose**_ , Birds of a feather flock together, Bad luck reigns supreme, Hunting the Grimm for eternity, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Beacon-Qrow Branwen**_ , when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Beacon-Blake Belladonna**_ , now with her effect I Special Summon the _**Ruby Rose**_ in my Graveyard, now I activate _**Blake**_ 's effect, I equip her with the Equip Spell _**Beacon-Politan**_ from my Graveyard, this allows me to send 1 Spell or Trap from my Field to your Graveyard, so bye _**Tamriel-Skyrim**_ , now I use my two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Maiden of Summer, Warrior of the Silver Eyes, Thus Kindly I Scatter, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Beacon-Summer Rose**_ , and when she is Summoned I can Special Summon 1 _**Beacon-Ruby Rose**_ from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, so from my Deck I Special Summon her, now I activate _**Ruby**_ 's effect, I equip her with the _**Beacon-Politan**_ in my Graveyard, this allows me to send 1 random card from your Hand to the Graveyard, so the one closest to your Deck, is sent to the Graveyard" _**Tamriel-Dawnbreaker**_ was sent to the Graveyard "next I equip her with the _**Beacon-Crescent Rose**_ in my Hand, now Battle _**(Summer-ATK:2500, DEF:2000, Glynda-ATK:2800, DEF:2400, Raven-ATK:3000, DEF:2500, Qrow-ATK:3200, DEF:2600, Ruby-ATK:2700, DEF:2000)**_ now _**Raven**_ destroy that dragon **(George: 7200, Melody: 8000)** now my other Monsters, attack him directly ending the Duel" **(George: 0, Melody: 8000)** "There you have it, Melody ends the Duel with an OTK, can Fred and Yuya come to the arena".


	11. Chapter 11: Fred vs Yuya, Six Finalists

Yuya stood opposite Fred "Shall we have a fun Duel?" Fred smirked "Damn right we will" "LET'S DUEL" **(Yuya: 8000, Fred: 8000)** "now I draw, first I play the Field Spell _**Mystic Plasma Zone**_ , now I use my Scale 1 _**Stargazer Magician (Pendulum, Scale:1, Level 5, Dark Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:2400)**_ and my Scale 8 _**Timegazer Magician (Pendulum, Scale:8, Level 3, Dark Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:700)**_ to set the Pendulum Scale, swing Pendulum of my soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon, _**Performapal Silver Claw**_ and _**Performapal Corn**_ in defence mode, your turn".

"I draw, I activate the Field Spell _**A.N-Crypt of the Ancient Nords**_ , when this card is activated, you can add 1 _**A.N**_ card from your Deck to your Hand, so I'll add _**A.N-Shrine of the Dragon Priests**_ which I will then activate, now I Normal Summon _**A.N-Dragon Priest (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Zombie-Type, ATK:2000, DEF:0)**_ and when this card is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**A.N**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**A.N-Hulking Draugr**_ , now I use these two Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Priest of Alduin, Holder of Immortality, rise from your slumber to destroy your enemies, XYZ Summon, _**A.N-Hevnoraak (XYZ, Rank 4, Dark Attribute, Zombie-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ now when he is Summoned, I gain 700 life points from my Continuous Spell **(Yuya: 8000, Fred: 8700)** I activate his effect by detaching one of his XYZ Materials, I can half the ATK of 1 XYZ Monster on the Field then my Monster gains that ATK, now I activate that effect again by removing his last XYZ Material" "So what was the point in that?" "This, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card _**A.N-Rank-Up-Magic: Dragon Soul**_ , by selecting 1 Zombie-Type XYZ Monster with no XYZ Materials, I can XYZ Summon 1 Dragon-Type XYZ Monster which is Double the Rank or less of the XYZ Monster I control, then this card and the XYZ Monster I control become its XYZ Materials, Dragon with dichromatic eyes! Resurrect from the deep darkness and burn everything in the world with flames of anger! XYZ Rank-Up-Magic Change, Rank 7, _**Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (XYZ, Rank 7, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ , because this Monster was Summoned using an XYZ Monster as one of its XYZ Materials, its effect activates, by detaching 1 XYZ Material from this card, I destroy all cards on your Field, then my Monster gains 200 ATK for each card destroyed and I count 5 _**(Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon-ATK:4000, DEF:2500)**_ oh and the other effect it gained is that it can attack twice per Battle Phase, this Duel is over, _**Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon**_ attack him directly with DESTRUCTION BURST OF RAGE!" **(Yuya: 0, Fred: 8700)** "Wow, I never saw that coming folks, Yuya defeated by an _**Odd-Eyes**_ Monster, anyway will all Finalists come to the arena".

Fred, Mel, Luna, Tori and Harry were stood in the arena "Now because of a request from Maximillian Pegasus we have three other up-coming finalists so please welcome Takeshi Equinos, Mordem Dracion and Zia Equatus" a teen with purple, white and Black hair in a black leather jacket walked into the arena with a Duelling Apparatus that is shaped like a crescent moon, following him was a teen in black with Black and red hair and a White Wolf Duelling Apparatus and following him was a Girl of Egyptian descent with black hair and amber eyes "first Duel is Myrddin vs Melody".

Harry stood opposite Mel "You ready" Mel nodded "LET'S DUEL" **(Mel: 8000, Myrddin: 8000)** "I draw, first I activate the Spell Card _**Pot of Greed**_ to draw 2 cards, now I activate the Field Spell _**Beacon Academy**_ and with this card I add _**Beacon-Wiess Schnee**_ from my Deck to my Hand, next I Normal Summon _**Beacon-Weiss Schnee**_ then I equip her with the equip Spell _**Beacon-Holoblade**_ , now I activate the Fields Spells effect, because a Equip Spell was activated, I can Special Summon 1 _**Beacon**_ Monster from my Hand or Deck, so I Special Summon _**Beacon-Velvet Scarlatina (Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1700)**_ , now I use my two Monsters to activate the Overlay Network, Maiden of Summer, Warrior of the Silver Eyes, Thus Kindly I Scatter, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Beacon-Summer Rose**_ , and when she is Summoned I can Special Summon 1 _**Beacon-Ruby Rose**_ from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, so from my Deck I Special Summon her, now I activate _**Ruby**_ 's effect, I equip her with the _**Beacon-Crescent Rose**_ in my Hand, allowing me to send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, so I'll send the one closest to your Deck" _**DBZ-Krillin**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Now I end my turn".

Harry nodded "I draw, first I activate the Field Spell _**DBZ-Kami's Lookout**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**DBZ**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**DBZ-Bulma**_ from my Deck to my Hand, next I Normal Summon _**DBZ-Bulma**_ who allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**DBZ**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon the _**DBZ-Krillin**_ from my Graveyard, then with his effect I Special Summon _**DBZ-Tien**_ from my Hand, then with his effect I Special Summon _**DBZ-Master Roshi**_ from my hand, now I Tune my Level 4 _**DBZ-Master Roshi**_ with my Level 4 _**DBZ-Bulma**_ , Prince of Saiyans and warrior of Pride, descend now to show the powers of a Super Saiyan, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**DBZ-Vegeta (Synchro, Level 8, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:3200, DEF:2800)**_ , now because of my Field Spell, I gain half of my Extra Deck Monsters ATK as life points **(Melody: 8000, Myrddin: 9600)** ,next I use my two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, second son of Goku, youngest of the Supers, come forth and defend your Friends, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**DBZ-Goten (XYZ, Rank 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ now his effect comes into play, destroying all of your Face-Up Spells and Traps, so both of them are destroyed, now again I gain life points **(Melody: 8000, Myrddin: 10,850)** now Battle _**(Vegeta-ATK:3700, DEF:2800, Goten-ATK:3000, DEF:2000)**_ now _**Goten**_ attack _**Summer**_ **(Melody: 7500, Myrddin: 10,850)** now _**Vegeta**_ attack and destroy _**Ruby**_ with FINAL FLASH! **(Melody: 5200, Myrddin: 10,850)** now I lay 1 card face-down and end my turn".

Mel sighed "You really hit me hard, damn, I draw, first I play the Continuous Spell, _**Spell Absorption**_ now every time I activate a Spell Card I gain 500 life points, now I activate the Spell Card _**Graceful Charity**_ allowing me to draw 3 cards then discard two" _**Beacon-Ember Celica**_ and _**Beacon-Gold Justice**_ were sent to the Graveyard, now I Normal Summon _**Beacon-Nora Valkyrie (Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1900, DEF:1900)**_ and when she is Summoned, she can Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**Beacon**_ Monster from my hand or Graveyard, so I Special Summon _**Beacon-Velvet Scarlatina**_ from my Graveyard, then again with her effect I Special Summon _**Beacon-Neo**_ from my Graveyard, and again thanks to her effect I Special Summon the _**Beacon-Ruby Rose**_ from my Graveyard, now I use _**Nora**_ 's effect, by equipping her with the _**Beacon-Transparent Demise**_ in my Graveyard, then I shuffle _**Beacon-Ember Celica**_ and _**Beacon-Crescent Rose**_ from my graveyard into my Deck, then draw 1 card, now I use my _**Neo, Nora**_ and _**Velvet**_ to construct the Overlay Network, Eyes of emeralds and cold as ice, teach your enemies who is in charge, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Beacon-Glynda Goodwitch**_ , and when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Beacon-Weiss Schnee**_ from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon her, now I Tune my Level 4 _**Beacon-Weiss Schnee**_ with my Level 4 _**Beacon-Ruby Rose**_ , Birds of a feather flock together, Bad luck reigns supreme, Hunting the Grimm for eternity, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Beacon-Qrow Branwen**_ , when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Beacon-Blake Belladonna**_ , now I activate _**Glynda**_ 's effect, I detach 1 XYZ Material from her, and equip her with the _**Beacon-Gold Justice**_ in my Graveyard, now the top 3 cards of your Deck are sent to the Graveyard" _**DBZ-Trunk's Sword, DBZ-Yamcha**_ and _**DBZ-Fusion Ha**_ were sent to the Graveyard "Next I activate _**Qrow**_ 's effect, I equip him with the _**Beacon-Magnhild**_ in my Hand, next all Face-Up Monsters on your Field are destroyed" "Thank you for that, I activate the Trap card _**DBZ-Kamehameha**_ , if a _**DBZ**_ Extra Deck Monster(s) is destroyed by Battle or Monster effect, I destroy that Monster, then Special Summon 2 Level 4 _**DBZ**_ Monsters from my Graveyard but their effects are negated, so come back _**DBZ-Bulma**_ and _**DBZ-Yamcha**_ in defence mode" "Well, that was interesting, fine Battle _**(Glynda-ATK:3700, DEF:2400, Blake-ATK:1600, DEF:1600)**_ , also I have been gaining life points for every Spell Card activated this turn and that is 4 so I gain 2000 life points **(Melody: 7200, Myrddin: 10,850)** now _**Glynda**_ attack that _**DBZ-Bulma**_ with GLYPH OF STORMS!now _**Blake**_ attack that _**DBZ-Yamcha**_ " "Now because _**Yamcha**_ was destroyed, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**DBZ**_ Monster from my Deck, so come on out _**DBZ-Nappa (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2000, DEF:2000)**_ " "now I end my turn".

Harry head flew back and he laughed "You are definitely brilliant at keeping the Duels entertaining Mel, I draw, first I Normal Summon _**DBZ-Chiaotzu (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1600)**_ then with his effect, I Special Summon the _**DBZ-Tien**_ in my Graveyard, then with his effect I will Special Summon the _**DBZ-Master Roshi**_ from my Graveyard, then with his effect I will Special Summon the _**DBZ-Bulma**_ from my Graveyard, now I Tune my Level 4 _**DBZ-Master Roshi**_ with my Level 4 _**DBZ-Bulma**_ , first born of Goku, hidden identity of the Great Saiyaman, descend from the Lookout to destroy your competition, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**DBZ-Gohan (Synchro, Level 8, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ , now I gain life points because of my Field Spell **(Melody: 7200, Myrddin: 12,350)** I use my three Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, First Born of Vegeta, Wielder of the Sword of Yajirobe, Appear now, to defeat your enemies, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**DBZ-Trunks (XYZ, Rank 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2800, DEF:2400)**_ now when he is Summoned, I can destroy all Face-Up Monsters on your Field, so goodbye _**Glynda**_ and _**Blake**_ , now I gain life points because of my Field Spell **(Melody: 7200, Myrddin: 13,750)** now my Monsters gain 500 ATK from my Field Spell _ **(Trunks-ATK:3300, DEF:2400, Gohan-ATK:3500, DEF:2500)**_ now _**Trunks**_ and _**Gohan**_ attack her directly **(Melody: 400, Myrddin: 13,750)** your move". "Melody looked at him "Well Myrddin, it seems you have beaten us both, I surrender, good luck" **(Melody: 0, Myrddin: 13,750)** "There you have it Ladies and Gentlemen, Myrddin moves on to the next Duel, can Rowena and Morgana, get ready to Duel".


	12. Chapter 12: Ro vs Morgana and AN vs DC

Tori stood opposite Luna and smiled "So you ready?" "Yep, are you?" "Damn right" "LET'S DUEL" **(Morgana: 8000, Rowena: 8000)** "I draw, I plat the Field Spell _**Digi-Digital Plains**_ this allows me to add 1 _**Digi**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Digi-DNA Digivolution**_ , now I Normal Summon _**Digi-Keramon**_ and With his effect I Special Summon _**Digi-Agumon**_ from my hand, and with his effect I Special Summon _**Digi-Blacksalamon**_ and with her effect I Special Summon _**Digi-Dorumon**_ , now I Tune my Level 4 _**Digi-Dorumon**_ with my Level 4 _**Digi-Agumon**_ , Master of DNA, Wielder of the Master Bancho Punch, return from your journey to destroy your enemies, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Digi-Bancholeomon (Synchro, Level 8, Light Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Digi**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Digi-Egg Power**_ , next I Tune my Level 4 _**Digi-Keramon**_ with my Level 4 _**Digi-Blacksalamon**_ , born of Darkness, DNA of Human and Data of Digimon, Fuse together to create evil, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Digi-Darkdramon (Synchro, Level 8, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ and again when he is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Digi**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Digi-Kudamon**_ now I activate _**Digi-DNA Digivolution**_ fusing the two Monsters on my Field, Born of the Fusion of Light and Dark, And wielder of the Blade of Bantyo, Digitize to throw the world into Chaos, Fusion Summon, Level 10, _**Digi-Chaosmon (Fusion, Level 10, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ and when this card is Summoned, I can add another _**Digi**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Digi-Dark Ring**_ , which I will then activate and equip to _**Chaosmon**_ , and with that I will end my turn, your move".

"So this is the _**Digi**_ Deck, I draw, first I play the Field Spell _**Annihilation Realm**_ , next I Normal Summon _**Annihilation Soldier (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2000, DEF:0)**_ and when this card is Normal Summoned I can Special Summon another _**Annihilation Soldier**_ from my Deck, now I use my two Level 4 Monsters to activate the Overlay Network, Scales of Black and wing of Purple, swoop from above to show the world your power, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Annihilation XYZ Dragon (XYZ, Rank 4, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:2800, DEF:2000)**_ now I activate the Rank-Up-Magic Card _**Rank-Up-Magic: Annihilation Recreation**_ by targeting 1 Dark XYZ Monster I control, I can XYZ Summon 1 Dark XYZ Monster that is one Rank higher than the one I control and use the one I control and its XYZ Materials as the XYZ Materials for this new Monster, Wings of Black and Purple, Dragon of Carnage and destruction, descend upon your enemies and bring Annihilation in your wake, XYZ Rank-Up Change, Rank 5, _**Annihilation Ending XYZ Dragon (XYZ, Rank 5, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:3300, DEF:2900)**_ now whilst this card is on the Field, all non- _ **Annihilation**_ Monsters effects are negated, now I use his effect, I detach 1 XYZ Material from this card, and attach your Monster to mine, my Monster then gains half of the equipped Monsters ATK and because of my Field Spell, my Monsters DEF is equal to its ATK _**(AEXD-ATK:5300, DEF:5300)**_ now my Dragon attack her directly with ANNIHILATION BURST OF DESTRUCTION! **(Morgana: 2700, Rowena: 8000)** and with that I end my turn". "Well, I see I will have to think big for this one, I draw, first I play the Spell Card _**Soul Charge**_ and with it I bring back _**Digi-Keramon**_ and _**Digi-Dorumon**_ at the cost of 2000 life points **(Morgana: 700, Rowena: 8000)** now I Normal Summon _**Digi-Kudamon**_ , now I Tune my Level 4 _**Digi-Keramon**_ and my Level 4 _**Digi-Dorumon**_ with my Level 4 _**Digi-Kudamon**_ , Guardian of the West, Kyoto Raijin Dragon, Descend now and shower those who would threaten the peace in eternal lightning, Synchro Summon, Level 12, _**Digi-Azulongmon, Guardian of the West (Synchro, Level 12, Light Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ no I lay 2 cards face-down, your move". "Well okay then, I detach 1 XYZ Material from my Dragon then attach your Dragon to mine as an XYZ Material, now my Dragon gains half of your Dragon's ATK _**(AEXD-ATK:7300, DEF:7300)**_ now attack her directly with ANNIHILATION BURST OF DESTRUCTION!" "Why thank you I activate the Trap card _**Magic Cylinder**_ and in chain to my Trap I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card _**Rush Recklessly**_ giving your Monster an extra 700 ATK _**(AEXD-ATK:8000, DEF:8000)**_ then the _**Magic Cylinder**_ sends the damage right back at you, you lose Ro" **(Morgana: 700, Rowena: 0)** "Oh, look at that Ladies and Gentlemen, Rowena was impaled by her own sword, Morgana moves on to the next round, can Fred and Takeshi please come to the centre of the arena".

Fred stood opposite Takeshi "You ready Mate?" "I am" "LET'S DUEL" **(Fred: 8000, Takeshi: 8000)** "I draw, first I Normal Summon _**A.N-Draugr Thrall**_ then with its effect I Special Summon _**A.N-Draugr**_ , then again with its effect I Special Summon _**A.N-Draugr Deathlord (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Zombie-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:0)**_ now with his effect I Special Summon _**A.N-Hulking Draugr**_ now I Tune my Level 3 _**A.N-Draugr**_ with my Level 3 _**A.N-Draugr Thrall**_ , Priest of Dragons and Master of Magic, Return from your Slumber to destroy your enemies, Synchro Summon, Level 6, _**A.N-Morokei (Synchro, Level 6, Dark Attribute, Zombie-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:2200)**_ now when this Monster is Summoned, I can add 1 _**A.N**_ Equip Spell from my Deck to my Hand, so I add _**A.N-Ancient Nord Sword**_ which I will then equip to _**Morokei**_ , next I use my two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Priest of Alduin, Holder of Immortality, rise from your slumber to destroy your enemies, XYZ Summon, _**A.N-Hevnoraak**_ now I lay 1 card face-down, your turn".

Takeshi looked at his hand and drew a card from his Deck "I activate the Field Spell _**D.C-Titan Tower**_ , when this card is activated, I can add 1 _**D.C**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**D.C-Batgirl (Level 5, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2000, DEF:1700)**_ , now I Normal Summon _**D.C-Batgirl**_ because of my Field Spell I can Normal Summon her without a tribute, now because she was Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**D.C**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I Special Summon _**D.C-Starfire (Level 5, Light Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2100, DEF:1900)**_ and when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**D.C**_ Monster from my Deck, so I Special Summon _**D.C-Raven (Level 4, Light Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1600)**_ and when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**D.C**_ Monster from my Hand whose ATK is less than _**Raven**_ so come on out _**D.C-Robin (Tuner, Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1400)**_ now I activate _**Raven**_ 's effect if I control another _**D.C**_ Monster I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap on your Field, so your Face-Down goes to the Graveyard" _**A.N-The Undead Army**_ was destroyed "Next I activate _**Starfire**_ 's ability, if I control another _**D.C**_ Monster I select 1 Monster on your field, it's ATK is halved _**(Morokei-ATK:1200, DEF:2200)**_ now I Tune my Level 4 _**D.C-Raven**_ with my Level 4 _**D.C-Robin**_ , Master of magic and ally of Trigon, descend from your throne of evil, to bring Chaos to your enemies, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**D.C-Circe (Synchro, Level 8, Dark Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ " "I activate _**Morokei**_ 's effect by sending 1 _**A.N**_ Equip Spell from the Field to the Graveyard, which I then shuffle into my Deck with _**A.N-Draugr**_ and draw 1 card, I can negate the Summoning of a Monster from the Extra Deck, then my Monster gains 300 ATK _ **(Morokei-ATK:1500, DEF:2200)**_ " "Fine then I use my two Level 5 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, General of Krypton and friend or Jor-El, Appear here to show the world your power, XYZ Summon, Rank 5, _**D.C-General Zod (XYZ, Rank 5, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2900, DEF:2600)**_ now when this Monster is Summoned two effects activate, first my Field Spell allows me to add 1 _**D.C**_ Spell or Trap from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**D.C-Justice Ascension**_ , next my monster allows me to add 1 _**D.C**_ card from my Deck or Graveyard to my Hand, so I'll add _**D.C-Batgirl**_ from my Graveyard to my Hand, now _**Zod**_ destroy his _**Morokei**_ **(Fred: 6600, Takeshi: 8000)** next I play 1 card face-down, your move".

Fred looked at the Monster on his Opponents Field "2900, hm, I draw, first I activate the Spell Card _**Pot of Greed**_ allowing me to draw 2 cards, next I play the Continuous Spell _**A.N-Shrine of the Dragon Priests**_ now I Normal Summon _**A.N-Dragon Priest**_ who then allows me to Special Summon _**A.N-Draugr Thrall**_ from my graveyard, now I Tune my Level 4 _**A.N-Dragon Priest**_ with my Level 3 _**A.N-Draugr-Thrall**_ , bones of old, risen from the beyond, lurking in the shadows, waiting to strike, Synchro Summon, Level 7, _**A.N-Vokun**_ and when this guy is Summoned I can target 1 Monster in your Graveyard, _**Circe**_ for example and equip her to this card I also gain 700 life points because I Summoned a Monster from the Extra Deck **(Fred: 7300, Takeshi: 8000)** also every time a _**A.N**_ Monster is sent to the Graveyard my Continuous Spell gains a Mask Counter and that's two, all _**A.N**_ Monsters I control gain 100 ATK and DEF for each Counter on it, now I activate _**Vokun**_ 's effect, I target 1 Monster in my Graveyard, I chose my _**A.N-Draugr**_ and equip it to _**Vokun**_ next I activate _**Hevnoraak**_ 's effect, I detach 1 of his XYZ Materials and your Monsters ATK is halved and my Monster gains the lost ATK _**(Zod-ATK:1450, DEF:2600, Hevnoraak-ATK:4150, DEF:2200, Vokun-ATK:2700, DEF:2200)**_ no Battle, _**Vokun**_ attack and destroy _**Zod**_ **(Fred: 7300, Takeshi: 6750)** now _**Hevnoraak**_ attack him directly **(Fred: 7300, Takeshi: 2600)** now it is your move".

Takeshi looked at his Opponents Field "Sure, I draw, I Normal Summon _**D.C-Daredevil (Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1400)**_ and when he is Normal Summoned, he Special Summons _**D.C-Elektra (Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1400)**_ from my hand, Deck or Graveyard, so I Special Summon her from my Deck, now I use my two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Clone of Supergirl, Identity hidden by a costume, Descend from the sky to destroy all those who cause Chaos, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**D.C-Powergirl (XYZ, Rank 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and when she is Summoned, I can target 1 non-Extra Deck _**D.C**_ Monster in my Graveyard, and Special Summon it, so I Special Summon _**D.C-Starfire**_ , and as you know she Special Summons a _**D.C**_ Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**D.C-Poison Ivy (Tuner, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1100)**_ now thanks to _**Poison Ivy**_ I can additionally Normal Summon 1 _**D.C**_ Monster so I Normal Summon _**D.C-Batgirl**_ , now as you know she Special Summons a _**D.C**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I Special Summon _**D.C-Brainiac (Level 7, Dark Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2100)**_ and when this fella is Summoned, I can add 1 _**D.C**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**D.C-Robin**_ now I Tune my Level 7 _**D.C-Brainiac**_ with my Level 4 _**D.C-Poison Ivy**_ , Born of Krypton, Cousin of Kal-El, Descend from the Watchtower to defeat those who worship evil, Synchro Summon, Level 11, _**D.C-Supergirl (Synchro, Level 11, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:3300, DEF:3000)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can select up to five cards in my Graveyard and shuffle them into my Deck" _**D.C-Brainiac, D.C-Robin, D.C-Raven**_ were shuffled into the Deck "Then I draw 1 card, now I activate the Spell Card _**D.C-Justice Ascension**_ by using the _**D.C-Starfire**_ I control and this card, I can Fusion Summon, In brightest day, in darkest Night, no evil shall escape my sight, for those who worship evils might, beware my power, Green Lanterns Light, Fusion Summon, Level 8, _**D.C-God of Light, Green Lantern (Fusion, Level 8, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2900, DEF:2500)**_ and when he is Summoned, he is Equipped with 1 _**D.C-Power Ring**_ from my hand, Deck or Graveyard, so from my Deck, I equip him with the Equip Spell, and because of my Field Spell, I add _**D.C-Kryptonite**_ from my Deck to my Hand, now I activate _**Green lantern**_ 's effect, I select 1 Monster on your Field and half its ATK and DEF so I half your _**Vokun**_ _**(Vokun-ATK:1350, DEF:1100, Hevnoraak-ATK:4150, DEF:2200, Green Lantern-ATK:2900, DEF:2500, Supergirl-ATK:3300, DEF:3000)**_ now I equip _**Supergirl**_ with the Equip Spell _**D.C-Lasso of Truth**_ giving her an extra 800 ATK _**(Supergirl-ATK:4100, DEF:3000)**_ now battle, _**Green Lantern**_ attack _**Vokun**_ and thanks to the _**Power Ring**_ he gains half of your Monsters ATK when battling _**(Green Lantern-ATK:3575, DEF:2500)**_ **(Fred: 5075, Takeshi: 2600)** now _**Supergirl**_ attack that _**Hevnoraak**_ , now I activate her effect by sending 1 _**D.C**_ monster from my Hand to the Graveyard, like the _**Robin**_ I added, my Monster gains ATK equal to the ATK your Monster has _**(Supergirl-ATK:7450, DEF:3000)**_ **(Fred: 1775, Takeshi: 2600)** also when a Monster equipped with the _**Lasso of Truth**_ destroys a Monster, that Monsters ATK is deducted from your life points, this Duel is over" **(Fred: 0, Takeshi: 2600)** "There you have it ladies and gents, Takeshi moves onto the next round, will Mordem and Zia please come to the centre of the arena".


	13. Chapter 13:Mordem vs Zia, Myr vs Morgana

Mordem and Zia stood at opposite ends of the arena "LET'S DUEL" **(Zia: 8000, Mordem: 8000)** "I draw, first I play the Field Spell _**Egyptian Temple**_ this card allows me to add 1 _**Egyptian**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Egyptian-Gods Collide**_ , next I Normal Summon _**Egyptian-Archer (Tuner, Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1100)**_ now when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon another Level 4 or lower _ **Egyptian**_ Monster from my hand or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**Egyptian-Defender (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:2000)**_ now with his effect, I Special Summon _**Egyptian-Pharaoh (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1900, DEF:1500)**_ now I activate the effect of my _**Archer**_ , I can look at the cards in your Hand and if there is a Level 4 Monster I Special Summon it to my Field" _**F.T-Laxus (Level 4, Light Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1900, DEF:1700)**_ was Special Summoned on Zia's Field "Now I Tune my Level 4 _**F.T-Laxus**_ with my Level 4 _**Egyptian-Archer**_ , God of War, Eyes of Gold and Silver, return to Earth once more, to show the Humans your power, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Egyptian God-Horus (Synchro, Level 8, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:3100, DEF:2500)**_ , now when he is Summoned, 1 random card is sent from your Hand to the Graveyard" _**F.T-Ascension to Dragonforce**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Now I use my two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Goddess of Water and Wife of Seth, appear here now, to wash away those who would deny the Gods, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Egyptian God-Nephthys (XYZ, Rank 4, Water Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and when she is Summoned, I can add _**Egyptian**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Egyptian-Undead Priest (Level 8, Dark Attribute, Zombie-Type, ATK?, DEF?)**_ now I lay 1 card face-down and end my turn".

"I draw, I play the Field Spell _**F.T-Guildhall**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**F.T**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**F.T-Ascension to Dragonforce**_ , now I Normal Summon _**F.T-Gray (Level 4, Water Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1500)**_ , now when this Monster is Summoned, I select 2 cards in my Graveyard, say my _**F.T-Laxus**_ and my _**F.T-Ascension to Dragonforce**_ and shuffle them into my Deck, also I activate my Field Spell's effect, when I Monster is Summoned I can pay 500 Life Points **(Zia: 8000, Mordem: 7500)** and then I can Special Summon 1 _**F.T**_ Monster from my Deck, so I Special Summon _**F.T-Natsu (Level 4, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1600)**_ , now I activate this Monsters Summoning effect, I can add 1 _**F.T**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**F.T-Carla (Level 3, Wind Attribute, Winged-Beast-Type, ATK:1300, DEF:1200)**_ , now I activate the Spell card _**F.T-Ascension to Dragonforce**_ " "and I'll stop you right there, I activate _**Nephthys**_ ' effect, by detaching 1 XYZ Material from her, I can negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it, then you take 500 life points **(Zia: 8000, Mordem: 7000)** now you can continue" Mordem's eye twitched "I use _**Natsu**_ 's effect, I select your _**Horus**_ and shuffle it into your Deck, then I gain life points equal to its ATK **(Zia: 8000, Mordem: 10,100)** now I use my two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Master of Shadows and Father of Rogue, Descend from above the clouds, to destroy your enemies, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**F.T-Skiadrum (XYZ, Rank 4, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ in defence mode, now I end my turn". "I draw, I Normal Summon _**Egyptian-Lich (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Zombie-Type, ATK?, DEF?)**_ and when it is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**Egyptian**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I Special Summon _**Egyptian-Locust (Tuner, Level 3, Earth Attribute, Insect-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:900)**_ now with its effect I Special Summon the _**Egyptian-Archer**_ from my Graveyard, now I activate my _**Lich**_ 's effect, you take half of this cards ATK as Damage **(Zia: 8000, Mordem: 9900)** now I activate _**Locust**_ 's effect, sending the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard" _**F.T-Gajeel (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1900)**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Next I activate my _**Archer**_ 's effect" _**F.T-Erza (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1800)**_ was Special Summoned to Zia's Field "Now I Tune my Level 4 _**F.T-Erza**_ with my Level 4 _**Egyptian-Archer**_ , God of War, Eyes of Gold and Silver, return to Earth once more, to show the Humans your power, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Egyptian God-Horus**_ , and when he is Summoned, one random card from your hand is sent to the Graveyard, _**F.T-Laxus DF (Level 8, Light Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Now I Tune my Level 4 _**Egyptian-Lich**_ with my Level 3 _**Egyptian-Locust**_ , Wife of Osiris and Goddess of Magic, return to this realm to show the world your magic, Synchro Summon, Level 7, _**Egyptian God-Isis (Synchro, Level 7, Light Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ , then when this card is Summoned, I send 1 random card from your hand to the Graveyard and you only have 1 left" _**F.T-Carla**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Now my Monsters are being boosted by my Field Spell _**(Isis-ATK:3200, DEF:2700, Horus-ATK:3900, DEF:3300, Nephthys-ATK:2900, DEF:2400)**_ , now Battle, _**Nephthys**_ destroy his _**Skiadrum**_ with TIDAL ATTACK! **(Zia: 8000, Mordem: 9500)** now my other two Monsters attack him directly **(Zia: 8000, Mordem: 2400)** your move, make it count".

"Oh I will, I draw, first I activate the effect of my _**Natsu**_ in the Graveyard, I shuffle him my _**Gray**_ and my _**Erza**_ into my Deck to Fusion Summon, Immortal Wizards, creator of Living magic, destroyer of life, return to civilization, to kill all those who would disturb your exile, Fusion Summon, Level 10, _**F.T-Zeref (Fusion, Level 10, Dark Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ and when this card is Summoned, all other Face-Up Monsters on the Field are sent to the Graveyard" "And that is where you messed up, I activate my Trap Card _**Egyptian-Gods Collide**_ , when an _**Egyptian God**_ Monster(s) is removed from the Field by your Opponent, I can destroy cards on your Field up to the number of Materials used to Summon the _**Egyptian God**_ Monster(s), so your Field Spell and _**Zeref**_ are destroyed" "Fine because _**Zeref**_ was destroyed, I draw 2 cards, next I Normal Summon _**F.T-Happy (Tuner, Level 3, Wind Attribute, Winged-Beast-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1200)**_ now with his effect I Special Summon _**F.T-Natsu**_ from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, so I Special Summon him from my Deck, and when he is Summoned, I can add 1 _**F.T**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**F.T-Ascension to Dragonforce**_ , next I activate _**F.T-Ascension to Dragonforce**_ , by sending _**Natsu**_ to the Graveyard, I Special Summon _**F.T-Natsu DF (Level 7, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2600, DEF:2400)**_ now I Tune my Level 7 _**F.T-Natsu DF**_ with my Level 3 _**F.T-Happy**_ , King of the Fire Dragons and father of Natsu, descend from the Skies to scorch the earth with your Dragons fire, Synchro Summon, Level 10, _**F.T-Igneel (Synchro, Level 10, Fire Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:3800, DEF:3500)**_ now two effects activate, _**Natsu DF**_ 's effect, shuffles 2 cards on your Field to the Deck, so your _**Nephthys**_ and _**Horus**_ then you take 700 points of damage **(Zia: 7300, Mordem: 2400)** next _**Igneel**_ 's effect sends 2 cards on your Field to the Graveyard, and you only have two left" _**Isis**_ and the _**Egyptian Temple**_ were sent to the Graveyard "Now I activate _**Natsu**_ 's effect from the Graveyard again, I Shuffle him and _**Zeref**_ into my Deck to Fusion Summon, Master of Tartarus and Leader of the Demons, destroyer of Zeref and Slayer of Acnologia, appear now, to wipe out all life, Fusion Summon, Level 12, _**F.T-The Demon Lord E.N.D (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:4500, DEF:4500)**_ now when this Monster is Summoned, all other cards on the Field are sent to the Graveyard, then we both draw, if it was a Monster, Special Summon it, ignoring its Summoning conditions" _**F.T-Laxus DF**_ was Summoned to Mordem's Field "So you didn't draw a Monster, oh well my _**Laxus DF**_ has its effects negated, now I activate the Spell Card _**Double Summon**_ allowing me to additionally Normal Summon, so I Normal Summon _**F.T-Wendy (Tuner, Level 4, Wind Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1300)**_ and when she is Summoned, I can add 1 _**F.T**_ card from my Graveyard to my Hand, so I'll add _**F.T-Natsu DF**_ , now I activate her second effect, I select the _**Laxus DF**_ in my Graveyard, shuffle it into my Deck, then I gain life points equal to its Level x400 **(Zia: 7300, Mordem: 5600)** now I Tune my Level 8 _**F.T-Laxus DF**_ with my Level 4 _**F.T-Wendy**_ , Dragon of Chaos and bringer of the Apocalypse, descend upon this world, and destroy, Synchro Summon, Level 12, _**F.T-Acnologia (Synchro, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:4100, DEF:4000)**_ now Battle _**Acnologia**_ attack her directly with CHAOS DRAGON KING ROAR! **(Zia: 3200, Mordem: 5600)** , now _**E.N.D**_ end this Duel with FIRE DEMON DRAGON KING'S ROAR OF THE APOCALYPSE! **(Zia: 0, Mordem: 5600)** "And that's it ladies and gents, Mordem goes onto the next round, now would Myrddin and Morgana, please come to the centre of the arena".

Harry stood across from Luna "well love, hear we are" "Yep" "LET'S DUEL" **(Morgana: 8000, Myrddin: 8000)** "I draw, I play the Field Spell _**Digi-Digital Plains**_ , allowing me to add 1 _**Digi**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Digi-Agumon**_ , now I activate the Spell Card _**Digi-Egg Power**_ , I send _**Digi-Dorumon**_ from my Hand to the Graveyard, then I draw 2 cards, now I Normal Summon _**Digi-Agumon**_ , which allows me to Special Summon the _**Digi-Dorumon**_ from my Graveyard, then with its effect I Special Summon _**Digi-Keramon**_ now I Tune my Level 4 _**Digi-Keramon**_ and my Level 4 _**Digi-Dorumon**_ with my Level 4 _**Digi-Agumon**_ , Guardian of the South, and Phoenix of destruction, descend now to vaporise those who would destroy the peace, Synchro Summon, Level 12, _**Digi God-Zhuqiaomon, Guardian of the South**_ and I equip it with _**Digi-Dark Ring**_ , I end my turn, your move Myrddin".

"Of course Morgana, I draw, I activate the Field Spell _**Mythic-Forest of Mysteries**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**Mythic**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Mythic-The Book of Legends**_ , which I will then activate, now I Normal Summon _**Mythic-Fairy**_ , which allows me to Special Summon _**Mythic-Imp**_ , which allows me to Special Summon _**Mythic-Unicorn**_ , which allows me to Special Summon _**Mythic-Minotaur**_ , now I activate my _**Fairy**_ 's effect, I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, then if it was a Monster half its ATK is deducted from your life points and the other half is added to my life points" _**Mythic-Grim**_ was sent to the Graveyard **(Morgana: 7050, Myrddin: 8950)** "then I activate my _**Imp**_ 's effect, I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, if it was a Monster the top card of your Deck is sent to the Graveyard" _**Mythic-Goblin (Tuner, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1300)**_ was sent to the Graveyard, _**Digi-Demidevimon**_ was sent to the Graveyard "now I activate my _**Unicorn**_ 's effect, I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, it is was a Monster, you have to send 1 card in your hand to the Graveyard" _**Mythic-Banshee**_ was sent to the Graveyard, _**Digi-Evolution Card**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Now I activate my _**Minotaur**_ 's effect, I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, if it was a Monster I target 1 _**Mythic**_ Monster I control it can attack you directly this turn" _**Mythic-Attack of the Kraken**_ was sent to the Graveyard "shame, anyways I Tune my Level 4 _**Mythic-Minotaur**_ with my Level 4 _ **Mythic-Unicorn**_ , born of Flames and rises from the ashes, let none stand in the way of your harmonious power or your searing flames, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Mythic-Phoenix**_ now I use my two Level 3 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Victim of Lycanthropy and King of Wolves, prowl in the moonlight and kill all those foolish enough to enter your forest, XYZ Summon, Rank 3, _**Mythic-Werewolf (XYZ, Rank 3, Dark Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type, ATK:2200, DEF:1800)**_ and when he is Summoned, I can send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, and if it is a Monster, I gain my Monsters ATK as life points" _**Mythic-Kirin**_ was sent to the Graveyard **(Morgana: 7050, Myrddin: 11,150)** "Next I activate the Spell card _**Mythic-The Bow of Legends**_ and equip it to my _**Phoenix**_ , it loses 800 ATK _**(Phoenix-ATK:3100, DEF:3300, Werewolf-ATK:2500, DEF:2100)**_ but it can attack you directly, now I activate _**Werewolf**_ 's effect, by detaching 1 XYZ Material from it, I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, if it was a Monster, this card can attack you directly" _**Mythic-Kitsune**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Well it seems I can attack you directly with both my Monsters and for each counter on my Continuous Spell my Monsters gain 100 ATK _**(Book Counters: 6) (Phoenix-ATK:3700, DEF:3300, Werewolf-ATK:3100, DEF:2100)**_ now battle, my Monsters will both attack you directly **(Morgana: 250, Myrddin: 11,200)** and with _**Mythic-The Bow of Legends**_ equipped, I can now draw 1 card or send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard, I choose to draw, now I end my turn". Luna looked at the Fields "Well, I can't destroy your _**Werewolf**_ because it can't be destroyed once per turn, if I destroy you _**Phoenix**_ its likely to come back, fine I give this one" **(Morgana: 0, Myrddin: 11,200)** "There you have it, the first Duel of this epic match goes to Myrddin, now the Second match starts".

"LET'S DUEL" **(Myrddin: 8000, Morgana: 8000)** "I draw, I activate the Continuous Spell _**Mythic-The Book of Legends**_ now I Normal Summon _**Mythic-Fairy**_ who then Special Summons _**Mythic-Banshee**_ , now I activate my _**Fairy**_ 's effect, I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, and if it is a Monster half its ATK is added to my Life Points and the other half is deducted from your Life Points" _**Mythic-Minotaur**_ was sent to the Graveyard **(Myrddin: 9000, Morgana: 7000)** "Now I use my two Level 3 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Victim of Lycanthropy and King of Wolves, prowl in the moonlight and kill all those foolish enough to enter your forest, XYZ Summon, Rank 3, _**Mythic-Werewolf**_ , and when he is Summoned, I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, if it is a Monster, I gain life points equal to his attack" _**Mythic-Grim**_ was sent to the Graveyard **(Myrddin: 11,200, Morgana: 7000)** "And with that I end my turn".

"First I Play the Field Spell _**Digital Plains**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**Digi**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Digi-Keramon**_ , now I Normal Summon _**Digi-Renamon (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1700)**_ , then when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**Digi**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**Digi-Blacksalamon**_ , then with her effect I Special Summon _**Digi-Keramon**_ and with his effect I Special Summon _**Digi-Agumon**_ , now I Tune my Level 4 _**Digi-Renamon**_ with my Level 4 _**Digi-Blacksalamon**_ , Guardian of the North, and protector of the innocent, emerge from the forest to destroy those who would threaten the peace, Synchro Summon, Level 12, _**Digi God-Ebonwumon, Guardian of the North**_ and when he is Summoned" "Wait a minute, you used two level 4s" "Oh? Did I forget to mention that when _**Renamon**_ is being used in the Summoning of a _**Digi God**_ Monster she counts as two Level 4 Monsters, anyway as I was saying, when he is Summoned, all Face-Up Spells and Traps on your Field are sent to the Graveyard, then you take 400 points of damage for each **(Myrddin: 10,800, Morgana: 7000)** now I Tune my Level 4 _**Digi-Keramon**_ with my Level 4 _**Digi-Agumon**_ , Wizard of Ancient times, embodiment of Greed, appear here to steal the life force of your Opponents, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Digi-Barbamon, Embodiment of Greed (Synchro, Level 8, Dark Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:3000)**_ and when he is Summoned I can destroy up to 2 cards on your Field, as your _**Werewolf**_ cannot be destroyed once per turn, I select him, now I can attack over him, now I activate my _**Barbamon**_ 's effect, I send _**Digi-Biyomon (Level 4, Fire Attribute, Winged-Beast-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1200)**_ from my Deck to the Graveyard, to XYZ Summon using only _**Barbamon**_ , One of the 13, The Dragon Emperor, descend from your Mountain to annihilate your enemies, XYZ Summon, Rank 8, _**Digi-Examon (XYZ, Rank 8, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:3500, DEF:2400)**_ and when he is Summoned, I shuffle two _**Digi**_ cards from my Graveyard, like my _**Digi-Biyomon**_ and my _**Digi-Agumon**_ , into my Deck, then the top 4 cards of your Deck are sent to the Graveyard, but because of _**Barbamon**_ , this Monster cannot attack you directly and I take 1500 points of damage **(Myrddin: 10,800, Morgana: 5500)** " _**Mythic-The Bow of Legends, Mythic-Forest of Mysteries, Mythic-Unicorn**_ and _**Mythic-Attack of the Kraken**_ were sent to the Graveyard "Now my Monsters are being boosted by my Field Spell _**(Ebonwumon-ATK:5200, DEF:5200, Examon-ATK:4300, DEF:3200)**_ , now _**Examon**_ crush that Wolf **(Myrddin: 8700, Morgana: 5500)** now _**Ebonwumon**_ attack him directly with DOUBLE-DRAGON WAVE! **Myrddin: 3500, Morgana: 5500)** and with that, I'll end my turn".

"I draw, I Normal Summon _**Mythic-Kirin**_ , and with its effect I Special Summon, _**Mythic-Grim**_ , and with its effect I Special Summon _**Mythic-Unicorn**_ , who then Special Summons _**Mythic-Minotaur**_ , now I Tune my Level 4 _**Mythic-Minotaur**_ with my Level 4 _**Mythic-Unicorn**_ , born of Flames and rises from the ashes, let none stand in the way of your harmonious power or your searing flames, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Mythic-Phoenix**_ " "Now let me stop you right there, I activate my _**Examon**_ 's effect, by detaching one XYZ Material from him, I negate the Summon of your Extra Deck Monster, banish it, then you take half of its ATK as damage **(Myrddin: 1950, Morgana: 5500)** now you can continue" "Fine, I use my 2 Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Terror of the seas, Guardian of Atlantis, crush all in your path, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Mythic-Kraken**_ , and when this Monster is Summoned, I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, and if it was a Monster, the top 3 cards of your Deck are sent to the Graveyard" _**Mythic-Goblin**_ was sent to the Graveyard, _**Digi-Egg Power, Digi-Digivice**_ and _**Digi-File Island**_ were sent to the Graveyard "I then activate _**Kraken**_ 's effect, I detach 1 XYZ Material, then send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, if it was a Monster, I can shuffle it and 2 other _**Mythic**_ monsters from my Graveyard into my Deck, then draw 1 card" _**Mythic-Grim**_ was sent to the Graveyard, _**Mythic-Grim, Mythic-Unicorn**_ and _**Mythic-Fairy**_ were shuffled into the Deck "Now I equip my _**Kraken**_ with _**Mythic-The Bow of Legends**_ , it loses 800 ATK _**(Kraken-ATK:1700, DEF:2000)**_ but it can attack you directly, now my _**Kraken**_ attack her directly **(Myrddin: 1950, Morgana: 3600)** now because of my equip Spell, I draw 1 card, next I lay 1 card face-down, your move love".

Luna smiled looking at his field "Well Love it looks like this Duel is at an end, first I draw, next I Normal Summon _**Digi-Lunamon**_ , who then Special Summons _**Digi-Renamon**_ from my Graveyard, now I Tune my Level 4 _**Digi-Renamon**_ with my Level 4 _**Digi-Lunamon**_ , Guardian of the South, and Phoenix of destruction, descend now to vaporise those who would destroy the peace, Synchro Summon, Level 12, _**Digi God-Zhuqiaomon, Guardian of the South**_ and when he is Summoned, he destroys all other Face-Up Monsters, then you take 400 points of Damage for each one destroyed and I count 3 other Monsters on the Field **(Myrddin: 750, Morgana: 3600)** now my Sovereign attack with CRIMZON BLAZE!" **(Myrddin: 0, Morgana: 3600)** "And look at that the second Duel goes to Morgana, which means whoever wins the next Duel goes on to the last match and face off against the winner of the next match, so let the next Duel begin".

"LET'S DUEL" **(Morgana: 8000, Myrddin: 8000)** "I draw, first I play a new Field Spell, _**Digi-The World Tree, Yggdrasil**_ , this card allows me to add 1 _**Digi**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Digi-Egg Power**_ , next I activate _**Digi-Egg Power**_ by sending my _**Digi-Tentomon**_ from my Hand to the Graveyard, I can draw 2 cards, next I activate the Spell Card _**Digi-DNA-Digivolution**_ , I use the _**Digi-Veemon**_ and _**Digi-Wormmon**_ as the Fusion materials, Wings of Justice and Blades of truth, shooting through the sky and running across the land to bring justice to all those who worship evil, Fusion Summon, Level 8, _**Digi-Paildramon (Fusion, Level 8, Light Attribute, Dragon-Warrior-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2800)**_ , when this card is Summoned, I can target 2 _**Digi**_ Monsters in my Graveyard that are Level 4, Special Summon them, now when _**Digi-Veemon**_ is Summoned, I Special Summon _**Digi-Blacksalamon**_ , and with her effect I Special Summon _**Digi-Renamon**_ , now use my _**Digi-Veemon**_ and my _**Digi-Wormmon**_ to construct the Overlay Network, One of the 13, The Dragon Knight, descend on this world from your own, to show them the power of Dragons, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Digi-Dynasmon (XYZ, Rank 4, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2700, DEF:2200)**_ , and when he is Summoned, I shuffle two _**Digi**_ cards from my Graveyard into my deck, then I can send up to two cards on your Field to the Graveyard, as you have no cards I only shuffle _**Digi-DNA Digivolution**_ and _**Digi-Egg Power**_ from my Graveyard into my Deck, next I activate his other effect, by detaching 1 XYZ Material from him, I send 1 _**Digi**_ Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, then I gain Life Points equal to its ATK points, so I'll send _**Digi-Megidramon (Ritual, Level 10, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:3300, DEF:2200)**_ from my Deck to my Graveyard, then I gain Life Points equal to his attack **(Morgana: 11,300, Myrddin: 8000)** now I Tune my Level 4 _**Digi-Renamon**_ with my Level 4 _**Digi-Blacksalamon**_ , Guardian of the North, and protector of the innocent, emerge from the forest to destroy those who would threaten the peace, Synchro Summon, Level 12, _**Digi God-Ebonwumon, Guardian of the North**_ , now I activate my _**Ebonwumon**_ 's effect, I send _**Digi-Keramon**_ from my Deck to the Graveyard, then this card cannot be destroyed by Battle or Card Effect until your End Phase, and my Field Spell has been gaining Counters since I started activating effects and all of my _**Digi**_ Monsters gain 100 ATK and DEF for each Data Counter on my Field Spell _**Data Counters: 6) (Ebonwumon-ATK:4600, DEF:4600, Paildramon-ATK:3600, DEF:3400, Dynasmon-ATK:3300, DEF:2800)**_ and with that I end my turn, come on handsome, give it your best".

Harry looked at Luna with barely hidden Adoration, Mirth and a hint of Competitiveness "I draw, first I activate the Field Spell _**Mythic-Mountain of Dreams**_ , this automatically Special Summons 1 _**Mythic**_ Monster from my Deck, so I Special Summon _**Mythic-Goblin**_ , who Special Summons _**Mythic-Grim**_ from my hand, who then Summons _**Mythic-Fairy,**_ who Summons _**Mythic-Kitsune**_ from my hand, now I activate my _**Fairy**_ 's effect, I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, and if it is a Monster half its ATK is added to my Life Points and the other half is deducted from your Life Points" _**Mythic-Banshee**_ was sent to the Graveyard, next I activate the Spell Card _**Pot of Greed**_ allowing me to draw 2 cards, now, I Tune my Level 4 _**Mythic-Kitsune**_ , with my Level 3 _**Mythic-Fairy**_ , Heads of Lion, Goat and Dragon, Tail of the Serpent's Head, Descend upon your foes with all the Hate of your creators, Synchro Summon, Level 7, _**Mythic-Chimera**_ , and when this Monster is Summoned, I can shuffle all three of my _**Mythic**_ Monsters from my Graveyard into my Deck, then I shuffle up to 3 cards on your Field into your Deck, so goodbye all your monsters, next I use my two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Terror of the seas, Guardian of Atlantis, crush all in your path, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Mythic-Kraken**_ , and when this Monster is Summoned, I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, and if it was a Monster, the top 3 cards of your Deck are sent to the Graveyard" _**Mythic-Minotaur**_ was sent to the Graveyard, _**Digi-DNA Digivolution, Digi-Keramon**_ and _**Digi-Digital Plains**_ were sent to the Graveyard "now I activate my newest Quick-Play Spell Card _**Mythic-Hybrid Fusion**_ , by using the two Monsters on my Field, I Fusion Summon, beast of legends, born to swim in water, walk on land and ascend to the skies above, appear now, to rampage over my enemies, Fusion Summon, Level 10, _**Mythic-Dragon (Fusion, Level 10, Light Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:4400, DEF:4400)**_ , now I activate my _**Dragon**_ 's effect, I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, and if it was a Monster, I can target 1 _**Mythic**_ Extra Deck Monster in my Graveyard, Special Summon it" _**Mythic-Imp**_ was sent to the Graveyard, _**Mythic-Chimera**_ was Special Summoned to Harry's Field "Next I activate the Spell Card _**Monster Reborn**_ , and with it I Special Summon my _**Mythic-Goblin**_ from my Graveyard and with his effect, I Special Summon _**Mythic-Unicorn**_ from my Graveyard, and with his effect I Special Summon _**Mythic-Minotaur**_ from my Graveyard, and the with that Monsters effect I Special Summon the _**Mythic-Kirin**_ from my Hand, now I Tune my Level 4 _**Mythic-Kirin**_ with my Level 4 _**Mythic-Unicorn**_ , born of Flames and rises from the ashes, let none stand in the way of your harmonious power or your searing flames, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Mythic-Phoenix**_ , next I activate my _**Goblin**_ 's effect, I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard and if it was a Monster, both my _**Goblin**_ and my _**Minotaur**_ become Level 8" _**Mythic-Mermaid (Level 3, Light Attribute, Aqua-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1200)**_ was sent to the Graveyard, now I use my two Level 8 non-Extra Deck Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Reptile of Greece, Born with regeneration, cut off one head, two more shall take its place, XYZ Summon, Rank 8, _**Mythic-Hydra (XYZ, Rank 8, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ now my Monsters end this, attack her directly" **(Morgana: 800, Myrddin: 8000)** "sorry to burst your bubble love but I have life points" "I activate my _**Hydra**_ 's effect, I detach 1 XYZ Material from him, send the top card of my Deck to the graveyard, if it was a Monster, inflict half its ATK as damage to my Opponent" _**Mythic-Grim**_ was sent to the Graveyard **(Morgana: 0, Myrddin: 8000)** "and there you have it, Myrddin moves on to the Final Match, can Takeshi and Mordem come to the centre arena please".

* * *

 **AN: Hey Guy's and Girls, Tek here, I will be taking a break for a while, as I haven't finished the next chapter yet and I am drowning in college work at the moment, so don't be worried if I don't upload for a while, I am not abandoning this story, I Promise, anyways, I'll see you all later then, Bye for now, Tek out.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Matches

Mordem stood Opposite Takeshi "LET'S DUEL" **(Mordem: 8000, Takeshi: 8000)** "I draw, I activate the Field Spell _**Tartaros-The Gates of Hell**_ , and when this card is activated I can Special Summon 1 Level 6 or Lower _**Tartaros**_ from my Deck in defence position, so I'll Special Summon _**Tartaros-Jackal (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Demon-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1600)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Tartaros**_ Monster from my Deck with less ATK than this card, so I Special Summon _**Tartaros-Franmalth (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Demon-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1000)**_ , now I use my two Level 4 Demons to construct the Overlay Network, Queen of Tigers and Egomaniac, be reborn as a demon to serve master E.N.D, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Tartaros-Neo Minerva (XYZ, Rank 4, Dark Attribute, Demon-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Tartaros**_ Monster from my Deck or Graveyard, so I Special Summon _**Tartaros-Kyoka (Level 7, Dark Attribute, Demon-Type, ATK:2600, DEF:2200)**_ and when she is Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 _**Tartaros-Sayla (Level 7, Dark Attribute, Demon-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ then they both become Level 6" _**Tartaros-Sayla**_ was Special Summoned, now I use my two Level 6 demons to construct the Overlay Network, Master of Tigers, reborn as a Demon bodyguard, destroy all those who would oppose your master, XYZ Summon, Rank 6, _**Tartaros-Jiemma (XYZ, Rank 6, Dark Attribute, Demon-Type, ATK:2900, DEF:2400)**_ and when he is Summoned I can add 1 _**Tartaros**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Tartaros-Fusion of Demons**_ , now I activate my Field Spells effect, I can send 1 _**Tartaros**_ Monster from my Deck to my Graveyard, so I'll send _**Tartaros-Mard Geer (Level 8, Dark Attribute, Demon-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ , now I gain Life Points equal to its Level x400 **(Mordem: 11,200, Takeshi: 8000)** and with that I will end my turn, your move".

Takeshi looked at his opponents Field imperiously before drawing "First I activate my Field Spell _**D.C-Krypton**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**D.C**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**D.C-Harley Quinn (Tuner, Level 3, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1500)**_ and then I'll Normal Summon her, now when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**D.C**_ Monster from my Hand, so I'll Special Summon _**D.C-Jinx (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1800)**_ now with her effect, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**D.C**_ Monster from my hand, so I Special Summon _**D.C-Doctor Fate (Level 4, Light Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1400)**_ and with his effect I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**D.C**_ Monster from my Hand, so I Special Summon _**D.C-Green Arrow (Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1300)**_ now I activate _**Doctor Fate**_ 's effect, because I control another _**D.C**_ Monster, I can add 1 _**D.C**_ Spell or Trap from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**D.C-Justice Ascension**_ , now I Tune my Level 4 _**D.C-Jinx**_ with my Level 3 _**D.C-Harley Quinn**_ , Clown Criminal of Gotham, rise to create chaos and destroy my enemies, Synchro Summon, Level 7, _**D.C-Joker (Synchro, Level 7, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ , now I will activate his effect, by targeting the _**Harley Quinn**_ in my Graveyard, I can shuffle it into my Deck, then equip this card with 1 _**D.C**_ Equip Spell from my hand, Deck or Graveyard, so I'll equip him with a _**D.C-Lasso of Truth**_ , this gives my Monster 800 ATK _**(Joker-ATK:3000, DEF:2000)**_ , now I use my two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Clone of Supergirl, Identity hidden by a costume, Descend from the sky to destroy all those who cause Chaos, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**D.C-Powergirl (XYZ, Rank 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and when she is Summoned, I can target 1 non-Extra Deck _**D.C**_ Monster in my Graveyard, and Special Summon it, so I Special Summon _**D.C-Jinx**_ , now I activate the Spell card _**D.C-Justice Ascension**_ , I Fuse the _**D.C-Jinx**_ on my Field and the _**D.C-Cyborg (Level 6, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:2000)**_ , Son of Gotham, the Dark knight, rise now to defend the innocents of Gotham from crime with your superior knowledge, Fusion Summon, Level 7, _**D.C-God of Knowledge, Batman (Fusion, Level 7, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2700, DEF:2500)**_ and when he is Special Summoned, I can equip this card with 1 _**D.C-Batarang**_ from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, so I'll use one in my Deck _**(Batman-ATK:3200, DEF:2500)**_ , now I activate _**Powergirl**_ ''s effect, I detach 1 XYZ Material from her, now I Special Summon 1 Non-Extra Deck _**D.C**_ Monster from my Graveyard or my Deck, so from my Deck, I'll Special Summon _**D.C-Brainiac**_ , and when this card is Summoned, I can add 1 _**D.C**_ card from my Deck or Graveyard to my Hand, so I'll add _**D.C-Zatanna (Level 4, Light Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1500)**_ from my Deck, now for each _**D.C**_ Monster Special Summoned my Field Spell has gain 1 Krypton Counter _**(Field Spell Counters: 8)**_ and for each Counter on my Field Spell all non- _ **D.C**_ Monsters lose 100 ATK and DEF _**(Jiemma-ATK:2600, DEF:1200, Neo Minerva-ATK:2200, DEF:800)**_ _**(Joker-ATK:3300, DEF:2000, Batman-ATK:3200, DEF:2500, Brainiac-ATK:2500, DEF:2100)**_ now Battle, _**Brainiac**_ destroy _**Neo Minerva**_ **(Mordem: 10,900, Takeshi: 8000)** and when he destroys a Monster whilst I control another _**D.C**_ Monster, I can Shuffle 2 _**D.C**_ cards from my Graveyard into my Deck, then draw 1 card" _**D.C-Cyborg**_ and _**D.C-Jinx**_ where shuffled into the Deck "Next _**Joker**_ destroy _**Jiemma**_ and now I activate the effect of the _**Zatanna**_ in my Hand, by sending it to the Graveyard while a _**D.C**_ Monster is battling another Monster, the battling _**D.C**_ Monster's ATK double until the End Phase _**(Joker-ATK:6600, DEF:2000)**_ also when a Monster equipped with _**D.C-Lasso of Truth**_ destroys a Monster by Battle, that Monsters ATK is deducted from your Life Points **(Mordem: 4300, Takeshi: 8000)** now _**Batman**_ attack him directly **(Mordem: 1100, Takeshi: 8000)** I end my turn, your move". Mordem looked at his Graveyard "I draw, now I activate the effect of my Field Spell again, I'll send _**Tartaros-Ezel (Level 6, Dark Attribute, Demon-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:2000)**_ again **(Mordem: 3400, Takeshi: 8000)** next I Normal Summon _**Tartaros-Keyes (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Demon-Type, ATK:1000, DEF:1500)**_ and when he is Summoned, I can select 1 Monster on your Field or in your Graveyard, equip it to this card, so I'll take your Joker, now this card gains the equipped Monsters ATK _**(Keyes-ATK:3100, DEF:1100)**_ now Battle, _**Keyes**_ destroy his _**Powergirl**_ **(Mordem: 3400, Takeshi: 7400)** now I lay 1 card face-down, your move". Takeshi looked at _**Keyes**_ "I draw, I activate the effect of the _**D.C-Justice Ascension**_ in my Graveyard, I shuffle it and the _**D.C-Powergirl**_ in my Graveyard into my Deck, then draw 1 card, now I activate the Spell card _**Pot of Greed**_ letting me draw 2 cards, now I activate the Spell Card _**D.C-Justice Ascension**_ Fusing the _**D.C-Starfire, D.C-Robin**_ and _**D.C-Raven**_ in my Hand, Princess of Themyscira, Daughter of Zeus, return to the World of man, to claim peace for the innocents, Fusion Summon, Level 8, _**D.C-Goddess of Peace, Wonder Woman (Fusion, Level 8, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ and when she is Summoned, I can equip it with 1 _**D.C-Lasso of Truth**_ from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, so I'll equip it from my Graveyard, next I activate her effect, I select your face-down card, flip it face-up, if it is a Spell, it is shuffled into your Deck, if it's a Trap, it is destroyed and you take 500 damage" _**Tartaros-Demonic Regeneration**_ was flipped face-up, then destroyed **(Mordem: 2900, Takeshi: 7400)** "next, Battle _**(Batman-ATK:3200, DEF:2500, Wonder Woman-ATK:3800, DEF:2500)**_ now _**Batman**_ attack _**Keyes**_ **(Mordem: 2900, Takeshi: 7300)** next _**Wonder Woman**_ destroy _**Keyes**_ " **(Mordem: 0, Takeshi: 7300)** "Next Duel, starts now".

 **(Takeshi: 8000, Mordem: 8000)** "I draw, I activate the Field Spell _**D.C-Gotham City**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**D.C**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**D.C-Elektra**_ , next I Normal Summon _**D.C-Elektra**_ , this then allows me to Special Summon 1 _**D.C-Daredevil**_ from my hand, Deck or GY, so I'll Summon him from my Deck, next because of my Field Spell, I can additionally Normal Summon 1 _**D.C**_ Monster, so I Normal Summon _**D.C-Robin**_ , and with his effect, I Special Summon _**D.C-Raven**_ from my hand in defence position, now I activate _**Robin**_ 's effect, I select the card in your Hand closest to your Deck and look at it" _**Tartaros-Mard Geer**_ was revealed "and because it is a Monster, it is sent to the Graveyard, now I Tune my Level 4 _**D.C-Raven**_ with my Level 4 _**D.C-Robin**_ , Master of magic and ally of Trigon, descend from your throne of evil, to bring Chaos to your enemies, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**D.C-Circe**_ , and when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**D.C**_ Monster from my Deck in Defence Position, so I'll Special Summon _**D.C-Brainiac**_ , and when he is Summoned, I can add 1 _**D.C**_ card from my Deck or Graveyard to my Hand, so from my Deck, I'll add _**D.C-Justice Ascension**_ , next I use my two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Clone of Supergirl, Identity hidden by a costume, Descend from the sky to destroy all those who cause Chaos, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**D.C-Powergirl**_ when she is Summoned, I can target 1 non-Extra Deck _**D.C**_ Monster in my Graveyard, and Special Summon it, so I Special Summon _**D.C-Robin**_ , who then will Summon _**D.C-Raven**_ , next I activate _**D.C-Justice Ascension**_ , using my _**Robin, Raven, Brainiac**_ and the _**Jinx**_ in my Hand to Fusion Summon, Son of Jor-El, Defender of Justice, Child of Krypton, Descend from your Fortress of Solitude to right the wrongs of Humanity, Fusion Summon, Level 10, _**D.C-The God of Strength, Superman (Fusion, Level 10, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:3200, DEF:3000)**_ , and when this card is Summoned, I can add 1 _**D.C**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**D.C-Teen Titan's Communicator**_ , now I end my turn".

"Fine then, I draw, first I activate the Field Spell _**Tartaros-The Gates of Hell**_ , and when this card is activated, I can Special Summon 1 Level 6 or lower _**Tartaros**_ Monster from my Deck, in defence position, so I'll Special Summon _**Tartaros-Ezel**_ , and when he is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Tartaros**_ Monster from my Deck that has less ATK than this card, so, I Special Summon _**Tartaros-Jackal**_ , then with his effect I Special Summon 1 _**Tartaros-Keyes**_ from my Deck, and when he is Summoned, I select 1 Monster on your Field or in your Graveyard, equip it to this card, so I'll select your _**D.C-Circe**_ , now I activate the effect of _**Ezel**_ and with it I can destroy Spells and Traps up to the number of _**Tartaros**_ Monsters I control, so I'll destroy your _**D.C-Gotham City**_ , next I activate the effect of _**Jackal**_ , I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard and if it was a Monster, I select one Monster you control, destroy it, then inflict damage to your equal to half of its ATK" _**Tartaros-Franmalth**_ was sent to the Graveyard "So I destroy your _**Superman**_ and inflict damage to you **(Takeshi: 6400, Mordem: 8000)** , next I use my two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Queen of Tigers and Egomaniac, be reborn as a demon to serve master E.N.D, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Tartaros-Neo Minerva**_ and when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Tartaros**_ Monster from my Deck or Graveyard, so I Special Summon the _**Tartaros-Mard Geer**_ in my Graveyard, then when he is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Tartaros**_ Monster whose level is lower than this cards from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, so I Special Summon _**Tartaros-Kyoka**_ from my Deck and when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Tartaros-Sayla**_ from my Deck in defence position and when she is Summoned, I can banish two monsters in your Graveyard" _**D.C-The God of Strength, Superman**_ and _**D.C-Brainiac**_ were banished "The I send the top 2 cards of my Deck to the Graveyard _**Tartaros-Silver Fullbuster (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Demon-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1500)**_ and _**Tartaros-Face**_ were sent to the Graveyard "Then because a Monster was sent to the Graveyard with her effect, I gain 400 life points for each _**Tartaros**_ Monster in my Graveyard **(Takeshi: 6400, Mordem: 8800)** , next I activate _**Kyoka**_ 's effect, I select I Spell or Trap in my Graveyard, then I set if face-down on my Field" _**Tartaros-Face**_ was set on the Field "Now, I use my Level 6 _**Tartaros-Ezel**_ and my Level 6 _**Tartaros-Sayla**_ to construct the Overlay Network, Master of Tigers, reborn as a Demon bodyguard, destroy all those who would oppose your master, XYZ Summon, Rank 6, _**Tartaros-**_ Jiemma, and when he is Summoned I can add 1 _**Tartaros**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Tartaros-Fusion of Demons**_ , now I activate my Field Spells effect, I can send 1 _**Tartaros**_ Monster from my Deck to my Graveyard, then I gain life points equal to the sent monsters level x400" _**Tartaros-Torafuzar (Level 6, Dark Attribute, Demon-Type, ATK:2300, DEF:2400)**_ was sent to the graveyard **(Takeshi: 6400, Mordem: 11,200)** "Next I activate the other effect of _**Minerva**_ , by detaching 1 XYZ Material from her, I can Special Summon 1 _**Tartaros**_ Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Tartaros-Tempesta (Level 6, Dark Attribute, Demon-Type, ATK:2200, DEF:2200)**_ , next I activate the Spell Card destruction, sending all of the cards in both of our Hands to the Graveyard" _**Kyoka, Sayla, Tartaros-Face**_ and _**Keyes**_ where sent from Mordem's Hand to the Graveyard, _**D.C-Krypton, D.C-Zatanna**_ and _**D.C-Cyborg**_ where sent from Takeshi's Hand to the Graveyard. "Then, we both draw cards equal to the number of cards sent from our respective Hands" Takeshi drew 3 cards and Mordem drew 4 cards "Next I activate the Spell card _**Tartaros-Fusion of Demons**_ by banishing _**Ezel, Jackal, Mard Geer, Sayla, Kyoka, Sliver, Franmalth, Torafuzar, Keyes and Tempesta**_ from my Field and Graveyard to Fusion Summon, Brother of Zeref, and Master of Tartaros, descend upon these lands, and reduce them to ashes, Fusion Summon, Level 11, _**Tartaros-Guildmaster E.N.D (Fusion, Level 11, Dark Attribute, Demon-Type, ATK:3800, DEF:3800)**_ and when this guy is Summoned, all Spells and Traps are destroyed, now because of this effect, my destroyed _**Face**_ 's effect activates, when this card is destroyed, I can shuffle all other _**Tartaros**_ cards from my Graveyard into my Deck, then add 1 _**Tartaros**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, but it cannot be _**Tartaros-Face**_ , so I'll add _**Tartaros-Tempesta**_ , now my Fusion Monster gained an effect for every Monster used in his Fusion, now to activate them, first I'll activate the one he got from _**Ezel**_ , so the top 2 cards of your Deck are sent to the Graveyard" _**D.C-Power Ring**_ and _**D.C-Poison Ivy**_ were sent to the Graveyard "next I activate the effect he got from _**Keyes**_ , I select the _**Circe**_ in your Graveyard, and I banish it, next thanks to _**Sayla**_ , I select I random card in your Hand, the middle one, and send it to the Graveyard" _**D.C-Titan Tower**_ was sent to the Graveyard. "Next I can add 1 _**Tartaros**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Tartaros-The Cube of Demons**_ , next I activate the Field Spell _**Tartaros-The Gates of Hell**_ , with its effect, I Special Summon _**Tartaros-Tempesta**_ , then I activate the Continuous Spell _**Tartaros-The Cube of Demons**_ , now whilst this card is on the Field, all _**Tartaros**_ Monsters in my Hand become Level 4, and I can additionally Normal Summon 1 _**Tartaros**_ Monster, so I Normal Summon _**Tartaros-Tempesta**_ , now thanks to the effect of _**E.N.D**_ and the effect he got from using _**Tempesta**_ in his Fusion Summon, he gains 200 ATK for every Demon-Type Monster in the Banished Zone, and thanks to his effect, all cards in the Banished Zone become Demon-Type Monsters, so three from yours and 10 from mine, also thanks to me controlling another _**Tartaros**_ Monster my _**Tempesta**_ 's raise the ATK of all of my _**Tartaros**_ Monsters by 500, but it lowers their DEF by 400 _**(E.N.D-ATK:7900, DEF:2600, Tempesta's-ATK:3700, DEF:1000, Neo Minerva-ATK:4000, DEF:800, Jiemma-ATK:4400, DEF:1200)**_ , now destroy that _**Powergirl**_ , with DEMON DRAGON KING'S CORRUPT ROAR OF THE APOCOLPSE!" **(Takeshi: 1000, Mordem: 11,200)** "And because of _**Franmalth**_ and _**Jackal**_ , the destroyed Monsters ATK is added to my Life Points and deducted from yours, this Duel is over" **(Takeshi: 0, Mordem: 13,700)** "Mordem has won, now they are tying, so their final Match starts now".

"Let's Duel" **(Mordem: 8000, Takeshi: 8000)** "I'll draw, I activate the Field Spell _**Tartaros-The Gates of Hell**_ and with its effect, I'll Special Summon _**Tartaros-Silver Fullbuster**_ , next I activate my Field Spells effect, I send _**Tartaros-Jackal**_ from my Deck to the Graveyard and gain life points equal to his Level x400 **(Mordem: 9600, Takeshi: 8000)** then I lay 2 cards face-down and end my turn".

Takeshi looked at him and drew "I activate the Field Spell _**D.C-Gotham City**_ , when this card is activated I can add 1 _**D.C**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I will add _**D.C-Beast Boy (Tuner, Level 3, Light Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1200)**_ , now I Normal Summon _**D.C-Black Canary (Level 3, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1100)**_ , and like the others when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**D.C**_ Monster from my Hand, so I'll Special Summon _**D.C-Beast Boy**_ , now when he is Summoned, I can select 1 Monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon it to my field, then select a Level between 3-6, then the Summoned Monster becomes that Level and its name becomes _**D.C-Monster**_ , so I'll Summon your _**Jackal**_ and select Level 3, now I Tune my Level 3 _**D.C-Monster**_ and my Level 3 _**D.C-Black Canary**_ with my Level 3 _**D.C-Beast Boy**_ , 10th son of Satan, destroyer of worlds, descend upon this earth and bring about its final moments, Synchro Summon, Level 9, _**D.C-Trigon the Terrible (Synchro, Level 9, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:3100, DEF:2900)**_ and when this fella is Summoned I can destroy 1 Monster on your Field, so goodbye _**Silver**_ , next because of my Field Spell, I can additionally Normal Summon 1 _**D.C**_ Monster, so I'll Normal Summon _**D.C-Robin**_ , who will then allow me to Special Summon 1 _**D.C**_ Monster from my Hand, so I'll Special Summon _**D.C-Raven**_ , now I activate _**Raven**_ 's effect, because I control another _**D.C**_ Monster, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap on your Field, so goodbye to the Face-down closest to your Deck" _**Tartaros-Demonic Regeneration**_ was destroyed "Next I activate _**Robin**_ 's effect, cause I control another _**D.C**_ Monster I can look at one card in your Hand" _**Tartaros-Face**_ was selected "And because it's not a Monster, that card is shuffled into your Deck, now I activate the Spell card _**Dark World Dealings**_ with this card, I we both discard 1 card to draw 1 card" _**D.C-Poison Ivy**_ and _**Tartaros-The Gates of Hell**_ were sent to the Graveyard "Now I use my two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Clone of Supergirl, Identity hidden by a costume, Descend from the sky to destroy all those who cause Chaos, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**D.C-Powergirl**_ when she is Summoned, I can target 1 non-Extra Deck _**D.C**_ Monster in my Graveyard, and Special Summon it, so I Special Summon _**D.C-Poison Ivy**_ , next I activate her XYZ effect, by detaching 1 XYZ material from her, I can Special Summon 1 Non-Extra Deck _**D.C**_ Monster from my Graveyard or my Deck, so from my Deck I Special Summon _**D.C-Brainiac**_ , and when he is Summoned, I can add 1 _**D.C**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**D.C-Lasso of Truth**_ , now I Tune my Level 7 _**D.C-Brainiac**_ with my Level 4 _**D.C-Poison Ivy**_ , Born of Krypton, Cousin of Kal-El, Descend from the Watchtower to defeat those who worship evil, Synchro Summon, Level 11, _**D.C-Supergirl**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can select up to five cards in my Graveyard and shuffle them into my Deck" _**D.C-Brainiac, D.C-Poison Ivy, D.C-Black Canary, D.C-Beast Boy**_ and _**Dark World Dealings**_ were shuffled into the Deck "Now I equip her with _**D.C-Lasso of Truth**_ _**(Supergirl-ATK:4100, DEF:3000, Trigon-ATK:3100, DEF:2900, Powergirl-ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ now my Monsters attack his Life Points directly and end this Duel" **(Mordem: 0, Takeshi: 8000)** "And there you have it Folks, Takeshi is moving on to the final match, can Takeshi and Myrddin please come to the centre arena".

Takeshi and Myrddin stood on opposite ends of the arena "Here it is the final Match between Myrddin and Takeshi, Let the final Match of the Tournament Begin" **(Myrddin: 8000, Takeshi: 8000)** Myrddin smiled "I'll Draw, first I play the Field Spell _**Mythic-Forest of Mysteries**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**Mythic**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Mythic-Hybrid Fusion**_ , next I activate _**Mythic-Hybrid Fusion**_ using the _**Mythic-Unicorn**_ , _**Mythic-Goblin**_ and _**Mythic-Kirin**_ in my Hand, beast of legends, born to swim in water, walk on land and ascend to the skies above, appear now, to rampage over my enemies, Fusion Summon, Level 10, _**Mythic-Dragon**_ , next I lay 1 card face-down, your move".

Takeshi smiled at the simplicity but effectiveness of Myrddin's move "I draw, first I activate the Field Spell _**Pandoric-The Borderlands**_ , when this card is activated, I can add 1 _**Pandoric**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Pandoric-The Vault**_ , next I activate _**Pandoric-The Vault**_ , then I activate it's effect, by paying 300 life points **(Myrddin: 8000, Takeshi: 7700)** , I can add 1 _**Pandoric**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Pandoric-Bruiser (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1300)**_ , now I Normal Summon _**Pandoric-Midget Psycho (Tuner, Level 3, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:1200)**_ , when this monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**Pandoric**_ Monster from my Deck or Graveyard as long as it is not _**Pandoric-Midget Psycho**_ and because I Summoned a _**Pandoric**_ Monster, I activated my Field Spell's effect allowing me to add 1 _**Pandoric**_ Spell, Trap or a _**Pandoric**_ Monster with less ATK than the one I Summoned from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add the Equip Spell _**Pandoric-Shredifier**_ , so I'll Special Summon _**Pandoric-Nomad (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1800)**_ , now I activate the Continuous Spell _**Pandoric-Sanctuary**_ , this allow me to additionally Normal Summon 1 _**Pandoric**_ Monster, so I'll Normal Summon _**Pandoric-Bruiser**_ , now I equip my _**Pandoric-Bruiser**_ with my _**Pandoric-Shredifier (Bruiser-ATK:2200 DEF:1300)**_ , now I activate his effect, if he is equipped with a _**Pandoric**_ Equip Spell, I select 1 Monster on your Field, it's ATK and DEF are halved and its effects are negated until the End Phase _**(Dragon-ATK:2200, DEF:2200)**_ , now I Tune my Level 4 _**Pandoric-Bruiser**_ and my Level 4 _**Pandoric-Nomad**_ with my Level 3 _**Pandoric-Midget Psycho**_ , Almighty Bruiser, destroyer of lives, return now to this plane and wreak havoc in its inhabitants, Synchro Summon, Level 11, _**Pandoric-Motorhead (Synchro, Level 11, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:3700, DEF:3000)**_ and when he is Summoned, I can select 1 Equip Spell in my GY, and equip it to him, so now he is equipped with _**Pandoric-Shredifier**_ , I also equip him with the _**Pandoric-Conference Call**_ in my Hand _**(Motorhead-ATK:4700, DEF:3000)**_ Now my Monster destroy his Dragon **(Myrddin: 5500, Takeshi: 7700)** , Now that my Monster has destroyed your Monster by battle, my _**Pandoric-Conference Call**_ ''s effect activates, with it I destroy your Field Spell" _**Mythic-Forest of Mysteries**_ was destroyed. "Next, my other Equip Spell's effect activates, allowing me an extra attack for each Equip Spell equipped to my Monster, but he only does half damage if attacking you directly, so with two Equip Spells, you will be taking 4700 points of damage from the two attacks **(Myrddin: 800, Takeshi: 7700)** now I end my turn".

Harry sighed as he looked at his empty field and his Opponents 4700 ATK Monster, he sighed again 'Well I best end it on my terms' he drew from his Deck "I Summon _**Mythic-Banshee**_ , now my Monster attack his, if I'm losing, it'll be on my terms, but I will beat you" Takeshi Smiled and chuckled at his play **(Myrddin: 0, Takeshi: 7700)** "And Takeshi wins the first Duel, will both players shuffle and prepare for the second Duel".

"Let's DUEL" **(Takeshi: 8000, Myrddin: 8000)** Takeshi drew his card "I'll start us off then, I Activate the Continuous Spell card _**Pandoric-Sanctuary**_ , I will then activate it's effect, allowing me to Special Summon _**Pandoric-Midget Psycho**_ , he then Special Summons 1 Level 4 or lower _**Pandoric**_ Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Pandoric-Psycho (Tuner, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1200)**_ , next I Normal Summon another _**Pandoric-Midget Psycho**_ , who then Special Summons another Level 4 or lower _**Pandoric**_ Monster, so I'll Special Summon _**Pandoric-Bandit (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1500)**_ and when he is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Pandoric-Raider**_ from my Hand, Deck or GY, so I'll Special Summon 1 _**Pandoric-Raider (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1400, DEFF:1200)**_ and when he is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Pandoric**_ Equip Spell from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Pandoric-Infinity**_ , then I equip my _**Pandoric-Psycho**_ with my _**Pandoric-Infinity**_ , now I'll use my two Level 3 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, King of the Warrens, Ruler of the Midgets, appear now to thrash those who would insult you, XYZ Summon, Rank 3, _**Pandoric-King Weewee (XYZ, Rank 3, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2100, DEF:1500)**_ , when he is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Pandoric**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Pandoric-Norfleet**_ , next I activate the effect of _**Pandoric-Psycho**_ , this allows me to additionally Normal Summon 1 _**Pandoric**_ Monster, so again I Normal Summon _**Pandoric-Bandit**_ , who then Special Summons 1 _**Pandoric-Raider**_ from my Deck, now I use my two _**Bandit**_ 's to construct the Overlay Network, Captain of the Dragon and father of Sparky, Descend now from your vessel to turn up the heat, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Pandoric-Captain Flint (XYZ, Rank 4, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ , now I'm going to activate everyone's favourite card _**Pot of Greed**_ , I draw 2 cards, now I use my other two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Captain of the Dragon and father of Sparky, Descend now from your vessel to turn up the heat, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Pandoric-Captain Flint**_ , now I equip _**Pandoric-King Weewee**_ with the _**Pandoric-Sandhawk**_ in my Hand, I then equip my first _**Pandoric-Captain Flint**_ with the _**Pandoric-Shredifier**_ in my Hand, then I equip my final _**Pandoric-Captain Flint**_ with the _**Pandoric-Norfleet**_ in my Hand, now the two _**Pandoric-Captain Flint**_ 's become Level 4 Monsters, and the _**Pandoric-King Weewee**_ becomes a Level 4 Tuner Monster _**(Weewee-ATK:2400, DEF:1500, Flint-ATK:2900, DEF:2000, Flint-ATK:3500, DEF:2000)**_ , I now Tune my two Level 4 _**Pandoric-Captain Flint**_ 's with my Level 4 _**Pandoric-King Weewee**_ , Wielder of Fire, Wielder of Corrosive, Return now to destroy those who defeated you before, Synchro Summon, Level 12, _**Pandoric-Pyro Pete the Invincible (Synchro, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:4200, DEF: 4000)**_ , now I activate his effect, by shuffling 3 _**Pandoric**_ cards from my Graveyard, say" Takeshi looked thoughtful for a second "The three I used to Summon him" the three XYZ Monsters where sent back to the Extra Deck "You take 500 points of damage for each card I just shuffled **(Takeshi: 8000, Myrddin: 6500)** and with that, I'll end my turn with a face-down, go ahead".

Harry shook his head and chuckled "I draw, first I activate the Continuous Spell _**Mythic-Blood Moon**_ , now I activate its effect, by paying 500 life points **(Takeshi: 8000, Myrddin: 6000)** , I can Special Summon 1 _**Mythic**_ Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Mythic-Unicorn**_ , who then allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**Mythic**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so from my Hand, I'll Special Summon _**Mythic-Kirin**_ , and when it is Summoned, I can Special Summon another level 4 or lower _**Mythic**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**Mythic-Kitsune**_ , and you already know the drill, I'll Special Summon _**Mythic-Goblin**_ , now I activate the effect of _**Mythic-Kitsune**_ , I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Mythic-Fairy**_ was sent to the Graveyard, "and because it was a Monster, I can Special Summon it" _**Mythic-Fairy**_ was Special Summoned in defence mode "now I activate the effect of _**Mythic-Goblin**_ , I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Mythic-Imp**_ was sent to the Graveyard "and because it was a Monster I select 1 of my _**Mythic**_ monsters like my _**Mythic-Kirin**_ and it and my _**Mythic-Goblin**_ become Level 8 Monsters, now I activate my _**Mythic-Kirin**_ 's effect, I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Mythic-Attack of the Kraken**_ was sent to the Graveyard "*Sighs* oh well, now I activate the effect of my _**Mythic-Fairy**_ , I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Mythic-Grim**_ was sent to the Graveyard "And because it was a Monster, you take half of its ATK as damage and I gain the other half as Life Points. **(Takeshi: 7050, Myrddin: 6950)** , now I use my two Level 8 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Reptile of Greece, born with regeneration, cut off one head, two more shall take its place, XYZ Summon, Rank 8, _**Mythic-Hydra**_ , now in the spirit of competition, I'm not going to remove that Monster from your Field without destroying it, so now I Tune my Level 4 _**Mythic-Kitsune**_ with my Level 4 _**Mythic-Unicorn**_ , born of Flames and rises from the ashes, let none stand in the way of your harmonious power or your searing flames, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Mythic-Phoenix**_ , next I lay 1 card face-down, also, for each card that was sent from my Deck to the Graveyard, my Continuous Spell gained 1 Myth Counter, and for each Myth counter on it, my _**Mythic**_ Monsters gain 100 ATK and I count 4 _**(Phoenix-ATK:3500, DEF:2500, Hydra-ATK:3400, DEF:2500)**_ it's your turn".

Takeshi raised an eyebrow at his casual play, and shook his head "I draw, first I activate my Monsters effect, by selecting the _**Pandoric-Midget Psycho**_ , _**Pandoric-Raider**_ and _**Pandoric-Bandit**_ , I shuffle them into my Deck, then you take 500 points for each card I shuffled **(Takeshi: 7050, Myrddin: 5450)** now my Monster attack his flaming chicken with COROSIVE FLAMES" "Ah, ah, ah, I activate my Trap card, _**Waboku**_ , this stops my Monsters from being destroyed by Battle and I take no damage" "*Sighs* fine, go ahead".

Harry smiled as he drew his card, he looked at the card he drew, and his grin widened "First I activate the effect of my Continuous Spell, I pay 500 Life Points **(Takeshi: 7050, Myrddin: 4950)** , to Special Summon 1 _**Mythic**_ Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Mythic-Fairy**_ , and when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**Mythic**_ Monster from my Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**Mythic-Kitsune**_ , and again it allows me to Special Summon another Level 4 or lower _**Mythic**_ Monster, so I'll Special Summon _**Mythic-Unicorn**_ , now I activate the effect of my _**Mythic-Fairy**_ , I'll send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Mythic-Kirin**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Now half of its ATK is deducted from your life points and the other half is added to my own **(Takeshi: 6150, Myrddin: 5850)** , next I activate the effect of my _**Mythic-Unicorn**_ , I'll send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Mythic-Banshee**_ was sent to the Graveyard "and the card you drew last turn is sent to the Graveyard" _**Pandoric-Norfleet**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Now I activate the Quick-Play Spell card _**Mythic-Hybrid Fusion**_ , fusing my _**Mythic-Fairy**_ , _**Mythic-Kitsune**_ and _**Mythic-Unicorn**_ , beast of legends, born to swim in water, walk on land and ascend to the skies above, appear now, to rampage over my enemies, Fusion Summon, Level 10, _**Mythic-Dragon**_ , now I banish my _**Mythic-Hydra**_ , _**Mythic-Phoenix**_ and my _**Mythic-Dragon**_ to Fusion Summon my ultimate Monster, Born from Darkness, with Eyes of Death and scales of green and black, emerge from your slumber to eradicate our enemies with your venomous fangs, Fusion Summon Level 12, _**Mythic-Basilisk, The King of Reptiles (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:5500, DEF:5500)**_ , and when he is Summoned, I can destroy all Spells and Traps on your Field" _**Pandoric-Sanctuary**_ was destroyed "Now, I activate the second effect of my Continuous Spell, allowing me to pay 500 life points **(Takeshi: 6150, Myrddin: 5350)** , then I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**Mythic**_ Monster from my Graveyard, so come on back _**Mythic-Fairy**_ , now I activate my Monsters effect, sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Mythic-Minotaur**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Now the usual happens **(Takeshi: 5150, Myrddin: 6350)** now Battle, attack my Serpent destroy his Bandit with Deadly Serpent Gaze!" **(Takeshi: 3850, Myrddin: 6350)** and now my serpent's effect activates, deducting the ATK of the Monster it destroyed from your life points, this Duel is over" **(Takeshi: 0, Myrddin: 6350)**.

Harry and Takeshi reshuffled their Decks and started their final Duel "LET'S DUEL" **(Myrddin: 8000, Takeshi: 8000)** Harry drew his cards first "I draw, first I'll activate the Field Spell _**Mythic-Forest of Mysteries**_ , allowing me to add 1 _**Mythic**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Mythic-Blood Moon**_ , next I'll activate it, Now I Normal Summon _**Mythic-Mermaid (Level 3, Light Attribute, Aqua-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1200)**_ and when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**Mythic**_ Monster, so I'll Special Summon _**Mythic-Imp (Level 3, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:900)**_ , now I'll activate my mermaid's effect, I'll send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Mythic-Goblin**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Now I can draw 1 card, next I activate my imp's effect, I'll send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Mythic-Unicorn**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Now the top card of your Deck is sent to the Graveyard" _**Pandoric-Bandit**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Now I'll use my two Monsters construct the Overlay Network, Victim of Lycanthropy and King of Wolves, prowl in the moonlight and kill all those foolish enough to enter your forest, XYZ Summon, Rank 3, _**Mythic-Werewolf**_ , and when he is Summoned, I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, if it is a Monster, I gain life points equal to his attack" _**Mythic-Grim**_ was sent to the Graveyard **(Myrddin: 9900, Takeshi: 8000)** "And now I'll end, your move".

Takeshi looked at his Opponent's field for a minute before raising an eyebrow "Couldn't you have used your Continuous Spell, to summon one of your Monsters, then used their effects to Summon the rest and go for more moves?" Harry nodded sheepishly "Yeah, but all three Duels, we have started off with massive plays, so I decided to make a small play" Takeshi chuckled at his reasoning before drawing "Okay, I will play the Field Spell _**Pandoric-The Borderlands**_ , this allows me to add any _**Pandoric**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Pandoric-Sanctuary**_ , then I'll activate it, Now I normal Summon _**Pandoric-Bandit**_ , now I will activate the effect of my Continuous Spell allowing me to Additionally Normal Summon 1 _**Pandoric**_ Monster, so I'll Normal Summon _**Pandoric-Burning Psycho (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1300)**_ , and when he is Summoned, you take 700 Points of damage **(Myrddin: 9200, Takeshi: 8000)** ,now I use my two monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Captain of the Dragon and father of Sparky, Descend now from your vessel to turn up the heat, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Pandoric-Captain Flint**_ , now when he is Summoned, I can shuffle 1 card on your Field into your Deck, so say goodbye to your Werewolf, next I activate the other effect of my Continuous Spell, I can now Special Summon 1 _**Pandoric**_ Monster from my Hand or GY as long as it is Level 4 or lower, so say hello to _**Pandoric-Midget Psycho**_ , and when he is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**Pandoric**_ monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Pandoric-Midget Shotgunner**_ , now I tune my Level 3 _**Pandoric-Midget Shotgunner**_ with my Level 3 _**Pandoric-Midget Psycho**_ , Defender of the keys, hidden from site in the safe house, emerge now to destroy all within your range, Synchro Summon, Level 6, _**Pandoric-Roid Rage Psycho (Synchro, Level 6, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:2000)**_ , and when he is Summoned, I can equip him with a _**Pandoric**_ equip Spell straight from my Deck, so I'll equip him with _**Pandoric-Sandhawk**_ , now my Field Spells effect activates, allowing me to add 1 _**Pandoric**_ Spell, Trap or Monster with less ATK than the one I just Summoned, so I'll add _**Pandoric-Norfleet**_ , which I will then equip to my _**Pandoric-Captain Flint (Flint-ATK:3200, DEF:2000, Roid Rage-ATK:3000, DEF:2000)**_ , now Battle, my two Monsters will attack you directly for 6200 damage **(Myrddin: 3000, Takeshi: 8000)** and with that I will end my turn".

Harry chuckled "I have a feeling that I'm going to lose, but if I am, I'm going down fighting, I draw, I Normal Summon _**Mythic-Fairy**_ , and with her effect, I special Summon the _**Mythic-Mermaid**_ in my graveyard, then with her effect, I Special Summon the _**Mythic-Imp**_ in my graveyard, then with its effect, I Special Summon the _**Mythic-Unicorn**_ in my graveyard, now I Tune my Level 3 _**Mythic-Mermaid**_ with my Level 3 _**Mythic-Fairy**_ , Winged protector of the forest, and royal cat of the skies, spread your wings and let the masses bathe in your holy fire, Synchro Summon, Level 6, _**Mythic-Royal Lion**_ , now I tune my Level 3 _**Mythic-Imp**_ with my Level 4 _**Mythic-Unicorn**_ , an unholy combination of beasts, with power beyond imagining, join your brothers and ravage all in your path, Synchro Summon, Level 7, _**Mythic-Chimera**_ , and when it is Summoned, I can shuffle 3 _**Mythic**_ cards from my Graveyard into my Deck" _**Mythic-Mermaid**_ , _**Mythic-Imp**_ and _**Mythic-Unicorn**_ where shuffled into the Deck "the I can shuffle cards on your Field and in your hand into your Deck" _**Pandoric-Sanctuary**_ , _**Pandoric-Captain Flint**_ and _**Pandoric-Roid Rage Psycho**_ where shuffled into the Deck. Takeshi raised an eyebrow "So you leave me virtually defenceless for your next assault, I'll admit it's a good effect go on then" Harry smirked "If you insist, My Monsters shall attack you directly for 6400 **(Myrddin: 3000, Takeshi: 1600)** and with one Face-Down, I'll end my turn".

Takeshi looked at his hand and field and chuckled "So you got rid of my Continuous Spell, it was a clever move, it stopped most of my major summons" "Yeah, I kinda figured that" Takeshi chuckled again "Unfortunately for you, I had a plan just in case, I draw, I activate the Continuous Spell _**Pandoric-The Vault**_ , I'll then activate its first effect, I'll shuffle 2 _**Pandoric**_ cards from my Graveyard into my Deck" _**Pandoric-Midget Shotgunner**_ and _**Pandoric-Bandit**_ where shuffled into the Deck "Then I can draw 1 card, now I activate its second effect, by paying 300 Life Points **(Myrddin: 3000, Takeshi: 1300)** , I can add any _**Pandoric**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll re-add _**Pandoric-Sanctuary**_ , which I will then reactivate, now I'll activate its effect, I'll Special Summon the _**Pandoric-Midget Psycho**_ from my Graveyard, and when he is Summoned, I can" Harry tutted "And that's where I stop you, I activate the effect of my Royal Lion, negating your Monsters effect and destroying it, and because it was destroyed by this effect, it is Special Summoned to my Field" Takeshi looked at his hand and chuckled once more "You figured I had a plan so you placed a counter-measure" Harry nodded an smirked "Well, you did seem a little too calm when you lost your field" Takeshi sighed "I lay 1 Monster face-down and end my turn".

Harry smiled and looked at his hand, he then heard a roar in his mind _'Release me, Summon me, look at the top card of your Extra Deck Hadrian'_ Harry looked at the top card of his extra Deck and he grinned "I draw, first I Normal Summon _**Mythic-Minotaur**_ , now I Tune my Level 4 _**Mythic-Minotaur**_ with the Level 3 _**Pandoric-Psycho**_ that I took from you, Raging Dragon of the Sea, whose Violet Scales shine in the Light of the Sun and Moon, arise from the depths to wreak destruction upon the world of land, Synchro Summon, Level 7, _**Violet Finned Synchro Dragon (Synchro, Level 7, Water Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ ".

(Outside of the Duel with Tek and the others)

Draco turned to Tek "I didn't know he had something like that in his Deck" Tek looked at the Dragon in curiosity "It wasn't in his Extra Deck when he got the Deck" Tek turned to Luna "Do you see anything Lu?" her eyes go spacey **"The four pieces of creation shall unite…One of the four has been released, One of Water passed to the master of magic, One of Fire to he who is born of dragons, One of Wind to the snake lord and One of Earth to the warrior of the past…The four pieces of creation shall unite" her eyes go back to normal "I'm not sure Tek, but it seems important"** Luna turns back to the match as Tek and Draco look at each other in worry.

(Back to the Duel)

"Now when this Monster is Summoned, I can send 1 card from my Hand to the Graveyard" _**Mythic-Grim**_ was sent to the Graveyard "and because I sent a Monster, my Dragon gains ATK equal to the sent Monsters ATK _**(VFSD-ATK:4400, DEF:2000)**_ now I activate its effect, I can shuffle 1 Monster from my Graveyard into my Deck" _**Mythic-Minotaur**_ was shuffled into the Deck "Now my Dragon gains ATK equal to the Level of the shuffled Monster x300 _**(VFSD-ATK:5600, DEF:2000)**_ now my Dragon will attack your Face down Monster" _**Pandoric-Psycho**_ was flipped face up and destroyed "Oh, did I forget to mention the fact that my Dragon does Piercing Damage, this Duel is over" **(Myrddin: 3000, Takeshi: 0)** "And that's it folks, its over, Myrddin has won the Tournament, he is our newest champion, now he will receive his prize, come over here Myrddin" Harry walked over to the man "As the winner of the Tournament, you won, 200 Pounds, a trophy and the newest card out so here you go" the man hands Harry the 200 pounds, the trophy and the _**Dark Magician the Dragon Knight**_ card, Harry thanked the man before walking over to the others.


	15. Chapter 15: The Last Guardian of Oa

Harry walked over to the others, Draco was the first to pop "Hey Harry, what was that new Dragon?" Harry chuckled "How did I know it was going to be you who asked about that first?" Draco shrugged, and Harry chuckled again before pulling the card out of his Extra Deck and showing it to them "Well, it is the _**Violet Finned Synchro Dragon**_ , and it is badass" Draco looked at the card curiously "So, it's like that Monster that Yuya fellow is known for _**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**_ " Harry shrugged this time before taking his card back "Yeah, I guess" Tek finally snapped back into focus "Where did it come from?" Harry shrugged with a confused look on his face "I don't know, I heard a voice roaring at me to look at the top card of my Extra Deck, so I looked, and it was just there, it was strange" Tek held his hand out for the card, Harry placed it in his hand, Tek's eye narrowed when he felt a roar echo in his mind, he then handed it back "Interesting, there seems to be latent magic in the card, either way, we'll have to get you back home soon Harry" Harry nodded as he put away the card, then smiled at the others sheepishly "First though, I'm off to the loo, it's been a long day" he quickly ran off to the loo.

(A few minutes Later)

Harry walked out of the rest rooms to see a strange being in front of him, the being was pale blue in colour and had a large head, it wore a long red robe and floated in front of him "Um, hello?" "Hello Hadrian Banner, I would ask something of you?" the being answered, Harry frowned "How did you?" "Know your true name, it was quite simple, you see I am Ganthet, the last Guardian of Oa, and I have been alive an watching over the universe for several thousand of your life times Myrddin Emerys, Hadrian Banner, the reason I am here, is because I am dying, and out of all of the being I have seen, you have the most powerful amount of Willpower" Harry nodded in confusion and curiosity "Well, you see my powers are derived from the power of Will, I can control my will to form psychical objects as long as my imagination can depict them, then they are powered by my willpower, now as I am dying, I needed to find the person most worthy to pass my powers on to, that person is you Hadrian" Harry shook his head "I can't be, I'm just Harry" Ganthet chuckled "Oh, Hadrian, you have never been just Harry, and you never will be, you are important, it is imperative that you learn not to just hide in the background, now I need to pass on these powers before I die, will you accept the responsibility of being the Last Guardian of Oa Hadrian Clint Banner?" Harry gulped before nodding, Ganthet chuckled before placing his hand on Harry's head, a massive surge of Green energy passed between the two before Harry looked up at the disappearing Ganthet "Goodbye Hadrian, I wish you luck". as Ganthet disappeared Harry lowered his head "Goodbye Ganthet, I wish you luck in the afterlife" before walking back to the others and heading home, whilst the new memories and powers that he had just obtained swerved around in his head and body.


	16. Chapter 16:The Hogwarts Express (Year 2)

(A week later-Platform 9 and ¾)

Harry walked out of the Floo with his Luggage and turned to see his friends waiting in front of the scarlet train, he walked over to them and they all got on board and into their usual carriage which Tek helpfully expanded, they then sat down as Tek cleared his throat "Now people, over the last week the gold box has brought more cards for us, for Nev, it brought two new Extra Deck Monsters and a Field Spell for his Avengers Deck" as he opened the box, the cards and a new Deck flew out and into Neville's Hands "And apparently a new Deck to, what Deck is it Nev?" Neville held up the main boss Monster of the Deck _**Veg Army-Tyrant Salad King Dragon (Fusion, Level 11, Earth Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:4200, DEF:4000)**_ Tek chuckles "Well, it is definitely you Nev, anyways, Hermione got a new Deck" he opened the box again and two Decks flew out and flew into Hermione's hands "Okay, two Decks then, go on Hermione, show us what Decks you got" Hermione held up the two boss Monsters of her new Decks _**Time War-Bad Wolf Rose (Fusion, Level 12, Divine Attribute, Divine-Warrior, ATK:5000, DEF:5000)**_ and _**Shi the Chaos Elementalist (Level 11, Divine Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:4900, DEF:4000)**_ "Well then, whoever these Decks belong to, go to them now" he opens the box again and 8 Decks flew out, one to each of the twins, one to Susan, one to Draco, one to Harry, one to Astoria, one to Tracy, and one to Daphne, Tek looked inside the box "Well only 4 left in there".

Daphne was the first to lift her newest boss Monster, she lifted the _**Dark Eyes White Magician (Fusion, Level 11, Dark Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:4400, DEF:4400)**_ , Harry the spoke up "Hey Daphne, are you playing Dark Magicians?" "Yep, seems so" "Then here, have this" Harry then hands her the card he won at the Tournament "Thank you Harry" "Anytime, well here is my new boss Monster" he lifts up _**Fallen-Skolas, the Kell of Kells (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Fallen-Type, ATK:4500, DEF:4200)**_ , Tracy raised hers next, she raised _**Dark Dragon Paladin (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:4200, DEF:3900)**_ , Susan lifted hers, it was _**Battlewasp-Ballista the Armageddon (Synchro, Level 12, Wind Attribute, Insect-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ , George then raised _**Drek's Army-Chairmen Drek, Leader of the Blarg's (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:5500, DEF:5500)**_ , Fred followed him by raising _**Space Warfare-Universae Exitium, the Ultimate Warship (Fusion, Level 11, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:4500, DEF:4500)**_. Draco followed Fred by raising _**Eclipse-Acnologia, Dark Dragon of the Apocalypse (Fusion, Level 11, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:4500, DEF:4200)**_ , Astoria snorted "Oh wow, another Dragon, why should we have guessed it would be any different" she then raised _**Persona-Trigon (Fusion, Level 8, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_.

Daphne looked at Tek, Mel and Luna "Why didn't you three get new Decks?" everyone looked at them in confusion, The three in question just smirked and pulled out three new Monsters, Tek held up _**Hive-Crota, the Son of Oryx (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Hive-Type, ATK:4500, DEF:4200)**_ , Melody giggled then raised _**Guardians-The Stranger (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:4500, DEF:4200)**_ Daphne gasped "It's a Dark Attribute Monster, I didn't think it was possible" Tek sighed "Hold your horses Daphne, it says in it's description that it is treated as a Light Attribute as well" Luna giggled at the nonsense before raising _**Shadowing-Lucifer, the Ultimate Fallen Angel (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Fairy-Type, ATK:5300, DEF:5300)**_ "I think I beat you all, I got Lucifer" Tek chuckled as the other stared at her in shock.

They were all getting over their shock when the door opened, and three people walked in, the group recognised two of them as Mordem and Takeshi from the Duel Tournament, the third the didn't recognise though her magic felt familiar to Tek, Takeshi opened his mouth to speak when he saw everyone in the carriage, Mordem opened his mouth "No fucking way, you all go to Hogwarts too?" Tek and Harry looked at each other before falling to the ground and laughing their hearts out, Melody rolled her eyes and whispered something that suspiciously sounded like "men" before addressing the new people "Yes, we all go to Hogwarts, do you mind introducing yourselves" "Mordem Dracion" "Takeshi Equinos" the girl was concentrating on the cards before Takeshi nudged her in the side, she looked at him "Introduce yourself" "Oh, Hello, I'm Minnyllia, Minnyllia Fenix" Mel smiled "I'm Melody Dragneel" "Susan Bones" "Draco Malfoy" "Neville Longbottom" "Hermione Granger" "Daphne Greengrass" "Astoria Greengrass, but please call me Tori" "Tracy Davis" "Gred" "and Forge" "Weasley" "At" "Your" "Service" "Luna Lovegood, and the two idiots rolling around on the floor are Tekuya Vermilion and Hadrian Potter" Tek and Harry got up and nodded at them with grins.

Minnyllia cleared her throat "Seen as we're done with introductions, can I duel someone, I don't get to Duel all that often" Luna smiled "Of course dear, who would like to Duel Minnyllia?" Fred jumped up "I will, shall we?" She smirked "We shall" "Let's Duel".

(Warning, Duel Monsters)

 **(Fred: 8000, Minnyllia: 8000)** Fred drew his 5 cards first "I'll draw, I activate the Field Spell _**Tidal Power-Shining Lake**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**Tidal Power**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Tidal Power-Caravanha**_ , Next I lay 1 Monster face-down, your move".

Minnyllia smiled at him "Why thank you, I draw, first because there is a face-up Field Spell, I can Special Summon _**Earthbound Servant Ukupacha Callao (Level 5, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:1000)**_ , and when this card is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**Earthbound**_ Monster from my Deck or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**Earthbound Servant Itzpzpalo (Tuner, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Rock-Type, ATK:100, DEF:2300)**_ , now I activate the effect of my _**Earthbound Servant Ukupacha Callao**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**Earthbound**_ Spell or Trap from my Deck or Graveyard to my Hand, so I'll add _**Earthbound Wastelands**_ , now I tune my Level 5 _**Earthbound Servant Ukupacha Callao**_ with my Level 4 _**Earthbound Servant Itzpzpalo**_ , Bound Serpent of the earth, rise to defend the immortals from all those who would attempt to destroy them, Synchro Summon, Level 9, _**Earthbound Guard Cuauhcoatl (Synchro, Level 9, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ , and when this Monster is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Earthbound Immortal**_ and 1 Field Spell from my Deck to my Hand" _**Earthbound Wastelands**_ and _**Earthbound Immortal Ccomnosuma (Level 10, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:3300, DEF:3300)**_ where added to her hand. "Now I activate the Spell card _**Double Summon**_ , next I activate the Field Spell _**Earthbound Wastelands**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**Earthbound**_ card from my Deck or Graveyard to my Hand, so I'll add _**Earthbound Servant Rorccon (Level 5, Dark Attribute, Rock-Type, ATK:2200, DEF:2200)**_ from my Deck to my Hand, and because there is a Face-Up Field Spell, I'll Special Summon it, when it is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Earthbound**_ or _**Immortal**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Earthbound Servant Butako (Tuner, Level 2, Dark Attribute, Insect-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:1000)**_ from my Deck to my Hand, now I activate his other effect, I can select 1 _**Earthbound**_ Monster in my Hand or Graveyard with ATK less than his own and Special Summon it, so I'll Special Summon _**Earthbound Itzpzpalo**_ from my Graveyard, then I'll Tune my Level 5 _**Earthbound Servant Rorccon**_ with my Level 4 _**Earthbound Itzpzpalo**_ , Hound bound to the earth, imprisoned by the dragons, rise once more to defend your masters, Synchro Summon, Level 9, _**Earthbound Guard Ccoshobar (Synchro, Level 9, Dark Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:3300, DEF:3000)**_ , and when he is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Earthbound**_ Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Earthbound Servant Ccgojuru (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:2000, DEF:100)**_ from my Deck to my Hand. Now I activate the effect of my Field Spell, Special Summoning _**Earthbound Servant Itzpzpalo**_ from my Graveyard once more, now I normal Summon _**Earthbound Immortal Ccomnosuma**_ , using _**Earthbound Servant Itzpzpalo**_ as both needed tributes, and when he is Summoned, I can select an _**Earthbound**_ Monster in my Graveyard with ATK less than him and Special Summon it, so I'll Special Summon _**Earthbound Servant Itzpzpalo**_ again. Now I'll activate the effect of my _**Earthbound Guard Ccoshobar**_ , allowing me to Special Summon 1 _**Earthbound**_ Monster whose level is lower than his from my Hand or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**Earthbound Servant Ccgojuru**_ , now I'll tune my level 4 _**Earthbound Servant Ccgojuru**_ with my Level 4 _**Earthbound Servant Itzpzpalo**_ , Dragons of Destruction return from the edges of darkness to obliterate all in your path, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Beelze the Diabolical Dragons (Synchro, Level 8, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:3000)**_. Next I activate the effect of the _**Earthbound Servant Butako**_ in my Hand, because I control a _**Earthbound Immortal**_ , I can Special Summon this card, now I tune my Level 10 _**Earthbound Immortal Ccomnosuma**_ with my Level 2 _**Earthbound Servant Butako**_ , Leader of the immortals, bound into the earth by the dragons, rise once more to plunge this earth into darkness, Synchro Summon, Level 12, _**Ultimate Earthbound Immortal Hydronus (Synchro, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:3500, DEF:3000)**_ , now because it was removed from the Field _**Earthbound Immortal Ccomnosuma**_ allows me to Special Summon 1 _**Earthbound Immortal**_ from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, also because _**Earthbound Servant Butako**_ was used for a Dark Attribute Synchro, that Synchro Monster gains 500 ATK, so I'll Special Summon _**Earthbound Immortal Uru (Level 10, Dark Attribute, Insect-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:3000)**_ from my Deck, also all of my _**Earthbound**_ Monsters are gaining 500 ATK because of my Field Spell, and my boss Monster gains 100 ATK for each _**Earthbound**_ card in my Graveyard _**(Ccoshobar-ATK:3800, DEF:3000, Uru-ATK:3500, DEF:3000, Beelze-ATK:3000, DEF:3000, Cuauhcoatl-ATK:3500, DEF:2500, Hydronus-ATK:5100, DEF:3000)**_ oh and all of my _**Earthbound**_ Monsters can attack you directly, this Duel is over, attack my Monsters" **(Fred: 0, Minnyllia: 8000)**.

Everyone was looking between the two boards in shock, Tek spoke first "Holy crap, that was fucking awesome, that turn was the most advanced _**Earthbound**_ turn I've ever experienced" George snorted "Hey Fred, what happened mate? I'm sure you could have done a whole lot more" Fred nodded "I could have, but I didn't know what level of Duelist I was against, if she had only just started it would have been like taking _**Blackwings**_ against a random Reptile Deck" Minnyllia smiled at him "Thank you for caring but from now on, go all out" the twins both saluted "Yes ma'am".

The door slammed open and Ron walked in, he looked at the Dueling board and saw the life Points "Ha, you lost to a girl, Mum always said you would never amount to anything, I guess she was right" instantly Hannah had her wand raised and pointing at his privates " **Glasius Milites Pulsantes** " Ron covered his privates with his hands and ran out crying, Hannah looked at Daphne "Sorry for stealing your spell" Daphne laughed "It's not a problem, thank you for using it on an arrogant little prat like him" Hannah nodded before turning to Fred "Just ignore the walking Garbage can, all that comes out of his mouth is shit anyways" Fred nodded and smiled at her "Thanks" She smiled back "Anytime" Tek laughed "And now we see why Hannah is a Hufflepuff" and with that the tension in the room disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17: The Sorting (Year 2)

(The Great Hall-an hour and a half later)  
Everyone was sat at their seats in the great hall waiting for the new first years to get there when Tek got a message from Cassy 'Father, Mother is in the Castle, along with Myrddin's Sister, she will have her mother's hair' 'That's great news, thank you Cassy' Tek smiled as the door opened and Professor Mcgonagall walked in the with new first years, she walked over to the front, Tek looked over the first years and spotted a couple of red-heads but only one stood out to him, so he listened and waited as the names where called out only a couple actually registered though "Dracion, Mordem" Mordem sat on the stool for a few minutes with the hat on his head "GRYFFINDOR", "Equinos, Takeshi" he sat with the sorting hat on his head for a second before "SLYTHERIN", "Fenix, Minnyllia" the hat was set on her head "SLYTHERIN, Nothing but Slytherin" she smirked at the hat before sitting across from Tekuya "Hello again Tekuya" "Hello Minnyllia" "Greengrass, Astoria" the hat wasn't quite on her head before it shouted "GRYFFINDOR" most of the hall was shocked into silence as she smirked and skipped over to the Gryffindor table, Tekuya burst out laughing, everyone looked at him in confusion, after a few minutes he started to calm down "For god's sake Tori, did you have to prank everyone by destroying tradition, then again I knew you were more of a Gryff than a Slytherin, you were always so bold about your opinions" Tori smirked stood from the table, took a bow and sat back down again.

The Sorting continued with "Lovegood, Luna" and of course she was placed in the house of Ravens, this continued until her name came up "Weasley, Ginerva" the hat was placed on her head for a few minutes before "GRYFFINDOR" Tek looked mildly green, Minnyllia seemed to notice "What's up?" Tek swallowed "Well, me and Harry have been looking for his sister, the only thing we knew is that she was hidden under another name and she had her mother's hair, now the only student that could have been her was Ginerva, the problem there is that Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore tried to make an illegal marriage contract between Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley" Minnyllia looked sick "So they tried to marry Harry to his own sister?" Tek nodded pushing away the plates of food, Minnyllia did the same.

(A few Hours Later-Room of Requirement)

Tek, Harry, Susan, Neville, Luna and Astoria were sat in the ROR "So, welcome back to Hogwarts Rowena" Tori smiled "Why thank you Sal, it's a pleasure to be back here once more" Nev chuckled "Okay, you two, you can flirt later, now why did you call us here?" Tek and Tori blushed before Tek cleared his throat "You'll understand in a second"

He turned towards the door as Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Draco and Ginny walked in, Tek stood "Thank you all for coming and thank you for bringing her Hermione, as you all know except Ginny, we were searching for Harry's missing and hidden sister Gwendoline, we only knew two thing about her, one she was one year under Harry and two, she would have Lily's hair" Everyone took a slight look at Ginny before turning back to Tek, Tek looked at the twins "Fred, George, I'm sorry to say that we've found her and you know who we are talking about" The twins nodded before Ginny burst "What is going on? and Harry doesn't have a sister, his family died that night" Tek chuckled "Ah, but the events of that night are completely untrue, one Tommy didn't die, two, Harry does have a Sister, and three, Harry and his Sister were adopted by the Potters, it said so in the Potter will and in their letters to Harry, which were stored at Gringotts" "So Harry has a Sister, who would have his mother's red hair?" "Yes, and I'm looking right at her" Ginny looked up to see Tek staring directly at her, she shook her head "No, I can't be his Sister, I'm Ginerva Weasley, I was raised on stories of Harry and told I was going to marry him" "Ah, but there's the point, Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore created an illegal Marriage Contract between you two, two weeks after your second birthday, Gwendoline was stolen only months earlier, but if you don't believe me, we can take you to Gringotts and have you checked, is that okay with you?"

Ginny looked at him, looking for any sign of deception, then looked to her brothers "We" "Are" "Also" "Going" "To" "Get" "Inheritance" "Sheets" "Done" "Like" "Harry" "And "Tek" Ginny looked at them for a few more seconds before turning back to Tek, "Okay, so how are we getting there?" Tek turned to Harry "You take her and Luna, I'll take Fred and George, Nev will take Draco, Susan and Tori will just come along I guess" Harry nodded before grabbing Ginny and Luna by the arm and apparating, the others did the same.


	18. Chapter 18: Inheritance

(Gringotts Bank)

Harry, Tek and the others walked into the Bank, Tek walked over to one of the tellers "Teller Griphook, we request an audience with Account manager Goldtooth" The Goblin looked up and nodded, he got off his seat and started to walk, Tek, harry and the others followed.

(Account Manager Goldtooth's Office)

Tek, Harry and the others walked into the Office "Greetings Account Manager Goldtooth, may your gold forever grow" "And may your enemies fall at your feet, Lord Vermilion, what brings you here today" Tek smiled at him "As efficient as always, I knew I liked you, we need four Inheritance sheets" "And whose vault are they coming out of" "Take them out of the Slytherin Vault" "Of course my Lord" Tek turned to the others whilst Goldtooth went to get the sheets "So any questions?" Ginny stood up "Why did you say take it out of the Slytherin Vault?" Tek raised his hand to show the ring with the Slytherin emblem on it "Cause I'm the Lord Slytherin" Goldtooth came back in and handed Tek the sheets "Okay Ginny, you first" he pulled out his dagger "You need to prick yourself with this and let the blood drop on to the sheet" Ginny looked at Harry who nodded before she took the dagger and pricked her finger, the sheet glowed gold before Writing spread across it.

 **Diagnostic's Sheet**

 **Name: Gwendoline Helga Potter (Gwendoline Maria Banner)**

 **Age: 11**

 **Father: James Charlus Potter (Adopted by Magic and Blood, Deceased)**

 **Mother: Lily Evelyn Potter Nee Evans (Adopted by Magic and Blood, Deceased)**

 **Father: Bruce Banner (Alive, Gamma Radiation Alter Ego)**

 **Mother: Natasha (Natalia) Romanoff (Alive, Genetically Altered)**

 **Grandfather: Charlus Ignotus Potter (Adopted by Magic and Blood, Deceased)**

 **Grandmother: Dorea Circe Potter Nee Black (Adopted by Magic and Blood, Deceased)**

 **God Fathers: Sirus Orion Black (Alive, Azkaban), Remus Lupin (Alive, Werewolf), Serverus Snape(Alive), Frank Longbottom (St. Mungo's), Cyrus Greengrass(Alive), Anthony.E. Stark (Alive), Steve Rogers (Alive, Genetically Altered), Thor Odinson of Asgard (Alive, God), Clint Barton (Alive)**

 **God Mothers: Alice Longbottom (St. Mungo's), Evelyn Greengrass Nee Davis (Alive), Amelia Bones (Alive), Andromeda Tonks Nee Black (Alive), Maria Hill (Alive)**

 **Brother: Hadrian James Potter (Hadrian Clint Banner) (Alive)**

 **Magic**

 **Magic rank: Sorceress (100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Magic Scale: 605 (95% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Magical Core: 75% Power block (placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Loyalty charms (Keyed to A.P.W.B.D and Ronald Weasley)**

 **Love Potion (Keyed to Hadrian James Potter)**

 **Loyalty Potions (Keyed to Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Animagus Forms: 100% Blacked (placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Language Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Beast Tamer: 99% Blocked-Snakes can be tamed (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Wandless Magic (99% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Parseltongue; 99% Blocked-activates reactively (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Occlumency Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Legilimency Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Metamorphmagus: 99% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Gamma Alter Ego Healing: 90% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Genetic Modifications passed through blood: 97% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Lordships**

 **Potter (Paternal)**

 **Peverell (Paternal)**

 **Slytherin (Maternal, after current lord deceased)**

 **Borin (Maternal)**

 **Heirships**

 **Stark Industries (God Father, after current Lord is deceased)**

 **Stark Fortune (God Father, after current Lord is deceased)**

 **Vaults**

 **Potter Vault: 123,847,787 Galleons, 325, 757, 957 Sickles and 747, 836, 937 Knuts**

 **Peverell Vault: 435, 766, 575 Galleons, 647, 654, 857 Sickles and 936, 476, 464 Knuts**

 **Slytherin Vault (Inaccessible unless you are the Lord of Slytherin)**

 **Gaunt Vault: 23, 467, 858 Galleons, 364, 576, 678 Sickles and 678, 765 Knuts**

 **Borin Vault: Unknown**

 **Total Amount: 997, 948, 414, 406, 380 Galleons, 961, 709, 062, 405 Sickles and 999, 597, 638, 964, 079 Knuts**

 **Properties**

 **Potter: Potter Manor, Wales/ Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow (Disrepair)**

 **Peverell: Peverell Manor, Scotland**

 **Black: 12 Grimmund Place, London/ Grim Island, Hawaii**

 **Stark: Avengers Tower, New York/ Stark Manor/ Malibu**

 **Emerys: Emerys Castle, Scotland/ Camelot, Avalon (Can only be accessed by the true Heirs/reincarnations of Merlin and King Arthur)**

 **Slytherin: (Inaccessible until Lord Slytherin's Death)**

 **Gaunt: The Shack, Little Haminton**

 **Borin: Wolfs Pride, California/ Borin Manor, Yorkshire**

Ginny looked over the sheet and paled, cried and turned a sickly green all at once, Tek conjured a bucket and she hurled into it, after a few minutes of this she looked up "I want those blocks and potions removed from me please?" Goldtooth nodded "Of course Lady Potter, this way please?" Ginny and Goldtooth left the room.

(A few excruciating healing sequences later)

Goldtooth and Gwendoline walked back in, she sat down next to Harry "Hello Brother dear, you didn't tell me how much those hurt" "I know, I'm sorry" she nodded at him before turning back to the others "So, who takes their inheritance next?" Draco shrugged and walked over, he took the newly cleaned dagger from Tek and pricked his finger, he let the blood fall onto one of the sheets, it glowed, and the writing appeared.

 **Diagnostic's Sheet**

 **Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy (Draco Blaze)**

 **Age: 12**

 **Father Lucius Abraxsus Malfoy (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**

 **Mother: Narcissia Malfoy nee Black**

 **Father: Johnny Blaze (Ghost Rider)**

 **Brothers: Mordem Dracion**

 **Godfathers: Severus Snape (Alive), Remus Lupin (Alive)**

 **Godmothers: Bellatrix Lestrange Nee Black (Alive, Azkaban: Only if she is no longer insane), Lilly Evelyn Potter Nee Evens (Deceased)**

 **Magic**

 **Magic rank: Mage**

 **Magic Scale: 543**

 **Ghost Rider 100% Blocked (Placed by Narcissia Malfoy nee Black)**

 **Dragon Rider**

 **Dragon Tamer**

 **Wandless Magic**

 **Animagus**

 **Hellfire Summoning 100% Blocked (Placed by Narcissia Malfoy nee Black)**

 **Familiars: 3 undiscovered**

 **Extreme Healing**

 **Occlumency Master**

 **Legilimency Master**

 **Fire Master/Conjurer**

 **Language Master**

 **Rider Powers 97% Blocked (Placed by Narcissia Malfoy nee Black)**

 **Rider aging 100% Blocked (Placed by Narcissia Malfoy nee Black)**

 **Rider Heritage 100% Blocked (Placed by Narcissia Malfoy nee Black)**

 **Glamour (Placed by Narcissia Malfoy nee Black)**

 **Heirships**

 **Dracion (Maternal)**

 **Malfoy (Paternal)**

 **Spirit of Justice (Paternal)**

 **Black (Maternal) (Second Heir)**

 **Vaults**

 **Dracion Vault: 99, 823, 653, 275, 356 Galleons, 974, 864, 111, 794, 924 Sickles and 999, 654, 379, 284, 744 Knuts**

 **Malfoy Vault: 990, 764, 835 Galleons, 999, 846, 835, 85 Sickles and 999, 999, 956, 354, 84 Knuts**

 **Black Vault: 143, 756, 374 Galleons, 385, 586, 428 Sickles and 385, 586, 438 Knuts**

 **Total: 99, 824, 787, 796, 565 Galleons, 974, 964, 482, 064, 937 Sickles and 1, 099, 654, 760, 506, 666 Knuts**

 **Properties**

 **Dracion: Dracion Castle/ Wales/ Dragon's Nest/Ireland**

 **Malfoy: Malfoy Manor/ Lancaster**

 **Black: 12 Grimmund Place, London/ Grim Island, Hawaii**

Draco collapsed into a chair "Harry I now know how you felt, when you found out you weren't a Potter, cause I'm not Lucius's son" he handed the sheet to Harry "Oh, damn, I know your pain, still though, from what my parents have told me, the Ghost Rider is extremely powerful and extremely difficult to kill as it is a corrupted angel consumed in Hellfire, so your actual Dad will b fine, and your mother probably placed those blocks because for the first couple of years of being a Ghost Rider, you are consumed by a need to punish the guilty" Draco looked confused for a minute before nodding "My Father" "Yep, also this means, you're a half blood, then again, I'm a mundane-born, Tek what are you classified as?" Tek looked up "Hmm? Oh, em, I'm not sure, probably a Pure Blood, now Fred and George, you two are next"

Fred grabbed the again now clean dagger, and both pricked his finger, he then let the blood drop on to the sheet, it glowed gold before the writing appeared.

 **Diagnostic's Sheet**

 **Name: Fred Weasley (Fredrick Triton Boltagon)/Mordred Pendragon**

 **Age: 13**

 **Father: Arthur Weasley (Adopted by Magic and Blood)**

 **Mother: Molly Rosemary Weasley Nee Prewitt (Adopted by Magic and Blood)**

 **Father: Blackagar Boltagon (Alive, King of Attilan, Inhuman)**

 **Mother: Medusa Amaquelin (Alive, Queen of Attilan, Inhuman)**

 **God Fathers: Triton (Alive, Inhuman), Peter Jason Quill (Alive, not on earth)**

 **God Mothers: Crystal Amaquelin (Alive, Inhuman), Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan (Alive, not on earth)**

 **Sister: Gwendoline Helga Potter (Gwendoline Maria Banner) (Alive, Adopted by Blood and Magic)**

 **Brothers: George Weasley (George Crystal Boltagon), Ronald Billius Weasley (Adopted by Blood and Magic), William Arthur Weasley (Adopted by Blood and Magic), Percival Ignatius Weasley (Adopted by Blood and Magic), Charles Weasley (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**

 **Magic**

 **Reincarnation: Mordred Pendragon**

 **Magic rank: Sorcerer (100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Magic Scale: 601 (95% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Magical Core: 90% Power block (placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Loyalty charms (Keyed to A.P.W.B.D and Ronald Weasley)**

 **Loyalty Potions (Keyed to Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Animagus Forms: 100% Blacked (placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Language Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Wandless Magic (99% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Occlumency Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Legilimency Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Familiar: Undiscovered**

 **Attilan Powers 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D and Molly Weasley)**

 **Attilan Healing: 90% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D and Molly Weasley)**

 **Attilan Heritage: 97% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D and Molly Weasley)**

 **Lordships**

 **Prewitt (Maternal) (Shared with George Weasley)**

 **Pendragon (Reincarnation) (Second Heir)**

 **Heirships**

 **Weasley (Paternal, after Current Lord is deceased)**

 **Boltagon (Paternal, after Current Lord is deceased)**

 **Amaquelin (maternal, after current Lord/Lady is deceased) (Second Heir)**

 **Vaults**

 **Prewitt Vault: 101, 375, 468 Galleons, 275, 485, 486 Sickles and 684, 375, 475 Knuts**

 **Boltagon Vault: 435, 766, 575 Galleons, 647, 654, 857 Sickles and 936, 476, 464 Knuts**

 **Weasley: 374 Galleons, 586, 428 Sickles and 586, 438 Knuts**

 **Amaquelin Vault: 375, 274, 375 Galleons, 238, 936, 936 Sickles and 385, 946, 836 Knuts**

 **Pendragon Vault: 999, 999, 666, 437, 653 Galleons, 999, 999, 999, 325, 476 Sickles and 999, 999, 999, 999, 375 Knuts**

 **Total Amount: 1, 000, 000, 578, 854, 445 Galleons, 1, 000, 001, 161, 989, 183 Sickles and 1, 000, 002, 007, 384, 588 Knuts**

 **Properties**

 **Prewitt: Prewitt Manor, Wales/ Prewitt Cottage, Hogsmeade**

 **Boltagon: Royal Castle, Attilan**

 **Weasley: Weasley Manor, Oxfordshire/ The Burrow, St. Ottery**

 **Amaquelin: Royal Castle, Attilan**

 **Pendragon: King's retreat, London/ Camelot, Avalon (Can only be accessed by the true Heirs/reincarnations of Merlin and King Arthur)**

Fred looked at his sheet then at George "We aren't Weasley's" George looked at him as his blood dropped onto his sheet, it glowed golden before the Writing appeared.

 **Diagnostic's Sheet**

 **Name: George Weasley (George Crystal Boltagon)/Arthur Pendragon**

 **Age: 13**

 **Father: Arthur Weasley (Adopted by Magic and Blood)**

 **Mother: Molly Rosemary Weasley Nee Prewitt (Adopted by Magic and Blood)**

 **Father: Blackagar Boltagon (Alive, King of Attilan, Inhuman)**

 **Mother: Medusa Amaquelin (Alive, Queen of Attilan, Inhuman)**

 **God Fathers: Triton (Alive, Inhuman), Peter Jason Quill (Alive, not on earth)**

 **God Mothers: Crystal Amaquelin (Alive, Inhuman), Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan (Alive, not on earth)**

 **Sister: Gwendoline Helga Potter (Gwendoline Maria Banner) (Alive, Adopted by Blood and Magic)**

 **Brothers: Fred Weasley (Fredrick Triton Boltagon), Ronald Billius Weasley (Adopted by Blood and Magic), William Arthur Weasley (Adopted by Blood and Magic), Percival Ignatius Weasley (Adopted by Blood and Magic), Charles Weasley (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**

 **Magic**

 **Reincarnation: Arthur Pendragon**

 **Magic rank: Sorcerer (100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Magic Scale: 601 (95% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Magical Core: 90% Power block (placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Loyalty charms (Keyed to A.P.W.B.D and Ronald Weasley)**

 **Loyalty Potions (Keyed to Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Animagus Forms: 100% Blacked (placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Language Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Wandless Magic (99% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Occlumency Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Legilimency Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Familiar: Undiscovered**

 **Attilan Powers 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D and Molly Weasley)**

 **Attilan Healing: 90% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D and Molly Weasley)**

 **Attilan Heritage: 97% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D and Molly Weasley)**

 **Lordships**

 **Prewitt (Maternal) (Shared with George Weasley)**

 **Pendragon (Reincarnation)**

 **Heirships**

 **Weasley (Paternal, after Current Lord is deceased)**

 **Boltagon (Paternal, after Current Lord is deceased) (Second Heir)**

 **Amaquelin (maternal, after current Lord/Lady is deceased)**

 **Vaults**

 **Prewitt Vault: 101, 375, 468 Galleons, 275, 485, 486 Sickles and 684, 375, 475 Knuts**

 **Boltagon Vault: 435, 766, 575 Galleons, 647, 654, 857 Sickles and 936, 476, 464 Knuts**

 **Weasley: 374 Galleons, 586, 428 Sickles and 586, 438 Knuts**

 **Amaquelin Vault: 375, 274, 375 Galleons, 238, 936, 936 Sickles and 385, 946, 836 Knuts**

 **Pendragon Vault: 999, 999, 666, 437, 653 Galleons, 999, 999, 999, 325, 476 Sickles and 999, 999, 999, 999, 375 Knuts**

 **Total Amount: 1, 000, 000, 578, 854, 445 Galleons, 1, 000, 001, 161, 989, 183 Sickles and 1, 000, 002, 007, 384, 588 Knuts**

 **Properties**

 **Prewitt: Prewitt Manor, Wales/ Prewitt Cottage, Hogsmeade**

 **Boltagon: Royal Castle, Attilan**

 **Weasley: Weasley Manor, Oxfordshire/ The Burrow, St. Ottery**

 **Amaquelin: Royal Castle, Attilan**

George nodded "We are apparently from the Boltagon Line and the Pendragon Line, we link two Royal Lines" Fred nodded "We should send an owl to our actual parents and maybe to our Dad, I don't think he knew about any of this" George nodded at Fred before turning to Harry, "Guess what bud? we just joined you as Mundane-borns" Harry just chuckled before turning to everyone else "So is anyone else going to do one?" Luna walked over "I will" she grabbed the dagger and pricked her finger, she let her blood drop onto an inheritance sheet, Tek looked at Goldtooth whilst it was glowing "I thought we only asked for four?" "You did, but I took the prerogative that more would be taking the inheritance test and it's done".

 **Diagnostic's Sheet**

 **Name: Luna Marie Lovegood nee Riddle/ Morgana Le Fey**

 **Age: 11 (Chronologically on Earth 61)**

 **Mother (Magically): Mavis Vermilion (lady Magicks, Adopted by Blood and Magic)**

 **Father (Magically): Zeref Dragneel (Lord Magicks, Adopted by Blood and Magic)**

 **Mother: Merope Gaunt (Adopted by Magic and Blood, Deceased)**

 **Father Tom Riddle Sr. (Adopted, Deceased)**

 **Father: Doctor Fate (Deceased)**

 **Mother: Phoenix (Alive, Hidden)**

 **Father: Xenophilius Lovegood (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**

 **Mother: Selene Lovegood nee Greengrass (Adopted by Blood and Magic, Deceased)**

 **Mother: Frigga of Asgard (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**

 **Father: Allfather Odin Borson, King of Asgard (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**

 **Brothers: Thor Odinson, Loki Odinson (Lauffyson, adopted, Asgard), Tekuya Vermilion (Adopted by Blood and Magic) Tom M. Riddle (Adopted by Magic and Blood, Wraith/Soul Form, survival by Horcruxes)**

 **Magic**

 **Reincarnation: Morgana Le Fay**

 **Magic rank: Sorceress**

 **Magic Scale: 9871**

 **Tamer**

 **Wandless Magic**

 **Animagus**

 **Familiars: 3 undiscovered**

 **Extreme Healing**

 **Occlumency Master**

 **Legilimency Master**

 **Mind Arts Master**

 **Dark Magic Mastery**

 **Black Magic Mastery**

 **Light Magic Mastery**

 **Mastery of Magic**

 **Future Sight**

 **Powers of Fate**

 **Fire Magic Mastery**

 **Language Master**

 **Phoenix Rebirth**

 **Phoenix Abilities**

 **Immortality**

 **Invincibility**

 **Lordships**

 **Lady of Fate (Paternal)**

 **Le Fay (Reincarnation)**

 **Heirships**

 **Vermilion (Maternal)**

 **Slytherin (Maternal)**

 **Phoenix Force (Maternal)**

 **Ravenclaw (Maternal, inaccessible as a reincarceration holds claim)**

 **Dragneel (Paternal) (Second Heir)**

 **Achnadin (Maternal)**

 **Lovegood (Paternal)**

 **Vaults**

 **Vermilion Vault: 999, 997, 457, 473 Galleons, 999, 999, 374, 473, 374 Sickles and 999, 999, 994, 474, 475 Knuts**

 **Lovegood vault: 12, 354, 547 Galleons, 394, 835, 845 Sickles and 385, 846, 825 Knuts**

 **Fate Vault: 364, 846, 946 Galleons, 356, 846, 946 Sickles and 386, 54, 485, 486 Knuts**

 **Slytherin Vault: 567, 585, 595 Galleons, 854, 485, 846 Sickles and 36, 475, 846, 567 Knuts**

 **Ravenclaw Vault: (Inaccessible)**

 **Dragneel Vault: 999, 996, 646, 567, 564 Galleons, 999, 999, 986, 475, 846 Sickles and 999, 999, 999, 456, 745 Knuts**

 **Achnadin Vault: 999, 999, 987, 364, 724 Galleons, 999, 999, 999, 374, 372 Sickles and 999, 999, 999, 999, 998 Knuts**

 **Total Amount: 2, 000, 997, 576, 176, 849 Galleons, 3, 000, 000, 966, 492, 229 Sickles and 3, 000, 036, 910, 110, 096 Knuts**

 **Properties**

 **Vermilion: Vermilion Forest, Africa/ Tenrou Island, the Caribbean**

 **Slytherin: Slytherin Castle, the Amazon Forest/ the Snake Pit, Oxfordshire, Slytherin Manor/California**

 **Ravenclaw: (Inaccessible)**

 **Lovegood: Lovegood House, St. Ottery**

 **Fate: Justice Society of America, America/ Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, America**

 **Dragneel: Dragneel Manor, New York/ Dragons nest, Arizona**

 **Achnadin: Atem's Palace, Cairo/ the Pharaoh's Tomb, Temple of the Kings**

Luna hummed at the sheet "Looks like only one of my parents are alive but it's not my Father, interesting" Tek leaned over her shoulder and chuckled whilst looking down the page "Of course, well Harry you don't have to worry about Luna anymore, because she is both Invincible and Immortal" everyone's jaws dropped "Are you being serious?" "Yep, so who's next?" Nev walked forward after getting over his shock "I'll do it" Tek patted him on the shoulder, said "Good man" then handed him the dagger, Nev pricked his finger and let the blood drop onto the sheet, it glowed before the writing appeared.

 **Diagnostic's Sheet**

 **Name: Neville Longbottom (Neville Clark Wayne)/ Godric Gryffindor**

 **Age: 12**

 **Mother: Alice Longbottom (Adopted by Magic and Blood, Saint Mungo's)**

 **Father Frank Longbottom (Adopted by Magic and Blood, Saint Mungo's)**

 **Mother: Diana, Princess of** **Themyscira (Alive)**

 **Father: Bruce Wayne (Alive)**

 **Godfathers: James Charlus Potter (Deceased), Sirius Orion Black (Alive, Azkaban), Remus Lupin (Alive, Werewolf), Kal-El (Alive, Not on Earth)**

 **Godmothers: Lilly Evelyn Potter Nee Evens (Deceased), Kara Jor-El (Alive, not on Earth), Bellatrix Lestrange Nee Black (Alive, Azkaban: Only if she is no longer insane)**

 **Magic**

 **Reincarnation: Godric Gryffindor**

 **Magic rank: Sorcerer 96% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Magic Scale: 765 96% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Beast Tamer 90% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Wandless Magic 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Animagus 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Familiars: 4 undiscovered**

 **Extreme Healing 99% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Extreme Reflexes 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Occlumency Master 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Legilimency Master 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Earth Master/Conjurer 97% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Language Master 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Lordships**

 **Gryffindor (Reincarnation)**

 **Longbottom (Paternal)**

 **Wayne Enterprises (Paternal)**

 **Themyscira** **(Maternal)**

 **Vaults**

 **Longbottom Vault: 547, 457, 473 Galleons, 374, 473, 374 Sickles and 244, 474, 475 Knuts**

 **Gryffindor Vault: 567, 585, 595 Galleons, 854, 485, 846 Sickles and 36, 475, 846, 567 Knuts**

 **Themyscira** **Vault: 99, 936, 836, 567, 564 Galleons, 999, 986, 475, 846 Sickles and 999, 999, 456, 745 Knuts**

 **Wayne Vault: 9, 989, 477, 384, 323 Galleons, 99, 933, 937, 374, 372 Sickles and 999, 999, 999, 998 Knuts**

 **Total Amount: 109, 927, 428, 994, 955 Galleons, 100, 935, 152, 809, 438 Sickles and 2, 036, 719, 777, 785 Knuts**

 **Properties**

 **Longbottom: Longbottom Hall, London/ Longbottom Retreat, Cardiff**

 **Gryffindor: Gryffindor Castle, Canada/ the Lion's Den, Lancashire, Gryffindor Manor/New York**

 **Themyscira** **: The Island of** **Themyscira, The Pacific Ocean**

 **Wayne: Wayne Manor, Gotham City/ Wayne's Paradise, Malibu/ The Watchtower, Earth's Atmosphere**

Neville looked over the sheet with a blank expression "I have parents that aren't in Saint Mungo's, it seems I'm not a Longbottom anymore than Harry is a Potter" Harry patted him on the shoulder as Susan came over "Come on then, who am I really?" she cuts her finger with the dagger and the blood hits a sheet, it glows, then the writing appeared.

 **Diagnostic's Sheet**

 **Name: Susan Bones (Susan Ivy Lupin)/ Helga Hufflepuff**

 **Age: 12**

 **Mother: Alicia Bones Nee Davis (Adopted by Magic and Blood, Saint Mungo's)**

 **Father Alister Bones (Adopted by Magic and Blood, Saint Mungo's)**

 **Mother: Pamela Lillian Isley** **(Deceased)**

 **Father: Remus Lupin (Alive, Werewolf)**

 **Godfathers: James Charlus Potter (Deceased), Sirius Orion Black (Alive, Azkaban), Richard Greyson (Alive)**

 **Godmothers: Lilly Evelyn Potter Nee Evens (Deceased), Selina Kyle (Alive), Alice Longbottom (Alive, Saint Mungo's), Amelia Bones (Alive, Aunt)**

 **Magic**

 **Reincarnation: Helga Hufflepuff**

 **Magic rank: Sorceress**

 **Magic Scale: 7654 Beast Tamer**

 **Wandless Magic**

 **Familiars: 4 undiscovered**

 **Extreme Healing 99% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Werewolf Characteristics 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**

 **Extreme Reflexes**

 **Occlumency Master**

 **Legilimency Master**

 **Earth Master/Conjurer**

 **Language Master**

 **Lordships**

 **Hufflepuff (Reincarnation)**

 **Heirship**

 **Bones (Paternal) (After the current Lord/Lady is Deceased)**

 **Vaults**

 **Bones Vault: 547, 457, 473 Galleons, 374, 473, 374 Sickles and 244, 474, 475 Knuts**

 **Hufflepuff Vault: 567, 585, 595 Galleons, 854, 485, 846 Sickles and 36, 475, 846, 567 Knuts**

 **Total Amount: 1, 115, 043, 068 Galleons, 1, 228, 959, 220 Sickles and 36, 720, 321, 042 Knuts**

 **Properties**

 **Bones: Longbottom Hall, London/ Longbottom Retreat, Cardiff**

 **Hufflepuff: Hufflepuff Castle, Tokyo/ the Badger's Hollow, Cumbria, Hufflepuff Manor/Las Angeles**

Susan dropped into a chair, she looked at Harry, Draco and Neville "One of your Godfathers is my Father" "Which one?" "Remus Lupin, I'm a Werewolf" Tek smiled and chuckled "Cool, hell yes, we have a Phoenix, a Werewolf, a Aesir, an Amazon Prince, the twins who are of two Royal Lines and a Gamma Radiation Later Ego, we make up quite a group don't we?" Harry chuckled "Well, when you put it that way" they all laughed, Tori picked up the dagger, "I guess it's my turn then" she pricks her finger and lets her blood drop onto the final sheet, it glows before writing appears on it.

 **Diagnostic's Sheet**

 **Name: Astoria Greengrass/ Rowena Ravenclaw**

 **Age: 11**

 **Mother: Evelyn Greengrass Nee Davis** **(Alive)**

 **Father: Cyrus Greengrass (Alive)**

 **Godfathers: James Charlus Potter (Deceased), Sirius Orion Black (Alive, Azkaban), Frank Longbottom (Alive, Saint Mungo's)**

 **Godmothers: Lilly Evelyn Potter Nee Evens (Deceased), Narcissia Malfoy Nee Black (Alive), Alice Longbottom (Alive, Saint Mungo's), Amelia Bones (Alive)**

 **Magic**

 **Reincarnation: Rowena Ravenclaw**

 **Magic rank: Sorceress**

 **Magic Scale: 7924**

 **Winged Beast Tamer**

 **Wandless Magic**

 **Familiars: 4 undiscovered**

 **Occlumency Master**

 **Legilimency Master**

 **Air Master/Conjurer**

 **Language Master**

 **Lordships**

 **Ravenclaw (Reincarnation)**

 **Heirship**

 **Greengrass (Paternal) (After the current Lord/Lady is Deceased)**

 **Vaults**

 **Greengrass Vault: 867, 447, 476 Galleons, 574, 935, 275 Sickles and 476, 385, 085 Knuts**

 **Ravenclaw Vault: 476, 375, 935 Galleons, 935, 486, 935 Sickles and 43, 475, 835, 486 Knuts**

 **Total Amount: 1, 343, 823, 411 Galleons, 1, 510, 422, 210 Sickles and 43, 952, 220, 571 Knuts**

 **Properties**

 **Greengrass: Greengrass Estates, Oxfordshire/ Greengrass Gardens, Edinburgh**

 **Hufflepuff: Ravenclaw Castle, Paris/ the Raven's Nest, Manchester, Ravenclaw Manor/Las Santos**

Tori looked at hers in confusion "This makes no sense, there has to be a mistake apparently I'm first in line to take up the lordship of the Greengrass family" Tek looked at her "Wait, shouldn't that be Daphne?" "It should, the only way it wouldn't be was if she was adopted and Dad didn't name her as the main Heiress" Tek nodded "Well I guess all of you need your blocks taken off, so hop on too it" everyone with blocks except Tekuya walked off with Goldtooth.

(A hell ton of excruciating healing sequences later)

Everyone that left walked back in groaning, Draco was the first to speak "Ow, I am never having blocks put on me again" the others nodded in agreement, Tek stood up "well, we'd best be getting back to Hogwarts, luckily classes don't start until Monday" Harry chuckled "Amen to that" everyone had a laugh before the Founder Reincarnations grabbed the people who couldn't apparate into Hogwarts and apparated back.


	19. Chapter 19: First Classes (Year 2)

(Monday-Great Hall)

Tek looked around the hall, he spotted everyone in their seats and smiled, he then turned to a couple of the new First Years "So, how are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?" "Well, we only got here last night so I can't really form an opinion yet, but I do believe that the Headmaster is on some form of drugs" Tek chuckled along with Daphne, Tracy, Draco and Minnyllia whilst Takeshi's lips twitched slightly "You are most likely correct there, so what's ya name?" the first year smiled shyly before ducking and mumbling, Takeshi lifted her head with his fingers and looked her in the eyes with a slight smile "We can't here you if you mumble" he stated with a mischievous and amused gleam in his eyes, she giggled at him before smiling "My name is Krystal Valarie" "I'm Takeshi Equinos, this is Minnyllia Fenix" "Hi" "Tekuya Vermilion" "Sup" "Daphne Greengrass" "Hello" "Tracy Davis" "Yo, what's up" "and Draco Malfoy" "Hey" She bowed her head "It's nice to meet all of you".

Tek looked over to see Snape walking down the table handing out timetables, Tek took his from Snape's hand with a nod and looked at it carefully before delving into cursing in Parseltongue, Daphne looked at him and noticed his canines sharpening and lengthening slightly "What's up Tek?" He turned to her "We have that bloody ponce as our first lesson" Daphne groaned as the two of them moved the plates out of the way and slammed their heads down on the table, the others looked at their timetables and followed suit. After a couple of minutes, Snape walked over "What is going on here?" Tek looked up at him and handed him the timetable, Snape looked over it for a few seconds before giving it a glare that could have burned Satan himself, he sighed and patted them all on the shoulder "Tekuya, will you meet me in my classroom after you finish here?" Tek looked at him "Of course Professor" as Snape walked off Tek quickly finished his food and followed.

(Snape's Classroom-A few minutes later)

Tek knocked on the door "Enter", he opened the door and sat at the desk opposite the professor "Now Tekuya, I wanted to ask something of you" Tek looked curious "Sure" "Could you possibly teach your friends and more if possible defence this year? Lockhart is a fraud and we both know it but between you and Harry, the students may stand a chance of actually having a proper defence education" Tek smiled at the Snape "Of course, I'd be happy to and I expect Harry will be as well, I do miss teaching" Snape sighed in relief. Tek looked up at Snape "Professor, there is something I wanted to ask you as well" Snape looked at him with a raised eyebrow "You see, over summer I created enough Animagus Potion for me and my friends but three new people have been added to that group, I was wondering if you could brew up enough for three more people, I would be happy to pay all expenses of course" Snape smirked and nodded at him before handing him a note to excuse him from being late to defence, Tek smirked and thanked him before walking out.

(Defence Classroom-5 Minutes Later)

Tek walked into the classroom to see chaos, he watched as the pixies flew around causing havoc, he raised his fingers to his lips and whistled all of the Pixies stopped and flew over to him floating in a straight line, Tek sighed "Go to the forest, now" he ordered the Pixies then flew out of the window towards the forest, Tek then pointed his wand at the Professor's office and cast a spell, he then nodded before walking over to the front of the class "Professor Lockhart is currently disposed, I shall be teaching you for now, we will be learning a spell, has anyone…other than Hermione, heard of the spell known as Diffindo?".

Tek looked over the classroom and smiled when Mel put her hand up "Yes, Ms Dragneel" "Diffindo is the known Cutting Curse, it was generally used to cut through logs and tough meat" Tek smirked "Well done, 5 points to Slytherin, now all of you will hopefully manage to successfully cast this spell by the end of the period, like so" Tek moved away from the desk and levelled out his Wand, "Diffindo" a red light flew from his Wand and cut the table in two "Repairo" the table forged back together, he turned around and waved his Wand, all of the tables disappeared an where replaced by large chunks of wood, he then smirked at the class "Well begin".

Harry snorted before silently casting a Diffindo at his chunk of wood, splitting it in half, Neville and Susan followed from him, Hermione, Draco, Daphne and Tracy were straight after them "Well then 10 Points to each of your Houses for casting the Spell perfectly the first time you tried it and 5 Points to each of you for casting it silently".

(45 Minutes Later)

Most of the Class had gotten a large wedge into their chunk off wood by this point and were panting at the need to exude their magic, Tek clapped his hands "Well, I think that is enough for today, now I want 2 inches on the uses of the Cutting Curse for next lesson, dismissed" The class looked at him in confusion before he looked up at them with a raised eyebrow "What? Was I not clear?" Harry spoke up "Tek, you're not the Teacher" Tek blushed and cleared his throat, his Occlumency removing his blush quickly "Well between me and Flophart, who do you want?" The class looked at each other before pointing at Tek "Well there you go then, I'll make Flophart disappear into his office during lessons and I'll teach you actual lessons, the only thing you have to do is keep quiet about what's going on, Deal?" the class thought it over before nodding "Good, then I expect that homework by next lesson, dismissed" the class quickly left except Tek who walked into Lockhart's office and quickly modified his memories to think he taught the class before leaving himself.

(Charms Classroom-5 Minutes Later)

Tek walked into the classroom with an excited Wolf Pup, Professor Flitwick just chuckled "Mr Vermilion, can you please return that Pup to it's original form so that we can continue with the class?" Tek nodded and waved his hand over the pup, it turned into a quill which he then placed in his robe pocket, he then sat in his seat. Filtwick chuckled again before addressing the class "Now today we will be looking at the Theory of the Patronus Charm, does anyone here know about it?" Harry raised his hand "Yes Mr Potter?" "Well Sir, the Patronus Charm is a defensive Spell used to ward off Dementors and lethifolds, it can also be used to send messages between people, it can be cast as a mist or a Corporeal form but the second must be cast by an above average wizard or witch due to the power it takes, and the Corporeal form emits a sense of happiness" "Correct 10 Points to Gryffindor" Filtwick was about to continue but Harry and Tekuya stood up and pointed their Wands at the window, Draco, Daphne, Hermione, Susan and Melody followed their example.

After a few minutes everyone started feeling the temperature dropping and the windows freezing up, a few could see their own breath, Tek's facial expression became thunderous, he sent a Reducto at the window destroying it so he could get a clear view of the Dementors "Ready Harry?" "Ready" "EXPECTO PATRONUM" the two shouted in unison as a silver Phoenix and Basilisk flew out of their Wands and dived at the Dementors, after a couple of minutes of avoiding the charm, the Dementors flew off in the opposite direction of the school.

Tek sighed as he watched them leave, he turned to Harry "There are very few people with the authority to send Dementors to a place like this" Harry nodded before turning to the rest of the class only to see them awestruck "Um, Tek" Tek turned to see the awestruck faces and facepalmed, Flitwick recovered first 10 Points to both of you for casting the charm and another 25 points for casting it corporeal" Tek and Harry nodded before repairing the window and sitting back down.

* * *

 **AN: I figured that this might be important information:**

 _ **Most Ancient and Noble Houses: Potter, Greengrass, Peverell, Bones, Longbottom, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Pendragon and Emerys (Top Houses in the Wizengamot-Magic Council-Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful Houses: Vermilion, Le Fay, Dracion, Dragneel, Achnadin, Equinos)**_


	20. Chapter 20: The Defence Club

**Return of the House of Emerys: Merlin and the Basilisk**

(Great Hall-Dinner)

Tek and the others had been spreading the word for all the seventh years to meet by the tapestry of Baribus the Barmy all day now they just sat waiting for Dinner to finish, Daph turned to Tek, "Do you think they will listen?" He smirked at her "Of course, I may have to Duel one or two of them, but they'll listen" she looked at Melody who looked right back and they both chuckled and shook their heads.

(Room of Requirement-1 hour later)

Tek, Mel, Harry, Sue, Daph, Luna, Tori, Fred, George, Nev, Draco, Gwen, Hannah and 'Mione where all sat on comfy chairs waiting for the others to arrive. Harry turned to Luna "So how many do you think will come?" Luna's eyes glowed "Students from all four house will appear as they want to pass their Defence Against the Dark Arts course" Tek smirked when he heard this and relaxed. A few minutes later they turned to look at the now open door as groups of first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and Seventh years of all four houses walked into the room and started looking around in awe until they noticed the group of teens already sat there, Cedric Diggory a fifth year Hufflepuff walked forward "So what is this all about?".

Tek stood up and leaned back cracking his back, he rolled his shoulder before turning to Cedric "Well Mr Diggory, how badly do you lot want to pass DADA this year?" Cedric frowned "We want to pass it but we aren't being bribed" Tek smirked "Good, then I invite you to the Defence Club, do you accept?" "Who will be teaching us?" Tek raised an eyebrow "I will and my assistants will be Harry, Neville, Tori, Luna and Susan" Roger Davis a fifth year Ravenclaw prefect snorted before walking forward "You lot? You're all first and second years, what can you teach us?" Tek raised an eyebrow at him "Well, if that is the case, I'll take you on in a Duel right now, if you win, we'll have seventh years teach us, if I win we'll be teaching, is this agreeable to you Mr Davis?" Roger grinned smugly and nodded whilst most of the second years and Slytherins shook their heads at the idiot.

Tek and Roger stood opposite each other on a Dueling platform that the ROR had created for them, Cedric walked into the centre "the Duel between Roger Davis of Ravenclaw and Tekuya Vermilion of Slytherin" a voice behind Cedric overtook him "Tekuya Vermilion, Prince of Slytherin shall now commence, The rules are simple, no unforgivable and all spells must be legal, the Duel ends when one of the two is unconscious, when Cedric steps of the platform, begin" Marcus Flint boomed from the crowd, Cedric looked at him "Wait, Prince of Slytherin?" "Yes, I gained the title last year now can you leave the platform, I want to get the rules sorted for the club" Tek said as he looked directly into Roger's eyes, as soon as Cedric walked off the platform, roger threw a Body-Binding curse at Tek who deflected it into the wards of the platform with his wand "Was that really the best you had?" Roger snarled and started throwing curses and jinxes one after another although each one was deflected into the wards by Tekuya, this lasted for a couple of minutes and by that point Roger was huffing and panting, Tek then pointed his wand at Roger and cast in Parseltongue "Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus" the spell chain flew from the wand at an alarming rate and hot Roger in the chest throwing him off the platform, though he had been unconscious from the first spell, Tek twirled his wand and looked at the crowd "So any more questions?".

After waking up Roger and the Dueling Platform disappearing Tek stood in front of the crowd "Now that the problems are sorted, starting next week we will have a weekly session of DADA, I will be assigning actual Homework to test that you have actually understood what I am teaching you, now this session is over and I will all see you next week for your first out of class DADA lesson" He watched as all but his close group of friends disappeared and smiled as a though ran through his mind 'maybe this will work out after all'.

 **By Tekuya Vermilion**


	21. Chapter 21: Luna's Guardians

**Return of the House of Emerys: Merlin and the Basilisk**

(Two Nights before Halloween-The ROR)

Tek stood looking over the group of friends he had made and smiled "Well, I'm guessing that you all want to know what has happened for us all to be Summoned here?" the other nodded even Luna though her smirk and glowing eyes said that she had an idea, Tek's smile instantly turned to a scowl "Well, I think it is time for a slight history lesson, the day that Harry meet me, he had an evil type of magic removed from his scar which is why it is almost faded, now this type of magic wasn't your everyday death magic or torture magic, no, this was the darkest levels of crude Soul Magic, now tell me, have you ever heard of a Horcrux?"

In an instant Neville, Susan, Tori and surprisingly Daphne were on the feet looks of outrage on their faces "What?!, that _Fis a Putain_ made those Monstrosities!" Neville roared not unlike that of a lion "Yes, and I found another in this very room" Tek stated as he went into his bag and pulled out a very familiar looking crown, Tori gasped and recoiled "My Diadem, what the hell did he do to my Diadem?" She shouted sensing the evil all over the crown, Tek looked at it and sighed "He turned your Diadem into a Horcrux, I expect he did the same with all of the founder's items, except Godric's" He sighed conjuring a Fork before pointing his wand at the Diadem **'Remove Animam Contritione Pervalida'** a black mass flew from the Diadem and floated over his wand **'transferre ad ampliorem'** The black mass flew into the fork, Tori then pointed her wand at the fork with a deep hatred in her eyes **'Avada Kadavra'** the green spell flew at the fork and hit it causing a black mist to fly out with a large screech.

Daphne looked at her little sister in shock, Tori noticed the look and shrugged "The bastard shouldn't have used my Diadem as a Horcrux" most of the room recoiled and stared at her "Wait, your Diadem!?" Tori nodded "I am the reincarnated Rowena Ravenclaw, I thought you lot figured it out when I chose that name for the tournament" the shook their heads "We just thought that she was your favourite founder" Tori scoffed "No, my favourite founder is Salazar Slytherin, after all he was my husband" everyone looked confused before Hermione realised something else "Wait, if you used that name in the tournament for that reason then" she turned to Tek, Harry, Luna, Neville and Susan who were all smiling sheepishly "I guess the jig is up".

Before the interrogation could begin, the golden Deck box activated, glowing brightly, Tek quickly ran over to it and opened it, 5 Decks flew out, the landed in the hands of Tek, Luna, Harry and two landed in Gwen's hands "Huh? Even more Decks, that's awesome, let's see here I got…Holly crap, it's a yellow octopus" Everyone looked up at him in confusion, shock and amusement, Tek lifted his card and showed it to them _**A.C-Korosensei, The Mach 20 Assassin (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:4500, DEF:4200)**_ Hermione gasped "That's from Assassination Classroom, it's a Japanese Anime I watched also we'll look at everyone's new cards but don't think you lot are getting out of hiding your identities" Harry gulped and put on a weak smile, Nev, Sue and Tek nodded "Yes ma'am" whilst Luna just smiled.

Harry was the next to show his card _**A.o.T-Colossal Titan (Fusion, Level 10, Earth Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ Gwen held up her two new monsters _**Pyrotechnic-Sekhmet, Goddess of Fire (Fusion, Level 11, Fire Attribute, Pyro-Type, ATK:4500, DEF:4200)**_ and _**Submerged-Megalodon (Level 12, Water Attribute, Sea-Serpent-Type, ATK:5500, DEF:5500)**_ Luna just smiled mysteriously "So Lu, what did you end up with?" she lifted the card _**Guardian Lord Draco (XYZ, Rank 8, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ "so it's a dark version of Mel's Deck?" Luna chuckled and shook her head she then lifted another card _**Guardian Eatos (Level 8, Wind Attribute, Fairy-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ "Oh, that Deck, can it function?" Luna nodded "Of course" Tek shook his head and sighed fine then, where were we?".

 **By Tekuya Vermilion**


	22. Chapter 22: Identities Revealed

**Return of the House of Emerys: Merlin and the Basilisk**

Tek, Sue, Nev, Tori, Harry and Luna were stood looking at everyone else who were eyeing them with suspicion, Hermione acted first "So you lot are the reincarnations of the founders, Morgana Le Fay and Merlin?" They nodded "We are, but we are also the people you have gotten to know, in fact we have been completely truthful with you other than revealing this" "B-But you're Salazar Slytherin" "And you're Hermione Granger" "B-But you hate Muggleborns, you are the father of blood purity" Tek clenched his teeth, jaw and his fists so hard that blood was leaking through the cracks in his fingers "I was a Mundaneborn child, I was the first of my line to have magic, and I was considered a freak, a devil child, so no, I don't hate Mundaneborns, I just don't trust the other mundanes"

Mel walked forward whilst the others tried to pull her back "So that's why you brought me into your life, you didn't want what happened to you to happen to me" Tek nodded "It was the best thing I could think of, I adopted you into my life to keep you from my fate and to give you the family you needed and desired" Mel ran over and hugged him tightly, crying and thanking him over and over, he smiled and hugged her back "There, there, I'm here and I'm not going to be leaving you anytime soon".

Tek and Tori exchanged glances as Tek opened his mouth "We're not the only one whose Identity is not completely open" Tori walked over to Daphne and handed her the Gringotts Inheritance sheet, Daph looked through it and gasped dropping it "I-I-I" Tori hugged her as she started crying, her Ice Queen façade dropping completely, Hermione looked at Tek "What the heck was that?" "We found out that Daphne wasn't the main Heiress of the Greengrass family" Hermione looked confused, so Harry elaborated "The only reasons that the eldest child isn't the main heir/heiress, is A) they disgraced the family in some way and are unworthy, or B) they aren't actually a member of the family".

Tek and Mel strolled over to Daph and Tori "Daphne, we want to take you to Gringotts so that you can have an inheritance sheet done, we know your folks and they would never find you unworthy" Daph looked up with red eyes and nodded, Tek nodded before turning to Hermione "You will also be coming with us, you and Mel are needed for one of are theories" Hermione looked confused but nodded anyway, Tek nodded grabbing Mel, Tori and Daphne, Harry grabbed Hermione, then the two apparated to Gringotts.

(Gringotts Bank-Goldtooth's Office)

The group apparated directly in front of Goldtooth's Desk, Tek smirked "Sup". Goldtooth looked up at them and sighed with a fond smile "What is it now Tek?" "We'll be needing 3 Inheritance papers please? And of course, they are being paid from the Slytherin Vault" Goldtooth nodded and smirked pulling out the 3 sheets. Tek laughed as he took the sheets "I knew I liked you for a reason, okay Daphne, you first" Daphne nodded and held her hand out for the knife, it flew from Goldtooth's hand into hers "What…Just…HAPPENED!?" "Well, apparently you are Telekinetic".

Daphne shook her head and pricked her finger, the blood dripped onto the sheet which glowed a golden colour before writing appeared on it.

 **Diagnostic's Sheet**

 **Name: Daphne Greengrass (Daphne Jackson Frost)**

 **Age: 12**

 **Mother: Emma Grace Frost (Alive), Evelyn Greengrass Nee Davis** **(Alive, Adopted by Blood and Magic)**

 **Father: Anthony.E. Stark (Alive), Cyrus Greengrass (Alive, Adopted by Blood and magic)**

 **Uncle: Jackson Overland Frost (Alive, Guardian of Childhood, currently resides at the North Pole)**

 **Sister: Astoria Greengrass (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**

 **God Fathers: Sirus Orion Black (Alive, Azkaban), Remus Lupin (Alive, Werewolf), Serverus Snape(Alive), Frank Longbottom (St. Mungo's), James Charlus Potter (Deceased), Steve Rogers (Alive, Genetically Altered), Thor Odinson of Asgard (Alive, God), Clint Barton (Alive)**

 **God Mothers: Alice Longbottom (St. Mungo's), Lily Evelyn Potter nee Evans (Deceased), Amelia Bones (Alive), Andromeda Tonks Nee Black (Alive), Maria Hill (Alive)**

 **Magic**

 **Magic rank: Sorceress**

 **Magic Scale: 5685**

 **Technomage**

 **Wandless Magic**

 **Familiars: 3 undiscovered**

 **Occlumency Master**

 **Legilimency Master**

 **Ice Master/Conjurer**

 **Language Master**

 **Telekinetic Powers**

 **Super Strength**

 **Massive Regeneration**

 **Telepathic Powers**

 **Astral Projection**

 **Shapeshifting**

 **Diamond Skin durability**

 **Psychic Immunity**

 **Cold Immunity**

 **(Possible Guardianship)**

 **Lordships**

 **Guardian of Childhood (Possible)**

 **Frost**

 **Stark**

 **Heirship**

 **Greengrass (Paternal) (After the current Lord/Lady and heir/heiress are deceased)**

 **Stark Industries (After Current Lord and Heir are deceased)**

 **Stark Fortune (After Current Lord and Heir are deceased)**

 **Vaults**

 **Greengrass Vault: 867, 447, 476 Galleons, 574, 935, 275 Sickles and 476, 385, 085 Knuts**

 **Frost Vault: 836, 754 Galleons, 385, 484 Sickles and 347, 475 Knuts**

 **Guardian Vault: 37, 475, 843, 846 Galleons, 62, 375, 846, 946 Sickles and 84, 486, 846, 364 Knuts**

 **Total Amount: 38, 344, 128, 076 Galleons, 62, 951, 167, 705 Sickles and 84, 963, 578, 924 Knuts**

 **Properties**

 **Greengrass: Greengrass Estates, Oxfordshire/ Greengrass Gardens, Edinburgh**

 **Stark: Avengers Tower, New York/ Stark Manor, Malibu**

 **Guardians: The Workshop, North Pole/ The Warren, Australia (Underground)/ Tooth Palace, Southeast Asia China's Huangshan (Yellow Mountain Range)/ Sand Kingdom/ Madagascar**

Daphne looked over the sheet and fainted, Harry looked at it next and chuckled "I'm about to lose two of my heirships" Tek and the others looked over and chuckled as well "So Daphne is your Godsister, cool".

 **By Tekuya Vermilion**


	23. Chapter 23: The Secret of Muggleborns

**Return of the House of Emerys: Merlin and the Basilisk**

Harry woke Daphne up as Melody came over and pricked her finger, the blood dripped onto the second sheet as it glowed.

 **Diagnostic's Sheet**

 **Name: Melody Dragneel nee Smith (Melody Rose Dragneel nee Smith)**

 **Age: 12**

 **Mother: Rose Tyler (Bad Wolf Rose) (Alive, Parallel Dimension)**

 **Father: John Smith (The Doctor) (Alive, Unknown Whereabouts))**

 **Sister: Jenny Smith (Alive, Unknown whereabouts), Luna Marie Lovegood Nee Riddle (Adopted by Magic and Blood, caught in a Time loop until 10 years ago)**

 **Brothers: Tekuya Vermilion (Tekuya Odinson of Asgard, Adopted by Blood and Magic), Thor Odinson, Loki Odinson (Lauffyson, adopted, Asgard) Tom M. Riddle (Adopted by Magic and Blood, Wraith/Soul Form, survival by Horcruxes)**

 **God Fathers: Mickey Smith (Alive), Rory Williams (Alive), Captain Jack Harkness (Alive)**

 **God Mothers: Martha Smith nee Jones (Alive), Donna Noble (Alive), Clara Oswald(Alive), Amy Williams nee Pond (Alive), Sarah Jane Smith (Alive)**

 **Magic**

 **Magic rank: Sorceress**

 **Magic Scale: 5000**

 **Bad Wolf Abilities (100% Blocked by Father)**

 **Technomage**

 **Wandless Magic**

 **Familiars: 3 undiscovered**

 **Occlumency Master**

 **Legilimency Master**

 **Light Master/Conjurer**

 **Language Master**

 **Super Strength**

 **Abnormal Regeneration**

 **Timelord Heritage (100% Blocked by Father)**

 **Timelord abilities (100% Block by Father)**

 **Telepathic Powers**

 **Dragon Slayer**

 **Dragon Tamer**

 **Death Mage**

 **Animagus**

 **Lordships**

 **Bolden**

 **Smith**

 **Heirships:**

 **Dragneel (After Current Lord is deceased)**

 **Vaults**

 **Dragneel Vault: 999, 996, 646, 567, 564 Galleons, 999, 999, 986, 475, 846 Sickles and 999, 999, 999, 456, 745 Knuts**

 **Bolden Vault: 999, 948, 745 Galleons, 999, 946, 935 Sickles and 9, 999, 575, 575 Knuts**

 **Smith Vault: 999, 999, 999, 999, 999 Galleons, 999, 999, 999, 999, 998 Sickles and 999, 999, 999, 999, 997 Knuts**

 **Total Amount: 1, 999, 997, 646, 516, 308 Galleons, 2, 000, 000, 986, 422, 779 Sickles and 2, 000, 009, 999, 032, 317 Knuts**

 **Properties**

 **Dragneel: Dragneel Manor, New York/ Dragons nest, Arizona**

 **Bolden: Central City, Planet Bolden/ Bolden manor, New York City**

 **Smith: The Doctor's Manor, Gallifrey (Timelocked)/** **Powell Estate** **, London/ Number 48 Bucknall House, London/ The T.A.R.D.I.S, Location Unknown**

Mel looked at the sheet in shock "I'm not human, I'm an Alien" "Cool, what type?" "Apparently I'm a Timelord and my father is Hermione's best card" Hermione looked confused for a minute before realization hit her "You are the Doctor's second daughter" Mel nodded. Hermione quickly followed Mel's example, the sheet glowed, and the writing appeared.

 **Diagnostic's Sheet**

 **Name: Hermione Jean Granger (Hermione Masaki Kurosaki)**

 **Age: 12**

 **Mother: Masaki Kurosaki nee** **Sh** **ō** **da** **(Squib, Deceased) Jean Granger nee Windsor (Alive, Squib, Adopted by Blood)**

 **Father: Isshin Kurosaki (Ex-Soul Reaper) (Alive, Japan), Daniel Granger (Alive, Adopted by Blood)**

 **Sister: Karin Kurosaki (Alive, Japan), Yuzu Kurosaki (Alive, Japan)**

 **Brothers: Ichigo Kurosaki (Soul Reaper) (Alive, Japan)**

 **Magic**

 **Magic rank: Sorceress**

 **Magic Scale: 4956**

 **Soul Reaper Abilities (100% Blocked by Father)**

 **Technomage**

 **Wandless Magic**

 **Familiars: 2 undiscovered**

 **Occlumency Master**

 **Legilimency Master**

 **Soul Magic Master/Conjurer**

 **Language Master**

 **Enhanced Strength (90% Blocked by Father)**

 **Enhanced Regeneration (97% Blocked by Father)**

 **Soul Reaper Heritage (100% Blocked by Father)**

 **Zanpakuto (100% Block by Father)**

 **Spiritual Awareness**

 **Animagus**

 **Lordships**

 **Sh** **ō** **da (First in Line for the throne)**

 **Heirships:**

 **Windsor (Third in Line for the throne)**

 **Vaults**

 **Windsor Vault: 999, 999, 999, 999 Galleons, 999, 946, 935, 475 Sickles and 999, 999, 575, 375 Knuts**

 **Sh** **ō** **da** **Vault: 999, 999, 999, 999, 965 Galleons, 999, 999, 999, 999, 857 Sickles and 999, 999, 999, 999, 465 Knuts**

 **Total Amount: 1, 000, 999, 999, 999, 964 Galleons, 1, 000, 999, 946, 935, 350 Sickles and 1, 000, 999, 999, 574, 840 Knuts**

 **Properties**

 **Granger: Hampstead Garden Suburb, London**

 **Kurosaki: Kurosaki Clinic, Karakura Town**

 **Windsor:** **Balmoral Castle** **, Scotland/** **Sandringham House** **, England/** **Palace of Westminster** **, London/** **Palace of Whitehall** **, London/** **Hillsborough Castle** **, Northern Ireland/ Windsor Castle, Berkshire/ Buckingham Palace, London**

 **Sh** **ō** **da:** **Tokyo Imperial Palace** **, Tokyo/ Sh** **ō** **da Ancestral Home, Kyoto**

Hermione fainted from an information overload, Harry walked over and looked over the sheet "It's seems that Fred and George aren't the only Royalty in our group" Tek and the others looked intrigued "Go on, what family is she from?" "She is from two royal families, she was adopted by the Grangers, and her adopted mother is a Windsor, her biological family is a family called the Kurosaki's from Japan and her biological mother is from the Shōda family" Tek whistled in appreciation "Damn" "And get this, both of her mothers are squibs…Wait…oh no" the others rushed over to see what was wrong, the read the sheet until the came to the family section.

 **Mother: Masaki Kurosaki nee** **Sh** **ō** **da** **(Squib, Deceased) Jean Granger nee Windsor (Deceased, Squib, Adopted by Blood)**

 **Father: Isshin Kurosaki (Ex-Soul Reaper) (Alive, Japan), Daniel Granger (Deceased, Adopted by Blood)**

 **Sister: Karin Kurosaki (Alive, Japan), Yuzu Kurosaki (Alive, Japan)**

 **Brothers: Ichigo Kurosaki (Soul Reaper) (Alive, Japan)**

Mel, Tori and Daphne looked horrified, Tek and Harry looked both grim and furious at the same time, they turned to Goldtooth as the other were waking Hermione "Is there a way of finding out what happened to them?" Goldtooth nodded and pulled out a smaller sheet, he quickly pricked Hermione's finger with it and placed it on the sheet, it flashed gold before the writing appeared.

 **Mother: Masaki Kurosaki nee** **Sh** **ō** **da** **-Hollow known as Grand Fisher**

 **Mother: Jean Granger nee Windsor-Killing Curse**

 **Father: Daniel Granger-Killing Curse**

The bank started shaking under the pressure of Harry and Tek as their power fluctuated, Tori ran over to Tek and hugged him as the now awake Hermione hugged Harry, the two wizards power decreased as the building stopped shaking. Harry looked down at Harry who had just read the new sheet and was crying "Come on, when we get back to Hogwarts, you can start writing a letter to the Queen about yourself, don't forget to include the Inheritance sheet" Hermione nodded and the group apperated back to Hogwarts.

(Room of Requirements)

Daphne stood up "Harry can you help me construct a letter to my F-Father tomorrow" Harry nodded and smiled at her, she smiled back and walked out of the room, Tori, Mel and Tek followed, Harry looked down at Hermione "Come on, let's go write a letter and send it off, then let's get some sleep, sound good?" Hermione nodded as they left.


	24. Chapter 24: Family Matters

**Return of the House of Emerys: Merlin and the Basilisk**

(The next day-Great Hall)

The whole group where sat at the end of the Gryffindor table discussing what happened last night as Hedwig flash fired over the table and flew down onto Harry's shoulder holding a package "What have the family sent Hed?" he opened the package to see a Starkphone and a note, he read the note.

 **Hey Mini-Merlin,**

 **I wanted to see if it would work, so from the scans I took over the summer, I believe that your father and I have created the first magic resistant phone, give us a call, we miss ya kiddo**

 **Your favourite Uncle**

 **Tony**

Harry chuckled and activated the phone, instantly a familiar voice was heard "Hello Master Harry, how are you today?" Harry burst out laughing "Hello J.A.R.V.I.S, I see Uncle Tony managed it then" "Indeed, shall I call him Master Harry?" "Go ahead" the phone rang for a few seconds before "Hello Mini-Merlin, how's school?" "It's been good, though, Uncle Tony, do you remember a woman known as Emma Frost?" "Oh? Emmy, of course I remember her, we dated for a few months before she broke it off and disappeared saying that she couldn't settle down just yet and that I shouldn't wait for her, I do anyways, why are you asking Hulk Junior?" "Well, it would be best if you saw for yourself, can you activate Holographic Mode J.A.R.V.I.S?" "Of course, Sir".

A holograph of Tony's face appeared and grinned at harry "So what's this all about Gandalf?" Harry pointed behind Tony, the holographic head turned around to see a young Emma with his aristocratic features "What? Who? How? What's your name young lady?" Daphne looked at him, her face set like stone "Daphne Greengrass is my adopted name, my full name is Daphne Jackson Frost, Daughter of Emma Frost" Stark looked at her carefully his facial expression was a mirror image of her own "Who is your father?" Daphne's eyes hardened "You are".

Tony's face changed from stony to shock, to disbelief, to stony with a slight mixture of hope, happiness, sadness and worry in his eyes "Do you want me to be? Or do you want to stay with your adopted family?" Daphne's expression softened as her eyes filled with shock and confusion "You're giving me a choice? You actually want me?" Tony sighed "Even if my reputation strikes me as immature, I can be mature, I will be honest, I never thought about having children, but I have you now, if you'll have me, I'll be the best father I can be".

Daphne blinked back tears "I'll still want to keep in touch with my adopted family and visit, is that alright with you…Dad" Tony's smile could have outshined 1000 suns after she had called him Dad, he nodded and ended the call. Daphne looks at the others with a bright smile "Hey Tek" Tek looked at her apprehensively "Yes?" "Could you apparate me to Greengrass Manor so that I can inform my folks about what's happening?" Tek sighs and walks out of the Great Hall with Daph right behind him, as soon as they are out of sight Tek grabs her arm and apparates to Greengrass Manor.

(Windsor Castle)

Queen Elizabeth II was sat on a sun chair enjoying the sun with a cup of tea when an owl landed on the arm rest, she looked at it and realised it was from someone in the magical world "You aren't the owl that the moron uses, so who are you?" the owl lifted its leg and directed the letter to the Queen, she carefully untied the letter as the owl flew over to the bird feeder and started eating, she chuckled and opened the letter, she saw a Gringotts inheritance sheet fall out and on to her lap, she ignored it and decided to read the letter.

 **Greeting's Your Majesty Queen Elizabeth II,**

 **My name is Hermione Granger, though I doubt the will mean anything to you unless you have already read the Gringotts Inheritance Sheet, if you have done so, I apologise for my presumptions.**

Elizabeth looked at the letter with a confused frown but continued to read.

 **Now Your Majesty, I have a request before you read any further into this letter, please read the Gringotts Inheritance Sheet, it should hopefully clear up why I am contacting you.**

Elizabeth looked at the letter with a confused frown before picking up the Inheritance Sheet, she read through it and her eyes widened, she re-read just to make sure before turning back to the letter.

 **Surprise, I'm your Granddaughter…I think. It doesn't really say, anyways, I found all of this out last night just minutes before my adopted parents were murdered.**

Elizabeth's eyes widened then softened.

 **I was wondering if you would let me live in one of the spare royal houses until I can figure something out? I know this is a lot to ask as we haven't even met yet and if the answer is no, I will completely understand.**

Elizabeth scoffed "Of course I'll house you, silly girl, you are family".

 **Anyways, I'll be happy to come to wherever you currently are for Christmas, if you are fine with that, I'll have a friend drop me off.**

 **Hope to hear from you soon**

 **Hermione Jean Granger (Hermione Masaki Kurosaki)**

Elizabeth chuckled and smiled softly at the thought of meeting her granddaughter "Alfred" the butler walked over "Yes, your majesty?" "Bring me a Pen, a Sheet of paper and an envelope, I have a letter to write" "Yes, your majesty" and with that the butler walked off leaving the smiling Queen to re-read both the letter and the Inheritance Sheet.

(Greengrass Manor)

Cygnus and Evelyn were sat in the front room talking about work when Tek and Daphne apparated through the wards of the house "Daphne? Tekuya? What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be at school" Daphne walked forward "I found out" the two looked confused "I found out that I'm not a Greengrass and I'm in contact with my biological father" Cygnus and Evelyn sighed "We knew this day would come, so you found out who your parents are, how?" Daphne passed them the Gringotts Inheritance Sheet "When did you have time to do this?" She pointed at Tek, the two adults looked at Tek who was watching them "I took her to Gringotts with my Sister and Hermione after we found out that Tori was the main Heiress".

The two adults looked at each other for a few seconds "So what now Daphne? You've found your father, what's next?" Daphne looked at them "I'm going to go and live with my biological Father but I will keep contact with you and I will be visiting, my father and I have already had this discussion" Evelyn and Cygnus had tears in their eyes "We knew that one day you would be moving out, we just didn't expect it to be this soon" the two adults walked forward and hugged Daphne who hugged them back, Tek smiled at the scene, the Greengrass's talked for a bit more before Tek and Daph apparated back to Hogwarts.

(Hogwarts-Main Hall-Afternoon Meal)

The group were sat together as usual eating when Hermione's owl flew in and landed in front of her "Hello Athena" the owl held out her leg so that Hermione could get the letter, after Hermione quickly and carefully untied the letter Athena flew to the Owlery. Hermione looked at the letter in her hands and sighed before opening it.

 **Dear Hermione,**

 **I am pleased to hear that my missing daughter had such a polite daughter, I am saddened that I couldn't see her once more, but I am happy that you got into contact with me. Now when it comes to housing, don't be silly child, you are family, so you are always welcome, we are currently staying at Windsor Castle, so I hope to see you and your friend the day you get out of school for Christmas.**

 **With Love**

 **Your Grandmother**

Hermione wiped the tears out of her eyes "They want me to come for Christmas, Harry can you drop me off on the day we leave for Christmas?" Harry smiled "Of course".

 **By Tekuya Vermilion**


	25. Chapter 25: Transfer Students

**Return of the House of Emerys: Merlin and the Basilisk**

The group were getting ready to move when a familiar voice shouted "Heya Harry, What's up man?" Harry and the others turned to see Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo and Yuya Sakaki walking towards them with Professor Mcgonagall. "Hey Jay, I'm great, what are you doing here?" Mcgonagall then coughed getting their attention "I see you are familiar with the newest transfer students?" the group nodded "We faced them in the last Duel Monsters tournament, that's why Tracy is glaring Yuya to death" the rest turned and as Daphne had said, Tracy was glaring death at Yuya who was sweating up a storm. Mcgonagall sighed "These three have been sorted into Gryffindor and as the only group of students that can show inter-school unity, I was hoping that you lot would take them under your wings, so to speak" Tek grinned "Of course we will Professor" Mcgonagall gave them a rare smile "Good, Ten points to all of you for this show of inter-school unity" and with that she walked off.

"Okay then, I nominate Susan to help Yuya fit in, I nominate Minnyllia to help Jay fit in and I nominate Neville to help Yusei fit in" the rest of the group looked at Tek curiously but nodded all the same. Jay grinned before looking over them, is there somewhere we can go that is away from everyone else? I think I have a few things to explain and as far as I know, so do Yuya and Yusei" Tek and Harry nodded as the group set off towards the room of requirement.

(Room of Requirement)

Everyone sat on the chairs that the room provided as the group looked at Jaden, Yusei and Yuya, the three looked at each other and sighed "We can all use a Unique form of magic known as Shadow magic, I also have Darkness magic, Yusei has signer magic and Yuya has Zarc magic" Harry looked at Tek "Hey, can't you use Shadow Magic?" Tek nodded looking thoughtful "Yeah, I have it, but that may be because of my heritage, these three have it too and I don't know about them, but I somewhat doubt that they came from old Egyptian families".

Jaden looked at Tek in surprise "You're from an old Egyptian family too?" Tek looked back at him in an equal amount of surprise and curiosity "Yes, I'm from the Achnadin family, which one are you from?" "I'm the reincarnation of Prince Haou Apep" Tek sighed and pulled out three small sheets of paper, he made a small incision on all three of their fingers and had their blood drip onto the three pieces of paper.

 **Jaden Yuki (Prince Haou Apep)**

 **Apep Line**

 **Yusei Fudo**

 **Akhet** **Line**

 **Yuya Sakaki**

 **Ouroboros Line**

Tek looked over the sheets and chuckled "So we have a prince, a king and two lords" the others looked confused "Well, Jay can take up his Kingship now, I am a prince, and you two are lords" Tek looked at the sheet again "Well you will be lords once you take up your lordship but that can be done the day after tomorrow" Yusei nodded but the other two looked confused "Why not tomorrow?" "To avoid the Halloween curse, last year, a Troll was let into the school by the DADA teacher, so I'm going to be here to help him if shit hits the fan" the others nodded as they went to their dorms.

 **By Tekuya Vermilion**


	26. Chapter 26: Shit hits the fan

**Return of the House of Emerys: Merlin and the Basilisk**

(Second Floor Corridor-Halloween afternoon)

Harry was running through the corridors following a voice in the walls when he collided with someone, he looked up and saw Tek shaking his head then look back down at him "Oh? Hey Harry, are you following the voice too?" Harry nodded and went to stand up when he saw a Fusion Duel Monster on the ground he picked it up and looked at it before it was snatched from him by Tek who quickly put it in his pocket and ran down a slightly flooded corridor. Harry watched him run of with confusion before running after him.

He turned the corner to see Tek glaring at the wall with such hatred that a fully grown Nundu would have stopped and ran away, Harry turned to the wall and instantly understood the expression, written in blood was a message **The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, Enemies of the Heir Beware** Harry looked just underneath it to see the caretaker's cat Mrs. Norris hanging by her tail from a light, he walked over to her as all of the second and third years came into the corridor, Theodore Nott looked at the message "Enemies of the Heir beware, that means you Mudbloods will be next" Tek turned the glare onto him as Theo literally backtracked several steps his face pale as a ghost and showing fear, Tek started to advance "Say that word in my presence again, and there won't be enough pieces of you to put in a matchbox once I'm done, am I clear?".

This was the scene the teachers arrived to, Dumbledore deciding to get revenge von Tek for the incident last year "Detention and 40 Points from Slytherin for threatening another student Mr Vermilion" Tek scowled at him raising an eyebrow "So, I get punished for threatening him, but he doesn't get punished for degrading comments at the Mundaneborns and half-bloods?" Minerva walked forward "What did he say?" "He called them all the M word and said that they were next, so that would classify as threatening them would it not? So, he just threatened almost two thirds of the school?" both Minerva and Severus looked furious as they turned on Theo.

Minerva didn't even get to speak before Severus exploded "HOW DARE YOU USE THAT WORD! IF I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOUR PARENTS WOULDN'T PUNISH YOU, I WOULD BE SENDING YOU HOME TO YOUR PARENTS FOR A HIDE TANNING, ADVOCABIT TERSUS" a bar of soap appeared in Theo's mouth and started cleaning his mouth out before disappearing "There that and detention for a month and 70 Points from Slytherin should clean your mouth".

(The next day-Room of Requirement)

The group of students were sat on comfy chairs that had been placed by the room as they worked on homework. Harry opened a Mental link with Luna 'Hey Lu?' 'Yes dear?' 'Does Tek have more extra Deck then he is letting on for his _**Cybertron**_ Deck?' '*Sighs* I guess you saw it then, the strongest Extra Deck Monster he has for that Deck' 'If it is his strongest card, why hasn't he used it yet?' 'Well he couldn't until recently, it took cards that he didn't have in his Deck, also there is the fact that he hates the idea of wasting a ton of resources just to summon one monster' 'So it takes a ton of resources to summon and he couldn't summon it until recently and this is why he won't summon it?' 'That's right' 'He is an idiot sometimes' 'I know, I'm trying to convince him to at least place it in the Deck' 'I'll help if I can'.

The two were cut off from their mental conversation when the Deck box glowed once more, Tek opened the top and two Decks and a few cards flew out into the open hands of Yusei and Jaden "So what did you get?" Jaden held up his Deck's Extra Deck Monster _**The Great Leviathan (XYZ, Rank 10, Dark Attribute, Divine-Beast-Type, ATK:?, DEF:?)**_ and Yusei Held up his Deck's main Extra Deck Monster _**Minecraft-Ceris, The End Maiden (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Mob-Type, ATK:0, DEF:0)**_ Tek whistled "nice, they should accept you well". Yusei and Jaden grinned at Tek before turning to each other "We need to Duel someone" "But we can't Duel each other" "True, especially after that whole Paradox scenario" Harry smirked "How about Jaden vs Draco and Yusei vs Tek" Jaden and Yusei nodded "We're good with this" Tek and Draco nodded, competitiveness swelling in their eyes.

Luna stood between the two Duelists, the room of requirement living up to its name created a full Duel Monsters Holographic Field for them "The first Duel will be between Draco Blaze and Jaden Yuki, begin"

 **(Draco: 8000, Jaden: 8000)** Draco drew his cards "I'll start us off, I play _**Eclipse-Gate of Time**_ this allows me to add 1 _**Eclipse**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Eclipse-Dragonification**_ , next I activate _**Eclipse-Dragonification**_ , fusing the _**Eclipse-Levia (Level 7, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2400), Eclipse-Sissor Runner (Level 7, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:2700, DEF:2500)**_ and _**Eclipse-Death Swoop (Level 6, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2300)**_ in my hand, Queen of the skies, and ruler of the wind, descend from your cloud to destroy all enemies of Dragonkind, Fusion Summon, Level 10, _**Eclipse-Grandeeney (Fusion, level 10, Wind Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:3700, DEF:3200)**_ and when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Eclipse**_ Monster from my Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**Eclipse-Sissor Runner**_ and when he is Summoned I can add 1 _**Eclipse**_ Monster from my Graveyard to my Hand, so I'll add _**Eclipse-Death Swoop**_ back to my Hand, next he has another brilliant ability, as long as I control another _**Eclipse**_ Monster, the top 3 cards of your Deck or sent to the Graveyard" _**Millennium Rod**_ , _**Millennium Scales**_ and _**Millennium Eye**_ were all sent to the Graveyard "Thank you, now I can activate effects from my Graveyard as you put cards there, first I activate the effect of my _**Millennium Rod**_ from the Graveyard, this allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 6 or lower Dark Attribute Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Shadow Tiger (Level 6, Dark Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2200)**_ in attack mode, next I activate the effect of the _**Millennium Eye**_ in my Graveyard, this allows me to add 1 Field, Continuous or Equip Spell from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add the Field Spell _**Atlantis, The Orichalcos Kingdom**_ from my Deck to my Hand" "Damn, so when I do things, it can actually help you, right, I'm gonna have to look out for those types of moves, I guess I'll lay 1 card face-down and end my turn, your move".

Jaden drew his card and grinned "First off I'll activate the effect of the _**Shadow Tiger**_ on my Field, allowing me to add 1 Field, Continuous or Equip Spell from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Millennium Necklace**_ , next I activate the Field Spell _**Atlantis, The Orichalcos Kingdom**_ , when this card is activated, I can add 1 Divine-Beast-Type Monster from my Deck to my Hand" Draco's eyes widened "WAIT WHAT!?" "So I'll add _**Obelisk the Tormentor (Level 10, Divine Attribute, Divine-Beast-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ next I activate the effect of my Field Spell, so I'll send 1 Dark Attribute Monster from my Deck to my Graveyard" _**Zorc's Minion (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1500)**_ was sent from Jaden's Deck to his Graveyard "Now I gain half of its ATK as Life Points" **(Draco: 8000, Jaden: 8750)** "Next I activate the final effect of my Field Spell, Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dark Attribute Monster from my Graveyard, so I'll now Special Summon _**Zorc's Minion**_ , and when he is Special Summoned, I can pay 2000 Life points **(Draco: 8000, Jaden: 6750)** Special Summon 2 copies of him from my Hand, Deck and/or Graveyard" two more copies of _**Zorc's Minion**_ appear on Jaden's field "Now I tribute my three _**Zorc's Minions**_ , Legendary gods of Egypt, please hear my call! In the name of every Pharaoh that came before, I last of the Apep line and your humble servant, I now beseech thee! Awaken, mighty Obelisk, and rid the sacred place of my enemies. I summon Obelisk the Tormentor, Now I normal Summon my _**Shadow Wolf (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1500)**_ , next I activate the effect of _**Obelisk the Tormentor**_ , by tributing the two Monsters on my field, I can destroy all Monsters on your field, then you take damage equal to the combined ATK points of all of your destroyed Monsters" **(Draco: 1600, Jaden: 6750)** "When my _**Eclipse-Grandeeney**_ is destroyed I gain 400 Life points for every _**Eclipse**_ Monster on your field and in my Graveyard" **(Draco: 2800, Jaden: 6750)** Jaden Chuckles "You certainly are persistent, I like that, now get your game on and show me what you've got".

Draco smirked and drew a card "Of course I will, I'm a blaze after all and we love competition, first I Normal Summon _**Eclipse-Draconites (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1600)**_ and when these little monsters are Summoned, I can add 1 _**Eclipse**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Eclipse-Dragonification**_ , next I activate the effect of my Monster, because it is the only Monster on my Field, I can Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower _**Eclipse**_ Monster from my Hand, in defense position, so I'll Special Summon _**Eclipse-Death Swoop**_ , and when he is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Eclipse**_ Monster from my Graveyard to my Hand, so I'll add _**Eclipse-Sissor Runner**_ back, next I'll activate the effect of my Field Spell, I pay 700 Life Points **(Draco: 2100, Jaden: 6750)** then I can Special Summon 1 Non-Extra Deck _**Eclipse**_ Monster from my Graveyard, So I'll Special Summon the _**Eclipse-Levia**_ from my Graveyard, next I activate the effect of the _**Eclipse-Dragonification**_ in my Graveyard, shuffling it and the _**Eclipse-Grandeeney**_ from my Graveyard into my Deck, then 1 get to draw 1 card" Draco draws the extra card "Now I activate the Spell card _**Eclipse-Dragonification**_ to fuse the _**Eclipse-Sissor Runner**_ in my Hand with the _**Eclipse-Draconites**_ , _**Eclipse-Levia**_ and the _**Eclipse-Death Swoop**_ on my Field, Ruler of the Stars and Dragon of Stella, Descend now from the heavens to wreak havoc on the world of Man, I Fusion Summon _**Eclipse-Animus, King of the Stars (Fusion, Level 11, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:4100, DEF:4000)**_ Now I equip my Dragon with the Equip Spell _**Eclipse-Chaos Dragon Roar**_ boosting his ATK by 700 Points _**(Animus: ATK:4800, DEF:4000)**_ next I attack your _**Obelisk the Tormentor**_ with Etherion Stella Shot **(Draco: 2100, Jaden: 5950)** so much for your God, I end my turn".

Jaden shook his head at the comment "Heart of the cards, don't fail me now" the cards glowed yellow under his hand for a second, he lifted it and smirked "First I activate the effect of my Field Spell, allowing me to Special Summon the _**Zorc's Minion**_ in my Graveyard, then by activating his effect, I'll pay 2000 Life Points **(Draco: 2100, Jaden: 3950)** I can Special Summon 2 more _**Zorc's Minion**_ 's now prepare yourself Draco Blaze for one of my Gods, I sacrifice all three of my _**Zorc's Minion**_ 's, "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall...call out thy name, _**Winged Dragon of Ra**_ _**(Level 10, Divine Attribute, Divine-Beast-Type, ATK:?, DEF:?)**_! this Monsters attack and defence become the combined attacks and defences of the three monsters used to Summon it" _**(WDoR: ATK:4500, DEF:4500)**_ Draco looked at the stats and Monster and whistled "Damn, after I destroy one I have to destroy another, your Monster is impressive Jaden but it doesn't have the power to get over my dragon".

(With the others)

Minnyllia put her hands over her heart as the deity of Egypt looked directly at her, they stared into each-other's eyes for a few seconds before Minnyllia felt something inside her unlock, she was put into a trance-like state.

(Back to the duel)

Jaden laughed "Not the time Draco, I activate my Monsters Special ability, I sacrifice all but 10 of my Life Points **(Draco: 2100, Jaden: 10)** and my Deity gains all of those Life Points as ATK points _**(WDoR: ATK:8440, DEF:4500)**_ now _**Winged Dragon of Ra**_ destroy his Dragon King with God Blaze Cannon!" **(Draco: 0, Jaden: 10)**.

 **By Tekuya Vermilion**


	27. Chapter 27: Dino-What

Everyone clapped as Draco and Jaden shook hands, harry walked over well that was an amazing Duel, now I think it is time for our second Duel of the day, so Yusei, Tekuya when you're ready"

Yusei and Tek stood on opposite sides of the Duel Field "LET'S DUEL" **(Tekuya: 8000, Yusei: 8000)** Yusei drew his five cards first "I'll go first I draw" He drew his card "First I activate the Field Spell _**Minecraft-Herobrine's Kingdom**_ , this card allows me to add 1 _**Minecraft**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Minecraft-Cave Spider (Tuner, Level 1, Dark Attribute, Mob-Type, ATK:600, DEF:100)**_ , now I Normal Summon _**Minecraft-Silverfish (Level 2, Dark Attribute, Mob-Type, ATK:1100, DEF:1200)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**Minecraft**_ Monster from my Hand, so I'll Special Summon _**Minecraft-Slime (Tuner, Level 3, Dark Attribute, Mob-Type, ATK:1300, DEF:1500)**_ , and when it is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**Minecraft**_ Monster directly from my Deck so I chose _**Minecraft-Spider (Tuner, Level 2, Dark Attribute, Mob-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:1000)**_ and when this card is Summoned, I can excavate the top card of my Deck and if it is a _**Minecraft**_ Monster, I can Special Summon it" Yusei draws the top card of his Deck and reveals it _**Minecraft-Skeleton (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Mob-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1400)**_ , when he is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Minecraft**_ equip Spell from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Minecraft-Bow and Arrow**_.

Now I tune my Level 2 _**Minecraft-Silverfish**_ with my Level 3 _**Minecraft-Slime**_ , Walker of the walls, mutated by science, come to reap your revenge on those who oppose you, Synchro Summon, Level 5, _**Minecraft-Mutant Spider (Synchro, Level 5, Dark Attribute, Mob-Type, ATK:2300, DEF:1900)**_ , and when this beast is Summoned, I can target 1 Monster I control, then gain Life Points, equal to the targeted Monsters ATK Points, and I chose _**Minecraft-Mutant Spider**_ **(Tekuya: 8000, Yusei: 10,300)**. Next, I activate the effect of the _**Minecraft-Cave Spider**_ in my Hand, because I control a Synchro Monster, I can Special Summon it, now I tune my Level 4 _**Minecraft-Skeleton**_ with my Level 2 _**Minecraft-Spider**_ , Bones of Old, mutated by Science, rise and destroy all in your path, Synchro Summon, Level 6, _**Minecraft-Mutant Skeleton (Synchro, Level 6, Dark Attribute, Mob-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:2000)**_ and when this card is Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 level 5 or lower _**Minecraft**_ from your Hand, so I Special Summon _**Minecraft-Enderman (Level 5, Dark Attribute, Mob-Type, ATK:2200, DEF:2000)**_ and when this guy is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**Minecraft**_ Monster from my Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon my _**Minecraft-Spider**_ , now I tune my Level 5 _**Minecraft-Enderman**_ with my Level 2 _**Minecraft-Spider**_ , Body of the fallen, mutated by Science, Rise from your grave to infect the world, Synchro Summon, Level 7, _**Minecraft-Mutant Zombie (Synchro, level 7, Dark Attribute, Mob-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and when this card is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Minecraft**_ Field Spell from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add 1 _**Minecraft-Herobrine's Kingdom**_ to my Hand, next I lay 1 card face down and end my turn".

Tek smirked and looked at the field and drew his card "Interesting, I activate the Field Spell _**Cybertron-Dinobot Canyon**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**Dinobot**_ card from my Deck to my Hand.

(Outside the Duel)

Everyone stared at Tek "DINO-WHAT" Luna just smiled serenely at them all and giggled.

(Back to the Duel)

So, I'll add _**Cybertron-Dinobots Unite**_ from my Deck to my Hand, next I'll activate _**Cybertron-Dinobots Unite**_ , this allow me to add 1 _**Dinobot**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Cybertron-Baby Grimlock (Tuner, Level 3, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1000)**_ , Now I Normal Summon my _**Cybertron-Terranotron (Level 4, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1200)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**Dinobot**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**Cybertron-Baby Grimlock**_ , who also has an effect when Summoned allowing me to add 1 Level 4 or lower _**Cybertron**_ Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Cybertron-Baby Slag (Level 3, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1000, DEF:1500)**_ , now I activate the effect of my _**Cybertron-Dinobot Canyon**_ Field Spell allowing me to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**Dinobot**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I'll now Special Summon _**Cybertron-Baby Slag**_ , and when this little Beauty is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**Dinobot**_ Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Cybertron-Baby Swoop (Tuner, Level 3, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:1000)**_ , Now this Monster will Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**Dinobot**_ Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Cybertron-Baby Scorn (Level 4, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1400)**_ , and finally when he is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Cybertron**_ Spell or Trap from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Cybertron-Transforming**_.

Now I Tune my level 4 _**Cybertron-Terranotron**_ with my level 3 _**Cybertron-Baby Grimlock**_ , born of Metal and Ancient Bones, take to the skies and dive bomb the enemy, Synchro Summon, Level 7, _**Cybertron-Swoop (Synchro, Level 7, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ , Now I activate the second ability of my _**Cybertron-Baby Scorn**_ by shuffling two _**Cybertron**_ cards from my Graveyard into my Deck" _**Cybertron-Baby Grimlock**_ and _**Cybertron-Terranotron**_ were shuffled into the Deck "I can draw 1 card" Tek draws a card "Now, I use my two level 3 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Born of Metal and Ancient Bones, Defend those you hold dear with your bulk as you pierce your enemies, XYZ Summon, Rank 3, _**Cybertron-Slag (XYZ, Rank 3, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:2500)**_ , and when this big fella is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**Dinobot**_ Monster from my Deck, So I'll Special Summon _**Cybertron-Slash (Level 5, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:2200, DEF:1800)**_ , now I activate the Spell card _**Cybertron-Transforming**_ to Fuse the _**Cybertron-Baby Scorn**_ on my Field and the _**Cybertron-Baby Sludge (Level 4, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1900)**_ , Born of Metal and Ancient Bones, Rush forwards to defend your allies and crush your Opponents, Fusion Summon, Level 8, _**Cybertron-Snarl (Fusion, Level 8, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_.

Next I activate the effect of my _**Cybertron-Slag**_ , by removing 1 of his XYZ Materials, I can Special Summon any _**Dinobot**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon the _**Cybertron-Rapticon (Tuner, level 5, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:2300, DEF:2100)**_ , and for my Final trick of the Main Phase 1, I Tune my Level 5 _**Cybertron-Slash**_ with my Level 5 _**Cybertron-Rapticon**_ , Born of Metal and Ancient Bones, Lead your fellow Prehistorics into Battle and crush your foes in your mighty jaws, Synchro Summon, Level 10, _**Cybertron-Grimlock, Leader of the Dinobots (Synchro, Level 10, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:3500, DEF:3000)**_ , and when this card is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Dinobot**_ card from my Graveyard to my Hand, so I'll add _**Cybertron-Baby Scorn**_.

(Outside the Duel)

Harry looked between the Duelists "So on one side 3 major Synchro Summons on the First turn and on the other 2 Synchro Summons, 1 XYZ Summon and 1 Fusion Summon on the First turn, they never disappoint" Luna giggled "Of course not, the chosen of the Crimson Dragon and the one of Chosen of the Creation Dragon would never disappoint" Nev and Draco nodded as Mel continued to cheer her brother on.

(Back to the Duel)

Tek smirked slightly "Now my T-Rex, destroy his _**Minecraft-Mutant Spider**_ with FLAMING DESTRUCTION" "Not so fast, I activate my Trap _**Waboku**_ , this card negates all damage and my Monsters cannot be destroyed this turn" Tek blinked before chuckling "Wow, caught me off with the oldest trap card in the book, very clever, fair enough, I end my turn".

Yusei drew his card "Well time to hit you a bit I think, I activate the Spell card _**Minecraft-Brewing Stand**_ to fuse my _**Minecraft-Mutant Skeleton**_ with the _**Minecraft-Mutant Spider**_ I control and the _**Minecraft-Spider**_ in my Hand, Born from the bones of the dead, Ruler of your kingdom, smite those who would threaten your subjects, Fusion Summon, Level 10, _**Minecraft-Skeleton Queen (Fusion, Level 10, Dark Attribute, Mob-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ and when her majesty is Summoned, I can select 2 _**Minecraft**_ Monsters in my Graveyard and Special Summon them so I re-Special Summon my _**Minecraft-Mutant Spider**_ and my _**Minecraft-Mutant Skeleton**_.

Now I activate my _**Minecraft-Skeleton Queen**_ 's effect, by sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Minecraft-Zombie (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Mob-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1500)**_ was sent to the Graveyard "My _**Minecraft-Skeleton Queen**_ can attack all of your Monsters once each and she inflicts Piercing Damage so not even your Triceratops can defend you, attack them all my Monster" **(Tekuya: 3500, Yusei: 10, 300)** "*Chuckles* Not so fast, because of my _**Cybertron-Slag**_ 's effect, for each _**Dinobot**_ Monster that would have been destroyed by your Monster, I can send 1 _**Dinobot**_ card from my Deck to the Graveyard, and they are not destroyed" Yusei looked at the Monsters and whistled "I really should have read your monsters effects when they came out, fair enough I lay 1 card face-down and end my turn".

"I draw" Tek drew his card and the world went white for him".

(The Domain of the beasts-DMG's Castle)

Tek floated looking around in confusion as he was pulled down to a pedestal with three frozen dragons on it, he whistled in approbation at the dragons until he was pulled down further, slowly coming to a stop in an underground chamber where a larger crystal dragon was, a sword sticking from one of it's Spines. Tek looked at it oddly until he heard a voice "You have been chosen to unleash the Legendary Dragon Catastrophe, to release him simply pull the sword from him" Tek shrugged and floated forward, he grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the dragon as the crystal shattered revealing a giant purple dragon "You have released Catastrophe now place your Hand on his head to bond with him" Tek raised an eyebrow before shrugging again and placing his hand on the dragon's snout and again the world fell to light.

(The real world-Outside of the Duel)

Luna frowned for a second before shaking her head "Tek has returned" Harry looked at her "What do you mean?" "His consciousness was pulled from this world for a few seconds, but it has returned now with something else, a powerful force that is about to be revealed" Harry nodded, as they turned back to the Duel.

(Back to the Duel)

Tek shook his head slightly before looking at his new card, his eyes widened as he stared at it in disbelief for a few moments before shrugging "I activate the Spell card _**The Spines of Catastrophe**_ " The giant Purple dragon from Tek's vision appeared on his field "I now Fuse my Mighty Dragon with my _**Cybertron-Grimlock, Leader of the Dinobots**_ , born of dragon and metal dino, scout the skies as you scorch the earth below, Fusion Summon, _**Ultima Dinobot Scouter Dragon (Fusion, Level 11, Dark Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:3400, DEF:3000)**_ , and when this Monster is Summoned, he gains half the ATK of the Monster used to Summon him, so his ATK increases by Half of my _**Cybertron-Grimlock, Leader of the Dinobots**_ ATK _**(U.D.S.D-ATK:5150, DEF:3000)**_ , next I activate the effect of my _**Cybertron-Slag**_ , by removing 1 XYZ Material from him, I can Special Summon any _**Dinobot**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so lets welcome back _**Cybertron-Grimlock, Leader of the Dinobots**_ , though he won't be around for long as I activate the Spell card _**Cybertron-Transforming**_ to Fuse my _**Cybertron-Grimlock, Leader of the Dinobots**_ with my _**Cybertron-Slag**_ , _**Cybertron-Swoop**_ and _**Cybertron-Snarl**_ , born of Robot Dinosaurs, Fueled by the spark of Cybertron, Ascend King of the Prehistorics, and annihilate all in your path, Fusion Summon, Level 12, _**Cybertron-Magmatron, The Dinobot King (Fusion, Level 12, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ and when His majesty is Summoned, I can destroy cards on your Field equal to the number of Fusion Materials used in his Summon, so four cards on your Field are destroyed" _**Minecraft-Skeleton Queen**_ , _**Minecraft-Mutant Skeleton**_ , _**Minecraft-Mutant Spider**_ and _**Minecraft-Mutant Zombie**_ were destroyed "Now, I think I will end this Duel, I equip my Boss monster with the equip Spell _**Mage Power**_ giving him an extra 1500 ATK and DEF _**(Magmatron-ATK:5500, DEF:5500)**_ now Yusei, how much damage is on my Field, let's find out shall we, My Monsters, attack Yusei directly and end this Duel" **(Tek: 3500, Yusei: 0)**.


	28. Chapter 28: The Flophart Duel Club

**Return of the House of Emerys: Merlin and the Basilisk**

(A few weeks before Christmas-Great Hall)

Harry, Tek and the others looked around the new Duel Club that had been introduced "So who do you think is running this thing?" Tek sighed "I bet you 20 Galleons that it is Flophart" Harry thought about it before nodding "Sure why not" the two shook hands. A few minutes later, Lockhart walked into the hall and stood on the Dueling Platform, Harry slipped Tek the twenty Galleons.

Gilderoy looked over the crowd and clear his throat "Can everybody hear me? Can everybody see me?" without waiting for an answer he just continued "Now Dumbledore has allowed me to start up this club to allow all of you to benefit from my knowledge against the Dark Arts, now my assistant for the day is Professor Snape" Snape walked onto the Dueling Platform and sneered at Lockhart, Tek looked at Harry "We know how this is gonna end" Harry snorted "Yea, with Flophart on his backside". Gilderoy gave a "charming" grin "Do not worry though, you will still have your potions master after this".

The two stood on Opposite ends of the Dueling Platform "Wands at the ready" "3" "2" "1" "As-" "Expelliarmus" the spell shot from Snape's Wand and hit Flophart, sending him hurtling across the room, causing him to crash into a wall rather painfully. The boys across the hall were laughing and some of the girls joined them as Flophart got up quickly and dusted himself off "A rather impressive display Professor Snape but anyone could see the disarming spell coming, I could have blocked it easily, but I thought I'd give the students a practical understanding of the spell" Snape sneered again "Perhaps we should have them try for themselves, a demonstration perhaps?"

Gilderoy smiled at Snape "An excellent idea Professor, Potter, Weasley, come up here" "Weasley's Wand causes immeasurable damage even with the simplest of spells, I'm afraid we'd be sending Potter home in a matchbox, then again even if Weasley's Wand was usable, Potter is something of a Prodigy in DADA, so it wouldn't be a fair match, how about one of my own students, Tekuya perhaps?" Tek and Harry turned to each other and grinned before turning back to the teachers "We're game".

Harry and Tek stood opposite each other on the Platform "Rules?" "fifth year and below" "Time limit?" "Five to Ten minutes" "Weapons?" "Wands only" the two nodded and started to Duel throwing spells from the leg locking hex to the cutting curse for a few 5 minutes before they got bored "We are an even match" Harry nodded "So let's make this interesting, bump it up to 7th year and below spells" The two starting flinging spells from 7th year down to first for about another 5 minutes before Snape interrupted "That's enough you two" the two nodded and got down from the Platform and walked out of the hall.

(Room of Requirement-10 at the End of the day)

The Unity of students sat on chairs in the RoR "You two are such show offs" Tek and Harry shrugged "We haven't had a proper duel in 1000 years" "So of course we would" "Take the opportunity to have one" Gwen and Neville groaned "Not another pair" "Not this again" Tek and Harry snickered then high fived Fred and George who were also snickering. Luna poked Tek in the shoulder, he turned and smiled at her before seeing her point to his bag, he opened it and 16 Decks flew out, one to Tek, one to Harry, three to Takeshi, one to Neville, one to Fred and one to George, three to Mordem, three to Millyllia, one to Luna and one to Astoria "Well…Shit".

Tek looked at his and his eyes widened before he sighed "it seems that the world is sure that I will become a Dark Wizard" he lifted his card to show _**Delta-Volcarona (Dark Synchro, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale 8, Level -8, Dark Attribute, Insect-Type, ATK:3500, DEF:3000)**_ Harry patted him on the shoulder sympathetically before revealing his card _**Flame Caster-Solgaleo (Fusion, level 10, Fire Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ Neville lifted his next _**Gentle Garden-Celebi (Synchro, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale 8, Level 11, Earth Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:4100, DEF:3500)**_ Luna went next, she had _**Psy-Power-Mewtwo (Fusion, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale 11, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Psychic-Type, ATK:5000, DEF:5000)**_.

Takeshi raised his three cards one after another, the first was _**Taken-Oryx, the Taken King (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Taken-Type, ATK:4500, DEF:4200)**_ , the second was _**Bugs-Behemecoatyl, The God of Bugs (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Insect-Type, ATK:5000, DEF:5000)**_ , and the third was _**Dark Forces-Darkrai (Fusion, Level 10, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ , Tori showed her new card next, it was _**Arda-Sauron, King of Morder (Unity, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale 12, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:5000, DEF:5000)**_ , Mordem went next, his first was _**Cabal-Calus, Emperor of the Cabal (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Cabal-Type, ATK:4500, DEF:4000)**_ , his second was _**Grimoire-Master Hades (Ritual, Level 10, Dark Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:3800, DEF:3800)**_ , and his third was _**Lightning Flash-Zekrom (Fusion, Level 10, Light Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_.

Fred and George looked at each other's Monsters and chuckled before revealing them, Fred's was _**Supreme Toon King Z-Arc (Fusion, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale 13, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ and George's was _**Five-Headed Toon Dragon (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:5000, DEF:5000)**_ , and Finally Minny revealed her three Monsters, the First was _**Malum, God of the Dark (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Divine-Beast-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ , the second was _**Spirit Beast-Giratina (Fusion, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale 9, Level 10, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ , and her final one was _**OC's-Deus Occisor, the Ultimate Life Form (Fusion, level 12, Divine Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:?, DEF:?)**_.

 **By Tekuya Vermilion**


	29. Chapter 29: Slinky's Demise

(Room of Requirement-2 Days before the Christmas Break)

Tek, Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Yusei, Yuya and Jaden where sat in the Room of Requirement whilst the girls were at Hogsmeade with Takeshi and Mordem "You know, we don't spend enough time together" the others looked at Tek in confusion "I mean, the girls have their bonding time but as brothers we don't do anything soooo how do you lot feel about joining me in Japan this Christmas, a new computer game system and game are about to be released and I think it is the perfect opportunity for us to spend some time together doing things that Normal Teen lads do, what do ya say?" the lot of them thought it over before agreeing "Sweet, me and Harry will handle Slinky tonight so that there are no more attacks and then I'll order 9 of the devices and games tomorrow, they should arrive the day the game goes country wide".

(Around Midnight-Second Floor Girls Bathroom)

Harry and Tek walked into the Bathroom only for melody to walk in after them "Going somewhere boys" they turned to see Melody stood there glaring at them, her hand on her hip "Umm" "I thought I told you last time, I was coming on the next one" Tek groaned "Mel, we could die" "Then let me help, together we stand a better chance, now what do ya say brother?" she grinned and held her hand in front of her, Harry placed his hand on top of hers, Tek sighed and placed his hand on top of them both.

A flash of pure energy flowed above them as a glowing shard of something floated down with a note, the shard hit their hands and was absorbed equally between them, Tek took the note and read it.

 **Dear Guardians of the Past,**

 **We the Guardians of the Traveller have sent this shard back in time, you see in our time, shards like this one granted us extreme powers over the Elements Solar, Arc and Void, we are hoping that it will assist you as it has assisted us. There are three types of Guardian, Hunter Class, Titan Class and Warlock Class, the shard will only activate if there are three of you and each of you will be given one of these classes, and the classes that come with them. The Hunter Class consists of Gun Slinger, Blade Dancer, Shadow Shot and Arc Staff. The Titan consists of Defender, Striker, Sun Breaker and Void Shield. The Warlock Class consists of Nova Bomb, Sun Singer, Storm Trancer and Solar Sword. You will have to train to use these classes, your ghosts will help you.**

 **Good Luck Guardians**

 **Cayde-6, Zavala and Ikora**

Tek, Harry and Mel looked at each other and repeated the same words in unison "Oh Shit". Mel looked confused "What is a ghost in their time?" is it still the same as ours?" Tek frowned "I doubt it" Harry froze "You don't need to worry about them anymore, they're here" Mel and Tek's heads shot up and looked around only to see this strange metal thing floating in the air next to them, Tek's was black, Mel's was Pink, and Harry's was white "Hello Guardians, we are your ghosts" the teens nodded slowly.

Tek looked at the ghosts "Okay, so the letter said you would explain how being a Guardian to us" the ghosts look at each other then look at the teens, they each go to their teen "Well you are a Hunter Class" Harry's spoke next "You are your team's Titan Class" Mel's ghost spoke last "And that makes you the Warlock Class, now for each of you to find your origin class, you need to look inside yourself and find your primary Guardian element" the three teens nodded and began to concentrate.

Mel was the first to find hers, she looked over her core as Arc energy flowed over and around it, she grinned as she opened her eyes and Arc was floating around her hands and she was levitating, a blue robe and a black helmet now on her "So you are naturally more attuned to Arc Energy as such the first class you must complete is Storm Trancer" Mel nodded and grinned as she experimented, she then saw a selection of options appear in front of her most of them greyed out "Um ghost, what is this?" her ghost looked over it "These are the options you have, your first grenade and actual abilities will be automatically activated for you, everything else, you will have to unlock through use of the powers" Mel nodded.

Harry was next as he watched the orange Solar Energy orbit his core, he smirked as he returned to the world, a copy of Mjolnir made of Solar energy sat in his hand, he smirked as he looked up at his ghost "Solar Energy, so your first class is Sun Breaker" Harry nodded as he threw his hammer up into the air and caught it again whilst waiting for Tek to finish.

Tek growled in frustration in his mindscape as he looked at his core "It should be here" he orbited it for a few minutes before a crazy idea came to his mind, he leaned forward and entered his core, it felt…odd, he looked around as he saw Void energy flowing around, he also noticed several doors that were locked with chains, one had Asgard on it so he left that one alone, the others had symbols of a dragon, the eye of Horus, A fairy, A Sword and a serpent, he tore the chains off of the doors and a flood of energy flowed into his core which merged with it, He smirked and left his core which was rapidly expanding.

He opened his eyes to see Mel and Harry looking at him with shocked expressions "What?" "Your aura, it's fucking huge, how did you?" Tek lowered his magical pressure until his aura receded back into his body, he looked at the void bow in his hand and smiled "Shadow Shot is my class, nice" he turned to Harry "and to answer your questions, I entered my Magical core and found several chained doors with symbols on them, the only one still chained in my core is the Asgard one" The two nodded and followed his example they aura's increased massively until they rained them back in.

(The Chamber of Secrets 20 Minutes Later)

Harry, Tek and Mel walked into the Chamber and saw a young lady laying on the ground, Tek looked at her for a few seconds before it clicked "That's Krystal, she was that firstie that was sat giggling with us at the opening feast, everyone Wands at the ready, and remember, this is our first test run of the G powers" the other two nodded as the three cautiously walked forward until they were right next to Krystal, Mel leaned down and felt for her pulse "She's alive but her heart is slowing" "She won't wake" the three Guardians turned to the voice and saw a slightly flickering images of a boy in Slytherin robes "Tom, why wouldn't it be you" "What do you mean? How do you know of me?" Tek grumbled "First the elder Tom doesn't recognise me now the younger Tom doesn't recognise me, it hurts that my own family can't figure out who I am"

Tom stared at him for several minutes, completely oblivious to Mel and Harry who were moving Krystal to a safer area, until it finally clicked, and recognition lit his eyes up like the night sky on the fourth of July "Brother" "Hello Tommy, how are you?" "How are you here? You died" "I didn't die, the Time Turner we were playing with was caught by the spell and exploded sending me forward in time, and you have been a very bad boy Tommy" "What do you mean?" "Well, I get here and find out that you turned into a Dark Lord and are following our ancestor's "Noble Work", did you never read his Journals, no of course you didn't, you were too interested in his experiments, Salazar didn't hate Mundaneborns, Mundanes yes but not Mundaneborns, here" Pulls a small book out of his pocket and expands it back to natural size "I always keep it with me, I have marked the page you need to read, so go ahead" Tom walked over and began to read, his eyes widened as he grew paler and paler, after reading he closed the book "What have I done?".

Tek looked at his brother sadly for a few moments before an idea came to his head "Tommy, you're the form of one of Voldemort's Horcrux's right?" Tom nodded "Perfect, I can save you whilst still making him killable" Tom looked at him confused "How?" Tek smirked "Simple with a spell, after that we need to kill Slinky as he is still under Voldemort's command" Tek turned to Tom "Death Fairy Dragon Mode" an aura of Black and Gold magic began to flow from and circle Tekuya "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Deathless Fairies, Death Fairy Dragon's Purifying Soul Form Creation" Tom collapsed in pain as his form became more and more visible until he was a flesh and blood being lying on the ground "Welcome back Brother" Tom smiled at him "Good to be back".

Tek smirked as he turned to the door, he held his Wand out to Tom "Here, take this and defend Krystal" "But what about you?" Tek's smirk got larger as the other two smirked "We won't be using magic, defend her with your life Brother" Tom looked at him for a few minute before nodding and taking the Wand "Be careful" "You too" he then ran to Krystal's side. Tek looked at the statue for a few moments before speaking in Parseltongue " _Open for Lord Slytherin_ " the mouth opened and Slinky slid out " _Kill, Tear, Rip_ " "I'm sorry Slinky, NOW" Tek formed his Bow and fired off a shot at Slinky looking him in place as Melody fired off several thousand volts of Lightning rom her hands and Harry formed his Solar Hammer and threw it at the giant snake several times, Tek opened his subspace and pulled a very familiar looking blade "Harry catch" He threw the sword to Harry who caught it in mid-air, he looked over the blade before turning to Tek "Is this?" Tek smirked "Go get him" Harry grinned as he used his Wandless magic to shoot himself at the mouth of the beast, the sword held in front of him as it stabbed right through its head, he pulled the blade free catching one of the fangs on his arm, he jumped back down as the Basilisk collapsed to the ground dead.

Harry grinned at the others as he felt a burning sensation in his arm, he torn of the sleeve to reveal a cut "Shit" Hedwig flamed into the room and landed on his arm, she then cried healing tears onto the wound "Well that would have gone really badly otherwise, thanks Hedwig" Hedwig nipped his ear affectionately before flaming them all out and into the RoR.


	30. Chapter 30: New Friends, New Wands

(Room of Requirement)

Everyone saw the group flame in and was about to run forward when Luna pulled her Wand out and pointed it at the mystery boy with them "What is _He_ doing here?" Tom grimaced before putting on a smile "Why dear Sister, I'm hurt that you don't want to see your big brother" Luna looked at him closely for a few moments before her eyes widened and tears leaked from her eyes "T-Tommy" Tom smiled and opened his arms "Come here Little Moon" her Wand was away, faster than the eye could see, and she was crashing into him in seconds crying into his chest.

Most were looking between the two in confusion "Brother?" Tek smiled "Indeed this the younger, smarter, purified Tom Riddle or should I say Tom Dragneel, mine and Luna's elder brother" Tori blinked "So this is a younger, not evil Voldemort?" "Yep, I purified the Diary of Tom Riddle and gave the younger him a body and a purified Soul, now I will be creating a Backstory, records and everything for him at the beginning of the winter hols so that he will be a Hogwarts Student just after Christmas" Harry chuckled "So you had a plan just in case you were able to convince him" "I did" "Also, thank you for the sword" everyone looked at his new sword, the Mundaneborns gasped "Is that the?" "Morgul Blade, it is indeed".

Everyone's thoughts were stopped by the groan coming from the previously unconscious Krystal, everyone turned to her as she leaned up and looked around at them blearily, she focused on Harry's sword "You should cosplay as the Witch King" she slurred out as she slowly got to her feet, she wobbled for a minute before starting to fall, within seconds Tom, who was the closest to her, caught her and held her against him "Krystal, are you alright?" She blinked and looked at him "Who are you?" Tom chuckled "It's Tom, your friend Tom from the diary" She blinked for a second before staring at him with wide eyes "But…you were in a diary…how?" Tom smiled at her and turned to Tek "I was giving a second chance by my brother" Krystal looked between the two for a second before putting her hand in her pocket, she pulled out the two pieces of a Wand and stared at them with tears in her eyes.

Tek stared at the Wand pieces "Krystal…are you an Mundaneborn?" She nodded as tears streaked down her face "This was the older Slytherin's wasn't it?" She nodded again, and he growled "They just don't learn, I'll make you and Tommy a Wand each now" he pulled the shrunken trunk out and expanded it, he then waved his hand as all of the objects from the trunk flew out and hovered in the air, Tek turned to Tom first "You'll get your new Wand then I'll do Krystal's" Tom nodded and patted Krystal on the shoulder, he walked forward but couldn't feel anything from the woods "I can't feel connections to the woods, any of them" Tek raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened "Of course, new body, new rules, you will have a creature inheritance when you get to your magical maturity in December, now I want you to feel out the gems instead".

Tom nodded as he walked over to the gems, he was instantly drawn to the Obsidian "Fair enough, now cores" "Tom walked over to the cores and grabbed a piece of fur, a long grey fang and a silvery liquid and brought them to Tek "Fur of the Pennatus Lupus, Fang of Basilisk and Unicorn Blood freely given, now a focusing gem and a drop of blood if you please" Tom nodded and grabbed a Ruby and pricked his finger with the knife that Luna gave him, Tek quickly let the blood drop onto the newly formed core, he then moulded the Obsidian into a Wand shape and placed the core in the centre, after that he placed the focusing gem on the end and completed the Wand.

He handed the newly formed Wand to Tom as he wiped the sweat from his brow, the Wand lit up with Golden and Purple sparks, Tek smirked "I knew it" Tom looked at him in confusion "The purple concludes that your creature inheritance is going to be one of your cores, I think I know what you will be but that is for Christmas, for now, I have to make Krystal her Wand, come forward Krystal" Krystal walked forward but as she did most of the cores and woods reacted badly and started vibrating against the bottles they were in, Krystal held her head in pain. Before anyone else could react Tom was by her side holding her hands away from her head as she looked into his eyes, and aura of Purple and Green surrounded Tom as an aura of Purple and White surrounded Krystal the two auras mixed and matched in the air as the cores and woods stopped vibrating.

Tek nodded "I see, Tom keep a hold of her hand as she does this, Krystal instead of a wood I will make you a different type of focus, I except the Wand you had didn't work properly anyway" Krystal nodded as she moved towards the metals, she quickly picked Gold and Platinum. Tom then led her to the cores where she chose two different fur types and a feather, he then took her to the focusing gems, she quickly picked Chrysoprase, they brought it over to Tek who smiled "Gold and platinum, so beauty and durability, fur from both the Kitsune and Kitiara and the feather of an Ancient Sky Dragon, you my dear girl, are going to be a power house, now do as Tom did" she nodded and pricked her finger, the blood dripped onto the now fused core, Tek then formed the metals into a ring shape and placed the core in the ring, he then put the focusing gem onto the top of the Ring and used magic to get it all to fuse.

Tek handed her the ring which she slipped onto her index finger, sparks of Purple and gold flew from the ring as Tek smiled "So I now know your Creature inheritance, and the day after we leave for Winter hols, I'll take you both to Gringotts" Tom and Krystal nodded with smiles. Luna smiled and walked over to Tom as Tek finished packing up the Wand Materials "You know…you've been holding her hand for longer than expected especially as the materials which caused you to do so in the first place are gone now" Tom and Krystal both looked down at their intertwined hands and pulled away blushing.

(The next day-Just outside the Great Hall)

Most of the students and staff were gawking at the new message on the Wall

 _ **The Monster of the Chamber has been slain and the Heir defeated, you can rest easily students and staff of Hogwarts as the Guardians will always protect you.**_

Underneath the message was a strange looking symbol with blue, purple and yellow energy flowing out of it (Destiny Symbol).

(The day after-On the Train)

The group plus Tom were sat on the Train when Tek's box glowed, it flew out of his bag and opened, 6 Decks flew out of the box and three Decks landed in Tom's lap as three Decks landed in Krystal's lap "Well, we have two more Duelists". After a few minutes of Explanation Tom and Crystal showed their boss Monsters, Tom's were _**Wesen-Nick Burkhardt-Insane Grimm Mode (Dark Synchro, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 13, Level -12, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK: 3000, DEF:3000)**_ , _**Jurassic-Indominus Rex, The Dinosaur Queen (Fusion, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 13, Level 12, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ and _**HTTYD-Screaming Death (Synchro, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_.

Krystal's were _**S.R-Ichigo, The Hollow King (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ , _**P.R-Megazord, Earth's Final Defence (Fusion, Level 12, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:5000, DEF:5000)**_ and _**Army-X-999 Chimera (Fusion, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 12, Level 12, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_. Tek looked at her last monster in confusion "My company is currently designing that, how did?" He looks at the box in confusion.

Fred and George grinned "So who is Dueling today?" Krystal put her hand up "I will have a Destiny Heroes Deck at home, but I'll happily play with one of these Decks" Gwen grabbed her Deck "I haven't Dueled yet, so I'll take you on" the two grinned at each other and nodded "Let's Duel".

 **(Krystal: 8000, Gwen: 8000)** Gwen went first "I'll activate the Field Spell _**Pyrotechnic-Molten Core**_ , this allows me to add any Pyro-Type monster or _**Pyrotechnic**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Pyrotechnic-Hellfire Warlock (Level 5, Fire Attribute, Pyro-Type, ATK:2000, DEF:1800)**_ , next I activate his effect from my Hand, allowing me to discard 1 Pyro-Type Monster, say my _**Pyrotechnic-Magma Creature (Tuner, Level 4, Fire Attribute, Pyro-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1500)**_ , to Special Summon himself from my hand, and when he is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 Pyro-Type Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon 1 _**Pyrotechnic-Lava Golem (Level 5, Fire Attribute, Pyro-Type, ATK:2300, DEF:2200)**_. Next I use my two level 5 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, born of Fire and Rock, come forth to burn the world to ash, XYZ Summon, Rank 5, _**Pyrotechnic-Cherufe, the Man Eater (XYZ, Rank 5, Fire Attribute, Pyro-Type, ATK:2900, DEF:2500)**_ and when this card is Summoned, I can Special Summon up to 2 Pyro-Type Monsters from my Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**Pyrotechnic-Magma Creature**_ and _**Pyrotechnic-Lava Golem**_. Now I Tune my level 5 _**Pyrotechnic-Lava Golem**_ with my Level 4 _**Pyrotechnic-Lava Creature**_ , Born of the molten core, rise from the earth to reduce the world to ashes, Synchro Summon, level 9, _**Pyrotechnic-Ifrit, the Fire Demon King (Synchro, Level 9, Fire Attribute, Pyro-Type, ATK:3400, DEF:3000)**_ and with that I will end my turn.

Krystal looks at Gwen's field and nodded "Fair play, I draw" she drew her card "First I play the Field Spell _**Army-Navy Aircraft Carrier**_ , this allows me to add 1 Machine-Type Union Monster or 1 _**Army**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Army-Patrol Units**_ which I will then activate, this allows me to add 1 _**Machine-Type**_ Union Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Army-F-14 Tomcat (Tuner, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 5, Union, Level 4, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1200)**_ then I will normal Summon it" an F-14-Tomcat appeared on her field "Now when it is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Machine-Type Union Monster from my Hand, so I'll Special Summon _**Army-F-35 Lightning II (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 3, Union, Level 4, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1400)**_ and when this one is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Army**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Army-F-111 Aardvark (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 5, Union, Level 4, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1200)**_.

Next I activate the effect of my Field Spell, allowing me to Special Summon 1 _**Army**_ Monster from my Hand, so I'll Special Summon the Monster I just added, then I will activate the magic of Polymerization to fuse my three Monsters, Machine of Man, fly on wings of metal and control the skies with you're might, Fusion Summon, Level 8, _**Army-X-339 Hybrid Wing (Fusion, Level 8, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:2800, DEF:2200)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon up to 2 Level 4 Machine-Type Union Monsters from face-up on my Extra Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Army-F-35 Lightning II**_ and _**Army-F-111 Aardvark**_. I Now use my two Level 4 Monsters to Construct the Overlay Network, Wings of Metal, and projectiles of devastation, Soar like a falcon over the Field and obliterate your enemies, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Army-F-22 Raptor (XYZ, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 9, Union, Rank 4, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Army**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Army-F-16 Viper (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 3, Level 4, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1900, DEF:1300)**_.

I will now use my Scale 3 _**Army-F-16 Viper**_ and my Scale 5 _**Army-F-16 Fighting Falcon (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 5, Union, Level 4, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1600)**_ to set the Pendulum Scale, I now activate the effect of my XYZ Monster, I detach 1 XYZ Material from my Monster, then I'll Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**Army**_ Monster from my Deck, and because of my _**Army-F-16 Fighting Falcon**_ 's Pendulum Effect, the XYZ material goes to my Extra Deck instead of my Graveyard, so now I'll Special Summon _**Army-X-32 Boeing (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 5, Union, Level 4, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:2000)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can draw 1 card" Krystal drew a card "Next I Pendulum Summon _**Army- F-35 Lightning II**_ and _**Army-F-14 Tomcat**_ from my Extra Deck, Now I banish these 3 Level 4 Monsters to Contact Fusion Summon, Born of Metal, created by man, Fly like the Valkyrie and unleash your fury upon this earth, Fusion Summon, Level 8, _**Army-**_ _**XB-35 Northrop (Fusion, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 10, Level 8, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ and when this big boy is Summoned I can destroy the top three cards of your Deck" _**Pyrotechnic-Lava Creature**_ , _**Pyrotechnic-Lava Golem**_ and _**Pyrotechnic-Fusion Fire**_ were destroyed.

Krystal smiled "Now I activate my new Fusion Monsters effect, I can discard 1 card" _**Frontline Base**_ was sent to the Graveyard "then I can Banish 1 card on your Field" Gwen's face-down card was banished "Now for my final Summon of this turn, I Banish my two Fusion Monsters to Contact Fusion Summon, Machine of the Future, form in this time, take the skies by storm and crush all in your path, Fusion Summon, Level 11, _**Army-**_ _**X-999 Chimera (Fusion, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 12, Level 11, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_. "Now I equip my XYZ Monster with the Equip Spell _**Army-Missile**_ giving it an extra 1500 ATK, I think now is a good time to enter my Battle Phase and my Monsters have extra ATK and DEF thanks to my Field Spell _**(Raptor-ATK:4400, DEF:2400, Chimera-ATK:4400, DEF:4400)**_ now my XYZ Monster crush her XYZ Monster with Missile Barrage **(Krystal: 8000, Gwen: 6900)** now my _**Army-X-999 Chimera**_ destroy her demon king with Devastation lasers **(Krystal: 8000, Gwen: 6300)** and with that I will end my turn".

Gwen suddenly burst out into peals of laughter before calming down after a couple of minutes "*Breathes heavily from the laughter* Wow, it didn't take you long to remove my field from existence, did it? I draw" she drew her card "I activate the Spell card _**Pyrotechnic-Fire Hole**_ , next I activate its first effect, by paying 500 Life Points **(Krystal: 8000, Gwen: 5800)** , I can add 1 _**Pyrotechnic**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Pyrotechnic-Lava Elemental (Tuner, Level 4, Fire Attribute, Pyro-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1200)**_ , Now I Normal Summon my _**Pyrotechnic-Lava Elemental**_ , and when he is Summoned, I can send 1 Pyro-Type Monster from my Deck to my Graveyard, so I'll send _**Pyrotechnic-Ash Guardian (Level 4, Fire Attribute, Pyro-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1800)**_ , next I activate my _**Pyrotechnic-Ash Guardian**_ 's effect, because I control a Pyro-Type Tuner Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my Hand or Graveyard and when it is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Pyrotechnic**_ Spell or Trap from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Pyrotechnic-Fusion Fire**_.

Now I activate the second effect of my Continuous Spell Card, allowing me to Once per turn, Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower Pyro-Type Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so, I'll Special Summon my _**Pyrotechnic-Lava Golem**_ from my Graveyard, and when he is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Pyro-Type Monster from my Deck, whose ATK is weaker than my Golem's, So I'll Special Summon _**Pyrotechnic-Fire Elemental (Level 4, Fire Attribute, Pyro-Type, ATK:?, DEF:?)**_ and when this creature of fire is Summoned, I can Special Summon any _**Pyrotechnic**_ Monster from my Deck, So, I'll Special Summon _**Pyrotechnic-Lava Lurker (Level 5, Fire Attribute, Pyro-Type, ATK:2100, DEF:1900)**_.

Gwen smiled looking at her Field "Now I Tune my Level 4 _**Pyrotechnic-Ash Guardian**_ with my Level 4 _**Pyrotechnic-Lava Elemental**_ , Creature of Fire, whose Scales shine in the sun and whose breath scorches the land, descend upon the mortals with fire, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Pyrotechnic-Fire Dragon (Synchro, Level 8, Fire Attribute, Pyro-Type, ATK:3100, DEF:2500)**_ and when this beauty is Summoned, I can shuffle 1 Monster on your Field into your Deck, so say goodbye to your Boss Monster" "Not so Fast, I activate my Monsters effect, During either Players turn, if a effect is activated, I can discard 1 card" _**Army-F-14 Tomcat**_ was discarded "then negate your effect and destroy your Monster" _**Pyrotechnic-Fire Dragon**_ was destroyed "Well, you can only do that once, now I activate the Spell Card _**Pyrotechnic-Fusion Fire**_ , I use this card to Fuse my three Monsters together, Creature of Fire and Rock, emerge from the earth to cause destruction and death, Fusion Summon, Level 9, _**Pyrotechnic-Lava Colossus (Fusion, Level 9, Fire Attribute, Pyro-Type, ATK:3500, DEF:3000)**_ and when this card is Summoned, I can destroy 2 Spells or Traps on the Field, so, I'll destroy your left Pendulum Zone and your Field Spell" _**Army-F-16 Viper**_ and _**Army-Navy Aircraft Carrier**_ were destroyed "And now I gain 700 Life Points for each card destroyed by this effect **(Krystal: 8000, Gwen: 7200)** , Next I activate his other effect, I target your Monster and its ATK is halved, then you take damage equal to the ATK lost **(Krystal: 5800, Gwen: 7200)**.

"Now, I think I'll enter my Battle Phase" "And I'll activate the second effect of my Monster, by banishing it, I can Special Summon the Monsters I used to Summon it from my banished Zone" _**Army-X-999 Chimera**_ was Banished and _**Army-XB-35 Northrop**_ and _**Army-X-339 Hybrid Wing**_ were Special Summoned from the Banished Zone "And these two have effects when they are Summoned, so We'll Start with the weaker Monster, when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon up to 2 Machine-Type Pendulum Monsters from face-up on my Extra Deck, So, I'll Special Summon _**Army-F-16 Viper**_ and _**Army-X-32 Boeing**_ in defence position, next my newly Summoned _**Army-X-32 Boeing**_ , lets me draw 1 card" Krystal draws a card "And finally, my _**Army-XB-35 Northrop**_ destroys the top 3 cards of your Deck" _**Pyrotechnic-Molten Core**_ , _**Pyrotechnic-Lava Lurker**_ and _**Pyrotechnic-Hellfire Warlock**_ were destroyed and sent to the Graveyard.

Gwen chuckled "Even on my turn, you are fighting back, damn girl, you kick ass, now my Colossus, destroy her Hybrid Monster with Lava slash" **(Krystal: 5100, Gwen: 7200)** "When my Monster is destroyed I can destroy 1 card I control then place my Monster in my Pendulum Zone, so I'll destroy my other Pendulum Zone card, then place this card in my Pendulum Zone" "So even after I attack you, you still can do other things *Sighs* I really need to figure out a way to stop that, oh well your move".

Krystal giggled "That's my job, now I draw" she drew her card "Now first I'll play something I didn't think I was ever going to need, I play the Field Spell _**Army-Armada Base**_ and when this card is activated, I can Special Summon 1 _**Army**_ Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Army-F-35 Lightning II**_ , and when this Monster is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Army**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Army-Armada Fusion**_ from my Deck to my Hand. Next I use my 3 Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Bird of Metal, Fly high in the night and destroy your enemies without them noticing you, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Army-F-117 Nighthawk (XYZ, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 3, Union, Rank 4, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:2800, DEF:2400)**_ and when this card is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Machine-Type Union Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Army-F-16 Viper**_ and when this monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Machine-Type Monster from my Hand, so, I'll Special Summon _**Army-F-33 DragonFly (Tuner, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 3, Union, Level 4, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1400)**_ and when this card is Summoned, I can add 1 Spell card which lists Union in it's information from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Army-Armada Dropship**_ from my Deck to my Hand.

"I now activate the Continuous Spell card _**Army-Armada Dropship**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**Army**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Army-FA-18 Hornet (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 3, Union, Level 4, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1500)**_ , next I Tune my Level 4 _**Army-F-16 Viper**_ with my Level 4 _**F-33 DragonFly**_ , Bird of Metal, flying through the cosmos, descend through the atmosphere to destroy and conquer, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Army-Armada Conqueror Cruiser (Synchro, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 9, Level 8, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:3200, DEF:2500)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned I can destroy 1 card you control" _**Pyrotechnic-Molten Core**_ was destroyed "Then I can Special Summon 1 Monster used in this card's Synchro Summon from face-up on my Extra Deck, so, I'll Special Summon _**Army-F-33 DragonFly**_ , Next I Rank up my _**Army-F-117 Nighthawk**_ , Bird of metal, black as the night sky, fly above the clouds and strike unseen, Rank-Up XYZ Change, Rank 5, _**Army-SR-71 Blackbird (XYZ, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 9, Rank 5, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Machine-Type Union Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Army-F-111 Aardvark**_ , and when this card is Summoned, I can target 1 Monster I control, it gains 300 ATK for each _**Army**_ card I control and I chose my Blackbird _**(Blackbird-ATK:5700, DEF:2500)**_.

"Next I activate the effect of my Blackbird, because _**Army-F-117 Nighthawk**_ is one of it's XYZ Materials, I can target 1 Monster you control, or in this case, your only Monster, and reduce it's ATK to 0, then my Monster gains ATK equal to the lost ATK of your Monster _**(Blackbird-ATK:9200, DEF:2500)**_ , then I activate the Spell Card _**Army-Armada Fusion**_ to Fuse my _**Army-F-22 Raptor**_ , my _**Army-Armada Conqueror Cruiser**_ and my _**Army-XB-35 Northrop**_ , Born of Metal and Fire, created by Humanity for their purpose, ascend into Space and conquer all in your path, Fusion Summon, Level 12, _**Army-Armada Conqueror Flagship (Fusion, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 13, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ , when this card is Summoned, all of your Spells and Traps are destroyed" All of Gwen's Spells and Traps are destroyed "Then my Monster gains 100 ATK for each Spell and Trap card I control _**(Flagship-ATK:4900, DEF:4000)**_ , now I activate my Monsters first effect, I pay 1500 Life Points, then Special Summon 1 _**Armada**_ Monster from face-up on my Extra Deck, it's effects are negated and it cannot attack" _**Army-Armada Conqueror Cruiser**_ was Special Summoned in attack position.

"Next I activate the effect of my _**Army-F-33 DragonFly**_ by targeting itself, it becomes a Level 2 Monster, I now Tune my Level 8 _**Army-Armada Conqueror Cruiser**_ with my Level 2 _**Army-F-33 DragonFly**_ , Monster of Metal, born of Man, fly through the air and drop of your allies to defeat your enemies, Synchro Summon, Level 10, _**Army-C-17 Globemaster III (Synchro, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 11, Level 10, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:3500, DEF:4000)**_ , and when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Army**_ Extra Deck Monster from my Extra Deck whose Level/Rank is lower than this cards ignoring its Summoning conditions, so I'll Special Summon _**Army-F-453 Jetcopter (Fusion, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 10, Level 6, Wind Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:2000)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Army**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Army-Lasers**_.

"Finally, I will activate my Flagship's final effect, I target my Blackbird, tribute it, then my Flag Ship gains ATK equal to the ATK of the tributed Monster, until the End Phase _**(Flagship-ATK:10400, DEF:4000)**_ now Battle, I attack your _**Pyrotechnic-Lava Colossus**_ with my _**Army-Armada Conqueror Flagship**_ Absolute Destruction!" **(Krystal: 5100, Gwen: 0)**

Gwen and Krystal deactivated their Duel disks and giggled "That was fun" "True, though, I have to ask, will you teach me to be better at Duel Monsters?" "Of course, I will but wouldn't you want your Brother to do that?" "Yes, but I think I could use more female friends and you are also in my year and classes so" "I understand and will happily help, so who are you going to face Tom?" Tom looked up from his Deck into the eyes of Krystal and was mesmerised for a few seconds before looking away "Well, I don't know, who wants to Duel?" Melody put her hand up "I'll Duel you and I'll go easy on you and use a Deck that I haven't ever used before" Tom nodded and activated his Duel disk, Melody did the same, "let's DUEL".

 **(Melody: 8000, Tom: 8000)** Melody drew her first five first "I'll go first, I draw" she drew her card "I will start off by activating the Field Spell _**Guardians-The Tower**_ , when this card is activated, I can add 1 _**Guardians**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Guardians-Space Age Travel**_ , now I will activate the Continuous Spell card _**Guardians-The Traveller**_ , and when this card is activated, I can add another _**Guardians**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Guardians-Ghost (Tuner, Level 1, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:300, DEF:300)**_ , which I will now Normal Summon" the little Machine appeared on her field "And when this Monster is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Warrior-Type Monster from my Hand or Graveyard".

(Outside of the Duel)

Tek turned to Harry who was still staring at the Traveller "So that is what it looks like" Harry nodded as the two glowed with their Guardian energy, the others took notice as Melody also started to glow "What is happening to them?" the turned back to the Duel as Tom spoke.

(Back in the Duel)

Tom smiled "So this is what I saw in the chamber?" Mel nodded and smiled "I Special Summon _**Guardians-Gunslinger (Level 4, Fire Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1900, DEF:1600)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can add 1 Equip Spell from my Deck to my Hand, so, I'll add _**Guardians-Gjallarhorn**_ , I now Tune my Level 4 _**Guardians-Gunslinger**_ with my Level 1 _**Guardians-Ghost**_ , Guardian of old, cursed by Crota, wield the might of light again and crush the forces of evil, Synchro Summon, Level 5, _**Guardians-Eris (Synchro, Level 5, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2300, DEF:2000)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**Guardians**_ or _**Hive**_ Monster from my Deck, and because of the effect of my Tuner Monster, I gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the Monster I Synchro Summoned **(Melody: 10300, Tom: 8000)** , so I'll Special Summon _**Guardians-Sunsinger (Level 4, Fire Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1700)**_ then when this Monster is Summoned, in can Special Summon 1 Warrior-Type Monster from my Hand, so I'll Special Summon _**Guardians-Stormtracer (Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1600)**_ " and Melody disappeared and the Monster appeared on the Field.

(Outside of the Duel)

Everyone started to panic as Melody disappeared until Harry whistled, he and Tek continued to stare at the new Monster, Specifically the Duel Disk on it's arm "That is Melody" Everyone looked at the Monster and saw the Duel Disk and gasped "What, how?" Tek looked at it in thought for a second before gulping "Harry, Sunbreaker and Nightstalker" Harry's eyes widened as he paled.

(Back to the Duel)

Melody looked at herself before shrugging "And when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Machine-Type Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Guardians-Ghost**_ , Next I activate the effect of my _**Guardians-Sunsinger**_ , I gain 400 Life points for each _**Guardian**_ card I control and that is 5 so I gain an extra 2000 Life Points **(Melody: 12300, Tom: 8000)** now I Tune my Level 4 _**Guardians-Stormtracer**_ and my Level 4 _**Guardians-Sunsinger**_ with my Level 1 _**Guardians-Ghost**_ " Melody returned to her original position as the Monster she was turned into stars "Defeater of Crota, Hunter of the three, Return to the line and destroy the forces of evil, Synchro Summon, Level 9, _**Guardians-Cayde-6 (Synchro, Level 9, Fire Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:3100, DEF:2800)**_ and when this card is Summoned, you can add 1 _**Guardians**_ card from my Deck or Graveyard to your Hand and like last time, I gain Life Points equal to my Monster's ATK **(Melody: 15400, Tom: 8000)** , so I'll add _**Guardians-Nightstalker**_ _**(Level 4, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1600)**_ from my Deck to my Hand".

(Outside of the Duel)

Harry looked at Tek whose face had lost most of its colour "Oh shit".

(Back to the Duel)

"I now activate the effect of my Field Spell, allowing me to Special Summon 1 level 4 Warrior-Type Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so from my Hand, I'll Special Summon my _**Guardians-Nightstalker**_ "

(Outside the Duel)

"Oh Fuck m" Tek disappeared from his spot next to Harry, then monster then appeared on Mel's field.

(Back to the Duel)

The Monster turned to Mel and threw his hands up in the air to emphasis 'really', Mel chuckled "Yes Tek, you are needed, now when my Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Warrior-Type Monster from my Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon my _**Guardians-Sunsinger**_ , now I use my two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network".

(Outside of the Duel)

Tek reappeared and shook his head "Well that was an interesting experience" Harry snickered.

(Back to the Duel)

"Defeater of Crota, Warlock of the three, Return to the line and destroy the forces of evil, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Guardians-Ikora (XYZ, Rank 4, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Guardians**_ Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Guardians-Sunbreaker (Level 4, Fire Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1900, DEF:1800)**_ and I won't activate its effect".

(Outside of the Duel)

Harry disappeared seconds before the Monster appeared, Tek snickered at his fate.

(Back to the Duel)

Mel smiled as her new monster facepalmed and seemed to be grumbling "Now I activate my XYZ Monsters effect, by detaching 1 XYZ Material from it, I target up to 5 _**Guardians**_ cards in my Graveyard" _**Guardians-Nightstalker**_ , both _**Guardians-Ghost**_ s and _**Guardians-Gunslinger**_ were targeted "And shuffle them into my Deck" the targeted card were shuffled into Melody's Deck "And then I get to draw 1 card" She draws a card "And with that I will end my turn.

Tom chuckled "That…an amazing first move, I just hope I don't disappoint, I draw" he drew his card "I will start by activating the Field Spell _**Wesen-Portland**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**Wesen**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Wesen-Varme Tyv (Tuner, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 7, Level 4, Water Attribute, Wesen-Type, ATK:1500 DEF:1200)**_ now I use my Scale 7 _**Wesen-**_ _**Varme Tyv**_ and my Scale 2 _**Wesen-Aswang (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 2, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Wesen-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1100)**_ to set the Pendulum Scale, Now I Pendulum Summon _**Wesen-Reaper (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 7, Level 5, Dark Attribute, Wesen-Type, ATK:2300, DEF:1800)**_ , _**Wesen-Blutbad (Tuner, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 2, Level 4, Earth Attribute, Wesen-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1200)**_ , _**Wesen-Fuchsbau (Tuner, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 2, Level 3, Earth Attribute, Wesen-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1000)**_ and _**Wesen-Bauerschwein (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 7, Level 3, Earth Attribute, Wesen-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:1300)**_ , now when _**Wesen-Reaper**_ is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Wesen**_ Equip Spell from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Wesen-Seigbarste Gewehr**_ , next when _**Wesen-Blutbad**_ is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Wesen**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Wesen-Anubis (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 7, Level 4, Earth Attribute, Wesen-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1400)**_.

Now I Tune my Level 1 _**Wesen-Blutbad**_ with my Level 1 _**Wesen-Bauerschwien**_ , Daughter of Magic, Mother of the Princess, Come Forth and curse all who oppose you, Synchro Summon, Level 2, _**Wesen-Adalind Schade (Synchro, Tuner, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 1, Level 2, Dark Attribute, Wesen-Type, ATK:200, DEF:2000)**_ and when this card is Summoned I can draw 1 card".

Tom drew his card as Mel spoke up "Wait but they were level 4 and three" "Ah, yes they were but when Monsters is used in the Synchro Summon of _**Wesen-Adalind Schade**_ those Monsters become Level 1, Now I Tune my Level 5 _**Wesen-Reaper**_ with my level 3 _**Wesen-Fuchsbau**_ , Prince of Wesen, Captain of the Portland Police Department, Rise up and defeat those who would threaten you, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Wesen-Prince Sean Renard (Synchro, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 9, Level 8, Dark Attribute, Wesen-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ now when this card is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**Wesen**_ Monster from my Deck or Hand and I take 700 Points of Damage for Synchro Summoning using _**Wesen-Fuchsbau**_ after Pendulum Summoning it **(Melody: 12400, Tom: 7300)** , so, I will Special Summon _**Wesen-Fuchsteufelwild (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 7, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Wesen-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1200)**_.

Now I Normal Summon _**Wesen-Anubis**_ , and when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Wesen**_ Monster from face-up on my Extra Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Wesen-Blutbad**_ , and when it is Summoned I can add 1 _**Wesen**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Wesen-Mauvais Dentes (Ritual, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 2, Level 5, Dark Attribute, Wesen-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:1800)**_ , I will then Tune my Level 4 _**Wesen-Fuchsteufelwild**_ with my Level 4 _**Wesen-Blutbad**_ , Prince of the Wesen, Ruler of England, Come Forth and destroy those who work against you, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Wesen-Prince Kenneth Renard (Synchro, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 1, Level 8, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2800, DEF:2400)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Wesen**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add the Continuous Spell card _**Wesen-Grimm Trailer**_ which I will now activate, this will allow me to add 1 _**Wesen**_ Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so, I'll add _**Wesen-Siegbarste (Ritual, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 8, Level 9, Dark Attribute, Wesen-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_.

Now I activate the effect of my Continuous Spell, allowing me to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**Wesen**_ Monster from my Hand or Face-up on my Extra Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Wesen-Blutbad**_ , and again I can add 1 _**Wesen**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Wesen-Hexenbiest (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 2, Level 5, Dark Attribute, Wesen-Type, ATK:2200, DEF:1900)**_. Now I activate the Pendulum Effect of my _**Wesen-Varme Tyv**_ , allowing me to Ritual Summon without the use of a Ritual Spell using Monsters I control as tributes, so I tribute _**Wesen-Blutbad**_ and _**Wesen-Prince Kenneth Renard**_ to Ritual Summon _**Wesen-Siegbarste**_. Next I activate the Pendulum Effect of my _**Wesen-Aswang**_ allowing me to Fusion Summon without the use of a Spell Card using Monsters I control as Fusion Materials, so I fuse _**Wesen-Adalind Schade**_ with _**Wesen-Prince Sean Renard**_ , Princess of the Wesen and Tamer of Dragons, Descend from your mighty castle to destroy all who would threaten your family, Fusion Summon, Level 9, _**Wesen-Princess Diana Renard, the Dragon Tamer (Fusion, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 9, Level 9, Dark Attribute, Wesen-Type, ATK:3200, DEF:2600)**_ and when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon either 1 _**Wesen-Adalind Schade**_ or 1 _**Purple-Eyes Royal Dragon (Fusion, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 1, Level 8, Light Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ from my Extra Deck or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**Purple-Eyes Royal Dragon**_ from my Extra Deck, and his Summoning means that I can draw 2 cards".

Tom looked at his field thoughtfully "I think that I will now activate _**Wesen-Adalind Schade**_ 's effect from the Extra Deck, allowing me to Synchro Summon by sending Monsters from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, so I Tune my Level 5 _**Wesen-Prince Sean Renard**_ and Level 5 _**Wesen-Prince Kenneth Renard**_ with my Level 2 _**Wesen-Adalind Schade**_ , Detective of the Portland Police Department, Strongest of the Grimm, Rise up to defeat those that threaten your city, Synchro Summon, _**Wesen-Nick Burkhardt (Synchro, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 12, Level 12, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ and when he is Summoned I can destroy all face-up cards on your Field" All of Mel's cards were destroyed "Now I can't end it here but I doubt you'll be coming back from this in one turn" "Well that would be the case if my effects didn't happen, first I'll Special Summon 1 Level 4 Warrior-Type Monster from my Deck thanks to my Field Spell's effect, so, I'll Special Summon _**Guardians-Voidwalker (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1500)**_ in defence position and when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Warrior-Type Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon a _**Guardians-Sunbreaker**_ in defence position".

(Outside of the Duel)

Harry groans as he disappears, Tek and Luna laugh at his fate.

(Back to the Duel)

"And when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Warrior-Type Monster from your Deck whose ATK is weaker than this cards ATK, so I'll Special Summon _**Guardians-Nightstalker**_ in defence position".

(Outside the Duel)

Tek growls as he disappears again, Luna full out laughs as he disappears, and the others look around in confusion.

(Back to the Duel)

Melody laughs at the grumbling Nightstalker "And when this Monster is Summoned I can Special Summon 1 Warrior-Type Monster from my Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**Guardians-Sunsinger**_ in defence position, then I finally use my Continuous Spells effect from the Graveyard allowing me to shuffle all other _**Guardians**_ cards from my Graveyard into my Deck, then draw 2 cards". Melody shuffled all but _**Guardians-The Traveller**_ from her Graveyard into her Deck, then drew 2 cards "Alright you can continue now".

Tom blinked "Wait What? You had no cards on your Field now you have 4 Monsters and 4 cards in your Hand, Gahhhhhh, Battle, all of my _**Wesen**_ Monsters are gaining 300 ATK and DEF thanks to my Field Spell _**(Nick-ATK:4300, DEF:4300, Diana-ATK:3500, DEF:2900, Siegbarste-ATK:3300, DEF:2800)**_ , _**Wesen-Siegbarste**_ attack her _**Guardians-Sunsinger**_ and when he attacks a Monster, that Monster is automatically switched to attack position, now my Grimm **(Melody: 13700, Tom: 8000)** , attack and destroy her _**Guardians-Sunbreaker**_ , now Diana attack her _**Guardians-Nightstalker**_ ".

(Outside the Duel)

Harry and Tek reappeared and grumbled "We are never letting her use this Deck again" "Agreed" Luna was still giggling over their luck.

(Back to the Duel)

"Now _**Purple-Eyes Royal Dragon**_ destroy her _**Guardians-Voidwalker**_ with Star Sceptre Storm!" a Pentagram appears over the monster as a Tornado forms from it, it surrounds the Monster as the Monster is pulled from the ground and smacked around by all of the Sceptres in the Tornado until the shatters "Now I end my turn".

Melody drew her card "Now I activate the Spell card _**Polymerization**_ using" "I activate my Synchro Monster's effect, by paying 1000 Life Points and discarding one card" _**Wesen-Mauvais Dentes**_ was discarded "I can negate your Spell card and destroy it" "*Shrugs* Fair enough, I activate the Spell card" "IF YOU SAY _**POLYMERIZATION**_ I WILL END YOU" " _ **Polymer**_ … _ **Guardians-Space Age Travel**_ , this allows me to Special Summon up to 2 Warrior-Type or Machine-Type Monsters from my Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**Guardians-Nightstalker**_ and _**Guardians-Sunbreaker**_ ".

(Outside the Duel)

Tek and Harry pale and shout in unison "Daaaaaaamn iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit" as they disappear, Luna finally breaks and bursts out laughing.

(Back to the Duel)

Melody laughs at her grumbling Monsters "Now I activate the Spell Card _**Pot of Greed**_ allowing me to draw 2 card, now I activate your favourite card _**Polymerization**_ " "Daaaaaaaaaaaaamn iiiiiiiiiiiiiiit" "by Fusion my two Monster on the Field".

(Outside of the Duel)

Tek and Harry reappeared and Grumbled.

(Back to the Duel)

"Defeater of Crota and Titan of the Trio, Rise up to defend your teammates, Fusion Summon, Level 9, _**Guardians-Zavala (Fusion, Level 9, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:3100, DEF:3400)**_ , when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 2 _**Guardians**_ Monsters from my Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**Guardians-Sunbreaker**_ and _**Guardians-Nightstalker**_ ".

(Outside of the Duel)

Tek and Harry cried anime tears as they disappeared.

(Back to the Duel)

"When my _**Guardians-Sunbreaker**_ is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Warrior-Type Monster from my Deck with less ATK than this Monster, so I'll Special Summon _**Guardians-Stormtrancer**_ " Melody disappears as she summons the Monster "And when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Machine-Type Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Guardians-Ghost**_ , when I summoned _**Guardians-Nightstalker**_. I Tune my Level 4 _**Guardians-Stormtrancer**_ and my Level 4 _**Guardians-Sunbreaker**_ with my Level 1 _**Guardians-Ghost**_ , Defeater of Crota, Hunter of the three, Return to the line and destroy the forces of evil, Synchro Summon, Level 9, _**Guardians-Cayde-6**_ and when this card is Summoned, you can add 1 _**Guardians**_ card from my Deck or Graveyard to your Hand and like last time, I gain Life Points equal to my Monster's ATK **(Melody: 16800, Tom: 8000)** , and I'll add _**Guardians-The Tower**_ which I will then activate allowing me to add 1 _**Guardians**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Guardians-The Traveller**_ which I will then activate which will allow me to add yet another _**Guardians**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Guardians-Voidwalker**_.

"I will then Normal Summon my _**Guardians-Voidwalker**_ , and when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Warrior-Type Monster from my Deck, so I Special Summon _**Guardians-Gunslinger**_ , and when this Monster is Summoned, I can add 1 Equip Spell from my Deck to my Hand, So I'll add _**Guardians-Gjallarhorn**_. I now use my two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Defeater of Crota, Warlock of the three, Return to the line and destroy the forces of evil, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Guardians-Ikora**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**Guardians**_ Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Guardians-Sunsinger**_ , Now I equip _**Guardians-Zavala**_ with _**Guardians-Gjallarhorn**_ giving it and Extra 1000 ATK and the Field Spell gives them all 500 extra ATK _**(Zavala-ATK:4600, DEF:3400, Cayde-6-:ATK:3600, DEF:2800, Ikora-ATK:3000, DEF:2000, Sunsinger-ATK:2100, DEF:1700)**_.

"I now activate the effect of my _**Guardians-Sunsinger**_ to gain 500 Life Points for each _**Guardians**_ card I control and that is 6, so I gain 3000 Life Points **(Melody: 19800, Tom: 8000)** now Battle, _**Guardians-Cayde-6**_ destroy that _**Wesen-Siegbarste**_ **(Melody: 19800, Tom: 7700)** now _**Guardians-Zavala**_ attack over his _**Wesen-Nick Burkhardt**_ **(Melody: 19800, Tom: 7400)** " "You have activated my Monsters effect, by paying half my Life Points and discarding all the cards in my Hand, I can Special Summon my ultimate Monster, When Shadows are consumed by ever darker Shadows, the curtain lifts up to reveal, a world without Light, I Dark Synchro Summon, Level -12, _**Wesen-Nick Burkhardt-Insane Grimm Mode (Dark Synchro, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 13, Level -12, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:3000)**_ and when this card is Summoned, I can destroy all Spells and Traps on your Field" "Well when my Monster destroys a Monster by Battle, I can add 1 _**Guardians**_ Spell card or _**Polymerization**_ from my Deck to my Hand" Mel's Spells were destroyed and she added _**Polymerization**_ from her Deck to her Hand" "Oh did I forget to mention that my Monster gains 500 ATK for each card in my Extra Deck and on my Field as long as they are _**Wesen**_ cards _**(Insane Nick-ATK:12000, DEF:3000)**_ " Mel stared at the ATK stat with wide eyes "I enter my Main Phase 2, I activate the Spell card _**Polymerization**_ fusing my _**Guardians-Zavala**_ , _**Guardians-Cayde-6**_ and my _**Guardians-Ikora**_ , Being of both Dark and Light, Traveller of Time, emerge to save all those who would fall to the Dark Forces, Fusion Summon, Level 12, _**Guardians-The Stranger (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:4500, DEF:4200)**_ in defence position, and when this Monster is Summoned, she destroys all face-up cards on your Field" All cards but _**Wesen-Nick Burkhardt-Insane Grimm Mode**_ were destroyed "Did I forget to mention that he is unaffected by other card effect and because you destroyed by Field Spell, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**Wesen**_ Monster from my Deck though this does affect my Monsters ATK, so I'll Special Summon _**Wesen-Aswang**_ " _**(Insane Nick-ATK:11500, DEF:3000)**_ "I then end my turn".

Tom smirked as he drew "I activate _**Wesen-Portland**_ , allowing me to add 1 _**Wesen**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Wesen-Anubis**_ , I will now Normal Summon _**Wesen-Anubis**_ , this will allow me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**Wesen**_ Monster from face-up on my Extra Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Wesen-Blutbad**_ , which will then allow me to add 1 _**Wesen**_ card from my Deck to my hand, so I'll add _**Wesen-Seigbarste Gewehr**_. I now use my _**Wesen-Anubis**_ and my _**Wesen-Blutbad**_ to construct the Overlay Network, Wolf of the Wesen, Friend of the Grimm, Woge now and reveal your true self, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Wesen-Monroe (XYZ, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 7, Rank 4, Light Attribute, Wesen-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**Wesen**_ Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Wesen-Fuchsbau**_. Next I Tune my Level 4 _**Wesen-Aswang**_ with my level 3 _**Wesen-Fuchsbau**_ , Prince of the Wesen, and Ruler of Russia, Rise up to destroy all those who would threaten your rule, Synchro Summon, Level 7, _**Wesen-Prince Victor Renard (Synchro, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 8, Level 7, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ ".

"Now I activate my XYZ Monsters other effect, by detaching 1 XYZ Material from him, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**Wesen**_ Monster from my Hand, GY or Face-up on my Extra Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**Wesen-Anubis**_ from Face-up on my Extra Deck, who will then Special Summon _**Wesen-Fuchsbau**_ from face-up on my Extra Deck, I will then Tune my level 4 _**Wesen-Anubis**_ with my Level 3 _**Wesen-Fuchsbau**_ , Prince of the Wesen, Ruler of America, Reveal yourself and destroy all those who stand against you, Synchro Summon, Level 7, _**Wesen-Prince Eric Renard (Synchro, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 2, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:2000)**_ ".

"Now I activate my Dark Synchro's effect, by shuffling the Field Spell you destroyed before from my Graveyard into my Deck" _**Wesen-Portland**_ was shuffled from the Graveyard into Tom's Deck "I can banish your boss Monster" _**Guardians-The Stranger**_ was banished "Now, I equip my _**Wesen-Prince Eric Renard**_ with both of my _**Wesen-Seigbarste Gewehr**_ 's giving him 3000 ATK and gains piercing Damage _**(Insane Nick-ATK:13000, DEF:3000, Monroe-ATK:2800, DEF:2300, Eric-ATK:5700, DEF:2300, Victor-ATK:2800, DEF:2300)**_ **(Melody: 15800, Tom: 7400)** _ **Wesen-Monroe**_ attacks you directly **(Melody: 13000, Tom: 7400)** _ **Wesen: Prince Victor Renard**_ attacks you directly **(Melody: 11200, Tom: 7400)** and finally _**Wesen-Nick Burkhardt-Insane Grimm Mode**_ will attack you directly and end this Duel" **(Melody: 0, Tom: 7400)**.

Tom and Melody deactivated their Duel Disks and laughed "Wow, for your first Duel that was quite good Tom" "Thanks little Sis" the group just chuckled as they train continued on.


	31. Chapter 31: It's Christmas

**AN: Tek here, I have forgotten disclaimers so here goes for all the chapters I haven't done this on and all of the chapters I shall do, I do not own any of the following: Harry Potter; Marvel; DC; Destiny; Yugioh; Sword Art Online and anything else I have missed out, I do own Tekuya Vermilion; Melody Smith; Takeshi Equnios; Mordem Dracion; Minnyllia Fenix and Krystal Valarie. Enjoy the chapter, Tek out.**

* * *

(King's Cross Station-a few hours Later)

The group got off the Train and Harry and Daphne walked over to Hermione "I'll see you guys when you come over, I and Daph just have to go and drop of Hermione" the others nodded as he apparated.

(Winsor Castle Entrance-a few minutes later)

Queen Elizabeth and her immediate family were stood at the entrance waiting for their newest member to appear when a crack was heard, they turned to see a young girl with fuzzy brown hair hugging a young lad with midnight black hair, then she hugged another young girl with golden blonde hair before the two disappeared with another crack, she turned to them and they saw her nervous Brown eyes, she slowly walked over to them and quietly spoke "Hi, I'm Hermione" Queen Elizabeth smiled and pulled her into a hug "Welcome home my Granddaughter" Hermione broke down into tears as they all went inside.

(Avenger's tower-A few moments later)

Harry and Daph appeared in front of Tony, Steve and Bruce whilst they were watching T.V "We're home" they pulled the two into a hug and started asking more questions than they could keep up with, Tony then looked down at his daughter "Welcome home Daphne" Daph let her mask fall and tears welled up in her eyes "Thank you…Dad" the two embraced as they others watched on happily.

(King's Cross Station)

Tek turned to the others "Well I guess we'll see you lot at Avenger's Tower in a couple of days" the others nodded as he grabbed Tom and Luna grabbed Mel before the four of them apparated, the others went their separate ways.

(Avenger's Tower-a couple of days later)

Harry and Daphne smiled as the others apparated into the Tower "Welcome to Avenger's Tower" Tek and Mel chuckled "Thank you, is our brother around?" Harry nodded "He's in there" he pointed to one of the rooms and Tek, Mel, Luna and Tom walked into the other room. Harry and Daph turned to the others when Daph was hit by a Brown-Haired Blue-Eyed Missile "DAPH" Daphne chuckled "Hello Tori, how are you?" "I'm fine Daphy, How are you?" Daph smiled down at her baby sister "I'm great, would you like to meet my Dad?" Tori nodded as they walked through the door that the others went through. Harry blinked and turned to the others "Well it seems that everyone is going there, shall we follow?" The others chuckled and giggled before nodding as the lot of them went through the door to see Tek, Bruce and Tony in a conversation before Bruce and Tony nodded and Tom smiled brightly, Harry walked over "So what's the news?" Tek smirked "Well, I managed to sort out Tom's files, so he is a 14 year old transfer student from the Japanese School for Magicals but I wanted him to have a godfather or two so we are taking him to Gringotts now with Bruce and Tony who have just agreed to be his Godfathers" Harry blinked before smiling at Tom "Good for you Tommy" Tom rolled his eyes with a smile "Thanks Harry" Tek grabbed Tony, Tom and Bruce grabbed his arm as the four apparated to Gringotts.

(Gringotts-Goldtooth's Office)

The four apparated in as Goldtooth looked up "Ah, Lord Slytherin, it's good to see you my Friend, what can I do for you?" Tom looked confused until Tek spoke up "Hello Goldtooth, I am here to bet my Brother some Godfathers and an Inheritance Test…actually make that two, give me a second" and with that he apparated away.

(Valarie Residence)

Tek apparated outside of Krystal's house and aged himself into his 20-Year-old Salazar Façade, he knocked on the door. A woman about 30-40 years old opened it "Yes?" Tek smiled "Hello Madam, You are Miss Valarie, correct?" she nodded "Good, I'm here from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I'm here to talk to you and your daughter about her future in the Magic world" the woman's confusion turned to surprise before she nodded and invited him in "Please have a seat" she went to the stairs "Krystal, a Hogwarts Professor is here" footsteps were heard as the mother walked into the kitchen to make tea, Krystal walked into the room and stared at the man on her couch as he stared back, she felt a weird presence 'Hi Krystal, it's me, Tek, just go along with what I say, yea?' She nodded and sat down as her mother came back in with three cups of tea, she set them down on the table and sat down next to Krystal "So what is this all about?".

Tek sipped his tea and sighed in content before turning to the two "Now, what do you know about the political side of the Magical World of England?" "Little to nothing" "Well there are 5 types of people in their eyes, Pure Bloods who have a blood line of pure magicals leading back several generations, Half-Bloods, who are either born of two Mundaneborns or as they are known Muggleborns or a Pureblood and a Mundaneborn, Mundaneborns who are born of two Mundanes, this is what your daughter is, Squibs, who are people with little to no magic born from magical families and Mundanes or Muggles people with no magic" he took another sip before continuing "now the current Government is quite racist as it is made up of mostly Pure Bloods and they believe themselves above everyone else even though they are dying out, now because of this, your daughter wouldn't be able to get a good job no matter how good her grades because of her blood status, now give it a few years and this will be changing thanks to a certain set of lords and ladies in waiting but for now I may have a way to fix it".

Krystal looked rather downcast until he said that last bit and her mother looked to be feeling a mix of appalled and enraged until he said that last bit "What can you do about it?" "Simple, I can take her on as my Apprentice, now in the Magic World this is a bit different from the Mundane world" "How so?" "Well the Mentor is something of a parental or sibling figure depending on age and as such oaths have to be taken but as a Mentor I would be paying for her education and supplies, and her wellbeing would be my main priority until the Apprenticeship ended" The mother nodded thoughtfully "So, what would the oath entail?" "The oath would be simply, I look after her wellbeing, if I would put her in danger knowingly, my magic would kill me, I mentor her to the best of my ability, the usual" The other two gawked at him "Kill you!" He nodded as he sipped at his tea "Yep, that is quite normal in the magical world, it is the same in adopted parents and Godparents oaths".

Tek sat there drinking his tea as the other two had a mental overload and reboot, the mother snapped out of it first "So you are okay with those conditions?" "Yeah, why not, your Daughter has major talent, I want to nurture it" the mother nodded and looked at Krystal "Are you okay with this?" Krystal looked at Tek then back to her mother "Yes" The Mother sighed before turning back to Tek "Fair enough, where do I sigh this?" Tek brought out the paper work and gave his oath, he then turned to Krystal "I'll be tutoring you through the open hours at Hogwarts and I'll have an assistant with me, one Thomas Dragneel" Krystal smiled and bounced up and down "Tom's gonna be there?" "He is now, I'll need to take young Krystal to Gringotts for an Inheritance Test, would you like to come along?" the mother nodded, he stood, grabbed them both and apparated.

(Gringotts-Goldtooth's Office)

The three of them reappeared in the office "Do you have the sheets ready my friend?" "I do Lord Slytherin" "Then let's start with Tom" Tek pulled out a ritual knife and handed it to Tom who cut his finger, he then let the blood drip onto the paper, the sheet glowed as writing appeared on it.

 **Name: Thomas Mavis Dragneel (Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.)**

 **Age: 14 (Chronologically on Earth 64)**

 **Mother (Magically): Mavis Vermilion (lady Magicks, Adopted by Magic and Blood)**

 **Father (Magically): Zeref Dragneel (Lord Magicks, Adopted by Magic and Blood)**

 **Mother: Merope Gaunt (Deceased)**

 **Father Tom Riddle Sr. (Deceased)**

 **Mother: Frigga of Asgard (Adopted by Magic and Blood)**

 **Father: Allfather Odin Borson, King of Asgard (Adopted by Magic and Blood)**

 **Brothers: Thor Odinson (Adopted by Blood and Magic, Asgard), Loki Odinson (Lauffyson, adopted, Asgard) Tekuya Vermilion (Tekuya Odinson of Asgard, Adopted by Magic and Blood)**

 **Sister: Luna Marie Lovegood Nee Riddle (Adopted by Magic and Blood, caught in a Time loop until 10 years ago)**

 **Godfathers: Bruce Banner (Alive, Gamma Radiation Alter Ego), Anthony. E. Stark (Alive)**

 **Creature Inheritance**

 **Pennatus Lupus**

 **Magic**

 **Parseltongue**

 **Parselmagic**

 **Magic rank: Expert Mage**

 **Magic Scale: 3754**

 **Beast Tamer**

 **Dragon Slayer**

 **Fairy Mage**

 **Death Mage**

 **Wandless Magic**

 **Familiars: Nagini, 2 undiscovered**

 **Occlumency Master**

 **Legilimency Master**

 **Mind Arts Master**

 **Blood Master**

 **Language Master**

 **Aesir Powers 100% Blocked (Placed by the Allfather)**

 **Aesir aging 100% Blocked (Placed by the Allfather)**

 **Aesir Heritage 100% Blocked (Placed by the Allfather)**

 **Lordships**

 **Vermilion (Maternal) Second Heir**

 **Slytherin-First Heir**

 **Ravenclaw (Maternal, inaccessible as a reincarceration holds claim)**

 **Dragneel (Paternal) Third Heir**

 **Achnadin (Maternal) Second Heir**

 **Vaults**

 **Vermilion Vault: 999, 997, 457, 473 Galleons, 999, 999, 374, 473, 374 Sickles and 999, 999, 994, 474, 475 Knuts**

 **Slytherin Vault: 567, 585, 595 Galleons, 854, 485, 846 Sickles and 36, 475, 846, 567 Knuts**

 **Ravenclaw Vault: (Inaccessible)**

 **Dragneel Vault: 999, 996, 646, 567, 564 Galleons, 999, 999, 986, 475, 846 Sickles and 999, 999, 999, 456, 745 Knuts**

 **Achnadin Vault: 999, 999, 987, 364, 724 Galleons, 999, 999, 999, 374, 372 Sickles and 999, 999, 999, 999, 998 Knuts**

 **Total Amount: 2, 000, 997, 198, 975, 356 Galleons, 3, 000, 000, 214, 809, 438 Sickles and 3, 000, 036, 469, 777, 785 Knuts**

 **Properties**

 **Vermilion: Vermilion Forest, Africa/ Tenrou Island, the Caribbean**

 **Slytherin: Slytherin Castle, the Amazon Forest/ the Snake Pit, Oxfordshire, Slytherin Manor/California**

 **Ravenclaw: (Inaccessible)**

 **Dragneel: Dragneel Manor, New York/ Dragons nest, Arizona**

 **Achnadin: Atem's Palace, Cairo/ the Pharaoh's Tomb, Temple of the Kings**

Tom grinned and nodded "Sounds good" He turned to Krystal "Your turn" she nodded and took the newly cleaned knife and cut her finger, she let the blood drop onto the sheet, the sheet glowed as the writing appeared on it.

 **Inheritance Sheet**

 **Name: Krystal Valarie**

 **Age: 11**

 **Mother: Fiona Valarie (Alive)**

 **Father: Adrian Valarie nee Williams (Deceased)**

 **Creature Inheritance**

 **Kitiara**

 **Magic**

 **Wandless magic (Very low amount currently)**

 **Wind Elemental**

 **Lightning Elemental**

 **Valkyrie Inheritance**

 **Valkyrie Transformation**

 **Wind Master**

 **Lightning Master**

 **Ladyships**

 **Nightshade**

 **Valkyrie**

 **Vaults**

 **Nightshade Vault: 854, 468 Galleons, 1, 532, 354 Sickles and 1, 845, 954 Knuts**

 **Valkyrie Vault: 9, 476, 674, 463 Galleons, 99, 476, 466, 463 Sickles and 999, 743, 467, 433 Knuts**

 **Properties**

 **Nightshade: Nightshade Cottage/ Arizona, Potion Hold/ New York City, Nightshade manor/ Scotland**

 **Valkyrie: House/ Asgard, Valkyrie's Retreat/ Hawaii**

Krystal blinked as she read her Inheritance Sheet "Huh" then fainted into Tom's arms. Tom looked down at her and sighed "She does have a habit of doing this doesn't she?" Tek chuckled as Krystal's mother read the sheet "My daughter is a Valkyrie?" "Apparently so" "Huh, so I guess we go home now?" Tek nodded "I'll drop you off then come back and get these three" she nodded as he grabbed her and Krystal and Apparated them back to their home.

(Valarie Residence-a few moments later)

Tek, the fainted Krystal and Krystal's mum appeared in her front room, Tek laid her on the couch before nodding at her mother "Good day to you miss Valarie, I thank you for your patience and cooperation in these matters" She nodded at him and he nodded back before apparating away.

(Gringotts-Goldtooth's Office)

Tek reappeared in the Office to see Tom holding his head, the others watching him in concern and a smoking Cup of Hufflepuff "Okay, what the fuck happened whilst I was gone?" Goldtooth was the one that spoke "It seems that when he destroyed the Horcrux, he had some sort of memories transfer as he now has all of the memories of Voldemort from when he made that abomination" Tek nodded "I see" he turned to Tom "Tommy, you okay?" Tom shook his head before blinking at grinning at Tek "I'm fine little Bro, just had to organise my memories" Tek nodded having gone through the same thing "So no turning into a psycho and murdering us?" Tom chuckled and shook his head "Nah, too much effort" Tek chuckled back as they both grabbed one of the adults each "Bye Goldtooth thanks for the help, we'll see you again soon" Tek summons the cup to him and he and Tom apparate with the adults.

(Avenger's Tower-A few moments later)

Tekuya, Tom, Bruce and Tony appeared back in the tower before Tek was slammed into by a Brown-haired Blue-Eyed missile, he looked down and smiled as Tori looked up at him "I missed you, what took so long?" "I remembered that Krystal had a Creature Inheritance, so I went to get her as well, and I come bearing a gift for a lady Hufflepuff" Susan looked over in curiosity and saw her cup in his hand, she gasped and ran over "Oh Sal, where did you find it?" "I didn't it was in the Lestrange Vault at Gringotts and it was a Horcrux" the group growled "But some use did come from it" Susan looked up at him "What do you mean?" "Well, Tom got his memories as an adult from it so now he has all of his adult forms magic and knowledge" everyone looked at Tom who grinned and nodded at them "Now I can actually support you all".

Krystal grinned "You already do" the others nodded in agreement, Tom chuckled and nodded "Yeah, I guess" Nev stopped chuckling "So who wants to do a couple of Duels?" the others grinned "Well we can do a few, I need to sort out the T.V to show the Game Play from Harry's headset for the game we will be playing so I'll sort that out later" they grinned at Tek who grinned back, Nev stepped up "Hey Sal you old snake, I challenge you to a Duel" Tek smirked "I agree dear old lion, if only to keep that head of yours from inflating so much that you can't walk through doors" Nev's eyes flashed with mirth as he stop "Oh you are so on" "LET'S DUEL".

 **(Tekuya: 8000, Neville: 8000)** Tek and Neville stood on opposite sides of the now expanded living room, Nev drew his cards "I'll go first, I activate the Field Spell _**Marvel-The Helicarrier**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**Marvel**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Marvel-Director Fury**_ , now I Normal Summon him, and when his is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon _**Marvel-Agent Hill**_ , I use my two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Commander of Ants, Product of the Pym Particle, rise up with your army to defeat evil, XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Marvel-Ant Man (XYZ, Rank 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:2000)**_ , and when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 6 or lower _**Marvel**_ Monster from my Deck or Graveyard, I will Special Summon _**Marvel-Scarlet Witch (Level 6, Dark Attribute, Spellcaster, ATK:?, DEF:?)**_ , now once per turn, I can detach 1 XYZ Material from my XYZ Monster, then Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**Marvel**_ Monster from my Deck, so I Special Summon _**Marvel-Captain America**_ , I now Tune my Level 6 _**Marvel-Scarlet Witch**_ with my Level 4 _**Marvel-Captain America**_ , Born of Metal and flesh, keeper of the Mind stone, Fly above the skies and strike fear into the hearts of evil, Synchro Summon, level 10, _**Marvel-The Vision (Synchro, Level 10, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ and with that I will end my turn".

Tek chuckled "And now I get to try a new Deck that just appeared over the Holidays, I activate the Field Spell _**C.o.M.C-Animal Sanctuary**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**C.o.M.C**_ Card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**C.o.M.C-Dragon Egg**_ , which I will now activate, I fuse my Level 4 _**C.o.M.C-Unicorn (Tuner, Level 4, Light Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1200)**_ and my Level 4 _**C.o.M.C-Red Cap (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1200)**_ , Born of Ash, rebirthed in your element, rise up and soar overhead filling the world with love and fear with your Melodious Voice, I Fusion Summon, Level 7, _**C.o.M.C-Phoenix (Fusion, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 11, Level 7, Light Attribute, Winged-Beast-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and now all three Monsters have an effect, so, I'll start with my _**C.o.M.C-Unicorn**_ , when it is sent to the Graveyard, I gain 300 Life points for each _**C.o.M.C**_ card in there with a different name **(Tekuya: 8600, Neville: 8000)** , next I'll go to my _**C.o.M.C-Red Cap**_ whose effect is almost the same as my other Monsters except it deals the damage to you instead of me gaining life points, so you take the 600 that I gained _**Tekuya: 8600, Neville: 7400)**_ and now my _**C.o.M.C-Phoenix**_ , when it is Summoned, I can Special Summon both of the Monsters used in its Summoning, so I Special Summon _**C.o.M.C-Red Cap**_ and _**C.o.M.C-Unicorn**_ from my Graveyard".

"Next I Tuner my Level 4 _**C.o.M.C-Red Cap**_ with my Level 4 _**C.o.M.C-Unicorn**_ , Beast of the plains, Guardian of other beasts, rise up from your slumber and defend your comrades, I Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**C.o.M.C-Erumpent (Synchro, Level 8, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:2800, DEF:3000)**_ in defence mode, and now all three of their effects activate, so I gain 600 and you lose 600 Life Points **(Tekuya: 9200, Neville: 6800)** and when my Beast is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**C.o.M.C**_ Monster from my Deck, so, I'll Special Summon _**C.o.M.C-Occamy (Level 5, Wind Attribute, Winged-Beast-Type, ATK:2000, DEF:1800)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can draw 1 card" Tek daws a card "Next I activate my _**C.o.M.C-Occamy**_ 's effect, allowing me to send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**C.o.M.C-Demiguise (Tuner, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 2, Level 3, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:1200)**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Then I can target 1 Level 4 Monster in my Graveyard, Special Summon it and my _**C.o.M.C-Occamy**_ becomes Level 4, plus because my _**C.o.M.C-Demiguise**_ was sent to the Graveyard, I am allowed to add 1 _**C.o.M.C**_ Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**C.o.M.C-Hippogriff (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 6, Level 5, Wind Attribute, Winged-Beast-Type, ATK:2100, DEF:1800)**_ " _**C.o.M.C-Unicorn**_ was Special Summoned and _**C.o.M.C-Hippogriff**_ was added to Tek's hand.

"Now I use my 3 Level 4 Monsters to Construct the Overlay Network, Serpent of three heads, one of Knowledge, One of Cunning and one of Bravery, Strike down your Opponents from the shadows, I XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**C.o.M.C-Runespoor (XYZ, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 10, Rank 4, Earth Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:2800, DEF:2400)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can add 1 _**C.o.M.C**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _ **C.o.M.C-Demiguise**_ , now I use my Scale 2 _**C.o.M.C-Demiguise**_ and my Scale 6 _**C.o.M.C-Hippogriff**_ to set the Pendulum Scale, now my Monsters get an attack boost from both my Field Spell and my Pendulum monster giving them 1000 extra ATK each _**(Phoenix-ATK:3500, DEF:2000, Erumpent-ATK:3800, DEF:3000, Runespoor-ATK:3800, DEF:2400)**_ now Battle my serpent, attack his _**Marvel-Ant Man**_ with your Tri-Poison Strike **(Tekuya: 9600, Neville: 4900)** and with that I shall end my turn, so my dear Lion, how will you combat my serpent?".

Neville couldn't help himself he started to chuckle before that turned laughter, he continued for a few minutes before it died down "Only you, only you would be able to pull off a Care of Magical Creatures Deck, I guess your old power of Tamer is still around then?" Tek smirked "I have a young Nundu at my Slytherin Manor" Neville shook his head before drawing a card "I Normal Summon _**Marvel-Black Widow (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1200)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon her Partner from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, so, I'll Special Summon _**Marvel-Hawkeye (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1200)**_ from my Deck, next I activate my Field Spell's Once per turn effect to Special Summon the _**Marvel-Captain America**_ from my Graveyard, next I Tune my Level 4 _**Marvel-Black Widow**_ and my Level 4 _**Marvel-Hawkeye**_ with my Level 4 _**Marvel-Captain America**_ , born of Gamma, with the strength to destroy all, emerge from your shell to annihilate your enemies, Synchro Summon, Level 12, _**Marvel-The Hulk**_ This Monsters ATK and DEF are equal to the number of _**Marvel**_ Monsters in my Graveyard x500 _**(Hulk-ATK: 3500, DEF: 3500)**_ , now my Monsters also gain boosted ATK from my Field Spell, 500 to be exact _**(Vision-ATK:4500, DEF:4000, Hulk-ATK:4000, DEF:3500)**_ Now Battle my beast, destroy his beloved Serpent" "You cannot target him as my Synchro's effect activates, I send the top 3 cards of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**C.o.M.C-Monster Book of Monsters**_ , _**C.o.M.C-Kelpie (Tuner, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 6, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Sea-Serpent-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1200)**_ and _**C.o.M.C-Tebo (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 2, Level 4, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1500)**_ were sent to the Graveyard.

"Then all of my other _**C.o.M.C**_ Monsters cannot be targeted or destroyed by battle or Card Effects until my next draw Phase and my _**C.o.M.C-Erumpent**_ is unable to be destroyed by Battle and now my three cards that were sent to the Graveyard activate, _**C.o.M.C-Tebo**_ allows me to destroy 1 card on your Field, so goodbye _**Marvel-The Helicarrier**_ , next my _**C.o.M.C-Kelpie**_ will Special Summon 1 other Level 5 or lower _**C.o.M.C**_ Monster from my Graveyard, so Welcome back _**C.o.M.C-Demiguise**_ , next my Continuous Spell will activate it allowing me to target it and 3 other _**C.o.M.C**_ cards in my Graveyard and shuffle them into my Deck" _**C.o.M.C-Red Cap**_ , _**C.o.M.C-Kelpie**_ , _**C.o.M.C-Monster Book of Monsters**_ and _**C.o.M.C-Unicorn**_ were all targeted and shuffled into Tek's Deck "Then I get to draw 2 cards" Tek draws two cards "Now what's next on your Plan old friend?". Neville chuckled "Even now old friend, you are still as cunning as ever, I end my turn".

Tek smirked "Indeed old Lion, I draw" he draws a card "I activate _**C.o.M.C-Dragon Egg**_ fusing the _**C.o.M.C-Phoenix**_ on my Field, the _**C.o.M.C-Erumpent**_ on my Field, the _**C.o.M.C-Red Cap**_ in my Hand and the _**C.o.M.C-Unicorn**_ in my Hand, Ruler of the Skies, Lizard of Fire, Descend upon this earth and scorch it, I Fusion Summon, Level 10, _**C.o.M.C-Dragon, King of the Skies (Fusion, Level 10, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ and when this card is Summoned, all of your Spells and Traps are destroyed" _**Marvel-The Helicarrier**_ was destroyed "Next I Overlay my _**C.o.M.C-Runespoor**_ , King of the Jungles, Leopard of the deadly poisons, Pounce from your perch and annihilate all those who stand against you, XYZ Rank up Evolution, Rank 5, _**C.o.M.C-Nundu, King of the Forests (XYZ, Rank 5, Dark Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I get to add 1 _**C.o.M.C**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**C.o.M.C-Animal Recovery**_ ".

"I will now activate _**C.o.M.C-Animal Recovery**_ , this allows me to add 2 _**C.o.M.C**_ Monsters from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**C.o.M.C-Occamy**_ and _**C.o.M.C-Baby Dragon (Tuner, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 0, Level 1, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:500, DEF:200)**_ , Now I activate the second effect of my _**C.o.M.C-Animal Recovery**_ from my Graveyard, I'll target the _**C.o.M.C-Erumpent**_ in my Graveyard, decrease my life points by its ATK points **(Tekuya: 6800, Neville: 4900)** , then Special Summon it to my Field, after that my Spell card is Banished. This now allows me to activate the effect of my _**C.o.M.C-Baby Dragon**_ from my Hand, since I control a Synchro Monster, I can Special Summon it from my Hand, this will activate its effect allowing me to add 1 _**C.o.M.**_ C Spell card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**C.o.M.C-Monster Book of**_ Monsters".

"next I will Tune my Level 8 _**C.o.M.C-Erumpent**_ with my Level 1 _**C.o.M.C-Baby Dragon**_ , King of Serpents and Familiar to the Cunning Founder, unleash your deathly gaze upon your enemies, I Synchro Summon, Level 9, _**C.o.M.C-Basilisk, King of the Serpents (Synchro, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 2, Level 9, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:3300, DEF:2800)**_ and when this Monster is Summoned, I can destroy all face-up cards you control which I will do now" "My Hulk cannot be destroyed and you just powered him up to 4000" all face-up cards on Neville's field except the Hulk were destroyed "Maybe, but when my Nundu attacks your Monster when it was Summoned using _**C.o.M.C-Runespoor**_ , your Monsters ATK and DEF are reduced to 0, attack my mighty beast, destroy his hero with Deadly poison breath" the Nundu opened its mouth and a fog of poisonous and acidic gas flew out and hit the Hulk destroying him **(Tekuya: 6800, Neville: 1900)** "Now my Sinister Serpent, attack him directly with deathly gaze" **(Tekuya: 6800, Neville: 0)**.

Tek and Neville burst out laughing "Even now in a children's card game I can't beat you in an all-out Duel" Tek smirked "Well I had to be better than you to stop that ego of yours old friend" the two continued to banter for a few minutes before a whistle brought them back to the others, Minny giggled "Tek your bag is glowing again" Tek turned and opened his bag as a New Deck and several new cards flew to people around the cabin.

Tek looked in the box "Huh, two Decks didn't come out, which means that there is a new Duelist coming soon" he looks up "So what did everyone get?" Tom looked at his cards in confusion "I got what looks like most of a Deck based on _**Purple-Eyes Royal Dragon**_ , what about you Tracy?" "I got a new Red-Eyes Fusion Monster, _**Red-Eyes Skeletal Dragon (Fusion, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 11, Level 10, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:3400, DEF:3000)**_ " everyone else just got cards for their specific Arctype, Harry turned to Tek "So what are the main Monsters of the new Decks?" Tek looked into the box and pulled the top cards off of both of them, he revealed them _**Deadly Python (Fusion, Level 10, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:3500, DEF:3000)**_ and _**Jormungandr, the True God of Poisonous Snakes (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:0, DEF:0)**_ "Huh, so this new Duelist is likely a Slytherin" "Maybe but that Monster has a familiar title, Tek what are its Materials?" "they are _**Vennominnon the King of Poisonous Snakes (Level 8, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:0, DEF:0)**_ , _**Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes (Level 10, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:0, DEF:0)**_ and 1 _**Venom**_ Extra Deck Monster, damn, I haven't seen _**Venom**_ 's used before and an upgraded _**Venom**_ 's at that" Harry nodded looking at the card as Tek put it and the other one away as the Adults came into the room.

(Christmas Day-Avengers tower)

Harry jumped out of bed and got the twins up "Alright boys, I believe that it is time to Solemnly Swear that we are up to no good" the twins jaws dropped before a mischievous grin appeared "What do" "You need?".

(30 Minutes Later)

Screams and shouts were heard all around the Avengers Tower as pranks were pulled "FRED" "GEORGE" "HARRRRRYYYYYYYY" the three in question were running for their lives whilst cackling.

(5 Minutes Later)

Harry, Fred and George were groaning in pain with large lumps on their heads as they sat on the couch with most of the males keeping a slight distance from the now calmer Females. Tony sat there sniggering at the three as Steve walked over to the tree "Alright everyone, presents" Everyone walked over to the tree as Steve started handing out presents. Harry turned to the others as he handed presents out, Luna opened her present to find a Gold and Silver moon necklace, she leaned over and pecked him on the lips "Thank you love" Fred and George snickered as they opened their gifts to see a ton of muggle and magical pranking gear "Thanks" "Ickle" "Harrikins" Harry saluted at them as Hermione opened her present to see a Book , she looked at the title and gasped _Magical Theory: A learners Guide by Myrddin Emerys_ , she hugged Harry "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Harry chuckled as Daphne opened her present, she gasped as a Sapphire necklace fell out into her hand "It's beautiful" "Only the best for my God-Sister".

Susan chuckled as she opened her present to see a set of pearl earrings "Thanks Harry" "Anytime Sue", Tori opened hers to see a Bow made of an old Eleven wood, the wood was carved in a way that looked like wind flowing off of the weapon and it was in Ravenclaw colours, she chuckled "Thanks Harry" "No problem Tori, I know you love your bows, I named her Dogoda, after the Goddess of the Wind" Tracy laughed as she was given a book on pranking "Hey Fred, George, do you need another partner?" Fred and George nod "Of course, Pranksters are always welcome". Mel opened her present to see a rather unique looking short sword, the blade was the length of her arm and the blade itself was a unique mix of pink and gold, the cross guard had a gem imbedded in it which was a mix of pink, red and blue, the hilt was brown with golden rope wrapped around it and the pommel was a flower in pink and gold "Hmm, thank you Harry" "Anytime Melody, she is Artemis, after the Goddess of Light".

Draco turned to Harry in confusion as Harry poked him until he saw what Harry was pointing at, it was a set of armour with what looked like Dragon Skulls in the shoulders in Slytherin colours "Only the best for one of my best knights, it is called the Draconis Armour, it will grow with you and always fit, it is also imbedded with Phoenix tears like all of the weapons and armours I will and have given so it self-repairs and if you take the Spear from its back" Draco unsheathed the spear only to gasp at the Slytherin coloured beauty with a Ruby, Emerald and Tanzanite imbedded in it "Say hello to your trusty Spear Garyx, named after the Dragon God of Fire and renewal" Draco turned to him "I Draco Blaze, Spirit of Justice do herby pledge my allegiance to Hadrian Clint Banner on pain f death, his Enemies are my Enemies, his allies are my allies, so mote be it" Harry sat stunned as he uttered "So mote be it".

The flash of light spread through the room before disapating, Tek chuckled "The great Myrddin Emerys stunned into silence" Tori giggled "Leave him be Sal, it happens"

Harry quickly came back to reality and turned to Neville "Now mate as you already have your Sword, I figured that you could do with some armour" He pointed to another set of armour this time in Gryffindor colours with Lions paws on the shoulders, Neville walked over to it and saw a sheath on the side, he lifted his hands into the air "I Neville Clark Wayne, reincarnation of Godric Gryffindor call the Sword of Gryffindor to my side" a flash of golden light and the ruby and sliver sword appeared in his hands, he then placed it in the sheath, he then turned to Harry "You already have my oath brother" Harry nodded before turning to Yusei "I will admit, I wasn't sure what to get for you, so I did some experimenting and created this" he pulled out a wrapped gift and handed it to Yusei.

Yusei unwrapped the packaging to see an Egg which had a suspiciously familiar colouration "is this?" "A Cosmic Dragon, specifically one that will be your familiar" Yusei smiled "Thanks Harry" Harry nodded as he turned to Jaden "Now Jay, you were even harder to buy for" everyone chuckled at that "So I got you this" he handed him a box with holes in it, Jaden opened it to see a young black puppy "Aww, a puppy" Harry chuckled "Actually it's a baby Grim" Jay looked up "Really! Awesome" he went back to playing with the puppy as everyone else just shook their heads with smiles.

Harry turned to Yuya "You were actually quite simple to buy for, here you are" he handed Yuya a box with holes in it. Yuya opened it to see a young bird, as soon as the two locked eyes Yuya could feel a bond form "What is she?" "She is a Thunderbird" Yuya looked at the little bird in awe as Harry handed him a book on Thunderbirds "This should help" Yuya nodded.

Harry finally turned to Tek "And last but not least, Tek, Sal my good friend if you would turn around" Tek turned and his eyes widened as he took in the sight of a demonic looking armour set with wings, in Black, Red and purple with a blue cape, he then saw a Axe in the same colours so he pulled it out of the sheath and held it "Those are the Demonic Akuma Armour and the Demonic Axe Thanatos, and Tek" Tek turned to him whilst holding his Axe "Those wings work" Tek's grin turned feral "Oooooh, that will be fun later".

(10 minutes Later)

Tek clapped his hands "Alright boys, ready to go?" the lads nodded as they all got up, Harry turned to the others "We'll see you later, if we aren't back by tomorrow, get Tori to call Cassie" the others nodded as they all went to the Floo "Vermilion Manor".

(Vermilion Manor)

Tek walked out of the Floo and sighed "It's good to be home" the others looked around and gasped in disbelief "This place is beautiful" "Thanks, my butlers and servants keep it clean" Tek walked into the next room and the others followed, they all saw beds set out with a headset and a laptop on them "Ready?" everyone nodded "Cassie has been uploaded into our Nervegears so she will be a personally AI system for us, now let's get set up" 5 minutes later everyone was set up on the beds with the headsets on, as the click clicked on 1:00 they all shouted in unison "LINK START" and the world turned to rainbows.

* * *

 **AN: Hello Folks, Tekky here for another update, sorry about the lack of chapters at the mo. I have been working on several things at the moment and have been caught up with them. The weapons and Armour described in this chapter are of my own creation and I hope you all have enjoyed this up to now. Well there you go, I think that is about it, Tek out.**


	32. Chapter 32: World of Swords

(Aincrad-Floor 1: City of Beginnings)

Harry looked around after making his avatar (AN: It looks virtually the same as he does anyway, just what he will look like in about 3-4 years, all of them will) and looked around at the beginning area until he heard a shout "Hey" he turned to see Tekuya under the title of _Salazar Slytherin_ he nodded "Hey Sal" Tek grinned "Let's find the others Myrddin" the two looked around and eventually met up with Draco, Neville, Fred, George, Yusei, Jaden and Yuya before they set off out of the town and into the Fields, after some playing around with the inventory and tutorials of course.

(Aincrad-Floor 1: Fields)

The group of 9 was training in the Fields for a few hours and gains about 4 levels each before they were teleported back to the plaza in the town of beginnings.

(Aincrad-Floor 1: Town of Beginnings)

The group looked around and saw a guy with pink hair and a guy with black hair stood nearby, they quickly scooted over to them "Hey, you two know what's going on?" the two turned and looked them over before shaking their heads but the guy with black hair pointed at the warning symbol "I think we are about to find out". The warning Symbol multiplied until the filled the sky before blood began to leak from it and form into a body, after a couple of seconds a complete from of a robed entity was floating above them.

"Hello Players, my name is Akihiko Kayaba and welcome to my world" everyone murmured at that "As many of you might have noticed, there is a certain key element of the game missing, the Log Out button, I will say now this is not a bug or flaw, this is how Sword Art Online was designed" the murmurs of the crowd got louder at that "You cannot log yourselves out of Sword Art Online and no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the Nervegear from your head, if anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the Nervegear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain and ending your life".

A player shouted that this was such BS before attempting to leave the plaza only to find an invisible wall "Hey I can't get out" the others around him turned to him. The pink-haired man scoffed and turned to the black-haired guy "Are you listening to this crap? He's gotta be nuts right Kirito?" the Black-Haired guy shook his head "He's not, the transmitter signals in the Nervegear work just like microwaves, if the safeties are disabled it could fry your brain". The Pink-Haired man looked a bit more alarmed now "Couldn't someone cut the power or" "That wouldn't work, the Nervegear's got an internal Battery" Tek nodded remembering the power symbol.

The Pink-haired man started to shake "this is crazy, its totally crazy" the GM then decided to speak again "Despite my warnings, families and friends of some of the players have attempted removing the Nervegear, an unfortunate decision to say the least and as a result, the game now has 213 less players than when it began, the have been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world". The group of 9, the Pink-Haired man and Kirito looked at him in horror "213!" "No way, I don't believe it" Tek scoffed "Kayaba is many things but one of them is not a lair, he is brutally honest, and did you notice that he said deleted not killed" Harry nodded "No empathy, no emotionally response to it, it means nothing to him".

Several newspaper articles and T.V reports appeared in front of Kayaba's avatar "As you can see, international media outlets have round the clock coverage of everything, including the deaths, at this point, it's safe to assume the likelihood of the Nervegear being removed is minimal at best, I hope this brings comfort to you as you try to clear the game" Tek gritted his teeth "He wants us to clear a MMORPG, I knew he was ambitious, but this is borderline insanity". Kayaba began speaking again "It is important that you remember the following, there is no longer any way to revive someone within the game, if your HP drops to 0, your avatar will be deleted from the system forever, and the Nervegear will simultaneously destroy your brain, ending your life".

Kirito seems to have a flash back before returning back to where he was looking a little bit paler, Neville patted him on the shoulder. Kayaba continued after a few moments "There is only one way for a player to escape now, you must clear the game" Kayaba brought up a hologram of Aincrad "Right now you are on floor 1 of Sword Art Online, the lowest level, if you can get through the dungeon and defeat the boss, you may advance to the next floor, defeat the boss on floor 100 and you will clear the game". The crowd became restless and agitated as one player shouted, "WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU SAY?".

The pink-haired man spoke in a low tone "We can't clear all 100 floors, that's freaking impossible, even the Beta testers didn't make it that high" Kayaba continued regardless "Last but not least, I have placed a little present in the item storage of every players menu, please, have a look" Tek looked at his friends "Don't, if I know Kayaba, it will not turn out well give our age" the group nodded as the watched everyone else pull out an object "A mirror?" and with that all of the other players were coated in a flash of blue light.

After the lights dissipated everyone except Harry and his group had changed how they looked, Kirito blinked to adjust his eyes as the pink-haired man walked over to him "You okay Kirito?" Kirito turned around "Yea, I'm okay…wait who are you?" "Who am I? who are you?" Kirito looked into the mirror and saw his actually face on his avatar, he looked around and saw everyone but the small group of 9 next to him and his friend had changed, he looked back at the man in front of him "Wait a second" the both of them pointed at each other "Is that you Klein? Kirito?" Klein looked down "But how?" Kirito frowned "the scan, there's a high density scanning device inside the Nervegear rig, it can see what our faces look like, but how did it know our height and body type?" "When you first put the Nervegear on, it had to do this calibration thing, it asked you to touch your body all over, remember?" "Oh yea, you're right, that's were it got your measurements, what I want to know is why didn't you lot change?" he turned to Harry and the others, they grinned sheepishly "We didn't change the avatars, only the username" Kirito just shook his head in exasperation as Klein spoke up "but, this is, what's the point? Why would anyone do this to us?" Kirito turned to Kayaba "I think he is about to tell us".

Kayaba spoke as all players turned to him "Right now, you are probably thinking, why? Why has Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online, done this. Ultimately, my goal was a simple one, the reason I created Sword Art Online was to control the fate of a world of my design" Tek, Harry and Kirito all gritted their teeth and hissed out "Kayaba" Kayaba then continued "as you can see, I have achieved my goal, this marks the end of the tutorial, and the official launch of Sword Art Online, Players, I bid you good luck" and with that Kayaba's avatar disappeared, Kirito quickly grabbed Klein and rushed off, Harry and his group followed.

(Aincrad-Floor 1: Street nearest to the gate)

Kirito stopped and looked at Klein as the others came round the corner "Okay listen, I'm heading out right now for the next town, I want you to come" Klein looked shocked "If what he said is true and I think it is, the only way we are gonna survive in this world is by making ourselves as strong as possible, in an MMORPG the money you can earn, the EXP and the loot, once the game starts up there is only so much of that stuff to go around, look the fields around here are gonna be hunted clean soon, if we head to the next town now, we'll have an easier time collecting cash, coins, loot and EXP, don't worry I know all of the paths and places we should avoid even if I'm level 1, I can get there easy" Kirito look up from his menu as Klein spoke "Umm, thanks but you know those friends of mine I was telling you about, we stood in line the whole night to buy this game, they're back at the plaza, somewhere, I can't just abandon them" Kirito looked down as the others stepped forwards.

Harry clapped Klein on the back "Go, help your friends, how about we all add each other on the Friends list so that we can keep an eye out and message if we need help, back-up or advice?" Klein and Kirito nodded as everyone added each-other, Kirito turned to the others "Will you lot be fine?" Tek smirked "We've all been EXP farming since an hour after we joined, we are all around level 4, we'll be fine Kirito, I can tell that you are a Solo player, just keep yourself alive yea?" Kirito nodded and smiled as he turned around and began to walk off "Kirito" Kirito stopped and turned to look at Klein "You look better like that" Kirito grinned "and you don't look so bad yourself, see ya Klein" and with that Kirito took off, Klein turned and ran back to the plaza.

Harry and Tek turned back to their groups "Okay, we need to get camping gear and some supplies, then we'll leave" they all nodded as they quickly went to acquire some.

(Aincrad-Floor 1: The Fields-10 minutes later)

Harry, Tek, Draco, Fred, George, Neville, Yusei, Jaden and Yuya were all stood outside of the town in the fields "You ready for our first all-nighter?" they nodded "Then, let's go, we won't allow this world to defeat us" and with that they group ran down the paths slaying monsters as they went levelling along the way.

* * *

 **AN: Player Tags:**

 **Harry-Myrddin Emerys**

 **Tekuya-Salazar Slytherin**

 **Neville-Godric Gryffindor**

 **Draco-Draconis Blaze**

 **Fred-Mordred Pendragon**

 **George-Arthur Pendragon**

 **Yusei-Cosmic Rider**

 **Jaden-Yubel Judai**

 **Yuya-Odd-Eyes Zarc**

 **Players:**

 **Myrddin Emerys:**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP: 650**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Defense: 10**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Spare points: 43**

 **Equipment:**

 **Basic Armour**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Durability**

 **Weapons:**

 **Basic Sword-Level 1**

 **0/4 Enhancements**

 **+1 Accuracy**

 **+1 Heaviness**

 **+1 Durability**

 **Accessory:**

 **none**

 **Salazar Slytherin:**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP: 650**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Defense: 10**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Spare points: 43**

 **Equipment:**

 **Basic Armour**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Durability**

 **Weapons:**

 **Basic Sword-Level 1**

 **0/4 Enhancements**

 **+1 Accuracy**

 **+1 Heaviness**

 **+1 Durability**

 **Accessory:**

 **none**

 **Godric Gryffindor:**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP: 650**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Defense: 10**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Spare points: 43**

 **Equipment:**

 **Basic Armour**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Durability**

 **Weapons:**

 **Basic Sword-Level 1**

 **0/4 Enhancements**

 **+1 Accuracy**

 **+1 Heaviness**

 **+1 Durability**

 **Accessory:**

 **none**

 **Draconis Blaze:**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP: 650**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Defense: 10**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Spare points: 43**

 **Equipment:**

 **Basic Armour**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Durability**

 **Weapons:**

 **Basic Sword-Level 1**

 **0/4 Enhancements**

 **+1 Accuracy**

 **+1 Heaviness**

 **+1 Durability**

 **Accessory:**

 **none**

 **Mordred Pendragon:**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP: 650**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Defense: 10**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Spare points: 43**

 **Equipment:**

 **Basic Armour**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Durability**

 **Weapons:**

 **Basic Sword-Level 1**

 **0/4 Enhancements**

 **+1 Accuracy**

 **+1 Heaviness**

 **+1 Durability**

 **Accessory:**

 **none**

 **Arthur Pendragon:**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP: 650**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Defense: 10**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Spare points: 43**

 **Equipment:**

 **Basic Armour**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Durability**

 **Weapons:**

 **Basic Sword-Level 1**

 **0/4 Enhancements**

 **+1 Accuracy**

 **+1 Heaviness**

 **+1 Durability**

 **Accessory:**

 **none**

 **Cosmic Rider:**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP: 650**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Defense: 10**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Spare points: 43**

 **Equipment:**

 **Basic Armour**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Durability**

 **Weapons:**

 **Basic Sword-Level 1**

 **0/4 Enhancements**

 **+1 Accuracy**

 **+1 Heaviness**

 **+1 Durability**

 **Accessory:**

 **none**

 **Yubel Judai:**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP: 650**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Defense: 10**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Spare points: 43**

 **Equipment:**

 **Basic Armour**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Durability**

 **Weapons:**

 **Basic Sword-Level 1**

 **0/4 Enhancements**

 **+1 Accuracy**

 **+1 Heaviness**

 **+1 Durability**

 **Accessory:**

 **none**

 **Odd-Eyes Zarc:**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP: 650**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Defense: 10**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Spare points: 43**

 **Equipment:**

 **Basic Armour**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Durability**

 **Weapons:**

 **Basic Sword-Level 1**

 **0/4 Enhancements**

 **+1 Accuracy**

 **+1 Heaviness**

 **+1 Durability**

 **Accessory:**

 **none**


	33. Chapter 33: Reactions

**AN: Hello Boys and Girls, Tekky here, just coming to say that I don't own Sword Art Online, Harry Potter, Destiny, Yu-Gi-Oh, Avengers or virtually anything else i have put into this story, I do own the new Tom Dragneel, Melody Dragneel nee Smith, Tekuya Vermilion, Minnyllia Fenix, and a couple of other characters, plus a lot of the OC Decks were created by me, bye for now, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Avenger's Tower-The Next Day)

Cassie appeared in front of the group "You had all better get to Vermilion Manor" the group and adults flew through the Floo and into Tekuya's manor, they looked around a bit before Cassie led them to the 9 teens who were laid out on beds with headsets "Do not touch the headsets and watch the news, I have set it to translate into English". The group watched the new only to break down or yell in rage "Mother fucker" "I'll kill him" "How do we get them out?" Cassie sighed "We don't" everyone turned to look at her, they were about to argue when they noticed the tears rolling down her face.

"Father, has explained the situation to me, the only way they get out is if they beat the game, by my estimate of the progress, that will take at least 2 years if they keep at their current pace, I have linked the T.V to the Nervegear so that you can watch them until you return to Hogwarts, then every weekend, I will play it on the wall of the Main Hall like a film". The others nodded as the T.V was turned on and they saw the first day from Tek's and Harry's perspective.

(SAO-Forest near the town of Beginnings)

Tekuya growled and the sliced another forest wolf in half "Hey Myrddin, how long approximately until we get to the next town?" Harry sighed "Hell if I know Salazar, we've been up all night slaying Monsters and I think Kayaba likes us". Draco turned to them after killing another creature "Why?" Harry grinned "Well Draconis, if you look up slightly to the side you can see our names right?" Draco and the others nodded as they keep killing monsters "Well do you notice the x3 next to it?".

Yusei clicked "No, it can't be, he isn't that generous is he?" Tekuya chuckled "I've known him for many years Cosmic Rider, he is a squib and my friend, so yes he is and yes, we have a triple exp multiplier until level 50". The others burst out into laughter and continued to slaughter the Monsters in the area until there were none left, Harry looked over everyone "So how are we doing on Levels, I'm Level 13" Tek spoke up "I'm Level 12" Neville spoke up "I'm Level 12" Draco spoke "I'm Level 13" Fred grinned "I'm Level 14" most blinked whilst Harry and Tekuya chuckled "Let me guess Arthur, you are Level 14 as well?" George grinned sheepishly.

Yusei spoke up next "I'm Level 13" Jaden grinned and pumped his fist "This is sweet, I'm Level 13, barely but I made it" they all chuckled and turned to Yuya who was staring at his menu in confusion before his eyes widened and he muttered "I'm Level 15" they all stared at him in shock "How?" Yuya's eyes widened when he looked over his menu, he sent trade requests to everyone, they all excepted, and an item dropped into their inventory.

Yuya looked up at them "I equipped this last night, I didn't think anything off it because I was still in shock, equip it, then read its description, then look at your bars". They all equipped the item, then looked over it _Amulet of the Four Dragons: 0/50 Enhancements +150 Health, +10 Defense, +10% Damage Reduction, +10% Poison and Paralysis Reduction Time, +10 Strength, +10 Agility, +10 Endurance, +10% Sword Skill Cooldown Time_ , they gaped at it before reading the information about it _The Amulet of the Four Dragons, wielded by the Prince Apep is one of the rarest, most powerful magical amulets ever created, all those who wear it and are in a party with a member of the Apep line will find themselves powering up more quickly_.

The group looked at each other before looking at their bars, they saw a x4 next to them, not a x3, the looked at each other again before turning to Yuya "This is fucking badass, now everyone, look up to our Demiurge and thank him" everyone grinned before looking up "Thank you Kayaba". They all grinned at each other "Okay team, let's get to the next town, For HOGWARTS!" the others raised their swords and shouted in unison "For HOGWARTS!".

they all started laughing and continued through the forest, slaying Monsters as they went, Harry chuckled "So we'll have a lot of col after this" Tekuya snorted "We might be able to get something better, I just need to spend about two months working as a Blacksmith" they all looked at him but decided to save the questioning till they got to the next town.

(Vermilion Manor)

Astoria chuckled, as did most of the girls, the Adults just looked bemused "Of course Yuya was given that amulet after we saw him summon both _**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**_ and _ **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon**_ , and just after finding out that he was to be the Prince Apep, it was just so perfect" Melody snorted "Perfect is right, I wonder what Tekuya has planned" "You could just ask?" they all turned to Cassie who was grinning at them, Tori smiled "Hello Daughter" Cassie grinned back at her "Hello Mother and to answer your question Aunt Mel, he is planning on making a unique Set of armour called the Dark Wolf Armour".

They all looked between each other and nodded "Well if anyone can do it, he can, he made most of our Wands" they rest nodded at Hermione's statement, Tony being Tony decided to intervene "Wait, he made your Wands?" most nodded "It said it would be better to have a custom crafted Wand as they are classified as a perfect focus for a Wizard or Witch". Daphne nodded "Aye, it is the best way, it means that your Wand will only respond to you and cannot be won by anyone else".

Steve blinked "Wait, Wands can be won?" Tom nodded "Wands can have their Allegiance's changed after the Wizard hits full maturity, then if a Wizard is beaten in a duel, the allegiance of the Wand is generally changed to whoever won, but thanks to our Wands being crafted the way they were, our Wands can never change allegiances". Bruce nodded "it someone makes sense, from what Tekuya was explaining to me, Magic in its entirety is sentient and will only respond when it is needed, so a semi-sentient object would be able to change its Allegiance at will".

* * *

 **AN: Players:**

 **Myrddin Emerys:**

 **Level: 13**

 **HP: 822**

 **Col: 1,345**

 **Strength: 36**

 **Defense: 36**

 **Agility: 36**

 **Endurance: 40**

 **Spare Points: 99**

 **Equipment:**

 **Basic Armour**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Durability**

 **Weapons:**

 **Basic Sword-Level 1**

 **0/4 Enhancements**

 **Durability 34/100**

 **+1 Accuracy**

 **+1 Heaviness**

 **+1 Durability**

 **Accessories:**

 **Amulet of the Four Dragons**

 **0/50 Enhancements**

 **+150 Health**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Strength**

 **+10 Agility**

 **+10% Damage Reduction**

 **+10% Poison and Paralysis Reduction Time**

 **+10% Skill Cooldown Time**

 **Salazar Slytherin:**

 **Level: 12**

 **HP: 672**

 **Col: 1,245**

 **Strength: 34**

 **Defense: 34**

 **Agility: 34**

 **Endurance: 38**

 **Spare Points: 92**

 **Equipment:**

 **Basic Armour**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Durability**

 **Weapons:**

 **Basic Sword-Level 1**

 **0/4 Enhancements**

 **Durability 35/100**

 **+1 Accuracy**

 **+1 Heaviness**

 **+1 Durability**

 **Accessories:**

 **Amulet of the Four Dragons**

 **0/50 Enhancements**

 **+150 Health**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Strength**

 **+10 Agility**

 **+10% Damage Reduction**

 **+10% Poison and Paralysis Reduction Time**

 **+10% Skill Cooldown Time**

 **Godric Gryffindor:**

 **Level: 12**

 **HP: 672**

 **Col: 1,445**

 **Strength: 34**

 **Defense: 34**

 **Agility: 34**

 **Endurance: 38**

 **Spare Points: 92**

 **Equipment:**

 **Basic Armour**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Durability**

 **Weapons:**

 **Basic Sword-Level 1**

 **0/4 Enhancements**

 **Durability 34/100**

 **+1 Accuracy**

 **+1 Heaviness**

 **+1 Durability**

 **Accessories:**

 **Amulet of the Four Dragons**

 **0/50 Enhancements**

 **+150 Health**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Strength**

 **+10 Agility**

 **+10% Damage Reduction**

 **+10% Poison and Paralysis Reduction Time**

 **+10% Skill Cooldown Time**

 **Draconis Blaze:**

 **Level: 13**

 **HP: 822**

 **Col: 1,545**

 **Strength: 36**

 **Defense: 36**

 **Agility: 36**

 **Endurance: 40**

 **Spare Points: 99**

 **Equipment:**

 **Basic Armour**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Durability**

 **Weapons:**

 **Basic Sword-Level 1**

 **0/4 Enhancements**

 **Durability 33/100**

 **+1 Accuracy**

 **+1 Heaviness**

 **+1 Durability**

 **Accessories:**

 **Amulet of the Four Dragons**

 **0/50 Enhancements**

 **+150 Health**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Strength**

 **+10 Agility**

 **+10% Damage Reduction**

 **+10% Poison and Paralysis Reduction Time**

 **+10% Skill Cooldown Time**

 **Mordred Pendragon:**

 **Level: 14**

 **HP: 1315**

 **Col: 1,632**

 **Strength: 38**

 **Defense: 38**

 **Agility: 38**

 **Endurance: 42**

 **Spare Points: 106**

 **Equipment:**

 **Basic Armour**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Durability**

 **Weapons:**

 **Basic Sword-Level 1**

 **0/4 Enhancements**

 **Durability 32/100**

 **+1 Accuracy**

 **+1 Heaviness**

 **+1 Durability**

 **Accessories:**

 **Amulet of the Four Dragons**

 **0/50 Enhancements**

 **+150 Health**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Strength**

 **+10 Agility**

 **+10% Damage Reduction**

 **+10% Poison and Paralysis Reduction Time**

 **+10% Skill Cooldown Time**

 **Arthur Pendragon:**

 **Level: 14**

 **HP: 1315**

 **Col: 1,578**

 **Strength: 38**

 **Defense: 38**

 **Agility: 38**

 **Endurance: 42**

 **Spare Points: 106**

 **Equipment:**

 **Basic Armour**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Durability**

 **Weapons:**

 **Basic Sword-Level 1**

 **0/4 Enhancements**

 **Durability 30/100**

 **+1 Accuracy**

 **+1 Heaviness**

 **+1 Durability**

 **Accessories:**

 **Amulet of the Four Dragons**

 **0/50 Enhancements**

 **+150 Health**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Strength**

 **+10 Agility**

 **+10% Damage Reduction**

 **+10% Poison and Paralysis Reduction Time**

 **+10% Skill Cooldown Time**

 **Cosmic Rider:**

 **Level: 13**

 **HP: 822**

 **Col: 1,373**

 **Strength: 36**

 **Defense: 36**

 **Agility: 36**

 **Endurance: 40**

 **Spare Points: 99**

 **Equipment:**

 **Basic Armour**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Durability**

 **Weapons:**

 **Basic Sword-Level 1**

 **0/4 Enhancements**

 **Durability 36/100**

 **+1 Accuracy**

 **+1 Heaviness**

 **+1 Durability**

 **Accessories:**

 **Amulet of the Four Dragons**

 **0/50 Enhancements**

 **+150 Health**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Strength**

 **+10 Agility**

 **+10% Damage Reduction**

 **+10% Poison and Paralysis Reduction Time**

 **+10% Skill Cooldown Time**

 **Yubel Judai:**

 **Level: 13**

 **HP: 822**

 **Col: 1,256**

 **Strength: 36**

 **Defense: 36**

 **Agility: 36**

 **Endurance: 40**

 **Spare Points: 99**

 **Equipment:**

 **Basic Armour**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Durability**

 **Weapons:**

 **Basic Sword-Level 1**

 **0/4 Enhancements**

 **Durability 35/100**

 **+1 Accuracy**

 **+1 Heaviness**

 **+1 Durability**

 **Accessories:**

 **Amulet of the Four Dragons**

 **0/50 Enhancements**

 **+150 Health**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Strength**

 **+10 Agility**

 **+10% Damage Reduction**

 **+10% Poison and Paralysis Reduction Time**

 **+10% Skill Cooldown Time**

 **Odd-Eyes Zarc:**

 **Level: 15**

 **HP: 2104**

 **Col: 1,753**

 **Strength: 40**

 **Defense: 40**

 **Agility: 40**

 **Endurance: 44**

 **Spare Points: 113**

 **Equipment:**

 **Basic Armour**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Durability**

 **Weapons:**

 **Basic Sword-Level 1**

 **0/4 Enhancements**

 **Durability 40/100**

 **+1 Accuracy**

 **+1 Heaviness**

 **+1 Durability**

 **Accessories:**

 **Amulet of the Four Dragons**

 **0/50 Enhancements**

 **+150 Health**

 **+10 Defense**

 **+10 Strength**

 **+10 Agility**

 **+10% Damage Reduction**

 **+10% Poison and Paralysis Reduction Time**

 **+10% Skill Cooldown Time**


	34. Chapter 34: First Day Back

**AN: Hello Boys and Girls, Tekky here, just coming to say that I don't own Sword Art Online, Harry Potter, Destiny, Yu-Gi-Oh, Avengers or virtually anything else i have put into this story, I do own the new Tom Dragneel, Melody Dragneel nee Smith, Tekuya Vermilion, Minnyllia Fenix, and a couple of other characters, plus a lot of the OC Decks were created by me, bye for now, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-Main Hall)

Tom walked through the main doors and stood in front of everyone, everyone turned to look at him and Dumbledore stood up in alarm "Who are you to enter these halls?" Tom raised an eyebrow "I'm the transfer student that you accepted over the holidays, my name is Thomas Dragneel, older brother of Tekuya Vermilion and Melody Dragneel". Everyone turned to Melody who was smiling at Tom and Dumbledore nodded, Fawkes quickly flashed in with the Sorting hat and it landed in Tom's head, Fawkes landed on his shoulder.

After a couple of minutes the Hat shouted "SLYTHERIN, also Lady Hogwarts would like to have a few words with everyone, if you would Lady Cassandra?" everyone looked around for who the Hat was talking to when a woman appeared in front of the Staff Table, she looked to be about 24 with long black hair and ice blue eyes, she smiled at the students "Hello everyone, I am Lady Cassandra Hogwarts, Embodiment of the Magic Heart of Hogwarts, daughter of the Founders, it is always a pleasure to see all of my children sitting and talking to each other".

Everyone tilted their heads as 1 brave Gryffindor spoke up "What do you mean your children?" Cassie smiled "Well I count all children who came and lived here for seven years as my children, though I guess descendants of the Founders would be my true family, anyways, as you all know 9 students are missing from these hallowed halls". The children started muttering "Now they have been trapped inside the Mundane equivalent of an Illusion with a side effect, the creator of said illusion is s squib, so they are in the mundane version of a magic contract, if they are removed from the illusion, they die".

The students gasped and she smiled "Do not worry, for they have this well in hand, one of them allowed me to make a link between them and here, so every week during dinner, you shall all be able to see their adventure in this illusion yourself, and cheer your friends on in their fight to escape the mad clutches of Akihiko Kayaba, for your pleasure, I shall show you all the first one tonight, then each week on a Wednesday, you shall all see the next piece in their adventures".

She turned around and cast several spells on Dumbledore "You are currently on probation for the things you have done, if I didn't have use in you, you would have already been evicted from my grounds you manipulative old fool, you shall sit and be silent as everyone watches this, Tom go and sit down" Tm went and sat down next to Melody and Krystal as everyone watched as a screen appeared in mid air where the Great Hall doors where, it activated and the hall went dark.

A deep voice was heard as it resonated around the hall "You are watching the Adventures of the nine Ringwraiths of Aincrad, throughout their time in the Illusion known to the world as Sword Art Online, staring Hadrian Potter as Myrddin Emerys, the Witch King, Tekuya Vermilion as Salazar Slytherin, the Undying, Neville Longbottom as Godric Gryffindor, the Umbar Knight, Draco Blaze as Draconis Blaze, the Betrayer. Fredrick Weasley as Mordred Pendragon, Marshal, George Weasley as Arthur Pendragon, Khamul."

"Yusei Fudo as Cosmic Rider, Dwimmerlaik, Jaden as Yubel Judai, Shadow Lord and Yuya Sakaki as Odd-Eyes Zarc, Tainted, we hope you enjoy these adventures and please do talk about them with your family as these are your fellow students and we hope that you will support them, thank you".

(After the scene from before, their first and second day in Aincrad)

The students blinked and grinned as a Gryffindor stood up and shouted "That was awesome" a Hufflepuff nodded "Yuya's actions were true loyalty" a Ravenclaw stood up "And the way they planned before going off on the first day, brilliant" and finally a Slytherin stood "The way they used the necklaces for the extra exp gain and stayed in their group showed cunning" the students all shouted in unison "For HOGWARTS" and Dumbledore internally screamed as the barriers between the houses crashed and burned.

McGonagall, Snape, Filtwick and Spout all stood and transfigured the tables into a large square one so all of the students could talked to each other, they all looked at each other and nodded before sitting back down again. Dumbledore grumbled at the fact that even his staff was going against his plan, though no one could hear him, Cassie grinned and watched on with affection as the students chatted with each other, the four houses combined into one.

She clicked her fingers and all of the Uniforms changed colours, the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin colours all became Purple and Gold and the Symbols on their chest changed into a golden Phoenix, all of the banners changed to the same colours and Symbol. Everyone blinked and looked up at Cassie for an explanation, she giggled "What you are seeing is the Symbol and Colours of the hidden fifth house of Hogwarts, the House of Emerys, only two occasions can bring out this house".

"the first is when students of all fours houses have gotten over the stupid house rivalry and show all four attributes of the other houses all of the time. The second is when all of the students put aside their feelings for each other and the houses and are completely harmony, like right now". The students all cheered and she smiled happily "This will be our Symbol until the start of next year when the new students come in, then it will likely change back to this again, this is true Inter-School unity" the rest of the evening in the great Hall was spent with cheering, talking and eating, the house Rivalries completely forgotten.

(Room of Requirement-2 Hours after curfew)

Tom, Gwen, Susan, Melody, Hermione, Daphne, Astoria, Tracy, Luna, Krystal, Takeshi, Mordem and Minnyllia were all sat in the Room or Requirement chatting "I didn't think it was possible, but nine students have broken the house rivalries, Hogwarts is united for the first time in a Millennium". The others nodded in agreement "I think it was very well done to be fair" Melody stopped talking and then started giggling, she continued to do so until she was all out laughing.

The others looked at her in concern as she continued to laugh, Cassie appeared and handed her a glass of juice as she finally calmed down, she sipped it and looked at the others "They broke the house rivalries without meaning to and they don't even know it, its such an irony" the others thought on it and chuckled as they came to the same conclusion, Tom shook his head "I'll be taking over the Dueling club for my Brother, Susan and Melody will be taking over the DADA classes for your year" they all nodded before heading off to bed, not noticing the happy expression on Cassie's face as everything fell into her plan.


	35. Chapter 35: The First Boss

(Aincrad-First Floor-Tolbana-2 and a half Weeks Later)

Harry, Tekuya, Neville, Draco, Fred, George, Yusei, Jaden and Yuya all walked into the coliseum like structure and saw Kirito sitting there on his own, they quickly walked over and sat by him, three on each row, he turned to them and grinned "I see you are all in one piece, congrats, most groups of nine wouldn't make it this far without losing someone when they had just started gaming".

Harry grinned "We're resilient Bastards, we survive everything" Kirito nodded and looked at their armour, he tilted his head "isn't that crafted custom armour? That shit is expensive" they chuckled "Not if one of our group is the blacksmith" they all turned to Tekuya who was looking over the area with a calculating look, he felt the eyes on him and turned to see his friends and Kirito looking at him, he titled his head "What?" they chuckled "Nothing".

Tekuya went back to analysing everyone and Kirito chuckled "Is he always like this?" Harry shook his head "Nah, just sometimes but given that I expect this to be about the boss room, he is analysing everyone's possible capabilities" Kirito nodded "That makes sense, it's nice to see you again Myrddin" Harry nodded "You too Kirito, shall I introduce you to the rest of my little group?" Kirito raised an eyebrow "Not so little but sure".

Harry pointed at Tekuya "That is Salazar, our Blacksmith/Analyst" he pointed at Neville "That is Godric, our Tank/Heavy Hitter" he pointed ta Draco "That is Draconis, our Strategist/Spy" he pointed at Fred and George "They are Mordred and Arthur, our Trap Experts and Scouts" he pointed at Yusei "That is Cosmic, our speed based hitter with a bit of power behind him" he pointed at Jaden "That is Judai, our other Scout and Analyst and" he pointed at Yuya "That is Zarc, our Back-up Tank and Heavy Hitter, he may not seem like it but he packs a wallop".

Kirito waved to them all "So you have everything you need for a guild, just not a building for it?" Harry nodded "We try to branch out our skill sets, for instance Salazar is a Martial Artist so we got him to do the martial Arts quest and make himself a Weapon that works for his fighting style" Kirito looked over Tekuya and finally saw what looked like bladed Knuckle Dusters "Holy shit" Harry grinned at him "I know right".

They all quietened down as a man with Blue Hair stood in front of them all "Hello everyone thank you all for coming, my name is Diabel and my role in this game is Knight" that got several laughs from the players "There is no role system in this game" Tekuya spoke up "That's not true". Everyone turned to him "There is a role system, otherwise classes like Tanks and Blacksmiths wouldn't exist, he might have filled the right expectations and been given the choice to become the role of Knight".

The others in the arena sat back down and looked thoughtful at Tekuya's words, Diabel nodded his thanks "Now as we know, we have been in here month and the last known player death total was over 2000" a lot of players looked depressed at that "But we have finally found the boss room" everyone looked at Diabel in shock. He grinned "Now we all need to get into teams of at least two to three" a voice interrupted him "I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY" everyone turned to watch a guy with ginger hair and a scowl walk up to Diabel.

Diabel sighed "What is it Kibaou? we are in the middle of a Boss meeting" "I have something to get off my chest, I lot of people in this room are part of the reason we are so unprepared for this Boss Fight" Tek's eyes narrowed as he muttered "He is gonna be a problem". Diabel turned to Kibaou "You are talking about the Beta Testers right?" Kibaou nodded with a sneer "They took all of best loot farming areas and missions as soon as the game started, they didn't help us at all, they should just cough up their loot to us now".

A booming voice was heard "If I might intercept?" they all turned to see a giant of a man, he was black wearing green armour and had a massive black Battle axe on his back, Kibaou actually took a step back from him. The larger man looked at him "Kibaou is it? If I get what you're saying, you are saying that the Beta Testers didn't help us and that they should hand over their loot, right?" Kibaou nodded, the black man then pulled a book out of his inventory.

"Did you get this book for the beginners? Like most others in here did" Kibaou nodded "Yea, what about it?" the black man turned to everyone else "This book was handed out to everyone that would take one, it was written by the Beta Testers, everyone read it and still some people died, the Beta Testers did the best they could in the Situation they were in" everyone started nodding and Kibaou sat down with a huff.

Diabel shot the black man a smile "Thank you, now the next part I was about to say is that the book has information on the Boss, his name is Illfang the Kobold Lord, he wields an Axe and a Buckler and has Kobold Sentinels as his guards, when he enters the red zone, he will switch from his Axe and Buckler to a Talwar and his attack patterns will completely change, though it does say that this may not be completely accurate as Kayaba may have changed things".

He clapped the book shut "So I want you all to get into teams of 3 to 5 and then we'll meet at the boss room tomorrow at 12:30" and with that he and his party left the arena. Harry and Tek nodded at each other before turning back to the others "Here is how we will do this, we'll be in teams of three, the first will be Myself, Salazar and Godric, the second will be Arthur, Mordred and Draconis, then it will be Cosmic, Judai and Zarc, we good?" they nodded and left the arena noticing that Kirito was talking to someone in a cloak.

(Boss Room-The Next Day)

The doors swung open after Diabel gave a speech, Harry turned Kirito and his companion "We'll watch your back mate, you'll have three of us with you" Kirito nodded and turned to his companion "Let's do this" the girl nodded as they all entered the dark room. Everyone stopped as the lights came on, in the centre was a large red kobold, he was snarling at them, he stood and howled as 3 health bars, appeared above his head along with his name.

 _Illfang the Kobold Lord_ , roared again causing 12 little Kobolds in armour to appear, names appeared above them, the _Kobold Sentinels_ rushed forwards with heavy blunt weapons. Diabel raised his sword "Attack" the players rushed into the fray. After several Minutes of fighting, the girl started to so true promise in team fighting "Well done, We'll get you through this, I promise" and with that Jaden spun around and launched a sword skill, causing one of the Sentinels that was about to attack Kirito from behind, to shatter.

Kirito looked at the shattered remains before turning to Jaden "Thanks Judai" Jaden nodded "Eyes on the battle, Cosmic, to your left" Yusei spun to the left causing his sword to tear through the Sentinel "Thanks Judai" and with that the group began to fight properly again. After another half hour the Boss's health finally hit the Red Zone, he began to growl and he dropped his Axe and Buckler, Diabel rushed forward activating a sword skill, when Illfang pulled a blade off of his back.

Kirito froze "Shit, Diabel, that's not a Talwar, it's a ōdachi" Diabel stopped and Illfang began to jump around, Tekuya and Harry nodded to each other and rushed over there. Diabel saw his life flash before his eyes as the boss jumped at him, only for him to be pulled to the ground, as he was pulled he watched another of the players, shoulder barge Illfang sending him off course, he looked to see one of that players partners glaring at him "Stop being an idiot, now get up and fight".

Tekuya looked at the boss "I have its aggro, Cosmic, help the other teams, Arthur, being distraction plan alpha, I'll keep its attention, keep the little shits, if any spawn, off me, Myrddin, Godric, I'm gonna need some backup" Kirito and the girl raced over "We have your back as well" Tekuya and Harry nodded.

Tekuya started jumping, dodging and weaving through Illfang's attacks, the other players just watched on dumbfounded "How is he?" "THAT DOESN'T MATTER" they all turned to Harry who had raised his sword "WHAT MATTERS IS THAT HE IS OUT THERE FIGHTING IN ON HIS OWN, NOW IF YOU ALL WANT TO COWER, GO AHEAD, BUT I'M GOING OUT THERE TO SUPPORT MY FRIEND AND DEFEAT THIS GAME, TO THE END OF AINCRAD" the players felt their spirits lifting and they all raised their weapons "TO THE END OF AINCRAD" and with that they rushed in again.

They all rushed in, Tekuya jumped back "Hey big guy" Agil turned to him "You talking to me?" Tekuya nodded "Toss me up, would ya?" Agil blinked "Sure" Agil picked up Tekuya and tossed him with all of his strength, Tekuya angled himself as he began to fall "METEOR FIST" the sword skill coated his body and he crashed into Illfang sending him flying, they all looked to see Illfang lose half of his remaining health, the players cheered.

Tekuya rose panting, before falling to one knee, Kirito and the girl flew past him and continued to fight as Harry helped Tekuya up, Agil rushed over "You alright?" Tekuya grinned "Sorry, the attack I used, has a downside, it causes me to lose 75% of my over all PP and *Gasps* I take 25% of the damage that I inflict" everyone there looked at his health bar and winced when they saw it in the red "Why would you do that?" Tekuya smiled "To give them all hope, to show them that they can win" Agil nodded "I'm Agil" "Salazar, nice to meet ya".

After another 5 Minutes of attacking the boss shattered, The nine all grinned at Kirito who got the last attack bonus, the players all began to cheer as they realised that they had won "STOP CHEERING" everyone fell silent and all eyes ended up on Kibaou. He glared at Kirito and Tekuya "How? How did you know about that weapon? And how did you do all that stuff you did? Tell me? are you beta testers?" A dark chuckled escaped Tekuya's lips.

Everyone turned to Tekuya who was just laughing "Beta Testers, more like greenhorns, most of them couldn't even activate a sword skill for the first couple of days, but no, I wasn't in the Beta Tests, Kirito knowing about that swords simply means that he knows about ancient Japanese weapons but for me to do the things I do" another dark chuckle escaped him as he turned around to face them, his face became stoic "I can do that stuff because I helped design the game".

Everyone stared at him in shock "I didn't know that it would become a Death Game, that wasn't in the briefing but I did help design the Custom Blacksmith levelling system, the Weapons System so there are close to 50 different weapon types in the game, the small amount of Magic System which is only on enchanted items and I helped design some of the levels, this game is partial of my design" he smirked at them all.

"So your not a Beta Tester or a Cheater, you are a God Damned Devil" Tekuya chuckled "A devil *Scoffs* hardly, I'm much, much worse, tell me, you have all put your skill points into your slots, have you not?" they all nodded, Tekuya and the other eight opened their menus and made them public, everyone saw that they hadn't used a single point and that they were almost ten levels higher than everyone else.

"So you see, we didn't need the skills, we are so much more than you could dream of being, come on guys, lets leave the sheep to follow the loudest bleat" and with that the Nine walked through the doorway, Kirito and Asuna following at a rapid pace.


	36. Chapter 36: End of the Year

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-4 and a Half Months Later)

Cassie looked over the hall on the last day "As the students of the noble houses of Hogwarts, I believe that the house cup has been decided, thanks to your teachers, except the Headmaster, who continuously has been trying to reverse my actions" everyone glared at Dumbledore "The House Cup has been won by EMERYS HOUSE" all of the students stood up and cheered and clapped.

Cassie raised her hand "Yes, I know, you are all excited, I am very pleased with all of you, you have shown me that Unity is still possible here in my halls, and for that I thank each and every one of you, now" she waved her hand and they all returned to their original uniforms "As I said, the end of the year would be the return of the houses, but next year, House Emerys might makes its return again" the students cheered again.

Cassie smiled "Yes, I know, now all of you go and pack your things, you'll be going home today, I thank each and every one of you again for your brilliant show of Unity in these troubling times, and I hope you will be ready because we will be have an extreme premier of the Adventures of Aincrad when you return" the cheering commenced again as the Heads of Houses took the students back to their dorms.

Cassie smirked at Dumbledore "You won't be able to lock me up this time, they will all demand to know where I am and that Wand will not obey you properly as the Peverell Lord is alive and out of your reach" Dumbledore scowled as the rest of the teachers watched in interest, Cassie grinned "Nothing to say, shame, you are losing power old man, I won't allow you to destroy everything my parents worked for" Dumbledore growled "One of your parents caused the darkness we face".

Cassie growled and an aura of power started crushing down on Dumbledore "My Father was a great man, his son was a maniac, you shall never take his name in vain in front of me, Salazar Slytherin may not have liked Mundanes after they burned his first wife but all he wanted was to protect the Mundaneborns" the aura disappeared and the other teachers murmured and whispered about what they had heard and witnessed.

(King's Cross Train Station-8 Hours Later)

Hermione walked off the train only to blink at the Royal Family stood there "Grandmother? Uncle? What are you doing here?" Queen Elizabeth chuckled "We are here to pick you up, silly girl, come here" Hermione turned to her friends and gave them all hugs "See you are Vermilion Manor" they nodded and Hermione walked over to the Queen, Queen Elizabeth looked around "Where is your friend with the black hair? The one that dropped you off, I wanted to talk to him".

Hermione frowned "He and eight of our other friends got trapped in the VRMMORPG game Sword Art Online" Queen Elizabeth nodded "I see, well, let's hope they are strong enough" Hermione smiled "Harry won't let anything g stop him, he is the most stubborn person I know" Queen Elizabeth blinked "Harry?" Hermione nodded "Harry Potter, he is my Brother in all but Blood" Queen Elizabeth nodded "So the Son of James and Lily, did you know that the Potters are a friend of the Royal Family?".

Hermione shook her head "I did not Grandmother" Queen Elizabeth nodded "I knew your friends parents and Grandparents, Charlus Potter was my friend, a Duke and a Knight of the realm" Hermione's eyes widened "So does that make Harry?" Queen Elizabeth nodded "Now introduce me to your friends, then you can tell me about your friends that are stuck in that game" Hermione nodded and walked over to her friends.

"This is Susan Bones" Susan bowed "Hello, your Majesty, may the Badger forever be loyal to your family", Hermione looked at her strangely before walking over to Luna "This is Luna Lovegood" Luna curtsied "Your Majesty" Hermione walked over to Hannah "This is Hannah Abbott" Hannah bowed "Your Majesty". Hermione then walked over to Melody "This is Melody Dragneel" Melody smiled "Hello Elizabeth, I am Princess Melody Dragneel of the Achnadin Line, and Luna is Princess Luna Lovegood of the Achnadin Line" Hermione and the other looked at her in confusion.

Queen Elizabeth blinked in surprise before grinning "Ah, good to see that the Achnadin Line survived, is there anymore of you?" Melody smiled before gesturing to Tom "This is Prince Thomas Dragneel of the Achnadin Line and our other Brother is trapped in Sword Art Online with Prince Apep" Queen Elizabeth nodded "Then we will have to hope they survive" Melody nodded with a smile "They will, my Brother and Harry will destroy anything that tries to harm their friends, now I think Hermione should introduce you to the rest of our group".

Hermione nodded "This is Daphne Stark" Daphne curtsied "Your Majesty" Queen Elizabeth nodded "Anthony's Daughter?" Daphne nodded "And Emma Frost's" Queen Elizabeth smiled "Give your regards to my Father" Daphne nodded "I will". Hermione waved to Astoria "This is Astoria Greengrass" Astoria bowed "Good Day your Majesty, may the Raven forever watch over your family" Hermione blinked but shook it off as she walked over to the next person. "This is Gwendoline Potter, Harry's Sister" Gwen bowed "Your Majesty, I'm sorry that my Brother wasn't here to speak to you" Queen Elizabeth shook her head "It is fine, you are a friend of this family, Elizabeth is fine Gwendoline".

Gwen nodded as Hermione went to the next person "you have already been introduced to Tom, so this is Krystal Valarie" Krystal bowed "Your Majesty", Hermione then moved again "This is Tracy Davis" Tracy curtsied "Your Majesty" Hermione again moved on "This is Millyllia Fenix" Milly bowed "Your Majesty". Hermione moved onto the next person "This is Takeshi Equinos" Takeshi bowed but said nothing and Hermione moved onto the final person "And finally this is Mordem Dracion" Mordem bowed "Your Majesty".

Queen Elizabeth smiled "It was nice to meet you all, I thank you for helping my Granddaughter through her time at Hogwarts and I hope you will continue to do so" they all looked at each other before turning to Hermione with smiles, then to Queen Elizabeth "We will, Hermione is one of us, if our other friends were here, they would have been offended that you even implied that they wouldn't have been there for her" Queen Elizabeth chuckled "Come along Hermione, let's go home" Hermione nodded and the royal family left the Train Station.

 **(To be Continued in The Witch King and the Prisoners of Aincrad)**


End file.
